Desert Blossom
by Aphiria
Summary: Sakura’s accepted a mission to help Suna with an unknown illness that has affected a handful of its villagers. And all Kankurou has to do is watch over her while she’s in his city. It should be easy. Right? Kan/Saku.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at Fanficton. So I'm taking a bit of a creative difference, fictional liberty if you will. The story takes place in Suna two-three years after Gaara is rescued and revived by Naruto and Elder Chiyo. The characters have aged accordingly and the storyline has stopped there. That means no Sasuke, no Akatsuki, no dead ero-sennin and/or Asuma.

ENJOY!

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

"That's as far as I go. That's as far as I go! Just wait until Tsunade hears about this! I can't believe I got stuck with a ninja that's afraid of SAND!"

Sakura fumed as she walked through the calm desert on her way to Suna. She tried hard to reign in her anger, knowing that the hot sun would only drain more of her energy if she started to punch her way to the village. She was only about one hour into the desert and by her count she had at least seven hours left before she could even see the Village of Sand. And she was on her own.

"AFRAID OF SAND!"

She grumbled to herself as she stalked along in the direction that she knew led to Suna. If this was her first time trying to find the city, she'd be toast. She was lucky that she paid attention to Kakashi and his directions. She didn't have the luxury of nin-dogs if she got lost. She only had her wits and her fists. And all of a sudden she lost her footing in soft sand. Her mind quickly calculated the threat. Quicksand. She had chakra in her gloved fists ready to blow the hole of sand away when she came to a halt almost horizontal over the massive pit. Her head rose to level a glare at her would be savior.

"What the hell Kankurou?"

Sakura was utterly defenseless as she hung in the air, suspended over the sand, and yet she looked like she could still rip your head off.

Kankurou laughed. "It's nice to see you too Sakura."

Sakura frowned, "I could of handled this you know."

Kankurou stopped laughing and placed her gently onto the desert floor next to the sand pit and unraveled the chakra strings from her ankles and wrists. "What would you have done, punched it to death?"

She narrowed her eyes at the smiling Kabuki coated face. "Yes."

Kankurou's smile quickly fell as he looked around. "Where's your escort?"

Sakura snorted as she walked past him, careful to watch the ever present sand for any more hidden secrets. "About a day and a half away from Konoha by now."

Kankurou stood there shocked for a few second before taking after Sakura. "What do you mean a day and half away?"

Finally Sakura's anger got the better of her. She threw her hands up in the air and let out an exasperated yell. "HE WAS AFRAID! OF SAND!"

A minute passed and her friend was quiet. She turned to stare at Kankuro, who had his hands firmly pressed over his mouth.

"Kankurou?"

And then his silence broke. His hearty laughter spilt out across the desert. Sakura stormed off in the direction of Suna. And try as he might Kankurou couldn't stop his laughter.

"Sakura…wait. I can't… breathe."

She spared him a glance back but continued at her swift pace. Eventually Kankurou caught up to her albeit a little breathless.

"Sorry, but come on, a ninja afraid of sand. It's funny."

His painted face was smiling down at her and two thoughts crossed Sakura mind. He doesn't look so mean when he smiles and since when did he get taller? But instead of voicing her mind she gave Kankurou a smile.

"It is kind of funny isn't it?"

Kankurou's grin spread even wider. "Damn straight. But wait until Gaara hears about this, he'll tear your escort a new one."

Sakura sighed, "He'll have to wait until Tsunade-shishou is done with him."

Kankurou grimaced. He knew what Sakura could do with those fists, he could only image what the legendary sannin turned Hokage would do. He was interrupted by Sakura's question. He watched her as she held her hand over her eyes and followed the sun's steady path.

"We have about seven hours until we get to Suna right?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Somebody has to have the brains on team seven."

"I guess so." He grinned at her, happy that her temper seemed to get better over the years that he hadn't see her. "Let's get moving."

* * *

"Finally," Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she entered into the city.

Kankurou grinned, "Welcome back to Suna Sakura."

She gave him a smile as the sun set behind her, making her hair look more like a smaller version of the blooming desert sunset than a wad of pink gum. Kankurou blinked.

"Sakura."

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Matsuri walking past the entrance guards. Sakura smiled at the petite girl strolling towards them, "Matsuri."

He watched as the girls shared a short hug.

"I'm here to take you to the Kazekage's office. He would like to meet with you before you retire for the evening."

Sakura nodded stepping out of the sun's setting colors and breaking the illusion that Kankurou had never meant to get caught in.

"She's changed."

"What's that Kankurou?"

He turned his head away from the dying sunset and to Sakura. "It's nothing."

"You coming?"

He looked back for one last glance, "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

"Sakura-chan, you are doing the land of wind a vast honor. We cannot thank the student of the Hokage enough for helping us in our time of need."

Kankurou could see the thin line between Sakura' eyebrows. It was a sign of her nerves being frayed. He had seen that same look many times before after team seven had saved the Kazekage from Akatsuki's grasp. She always gave him that look when he wouldn't listen to her. She would walk into Gaara's offices, gloves already on, and drag Kankurou back to the hospital. But he knew he deserved it.

He hadn't let Sasori's poison work its way out of his system completely. He had been the one to detain Sakura for one extra week because his over exertion caused his body to have numerous painful spasm in his arms and back. And Sakura insisted that if she was the one to start his treatment she'd be the one to end it. And now her left eye twitched and Kankurou braced himself for whatever hell she was about to unleash. Sakura surprised him though by letting out a soft sigh.

"Gaara."

He immediately stopped and looked at her with a small smile. What she did next shocked everyone in the room. She walked around his desk and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too."

At first Gaara stood there, arms at his sides, before he wrapped them around the smaller ninja. He held her at arm's length for a short time before letting her go completely. She walked over to where she stood by Kankurou's side. He sent her a bewildered look and she just gave him a smile.

"So the reports I've taken a look at say that it's flu like but isn't responding to any medications."

Gaara nodding sitting behind his desk. "Our medics and civilians doctors think it might be a new strain of the virus but we haven't been able to find a cure yet."

She nodded. "I'll take a look as the patients first and get new blood smears and go from there. I'll keep you updated."

She turned to leave but Gaara stopped her, his sand wrapping delicately around her ankle. "Where are you going?'

She turned to him confused. "To work."

He chuckled a little. "I think not. You are to go straight to rest and start fresh tomorrow. The patients are in stable condition and you've probably used up half of your chakra on this trip."

She frowned and started to speak but Gaara cut her off. "That is an order Sakura."

She shut her mouth and nodded in defeat. "Who will be my escort while I'm here? I'd like to meet them tonight at least."

"Yo." Kankuro held two fingers in the air.

"I wanted your escort to be familiar with you. Since Temari is in your country preparing for the upcoming exams my brother was the other obvious choice."He sat down at his desk and started to fill in some files that Matsuri had given him. "He will be your guide as well as bodyguard."

Before Sakura could get over the shock and before she could yell at Gaara he held up his hand.

"I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself Sakura but I made a promise to keep you safe. I will feel more at ease as well."

She sighed at his calm face. She didn't think he'd ever forgive himself for nearly killing her 5 years ago. She would let him have this.

"Besides he insisted he do it."

Sakura looked shocked from one brother to another. Kankurou scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I wanted to say thank you, for saving my life and all…. And beside all I have to do is follow you around all day. Easy peasy."

Sakura who was easily shocked that he wanted to thank her rolled her eyes at his last statement. He had changed, but his ego was still there, conceited as ever.

Gaara nodded, " You are dismissed."

Kankurou turned to leave and Sakura turned to follow.

"Oh wait."

She turned back to Gaara and pulled off her pack. She dug around in it while the brothers exchanged looks. Finally, she gave a cry of triumph.

"Ha. Found it."

She handed Gaara the letter written on Frog stationary. The Kazekage smiled.

"I promised I'd give it to you directly. He expects a letter back."

Gaara nodded tucking the letter carefully into his vest for safekeeping until he could read it later. Sakura smiled and turned on her heel, Kankurou followed her out not long after.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm taking a bit of a creative difference, fictional liberty if you will. The story takes place in Suna two-three years after Gaara is rescued and revived by Naruto and Elder Chiyo. The characters have aged accordingly and the storyline has stopped there. That means no Sasuke, no Akatsuki, no dead ero-sennin and/or Asuma.

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

"So where will I be staying?"

They were walking around the darkening city. Kankurou was quiet for a while and Sakura waited for him to respond.

"Well?"

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and opened the door to a large townhouse not far from Kazekage tower. "Here."

"Where's here?" Sakura called after him as she shut the door.

He jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down onto it searching for the remote to turn off the TV that had been carelessly left on. "Here's my house. Well Gaara, Temari and I's."

She started at him mouth open.

"What?" he asked as she stood motionless in the hall.

"I…I can't stay here."

He shot her a confused look. "Why the hell not?"

"Be, because you live here. The Kazekage lives here."

He watched her play with the zipper on her shirt. "And?"

"I'd feel like I was…"

"Imposing?"

She nodded glumly staring at him.

"Sakura, seriously you saved both of our lives. We owe you a little gratitude. Letting you crash with us for free is us showing you gratitude. This way you can keep the money you would have spent on a hotel."

She sat next to him on the couch. "But I feel like I'd be mooching."

He laughed standing up. "Temari is always in Konoha, Gaara is always at work and I'm only here when my puppets need fixing. This place needs to be mooched off of."

He watched her nod hesitantly.

"Good, I'll show you around."

She sighed following him to the huge kitchen/dining room that was open to the living room. He pointed to a solid wooden door.

"Basement."

He took her out another open archway into the hall. He pointed to the door at the far end.

"That's Gaara and the door on the right is the downstairs bath. Laundry room in off the kitchen."

He reached the foot of the stairs and took them without making sure she listened or followed. She sighed climbing up after him.

"First door on the right is the bathroom , the door across from it is Temari."

He walked ahead and opened the door on the left.

"Study."

Then he crossed over to the door on the right and stepped in, motioning for Sakura to follow.

"And this is you."

She entered the room throwing her bag onto the silky looking black striped comforter. She looked around the dark red room and ran a hand over the black painted wooden furniture. Kankurou was watching as her brows furrowed together.

"Where do you sleep?"

He still leaned in the door frame, arms crossed.

"I sleep in the basement. I was always working on my puppets and I usually fell asleep down there at my worktable. Temari said I might as well move in so I did."

She nodded sitting on the bed and laying back.

"If you need anything…"

She looked up to him, if she didn't know him she would have missed his small smirk.

"… find it your damn self."

She sighed laying back on the bed as she heard his soft footfalls on the stairs. She looked up at the dark ceiling. Everything in this room was dark but it felt warm and it made her feel at ease. And this bed. It was almost as good as her bed at home. It was impossibly soft and it was huge. Sakura could see herself sleeping the rest of the day away. But she got up and started to put her things away.

She would be here for a month or more, might as well make it look like home. She pulled out a few pictures and put them on the nightstand and on the long dresser. She opened the drawers to put clothes away and was surprised to find a few t-shirts in the bottom drawers. She frowned as she ran a hand over the soft cotton. This had been Kankurou's old room. But he did say that he moved into the basement.

She sighed shutting the drawer and taking books out to look over later. She stood up and wandered into the bathroom with her toiletry bag. She smiled when she saw that Temari used all the same products as her except the shampoo. She smiled at the fan girls flowy script telling her to use what she wanted and that she had a few clothes in her closet in her size in case she need it. Sakura just tucked the letter in her back pocket and went down stairs. The house was eerily quiet and new. She knocked on the basement door.

"What?"

She opened it and descended down.

"Shouldn't you be snooping around or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just love your hospitality."

He snorted playing with something at the large sturdy work desk. She looked around the vast cool basement. She had expected parts of puppets hanging on the walls but it wasn't like that at all. He had a few book cases against the dark blue walls and it was decorated much like the rooms upstairs. Dark but warm colors. His bed was exactly like hers except for the color, his was a dark red, hers was dark blue, almost black.

She was surprised as she finally moved away from the stairs and let her eyes adjust to the dim light cast by Kankurou's desk lamp. There was another door down in his room/workshop. One that she could make out parts of puppets lining the shelves in and tiny vials of poison reflecting in the light's glow. She started to walk towards it.

"I don't think you should go in there when I'm not here."

His voice startled her. "Why?"

He switched out the thin screw driver he had been using for a small rounded tip hammer. "That room holds all my spare parts for my puppets. Plus I store my poisons and antidotes there. It's rigged with booby traps."

Sakura snorted, "Like I would want any of your junk."

She leaned back against his desk smiling at him as she watched him work. He was trying to smooth out an unruly dent in one of his puppet's steel support frames. He didn't look up at her, focusing instead to repair the last part, from what she could tell, of his most used puppet.

"I'll have you know that I'm the best poison specialist in all of wind."

Sakura laughed, "And I'm the best poison specialist in Konoha."

"Which is exactly why you want my research. I've got better stuff to work with here."

She smirked at him while running a chakra laden finger over the bent metal, smoothing it back into its original shape. "Trust me you need my help more than I need yours."

He frowned lifting the metal arm for a closer inspection. "Where were you three days ago when I had to redo Karasu's whole frame?'

Sakura shrugged turning her eyes away from him as he put things back into place. "I think I was at Ino's flower shop demanding that she stop filling orders with my address on it."

Kankurou sneaked a glance at Sakura. She was staring off towards the head of the stairs, her brows furrowed together. He looked back down to his work.

"What, don't like flowers?"

She laughed focusing on him, her smile smoothing the worry lines she thought he hadn't seen. "Depends on who they're from."

She walked around Kankurou's desk and sat down on his bed. He shook his head.

"First time we've seen each other in almost three years and I've already got you in my bed."

She chucked the book on his nightstand at his head. It met it's mark with a loud thwack and a yell from Kankurou.

"Damn it Sakura, I was joking!"

Sakura stood up to pick up the book, her lips in a tight line. "You don't have to be a pervert!"

The book lay flat on the cold hardwood, three letters spilling out beneath it. Sakura forgot about the book and picked up the letters. There were written on different pale colored paper; yellow, blue and green. Kankurou dashed to take them from her grasp but Sakura pulled them behind her back. She smiled at him.

"What do we have here Kankurou?"

He stalked toward her as she took a step back. "Give them to me Sakura."

"Ooh, are these love letters?"

She sat on the bed now and Kankurou pinched the bride of his nose. "Sakura, just give me the letters."

She shook her head as her cat like grin grew wider. "Must be really racy if you don't want me to see them."

She pulled them from her back and looked at the three letters folded in half. She went to open the first but couldn't move her hand. She let out a quiet eep when she saw Kankurou's glowing chakra strings holding her hand over the letter. He was fuming now which only made her want to read the letters more.

"Sakura give them back!"

She pulled hard with chakra enhanced strength. Kankurou wasn't ready for it and in the blink of an eye he was sprawled on top of Sakura, knocking her breathless. She felt his hold on her hand loosen as she caught her breath.

"Now Kankurou I didn't know you missed me this much."

She smiled up into his now scowling face. "Are these letters about me?"

He scowled down at her trying to scare her. She was sure that he knew that the dark basement caused shadows to capture his face making his face paint seem even more intimidating. She laid her heard back and gave him her best angelic face.

"All you had to do was ask."

A second passed and she thought she had won. But his face inched closer to hers and her heart beat sped up. He must know that she was joking right? She willed her body to move but her limbs failed her. By now his nose was almost touching hers. She could feel the blush rise on her cheeks.

"Sakura… "

Her brain went into panic mode at his soft words and his warm breath on her face.

"Y-yes?"

Of all times for her to get tongue tied now was not the time.

"Read the damn letters."

He laughed as he pushed himself off her. She sat up, pulling herself into Indian style as she glared at the puppet master.

"You're a damn jackass you know."

He shrugged sitting back into his work chair but still facing her. "You asked for it."

She fumed at him before picking up the first letter and opening it. A familiar handwriting stood out on the pale yellow paper. That handwriting belonging to her shishou. It was the same letter she had sent to Gaara.

She frowned up to him. "Seriously. Why did you try to hide them from me?"

"Keep reading."

She opened the blue letter now, the thin, tight swoops that were unmistakable. Kakashi warned him to take care of her or he'd be feeding Pakkun and the rest of his dogs deep friend puppeteer. Sakura smiled at this and peeked over the page to see Kankurou send her a scowl. The letter said pretty much what the Hokage's had said except where the Hokage left out her death threats Kakashi kept his in. Nice, bold, and to the point. But his letter was centered on her well being just like her master's was. The main topics being don't let her work to hard or trip and break something. She smiled at the letter before putting it down next to the first one.

"Seriously they weren't bad. They're just worried about me being so far away for so long."

Kankurou laughed at her. "Read the last one, go ahead."

She gave him a perturbed smile as she picked up the light green paper. She noticed the scribbles almost instantly. She smiled at the warm greeting Naruto gave to Kankurou on the letter but her smile soon fell. "A complete ditz… sometimes! Gets in over her head!"

She kept reading, feeling Kankurou's eyes taking in the scene with a smile probably gracing his painted lips.

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!"

And true to Sakura's intuition Kankurou watched as she screwed her eyes shut and simultaneously ripped the paper in half. She stood up and stomped towards the stairs.

"Sakura where are you going?"

She turned to him slowly and stiffly, almost like a robot. He blinked, for a second he thought flames were shooting out of her eyes as she stared at him.

"I'm going to cook dinner. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

He realized that he wasn't given an option to say no. He had been a ninja all his life and had gone up against bigger, meaner looking people and was never afraid. But this kunoichi, 5'7 and 120 lbs to his 6'2'' and 205 lbs, made him want to crawl into the slime hole that she had made him feel that all men had come from. He shook his head hoping that if he stayed as still as possible the raging monster would disappear. He didn't start breathing again until her heard her stomp up the stairs and slam the door. If anything, he thought that Naruto calling her a horrible cook was something she would be the least angry with. Her heard her slamming things closed in the kitchen and sighed. If she broke the house he'd be the one that get sidelined for it. He trudged up the stairs and left his puppet for later. He leaned in the doorway and watched her slam another cabinet closed.

"Where is the damn sesame oil!?"

"Third cabinet to your left."

She frowned when she opened it. It was on the highest shelf.

"I could get if for you."

She sent him a stare that held him in his place. There was nothing in her stance that said help me and she made sure he saw it. "I got it."

He held his hands out in front of him and sat on the kitchen table as he gave her space to cook in. He could almost feel the anger roll off on her. She brought her knife down roughly on the carrot she was chopping and Kankuro flinched at the hard thwack it made against the cutting board. The words leave her the hell alone came to mind but his lips didn't get the message.

"In Kakashi's letter, he said to make sure you didn't get side tracked."

He watched as she stopped her chopping to let out a sigh. "Yeah I saw it."

She continued to chop various vegetables.

"What did he mean by it? You have A.D.D. or something?"

She snickered a little as she dumped things into a pot. "No, he meant dating. I had a tendency to uh go through guys."

Kankurou blinked not thinking he heard her right. "Sakura are you saying…"

She heard the insinuating tone in his voice and put a stop to his question by jamming her knife into the wooden cutting board. He gulped.

"I'm saying I dated a lot. Not that I'm easy."

He back pedaled as fast as he could. Growing up with Temari and her mood swings really helping him now like some sort of preemptive training gone wrong.

"I wasn't going to say that."

She leveled her green eyes at him. "Uh huh, sure."

He knew he was caught so he moved on in a hurry. "So who exactly did you get sidetracked with."

She sighed and he heard her whisper, "Now it's going to sound like I'm a man eater."

She put rice to cook while she talked. "I dated a few ninja, a few civilians."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Name a few."

She sighed pouring rice into the boiling water. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Kiba, Chouji, a few of Ino's friends, a couple doctors, really it wasn't that many."

He started at the back of her head. "You didn't finish Naruto's letter did you?"

Her head shot up and he watched as her body went stiff. "God damn it. I was drunk and I only agreed to go out with Genma because I thought he was Izumo. I do not have a thing for older men!"

If Kankurou had not been sitting down he would have fell over. "You dated Genma?"

She turned around to face him. "It was one date just one."

She stopped talking when she took in his confused face.

"Naruto only said that you didn't really have long term relationships… he said nothing…. You dated Genma?"

She covered her face with her hands at the sight of his painted lips curving into a sinister smile.

"You say anything you're dead."

He grinned at her. "I dunno Sakura I think I should warn Baki."

He stood to leave but Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a chair, none to gently.

"NOT A WORD."

He nodded once using the don't move, don't breathe tactic again. With her renewed anger she finished dinner and all but slammed a bowl of wonderfully scented food in front of him. It smelled edible but he had been burned my Temari's cooking in the past.

"Well, eat."

Once again she left him no choice. He picked up his chopsticks and ate what looked like some sort of chicken and vegetable donburi. He hesitantly picked up a morsel of food and placed it into his mouth. He felt Sakura watching him, eyes daring him to agree with Naruto. He looked up at her and she gave him a smug smile.

"If word got out that I could cook do you think I'd have any money left in my pockets from Naruto's mooching."

He was listening as he ravished the rest of his meal.

"Only Kakashi knows that I can cook."

He stared at her, chopsticks shoved into his mouth, as she sat down with a bowl of her own.

She frowned at him, "No I didn't date Kakashi."

He stared at her, taking the chopsticks out of his mouth. He waited for her to explain.

She sighed, "After my mother died he helped me pack up her house and sell it. He was there for me, and he stayed with me sometimes. Naruto was fresh in ANBU and was on a month long mission. So it was just me and Kakashi. I figured cooking him a few decent meals was all I could do to repay him for wiping snot off my face at 3 in the morning."

Kankurou nodded slowly, lowering his chopsticks into his empty bowl. "I'm sorry about your mother."

She nodded eating her food. "She went out fighting."

He saw her smile and knew that she had made peace with it. Now he decided to keep her smiling. He leaned back in his chair eyeing the still simmering pot of food as he thought. She laughed at him.

"Help yourself. Kakashi is a hearty eater and I always make too much."

He grinned at her, scooping up his bowl to refill it once again. "You know I figured out a way for you not to feel like you're mooching."

She quirked a pink eyebrow at him munching on a piece of chicken.

"You can make dinner every once and awhile. Me and Gaara get by on take out and instant ramen and Temari… well let's just say if you close your eyes it could almost pass for food. So what do you say?"

She smiled at him digging out another piece of chicken. "Naruto can never know."

He grinned sitting back down to his large second helping. "All the more for me."

She hit his shoulder with normal strength. He gave her a sheepish grin, glad that her anger was gone.

"And Gaara."


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her bed looking over a few books that contained rare viruses that had similar syndromes to the flu. Nope, no tropical spiders here. Nah, moss doesn't grow in Suna. Avian flu wasn't out of the question but Suna laws were strict on animal and health control. She shut the book and rubbed her eyes. The clock read 11:41 p.m.

She wondered if Gaara had come home yet. Kankuro just told her to leave his fair share of her donburi on the burner on low and that he'd find it and if not Kankurou would have warm leftovers for breakfast. She lay back on her bed slipping under the covers. It didn't seem as if she even left Suna. Her friendship with Kankurou and Gaara picked up right where they left off. She was happy that they were doing so well during her absence.

Gaara was more open, more of his true personality coming through and Kankurou…. She punched a pillow into shape as she thought. Kankurou was still cocky and arrogant but he was more kind? He was more understanding? That didn't sound right. But something was different about him. She spoke to the empty room, letting her thoughts resound in her ears.

"He's changed."

* * *

Sakura growled at her alarm clock. Of course she didn't sleep well in a new place. She didn't fall asleep until 4 in the morning and now it was nearing 7:00 am. She was awake at 6, an hour before she had to leave. And she knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep and not wake up irritated. No one would like to have their hospital taken over by another medic especially one from another land. There was no reason for it to be an irritated medic on top of that.

She pulled herself from bed and pulled on her medic shirt and shorts. She walked downstairs and caught sight of Gaara's black vest as he shut the door. She followed him out and was surprised to see him nearly halfway down the street. And, she noticed, he was going in the wrong direction from Kazekage tower. She took a step to follow him but stopped short as Kankurou stood beside her.

"He's going to visit Elder Chiyo's grave."

Sakura made sure to keep her calm reserve. "Does he go often?"

He nodded as she stood watching where Gaara had just been walking. "Every morning."

She let her eyes linger on the quiet streets for a few moments before turning to Kankurou. "You're up early."

He shrugged, "Figured you wanted a head start."

She sighed. He knew she wouldn't be able to sleep in an unfamiliar home. Ninja had to be alert and last night she was more alert than ever. "Coffee."

"In the kitchen."

He followed her in the door as she followed the smell of her cure for lack of sleep.

* * *

The second Sakura walked into the Hospital doors and frowned Kankurou knew that today was going to be a very long day. She walked up to the nurse's desk after she swept her eyes over the crowded waiting room.

"Why are there so many patients in the waiting room?"

The nurse looked up from her paperwork and looked at Sakura bewildered by the sudden demand, then her eyes fell on Kankurou and the nurse immediately stood up. She grabbed a phone and pushed a button. "Haruno-san let me call the head of the hospital to let him know you've arrived."

Sakura reached over and hit the button in the cradle causing the static phone voice to go dead.

"Please answer my question, why are so there many people in the waiting room?"

The nurse put the phone on its cradle looking at Kankurou for some sort of sign or signal. Kankurou didn't blink. He was here to look out for Sakura, not to help some nurse. The nurse looked away sensing that she was on her own.

"Because all the doctors are busy?"

Sakura pointed down the hall at two men walking towards the elevators. "There are two doctors right there."

The nurse smiled at her, "They are medic-nins."

Kankurou saw Sakura's peeved face and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the nurse. "And?"

The nurse looked confused. "Only civilians doctors see civilians."

Sakura looked appalled. "Who the hell came up with that bullshit?"

The nurse turned as pale as her low cut uniform as a deep voice caused Sakura to turn to look where it had came from. "I did, Haruno-san."

She turned to the man and took a step towards him. "And you are?"

"Yun Yotaka, Chief of Medicine."

Sakura smiled at him and Kankurou tried not to smirk. He was glad that he wasn't on the end of that smile for once. It reminded him of a wildcat acting calm and docile before she struck at you with sharp claws. And Sakura didn't disappoint.

"Yun Yotaka, your displacement papers will be waiting for you at Kazekage tower before lunchtime."

He stepped toward Sakura in surprise. "What! You can't be serious!"

"I'm perfectly serious. You'll be lucky if I let you back into office here, even if you learn how to run a hospital properly."

The man took another step towards Sakura and all Kankurou needed was the glimmer of harmful intent in the way he moved toward her. He took two steps in her direction but his worry was wasted. He watched in awe as the man was held by the neck of his coat in front of her. She pulled him close, that cheshirish grin in place. Kankurou ignored the pairs of eyes watching from the waiting room and the gasp from the nurse.

"Now Yun-san you weren't planning on hitting me were you?"

He shook his head no eagerly, fear rushing over his face.

"Good, now I expect you to vacate your office and the premises in an hour or I will help you vacate it. Understand?"

She only intensified her point by gripping his shirt tighter and lifting him off the ground. Yotaka got out a strangled yes Haruno-san before Sakura dropped him. She looked at Kankurou just long enough to roll her eyes at his offensive stance, hand already on scroll, before she turned to the nurse.

"Now I'd like you to arrange that all the department heads meet in Yotaka's office in two hours. For now I'll do what I can here and then I'll be taking over the 10 patients with that new flu strain."

The nurse was only able to nod as Sakura tore off down the hall catching the two medic-nins that had stopped to watch the spectacle. Kankurou didn't follow but kept her in his line of sight. The nurse looked at him still stunned. He remembered her. He'd had gone out with her once. He gave her a crooked grin.

"I think you'd better hop to it. Sakura doesn't like to repeat herself."

The nurse jumped out of her shock and into action, by the time Sakura came back with the two medic-nins in tow the nurse, Reina, had pulled up the ten patient's files and had two interns coming up to help take the routine questions and procedures before the doctors saw them.

She smiled at the nurse and it seemed to calm her nerves. "Thank you Reina. I'm sorry if I frightened you before."

The nurse smiled back, "It was just a shock that's all."

Sakura smiled, motioning for the medic-nins to take a patient. They did as they were bid enthusiastically. They were skilled enough from what Kankurou could tell from their chakra signatures. They had told Sakura that they didn't get much action around the hospital because ninja only come in when they have to, which like in Konoha, meant that they were on the verge of dying or passing out from blood loss and nasty wounds. And that meant only the most experienced medics could touch them. He watched the two boys chat with their patients as they lead them behind the nurse's station and into quaint exam rooms. Sakura took the thick files from Reina and handed them to Kankurou.

He quirked an eyebrow, "This wasn't in the job description."

Sakura walked away to find her own patients motioning for him to follow. "Think of it as a perk."

He rolled his eyes, but followed. Oh yes, this was going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

Sakura stood before two teenagers. She saw them both look her up and down and if they weren't almost as green as the wall behind them they'd have probably hit on her. Sakura couldn't help the knowing smirk that crept across her face.

"How many soldier pills did you take?"

The boys looked worriedly from one another and finally at Kankurou. Sakura waved a hand in front of Kankurou's face breaking their terrified stare.

"He's not the doctor. I am. So how many?"

The taller boy on the right answered weakly. "Two each."

The other boy offered up some more information. "We got them from his brother."

The taller boy smacked him it the ribs and Sakura tried not to laugh. "I don't care where you got it. Just don't take them again. They were made for ninja and even we use them sparingly."

The boys looked peeved. "What makes you think we're not ninja?"

Kankurou and Sakura both tapped their Hitai-ates. The boys both slumped in their chairs.

"All I can tell you is to go home and get some sleep. And drink plenty of water to help flush it out of your system."

They moved to leave but Sakura gripped their shoulders, exerting just a little of her super strength to get her point across. "If you come in here again for using soldier pills I might forgive you but Kankurou on the other hand…"

And as if they pulled the good cop bad cop routine a hundred times before Kankurou began to roll a shuriken across the back of his knuckles with practiced ease. His demon face scowling down at them, making the green boys turn pale. Sakura gave them beaming smiles. "Feel better boys."

She walked away and Kankurou did the same after giving them one more menacing scowl. When he turned back to Sakura he was surprised to see her on her knees, eye level with a little red haired girl.

"Hello Sabuki. I'm Sakura and this is Kankurou."

Kankurou just stared at the girl as Sabuki smiled up to him. "I know who you are Kurou-kun, your Kazekage –sama's brother."

He nodded as the girl turned to Sakura. "And you're the doctor from Konoha. They say that you killed Sasori."

He saw Sakura stiffen for a fraction of a second. But she hid it with ease and gave the girl a happy smile. The kid might fall for it but Kankurou made up his mind to ask her about it later. But for now he returned his attention to Sakura.

"I'm a medic-nin."

The small read head gave Sakura a bright smile. "I'm a ninja too."

Sakura smiled at her. "That explains why you're here by yourself."

He watched as Sabuki frowned and turned her eyes to the ground. "Sensei made me come. I passed out."

"And why did you pass out Sabuki?" Sakura stood taking her hand and lead her gently to an exam room. The girl watched her feet as she walked. She still hadn't answered as Sakura lifted her to sit on the exam table. Sakura lifted her chin and gave her a smile. "I'm not going to be mad at you Sabuki. I'm your friend."

The ninja gave her a sad smile before looking away. "I passed out because we were practicing with senbon today."

Kankurou who had hung back to lean against the wall to give them as much doctor patient privacy as possible scanned the little girl for puncture wounds. He was sure Sakura was on the same brain length as he caught her scanning her arms and legs as she encouraged her to continue. Sabuki said nothing more as the two elder Jounin concluded that she wasn't struck by anything poison tipped or not. Sakura picked up her chart.

"It seems that you missed a few inoculations Sabuki, why's that?"

The little girl shifted in her seat. Kankurou knew why she passed out and Sakura did too.

"Sabuki why don't you like needles?"

The little girl looked up at the taller green eyed ninja, eyes pleading. "I didn't mean to do it. Honest."

Sakura tried to calm her by rubbing her arms. "You didn't mean to do what?'

The small girl whipped her tears on her sleeve. "I didn't listen and I threw them and I and I… I hurt my sensei!"

She started crying now and Sakura wrapped her arms around the small child. Kankurou felt out of place. So he kept quiet and let Sakura handled the sobs.

"I… I threw them and they….they… hit him…. And sniff sniff and I d-don't like needles. I'm a a-fraid."

Sakura stroked her hair until she was calm and her breathing was even. "Sabuki everyone makes mistakes… I set my teacher on fire once."

Both Sabuki's and Kankurou's eyes widened.

"I was afraid of using the Goukakyuu no Jutsu for the longest time."

Sabuki looked up at the medic in awe. "Are you still afraid of it?"

Sakura smiled at her as Kankurou stared on. "Ninja do not show fear."

"Then how did you get over being afraid?"

"My sensei made me practice it until I was no longer afraid of using it."

"So you're not afraid."

Sakura ruffled her hair, "No."

"Not at all."

She shook her head. "Not even a little bit."

"Can you show me?"

Kankurou saw her stop looking through the genin's chart for a split second. "We're in a hospital."

"Oh."

The girl looked defeated.

"You know Sabuki you're at least two shots behind on your records. How did you manage to skip them?"

Now the little girl looked back down at her feet. When she didn't offer anything more than a sniffle Sakura asked again.

"Well Sabuki?"

The girl twiddled her thumbs. "I used a Genjutsu and made the doctor think he gave them to me."

Sakura caught Kankurou's eye. For an eleven year old to use such an advanced technique, Gaara would want to know about her. "Sabuki I'm afraid that before I let you go you'll have to let me give you your shots."

The red head's eyes widen in horror.

"No Fear Sabuki."

The little ninja took a deep breath. "No fear."

Sakura went to the cupboard and pulled out two needles and two clear vials. Kankurou noticed that Sabuki was now looking directly at him as Sakura filled the needles and walked over to her and wiped her arm with antiseptic. "Ready?"

The small ninja nodded solemnly, still watching him. Her face might have showed no fear but her eyes told a different story. So just as Sakura stuck her Kankurou hooked his fingers in his lips and pulled them apart and crossed his eyes in a goofy face. Sabuki giggled and the first shot was over. Sakura looked back in time to find Kankurou looking at the ceiling arms crossed. The second needle went in easily and Sabuki didn't look as scared. Sakura smoothed a bandage over her little pricks and helped her down.

"See, it wasn't that bad was it."

She smiled up to her and then to Kankurou. "No, it wasn't."

"And you'll make sure that your sensei will train you to use senbon."

Sabuki looked hesitant but nodded. "I'll practiced hard, you'll see Dr.-chan."

Sakura smiled as she walked her to the exam room door. "And no more Genjutsu on the doctors."

She nodded meekly before vanishing beyond the nurses' station. Reina called out to Sakura.

"I forgot to tell you that your patients are on the 6th floor Sakura-sama."

"Thank you."

She gave her a smile and turned next to her bodyguard/escort/friend. Kankurou stood next to her his hands in his pockets.

"So did you really set Kakashi on fire?" He pictured the copy-nin running around, his silver hair ablaze and smiled.

"Did you really make that horrible face in there to calm Sabuki down?"

He shrugged and walked down the hall. Sakura followed. "I didn't set him on fire. I put him out."

He saw the soft smile on her face. She really was a pretty girl. "Sasuke hit him with it. He was aiming for Naruto."

He watched as her smile grew as she talked.

"Kakashi told him that if he was going to use that technique then he had better lean to use it right. He made him practice it three days in a row, dusk till dawn until he had it down."

He noticed how quickly her smile fell and he felt like a jackass to bring up a painful memory from her past. "He's probably perfected it by now."

The stepped into the elevator and as it binged closed he had an idea. "Hey Sakura."

She turned to him and busted out laughing. He let go of his lips and smiled normally at her. "You look like a messed up clown when you do that."

He shrugged happily that he'd made up for her little sad trip down memory lane. But that smile was short lived as she stepped through the elevator doors. She went through the floor levels quickly in her head knowing that they rarely differed from hospital to hospital.

Basement was the morgue.

1st floor the ER and clinic; not to mention the cafeteria and pharmacy.

2nd floor was radiology and hematology,

3rd floor was maternity and the NICU.

4th floor was surgery and recovery.

5th floor was ICU and burn ward, were her office was.

6th floor was quarantine and contagious illnesses.

And usually the 7th floor was mental health wing.

Heaven knows why they put it on the top floor but they always did. Sakura would much rather deal with ranting ninja than raving lunatics that said their kunai talked to them. Sakura talked to her kunai sometimes, willing them to hit their mark b?:

'[\=ut if the day ever came when they answered her back she would turn in her Jounin vest and buy some finger paint on the way home. Now she stood on the 6th floor and frowned.

She walked off down the hall and Kankurou followed not liking the dark frown that demolished his hard work. He watched as she charged into one of the tightly sealed and, from what he could see, immaculately drab quarantine rooms. The nurses and doctors rushed toward her yelling at her to put on a mask. He smiled when Sakura reached out and tugged a nurse's mask off. "If it isn't airborne in 48 hours, it isn't going to be airborne at all!"

She looked around the grim room and sighed. The nurses exchanged startled looks, undoubtedly the news got around that Sakura was head of hospital now and that she had a temper.

"Get these people out of these god awful rooms. I want them transferred to the ICU as soon as possible and for god sake give them some rooms with some light!"

No one argued as the rushed to do what they were told. Sakura turned on her heel and walked to the elevator mashing the button down hard. She stepped in and leaned against the back of the cold metal as the doors binged closed. "Does everyone in this hospital lack common sense?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and Kankurou chose not to answer. "You think Yun is out yet?"

Kankurou pushed number 5. "One way to find out."

The office was completely cleaned out in less than 15 minutes. Sakura couldn't help but give a triumphant grin. She sat down at her new desk and looked through the drawers. "Why do they always take the stapler?"

Kankurou shrugged as he took a seat in front of her desk and put his feet up.

"Where are my files?"

Kankurou reached into his pocket and pulled at a small scroll. She caught it and laid it on the table.

"I like to keep my hands free."

She laughed as she pulled out three similar scrolls from her back pocket. "Me too."

She unraveled all four and released them. Kankurou watched as the empty desk was filled and packed with books and medical scrolls and an apothecary chest as well as her files. "Grab those and start putting them on the shelves."

He didn't move, he just frowned at the mountain of books. "You know this is just over kill."

She frowned already putting scrolls on the shelf behind her new desk. "I only brought what I needed."

He studied the back of her head. "You practically have a whole library here."

She didn't turn around as she arranged more scrolls on the high shelves. "Or do you want me to send these back to Konoha and every time I need a book I can just send you to the library."

She waited until she heard his defeated sigh and the scrape of his chair as he stood.

"Put the Medical Encyclopedias on the bottom."

Kankurou muttered, "This definitely wasn't in the job description."

Sakura hummed gently as she continued to take scrolls and place them in little triangular piles. "Just think of it-"

"As a perk, I know!"

She turned to him now and smiled. "I was going to say think of it as helping out a friend, but your words, not mine."

Kankurou sagged against the book case. Why was he so surprised?


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Kankurou sat down in a chair and kicked up his feet again. It took him almost an hour and a half to put all of Sakura's books away. And she had plenty of them. They ranged from little paperbacks on the integumentary system to colossal leather bound monstrosities that held everything known to man about every herb or plant ever found. Just as he was relaxing in his seat a knock sounded on the door. And Sakura answered in a cheery voice, like filing scroll after scroll wasn't mind numbingly boring.

"Come in."

Kankurou turned to watch the Reina enter hesitantly. "Sakura-sama I hope you don't mind but I asked the department heads to meet in the conference room down the hall."

For a second it looked like she would duck out the door but she stayed standing.

"That's a great idea Reina thank you. I'm glad you came."

"R-really?"

Sakura stood knocking Kankurou's feet off her desk as she walked over to the door. "I was wondering if you'd help me out until I got the hang of things here. You'd be working directly under me as my assistant. You'll be getting paid for your time as well."

The curvy brunette beamed at her new boss and bowed. "I'd be honored to work with you Sakura-sama."

She smiled at her taking her shoulder and exiting with her. Kankurou sighed following them out and closing the door behind him. He was one of the last to enter the bright conference room. He took up a spot leaning against the wall by the door as Sakura took the seat at the head of the table. Reina stood behind her, off to the side.

"As you all are probably aware, the hospital's been in a change of hands."

She heard the words temperamental bitch muttered and she quickly let her gaze rest of the mumbler.

It was a blonde bimbo. Well she was the Head Nurse so she probably wasn't a bimbo but you get the idea. Her blue eyes burned with hatred. Sakura was going to end this before it starts.

"I don't care if you talk about me behind my back but I can hear you mumbling under your breath."

Her blue eyes widened under Sakura's green eyed observation.

"If you want to join you're lover, I'll have it arranged."

The blonde immediately broke their eye contact and looked at the table. Sakura sighed. Usually the Chief of Medicine was sleeping with the Head Nurse. For once she wished that this overused soap opera cliché wasn't true. She turned her eye to the rest of the Heads of Hospital.

"If any of you have a problem with me or the way I'm going to run this hospital tell me now so I don't have to waste time finding your replacements later."

She saw a few eyes dart nervously around the room and when their eyes landed on Kankurou near the door all eyes fell back to her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a Jounin Medic from the land of fire. I've been running Hidden leaf's hospital for two years now. Gaara has asked me to come and help with an epidemic. He has also given me full leeway to run this hospital as I see fit." She watched them carefully for any sign of unease or argument. "The first thing I wanted to be enacted immediately is the end of this bogus rule of civilians see civilian doctors."

The Head Medic-nin raised his voice. "Why would you do that?"

Sakura turned to the wiry white haired man. "Because medics can find the root of the problem faster and spend less of the hospital's money doing it. And besides this hospital was meant to be a teaching hospital. I'll be training several medic-nins along with your departments help of course."

He watched the man as her words hit home, she left him no room to argue.

"The second thing I'll be abolishing is those nurses' uniforms."

This got the head nurse out of her stupor. "What!? Why!? They are completely practical!"

Sakura fought the urge to snort at this woman. Of course she thought it was practical, it fit her like a second skin. It looked practical when she was making out on top of the chief of medicine's desk. She quickly stored away that information in the back of her head. She'd have to ask the janitor to sanitize it to within an inch of the wood lacquer's life. But she had others things to handle like the glare she was getting from the blonde.

"What's practical about having blood drip down the front of your shirt when you're trying to stop a hemorrhage in a injured ninja's leg? What's so practical about a skirt so short that you might as well just tell everyone around you what color your underwear is?" She got a lot of sniggers from the people at the table around her. She could hear Reina try to hold it back. It was her former mentor that was the brunt of the joke after all. Kankurou grinned at the back of the blonde's head. "And what might I ask is so practical about wearing heels for 12 hours straight?"

This got the nurse riled up. She stood letting her chair scrape behind her roughly. "If the uniform goes, I go!"

"If you really care more about your outfit than the health of the patients at this hospital then you should leave."

She looked like someone had stuck her she was so shocked. She looked around the table for backup and when she didn't get any she glared at Sakura before turning on her heel and leaving. Sakura noticed how she didn't even look at Kankurou as she passed.

"Now, I'll ask again, if anyone else wants to leave, this would be the time."

They looked around the table and seemed fine were they were at. An old gray haired women with a round happy face smiled at her.

"I was going to retire this month from being the Head of Radiology and Hematology but I think I'll stick around. You look like fun kid."

She smiled at this old women, grateful that she seemed kind. She'd be working with her until she found out what this epidemic actually was after all.

"Well I think that about sums everything up. If I need to say anything else I'll send a message through Reina and we'll meet here. If you need me I've taken up Yun's old office and I'll be splitting my time between my ten patients, clinic duty, and running the hospital." She stood up and gave them all a friendly smile. "Any questions?"

The psychologist raised his hand. He was young and exotic looking. He had dark purple hair and vibrant gold eyes. "May I inform you that your attire is inappropriate for your position as well."

Sakura looked down at her medic shorts and skirt and her red shirt with her family symbol.

"I think you're right. If the nurses get to get new uniforms then I guess I should get one too." She smiled at all of them. "It was nice meeting you all."

She left the room with Reina and Kankurou in tow. They followed quietly back to her office as Sakura picked up a few scrolls and handed them to Reina.

"These medicines should be available in the pharmacy. I want you to make sure the nurses start them on the ten right away. We'll give it three days to run its course, if it doesn't work then it isn't a new strain of the influenza virus. I'll need blood work done every morning. And make sure the word gets round that you nurses can start wearing scrubs again. The hospital will reimburse them."

She bowed to her a smile still playing on her lips. "Yes Sakura-sama."

She closed the door as Sakura reached the file cabinets in the back corner of the office. She opened three drawers before she found the hospitals current budget. She sat down and placed the hefty file on her desk.

"Now to make sure the hospital won't go bankrupt while I'm here."

Kankurou sat down and put his feet up on her desk again. "I think maybe Gaara might have let loose a monster."

She didn't answer him. She just used her hand that was free of sorting papers to push his size elevens off the desk.

* * *

It had been four days since Sakura arrived in Suna and took over the hospital. On the second day she did get a new uniform. She took up Temari's offer and borrowed black dress pants and a few nice blouses. Reina had even gone out of her way to find her a white doctor's coat that Sakura had altered to fit her style. She used dye for the diagnostic tests to imprint bright red zero's along the cuffs and around the bottom of the coat. When Kankurou walked in to find her sitting cross legged on her desk with paintbrush in hand he didn't question it. He just sat and started. She was one of very few people that surprised him. But then again her best friend was at the very top of that totem pole. Naruto had always stumped him. Of all the things he noticed though, one thing stood out far more than anything else.

Sakura didn't eat much. Breakfast wasn't breakfast. Breakfast was usually two cups of coffee. Two cups of straight black, strong coffee. He was surprised when she first poured the inky liquid in her cup and drunk it down. He'd guessed that she'd pile in the sugar and boy did he guess wrong. Sakura also didn't eat lunch, more like she didn't have time to eat lunch. And dinner was a different story. She picked at her food while she read medical reports or test data. So on the fourth day he decided to intervene because he knew Tsunade, not to mention Kakashi, hell half of Konoha, would be pissed if he let Sakura returned as a bag of skin and bones.

Around lunchtime Sakura sat at the nurses desk going over her medic-nin's notes that they had taken while making rounds in the clinic. She glanced at him to tell him hey. He smiled at the nurses working around her. They all smiled back. One, who he'd been flirting with for the better part of the week, winked at him. He really did love being the only rooster in the chicken coop.

"Ladies if you don't mind I need to steal Sakura away."

The one that winked rested her chin on her hand and pouted at him. "Why can't you steal me away Kankurou-kun?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "One of these days I might just do that but right now it's Sakura's lunch time."

Sakura waved her hand vaguely in his direction. "I'll eat later, I busy Kankurou."

"No, I think you'll eat now." He smiled down over her and the nurse's grinned with him.

He wrapped his chakra strings around her torso careful to pull her fists against her so she wouldn't try to swing at him if she broke free, though it wasn't likely. Kankurou prided himself on no one being able to break his chakra strings.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Kankurou just walked to her office tugging her behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find the nurses giggling quietly.

"KANKUROU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He pulled her through the door to her office and smiled at the nurses down the hall. "Sakura's on break for half an hour. Don't knock unless it's an emergency."

He shut the door and turned back to one hell of an angry Kunoichi.

"Sakura if I let you go will you try to hit me?"

"YES."

He sighed sitting on the couch and pulling two hearty sandwiches out of a bag from the cafeteria. He unraveled one hand from his chakra strings and inched forward to hand her a sandwich. She couldn't move much because her body was still wrapped tightly in glowing blue. When she didn't take the sandwich he danced it in front of her face.

"Mmm sandwich."

He gave her an overly cheery smile and she groaned as she reached out and took the sandwich form him.

"I hate you."

He shrugged, " Ninja's gotta eat. Medic-nin especially."

He caught her eye for the last part and she huffed. He'd noticed her eating habits. He knew that she needed to keep her stamina up to use her Jutsu effectively.

"Let me go. I can't promise I won't take a swing at you but I'll eat the damn sandwich."

He smiled, "Atta girl."

The second he unraveled her from his strings she plucked a tomato from her sandwich and it landed directly in the middle of his cowl. He pulled it from his head and sighed. "I guess I deserved that."

She shrugged, "I don't like tomatoes."

She leaned back into the sofa and bit into his sandwich as a thought popped into his mind. "So what else don't you like?"

She chewed her bite before talking. "What is this twenty questions?"

Kankurou nodded talking past a mouthful of ham and cheese. "You ask me one I ask you one."

She narrowed her eyes at him but shrugged. "I don't like when people talk with their mouths full."

He swallowed what he was chewing. "Dually noted."

"Did you know that you have a red tint to your hair?"

He sat there for a second. Of all the things for her to ask she asked about his hair. "No I didn't."

She shrugged spinning her chair side to side. He realized she was waiting for her question.

"So Chouji huh?"

Another tomato landed on his forehead. He slid it off and used his ruined cowl to wipe the tomato juice off his head. "You're gonna smudge my paint."

She huffed biting into her sandwich viciously.

"You can't ask me a question until you answer mine."

"Fine. Yeah I dated Chouji, your point?"

He smiled, "Got anymore tomatoes?"

She peeked under her bread and eyed him suspiciously. "No."

"This is going to make me sound like I'm a dick but I can't just picture you and him together."

She glared at him and he felt the urge to duck behind the couch he was sitting on for cover. "What because of his size?"

He pulled at the collar of his shirt. He could have sworn her glare could melt the polar ice caps. "Well yeah."

She kept glaring at him until she sighed and picked at the lettuce on her sandwich. "Well when we dated he wasn't big. In fact he's just a little taller than you."

He quirked an eye brow at her. "What, do you mean Chouji buffed out?"

She shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

He waited for her to explain as they both ate their lunch.

"I hadn't seen Chouji in a year. I was on a mission with Kakashi and of course he got hurt. I was trying to heal him when some goon said that he was going to steal the sharingan. So I beat the crap out of him but he nicked me with a poisoned kunai. I did what I could for Kakashi but he was still too weak to fight. Then the goons' friends came. I was having trouble standing let alone fighting. Then out of nowhere this ninja broad sides the five guys coming at us. If it wasn't for the Leaf symbol and the Family seal on his armor I would have never known he was our ally. But at that point in time I could put two and two together and get macaroni. After he finished with the goons I was barely conscious. I told him that we needed to get back to Konoha and that I had the poisoned kunai for an antidote. He told me that I kept calling him Hitoyama because I couldn't focus on his face. I could only see his outline. He was huge like this massive mountain of a man."

He smiled along with her. He liked knowing these things about her.

"So he got us back to Konoha and me and Kakashi ended up okay. Well except for me."

She laughed and it was nice sound. A sound Kankurou could get used to.

"I was out of it for a few days. Apparently the after affects of the poison in my system was a strong hallucinogenic. I think I called Kakashi dog breath for the rest of the week." She put her finger to her lips in thought then a soft smile came across her face. "Chouji came visit me every day. He told that he wouldn't stop coming until I stopped calling him Hitoyama. And I didn't stop it even though the drugs wore off. I didn't stop for seven months. I think that's when I felt requited love for the first time. But I couldn't stay with him. I loved him too much."

Kankurou brows furrowed together. He wasn't big on the whole you have to find true love rule that every single woman in the world tried to live by. But somehow he thought he understood it better than Sakura.

"What do you mean you loved him too much? Isn't that the whole point of being in a relationship? To find love."

She laughed at him. "Oh yeah, the ladies man should talk."

He grinned but motioned for her to go on.

"I don't know. Somewhere in the back of my head, twisted and stupid as it sounds out loud, I felt like because I loved him he would leave… like Sasuke."

He gave her a small smile, "Sakura, you're right it sounds stupid. Really damn stupid."

She sighed balling up her sandwich wrapped and chucking in into the waste bin on side of her desk. "I just wasn't ready. He knew that I loved him but I just couldn't be with him. It wasn't fair that I compared him to Sasuke. He was better than Sasuke but by the time I figured that out he'd moved on. I could only be happy for him though. He found someone that could love him like he deserved to be loved."

He watched as countless emotions passed over her face. Some he had felt before. Guilt, anger, longing. And a few he never thought he see from her. Pain, sadness, regret.

"I don't know who the hell he could have found better than you."

She locked eyes with him, "Ino's cousin Anzu."

Kankurou was sure that the nurses heard their laughter all the way down the hall.

* * *

Hitoyama means mountain. And the next chapter will probably be a little hefty.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

"You're home early Gaara."

Sakura turned to smile at her red haired friend as he entered the living room.

"Sakura your move."

She turned back around and frowned as she leaned over the Shogi board. ''Kankurou put back my pawns and get rid of that general. This is the third time he's magically returned from the grave."

He chuckled replacing the pieces, "just making sure you're paying attention."

Gaara watched the two closely. Sakura eyes were on the board but Kankurou, his eyes were on another prize. Gaara sighed. He kept his voice calm and played innocent. "I love when Matsuri leans over like that."

Sakura looked up at Gaara confused. She followed where his eyes lead, to her shirt or lack thereof.

"You pervert!" She smacked Kankurou just as he tried to resurrect a rook again. "Gaara give me your shirt."

The Kazekage stood there, arms folded, staring at her upturned palm.

"If I leave to get a shirt he'll just rearrange the whole board. We've been playing for an hour now and I don't want to spend another hour beating him."

She moved her fingers in a gimme motion.

"You'll make Yakisoba for dinner."

She smiled up at him, "Of course."

Kankurou was too busy watching as his brother took off his vest and pulled his shirt over his head to try to sneak pieces around the board. Gaara would never have done that for anyone short of Temari and now Matsuri. He stared at Sakura as she deftly pulled the black shirt over her head and knocked three of his replaced pieces off the board. She had gotten blood all over when she healed a six year olds' gashed head after he fell off the side of a building trying to use the wall walking technique. It soaked her white doctor's coat as well at the white shirt underneath. She had put it to wash and returned from the washroom to play Shogi with Kankurou. When she looked down she had realized why Kankurou wasn't up to par.

He had been too busy staring at her breasts that peeked out from the low cut green tank she was wearing. She was pissed that he would take advantage of her like that. And then she realized that she sometimes had been in Naruto's presence dressed as she was. She was angry at her stupid shirt and her stupid best friend. And this stupid game. And Kankurou's stupid grin. She slammed pieces down fixing him with a dark stare.

"Can't blame a man for looking."

She knocked his king off the board and stood up. "I hope you like lots of ginger."

He frowned. He hated ginger.

Sakura was still miffed at him as she banned him from the kitchen until dinner. He sighed and went to join Gaara in the study. He sat down in the high backed leather chair across from his reading younger brother.

"You didn't have to say anything."

Gaara frowned turning a page. "And you should not have let her stay in your company with so little clothing on."

Kankurou rolled his eyes.

"You will apologize to her at dinner."

He frowned, "Gaara."

He shut his book with a quick snap. "You will apologize or I will order you to do it."

Kankurou sighed in defeat. "Since when did you become the moral compass of this family."

"Since I cannot count on my older brother to not ogle his friend."

He stood to leave as Sakura called up to them. "Guys, dinner!"

Kankurou followed him down to the kitchen murmuring to himself. "I wasn't ogling. I was admiring."

Gaara sat at the head of the table for four while Kankurou and Sakura sat opposite from each other. Kankurou played with his food while Sakura sat down, one leg tucked under her and the other bent so that her knee rested against the table, bowl balanced expertly there.

"Sakura, about before…"

She laid her chopsticks across her bowl smiling at him, "It's okay, I'm partly at fault, I knew how I was dressed."

Kankurou sent Gaara a dirty looks before turning back to her and his food. "Then feel free to wear what you feel comfortable in."

Gaara kicked him under the table as the Kazekage began to eat his food. "Sakura you are truly a gifted cook."

"Thank you, but you can't tell Naruto. I'll never have food in my apartment if he finds out I can cook."

He nodded smiling, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Kankurou watched the interaction between the two and he felt just a tad bit… jealous. He immediately smacked the thought from his mind and dug into his food. His brother and her were friends, just like he was friends with her. He ate his food quietly. Gaara was finally shaking his cold exterior with Sakura's friendship. He should be happy that she was in his brother's life. Kankurou was happy she was in his life even though he had to scarf down ginger soaked noodles.

* * *

"Sakura. Sakura, wake up."

She rolled over away from his hand catching a glimpse of her alarm clock. "It's 3 in the morning, Kankurou."

He pinned her shoulders down to hold her still. "There is a sand storm coming in. Gaara says that its massive. I thought that you'd want to be at the hospital. We're expecting a few injuries."

She sat up rubbing her eyes. "Coffee?"

He pointed to her side table and left her to dress. Five minutes later she was downstairs and she still looked tired.

"Make sure you have everything you might need. We might be stuck there for a few days."

She had forgotten her doctor's coat upstairs and she didn't feel like going back and getting it. "Let's go."

* * *

When he landed outside the hospital he looked at the massive building. It was built to withstand earthquakes and sandstorms and the buildings around it would take most of the wind. The hospital had its own generators and water source and they were stocked up on food. He sighed looking through the glass sliding doors. His biggest worry was Sakura overworking herself. She was already giving orders to the night nurses and the day nurses that came in early because of the storm. He entered the hospital, that unmistakable hospital smell assaulting his senses.

"Make sure the windows are closed and secure. If the power does go out the generators will kick in, the worst thing we can do is panic. Inform the patients and let them know what's going on. Night nurses after your shift ends if you want to stay, your help is greatly appreciated. But I want you to go straight to the crash rooms and get some sleep. Stay on your normal schedule and don't over work yourselves."

The nurses and medics alike took off to do their jobs and Kankurou couldn't help but smile at the irony of her words. She never used the crash rooms. She always overworked herself. The only thing she did was stick to her schedule, if you could call a 15 hour work day a schedule. She'd be here at seven, stay at the hospital until she fell asleep at her desk, have him walk her home, and repeat.

"What're you smiling at?'

She looked ticked off. He thought about telling her but he wouldn't push his luck. "You need more coffee."

She snorted as she made her way to the elevators and to her office. Kankurou followed her quietly and lounged on the green leather sofa as she made coffee in her office's own brewer. Reina thought of it so she wouldn't have to waste time going to the nurses' station even though it was just down the hall.

He smiled as Sakura waited for her cup to brew. Reina was becoming one of Sakura's most called upon nurses. Of course she wasn't a ninja but that didn't mean that she couldn't learn a thing or two from Sakura. Just from the week that she'd been working with Sakura Reina was becoming more observant and she was learning how to do things more efficiently. And Reina could read Sakura's mood almost as good as he could. One more person to help curve Sakura's violent temper was always good to have around. Sakura was now sitting at her desk two scrolls in one hand and coffee in the other.

"You want breakfast?"

She opened the scroll and started to read, checking things off on one of her patients charts. "Maybe later."

"Maybe now."

She gave him a glare but he didn't mind. He knew that if he didn't make her eat, she wouldn't eat at all.

"Be back in a minute."

He heard her muttering under her breath as he closed the door. "Trying to fatten me up…some sort of human sacrifice…"

He smiled all the way to the elevator winking at a few nurses as he did so.

* * *

Sakura was writing down a few remedies for a patient of hers when her ears picked up quiet chatter in the hall. She wanted to ignore it but Kankurou's laugh reeled her in.

"No, I don't think Sakura would mind."

"I should ask her though."

"Maybe later. She's still waking up."

The nurse laughed and she could tell that he was talking to Reina.

"I'll see you later Kankurou-san."

"Yeah, and I'm still waiting on that sponge bath Reina-chan."

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at his cheesy pickup line. She sipped her coffee as he entered shutting the door with his foot.

"One martyr meal for the sacrifice, I mean, Sakura."

He held up the brown baggy and smiled. She ripped it from his hand sneering at him. She dug around to find two bagels, cream cheese and nothing else. "Where's the jelly?"

He looked into his bag as he took up his relaxed position on the couch. "Wrong one. Switch."

They tossed their bags to each other and she smiled when she pulled out the apple jelly.

"Whmph dod ew limf dat stmuf?'

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, I don't speak barbarian."

He rolled his eyes and Sakura waited for him to eat his food. "I said why do you like that stuff."

She shrugged her shoulders smearing the cream and jelly on the bagel. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

He snorted and she smiled. "Sue me. I like apples okay?"

He didn't answer just watched her as she ate and wrote in her charts.

* * *

It was a normal day for Sakura. She made her rounds to her ten patients with Kankurou in tow, their condition was stable, no change. She tried not to let that get to her. She placed them on new medicine hoping that this time the new dosage would cure their illness. She spent an hour reviewing the hospital's budget. If the old Chief of Medicine had a redeeming quality it was his book keeping skills. The hospital had all up to date medical equipment and the staff all kept up with advancements in their field. He had somehow even acquired a nice chunk of change for the hospital if it was ever needed. It was almost lunch time when the sand storm grew is size and strength. Now it could be heard threw the strong walls and tightly sealed windows. Sakura jerked her head to the window and was surprised to see that her view of the city was obscured by howling sand. She had a flash back of her first fight with Gaara. She could almost feel the weight of all that sand on her. For a second she was afraid.

"Aren't you glad that we came early? Only Gaara could navigate in this storm."

Her head snapped to find his voice. Before she could replace her fear with a schooled expression his smile fell and she knew he had caught her.

"Sakura, you okay?'

She started to tell him that it was nothing but Reina ran threw the door.

"Sakura-sama a building collapsed from the power of the storm. Patients are being brought in right now. There are a lot of internal injuries. There are only three medic-nins down there and the night shift medics are still too weak to be of any use."

Sakura nodded abandoning her food and rushing out the door. Kankurou caught her eye and she ignored him, hoping that he would forget. She flew down the hall passing Reina in the elevator.

"Sakura-sama!"

She merely spared the girl a smile and continued on her way. "I'm faster than any elevator."

With that she disappeared down the stairwell, Kankurou close on her heels. Within seconds she was in the ER pushing an exhausted medic away from a mangled mess of a shinobi.

"He went into the building to get people out when the roof gave. Internal bleeding. Something pierced his lung, couldn't heal it, but I repaired his severed spine. If he lives he'll walk."

She nodded to the medic. "Kankurou get him back to the crash room."

Even though he tried to control it his voice was hard. "Sakura."

"Don't argue with me!"

She didn't look back at him as she pooled her chakra in her hands and began to heal his lung. Seconds ticked by and she felt the wound pull itself together and she heard the ninja take in a deep breath. She pulled the forehead protector from his head and laid a glowing hand there, easing his pain.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. You're safe now. I'm going to take care of you."

He spoke weakly. "My team… the others… did they?"

She focused on healing his shattered ribs and numbing the pain. "I just got here. I don't know. As soon as I can I'll get you some information on your team, But you have to rest now."

He nodded, breathing shallowly. She wouldn't have enough chakra left for the long afternoon ahead if she had to numb the pain and heal him to a stable condition. Kankurou was back and she was grateful for his near perfect timing.

"What do you need Sakura?"

"I need a nurse to give him some morphine."

He left and came back just as quickly Reina on his heels. The second the drug entered his system Sakura focused her hands on the worst of his injuries. The medic had healed his spine completely but she had to repair his lungs and ribs and legs.

"Kankurou I have to realigned his legs to heal them straight."

He was already pulling the prostate ninja's legs and bracing them with his strong hands. She didn't spare him a glance as she started to heal the tiny multiple fractures. If he had tried to stand the would have shattered completely and been beyond even her repair. She worked on him for nearly fifteen minutes before all his injuries were reduced to bumps, minor cuts, and heavy soreness. She called another nurse in as she brushed her forearm over her forehead.

"Let the morphine run its course then give him low dose painkillers. Let me know which room he's in."

Sakura knew that most ninja's including herself, didn't like to not know who they were or where they are when they woke up. And ninja's had a high pain threshold. They'd rather feel the pain that be numb to the world. Kankurou followed as she rushed down the hall toward blaring bells.

"Sakura-sama we can't keep her heart in rhythm!"

Sakura didn't skip a beat. As lithe as only a kunoichi can be, she was up on the table straddling the erratically breathing ninja's chest. "MOVE!"

Everyone save Kankurou took a step back, he'd seen this technique before. It was only used as a last resort to restart a dying person's heart. Sakura channeled her chakra over the dying girl's heart and within seconds the girl's whole body was pulled up toward her and then thrown back down as Sakura forced a flash of green chakra into the patient's heart. All eyes in the room looked to the monitor. She heaved a heavy sigh of relief when the monitor took on a steady rhythm. She hoped down off the bed and began a full body scan. Something had pierced her heart and the chakra blast healed it instantly. Other than that she was fine.

"She was on the team that went in for search and rescue?"

One of the ER doctors nodded.

"Take me to the rest of them."

He lead her down the hall to two more ninja who were in relatively stable condition. The last of the team however was critical. Blood covered his oxygen mask and they were pushing morphine.

"What's happening?'

A weary medic stepped back to slide down the wall as nurses rushed from the room to start treating civilians. The trusted Sakura to handle him on her own.

"He's refusing my chakra and I can't stop the internal bleeding."

Sakura was hovering over the table eyes closed as she focused on him. Kankurou waited with the exhausted medic to hear the news.

"His kidneys… And his liver."

Just as she announced his ailments the machines went crazy. His heart stopped and restarted again.

"Get another medic in here now!"

The slumped medic tried to stand but Kankurou held her back as another fresher medic rushed in.

"Start on his liver, you'll have to force his body to take your chakra. It's going to hurt."

The other medic nodded, Sakura's determination mirroring on his face as they both set to heal him with glowing hands. Sakura felt Kankuro just stare in astonishment. She pushed her chakra into the man. She had never seen someone so resistant to her chakra. It must have been a dormant bloodline limit. She cried out as sharp needle like pain shot up her arms. Kankurou took a step forward as the other medic let out a strangled gasp.

"Kankurou… go get Reina… tell her that… we'll heal him… as best… we can… but he'll… need surgery... to stop the bleeding… fully."

He took two seconds to see her screw her eyes shut in pain and clench her jaw as a more powerful wave of chakra entered her hand and into the near dead ninja. It was all the motivation he needed. He found Reina easily enough, shouting at doctors and nurses and trying to calm injured civilians and ninjas. He restated Sakura's orders and her eyes widened when he offered that the patient was rejecting her chakra.

"What do you mean he's rejecting it?"

"They're forcing his body to absorb their chakra and heal itself."

She turned pale an turned tail to run into the room.

"Sakura-sama!!"

Kankurou's eyes widened in shock to see Sakura on top of this ninja, using her heart restarting technique. And from the wide eyed gaze of the medic-nins that were helping her he knew that this was at least her second try.

"SAKURA!"

She was breathing heavily and she was shaking from the pain. He pulled her off the bed and tried to evade her elbows as he pulled her into him.

"Kankurou let me go!"

"No! Sakura he's gone."

"Let me try!"

"SAKURA! HE'S GONE!"

She stopped fighting. All she was aware of was the smell of blood and Kankurou's arms around her.

He murmured in her ear as she let him hold her. "He's gone Sakura."

She felt herself sag against him as she stared at the ninja that gave his life to save the lives of the innocent. She focused on the steady yet faced paced rhythm of Kankurou's heart. For a few seconds all she could think of was how the ninja on the table would never have a heart beat again. But now was not the time. She steeled herself and pulled away from Kankurou's grasp.

"Time of death 2:22pm."

The shocked medic that was still capable of walking nodded his head, too exhausted to talk.

"I'll sign the chart, get yourself a bed, and take her with you."

Both medics were too shocked and too tired to argue. The male medic that she had met the first day picked his comrade off the floor and helped her down the hall to the quiet double doors that the wreck room and crash room resided behind. Sakura wiped sweat from her cheek as she signed the chart and tucked it back into its slot. She gave Reina a dismissing nod. The pale nurse nodded and left the room leaving Sakura and Kankurou alone. He stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to him and gave him a weak smile.

"That's the third person I ever lost."

She felt his hand grasp her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "You did your best Sakura."

She looked away from his painted face. "I know that but it still doesn't mean I feel any better about it."

She pulled away from his comforting touch. "Come on."

He followed her out the room and into the hall where she started to check over the civilians injured in the storm. Lots of broken bones and concussions. About four hours later the storm was still raging but seemed to have stopped claiming lives. The last of the injured poured in and she checked over a few ninja that were cut from the fierce speed of debris whipping around in the sand. Kankurou was always nearby to lend a hand. She came across another civilian man with severely fractured legs and a slipped disk in his back.

"Kankurou, legs."

He nodded understanding her short sentences. Sakura was trying to conserve as much energy as she could. She stared to heal the massive cracks in the bone. She was almost done with his left leg when her hands started to shake.

"Sakura."

"Last one."

He frowned still holding the leg straight. She closed her eyes and only through sheer will power did her hands stop shaking and she finished repairing the unconscious man's legs.

"I'll get a medic to finish on his back."

She left and came back with a sort raven haired medic.

"If you don't mind, please hold him up for me."

Kankurou grunted but held the man. "Sakura go get a bed. I'll find you."

"The couch in my office it is."

She gave him a tired smile as she walked out the door at his un-amused grunt. As she was walking toward those heavenly things called elevators when she picked up Reina's worried words. Like all ninja when they were severely drained of precious energy all her senses were sharpened to aid in her survival. Her ears didn't like the fear she could hear in the women's voice.

'", please sit down."

"Where the fuck is my woman you no good slut!"

"Sir, please! This is-"

Sakura put herself in front of her pupil and friend. She gripped the man's massive fist just inches from her face. She heard Reina gasp. "You will not harm anyone in my hospital."

The man leered toward her and Sakura almost gagged on the whiskey rolling off his breath and clothes. Of course a sand storm was a perfect time to get drunk.

"Fuck you and you're hospital."

His hand left a searing mark where he backhanded her, busting her lip. She was too slow, too drained of energy, she hadn't even felt him move. Her hand glowed with green chakra. She held it to his throat and growled at him.

"Get out of my hospital."

She felt herself slipping, blackness dancing at the edges of her vision. This was her last resort, if the intimidation factor didn't work she didn't stand a chance against this brute. She focused her chakra until it made the air sizzle around her glowing hand. He took a step forward and it seared a thin line into the skin of his thick neck. She grinned as he stepped back and lifted a hand to cradle his bleeding throat.

"You bitch!"

Sakura could only stand there as her chakra was completely tapped out. She saw the drunkard raise his hand to strike her again and she was too tired to even brace herself for it. All she saw was black. She blinked a few times. Kankurou stood in front of her, chakra strings wrapped around the brute's wrist, glowing brightly in her darkening vision.

"Sakura?"

She smiled at her savior. "Kick his fucking ass Kankurou."

All she saw was his demonic grin as the darkness finally swallowed her whole.

* * *

Her eyes shot open at the sound of hair raising howls. She tried to calm her breathing as she took notice that she was laying on the couch in her dark office.

"Kankurou?"

She saw something move near her.

"Go back to sleep Sakura."

She was relieved that he was okay and she immediately scolded herself. Of course he was oaky, he hadn't used up all his chakra and got in a fight with some drunken idiot. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. But she couldn't. She could sleep though the devastating thunderstorms in Konoha but this was another story. It sounded like someone was moaning in pain and it unnerved her. And she was thinking about the ninja that she was unable to save. She had gave the dying ninja her all trying the Myakuhaku Saishidou No Jutsu three times.

"Kankurou?"

"Yes."

"I can't sleep."

She heard his sigh. "Want to talk about it?"

She bit her lip. "The first time I lost someone I had Kakashi. The second time I had Naruto."

She felt his need to ask what her point was but she was grateful that he let her have a few moments to gather her courage.

"Can you… can you come sleep next to me?"

The chair creaked as he turned to look at her in the dark. The wailing wind stretching out the silence. "If I do will you tell me what had you so scared earlier?"

She had hoped he had forgotten about the incident with all the drama in the ER. She bit her lip but nodded and then realized he couldn't see her.

"Yes."

She felt him move across the room. "Move over."

She took the edge of the sofa to left him have more room. The sofa sank just slightly under his weight.

She was a little surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His voice ruffled her hair as he spoke.

"Okay, now spill."

She took a deep breath. "Earlier when the storm started to pick up, I couldn't help it. The sand reminded me of when Gaara tried to kill me."

She felt his head lift and she rushed on. "I know that's he's changed and I know he'd do anything to take that back. I feel horrible for thinking it but I couldn't stop myself. For a second I was terrified."

A single tear slid silently down her face.

"Sakura."

His quiet worried whisper was what set her off. She turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest. "I'm so sorry. About that, about today."

He buried one hand in her hair and used the other to rub small circles on her back. "You did your best."

She let her fist hit his chest softly. "I know I did and it still wasn't enough. And if you didn't pull me away… if you didn't stop me…"

She couldn't control her sobs anymore and just let her tears fall. Kankurou pulled her on top of him and let her soak his clothes. He let her cry until her sobs became quieted. When she was done he kept rubbing her back like Temari used to do to him when he was little and had a bad dream.

"If it makes you feel any better I did beat the fuck out of that stupid bastard that hit you."

"It does actually." She sniffled rubbing her cheek on his chest, nodding.

He laughed a little as her breathing returned to normal. Her voice was small, "I'm sorry."

He kept rubbing her back and couldn't stop himself from being angry that she was blaming herself. "Go to sleep now Sakura."

She nodded rubbing her cheek into his damp shirt. And soon exhaustion took her once again.

* * *

Myakuhaku Saishidou No Jutsu – pulse restarting technique


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

When Sakura woke up she was aware that she felt safe and warm. And that soft fingertips were tucked into the waistband of her medic skirt. Her jaw clenched as she pictured his grinning face. She was prepared to punch him. She lifted her head slowly to see Kankurou still asleep, his head facing the back cushion of the green leather couch that had become their bed. He had been rubbing her back and his hand must have slipped in his sleep. She felt guilty for thinking that he'd do anything like that to her. She gently pulled his hand from it's risky position and lifted herself off of him quietly. She was almost free when her foot caught. She had somehow tangled her legs under his during the night. As she pulled them free she lost her balance and fell off of him and the sofa completely. The back of her head met the hard floor with an even harder thud. Kankurou shot up at the sound.

"Sakura?"

She kept her eyes closed and raised her hand in the air. "Ow."

She felt his larger hand was grasp hers to help her up. And before she knew it she was held firmly against his chest, straddling his lap. She opened her eyes to his serious face. His thumb brushed the edge of her lip and she hissed. "I should have gotten there sooner."

She tried not to frown, knowing that it would only hurt. "I should have been able to sense it coming."

She was shocked to feel cool chakra leak into her skin. Kankurou was grinning his mischievous smile.

"I've picked up your Jutsu."

Her skin tinkled from his chakra. It numbed the pain but not the swelling or the cut. "You're not doing it right."

She placed her hand over his and pushed what chakra she had regained in the night into his fingers and into her lip. Kankurou was focused on her lip now, concentrating, feeling as Sakura healed her lip with his own hand.

"You have to start on the smaller things first."

She poured her chakra into the busted lip, mending the little vessels and muscles and finally the skin. She stopped her chakra flow but kept her hand over his while he healed the now shrinking swollen bottom lip. She gave him a happy smile as she ran he fingers over the healed wound. "A few more lessons and you can perform basic first aid."

He reached up to touch the small bump on her head. She felt his cool chakra enter there and she felt him ease the pain in the muscle until the bump was completely gone. She laughed at his triumphant grin. "I'm a fast learner."

She was still laughing when her office door opened.

"Sakura-sama I thought…"

Reina's eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Sakura immediately pulled herself from Kankurou's lap and frowned at his smug smile.

"I-I hope I wasn't interrupting but I thought y-you'd like a shower and a change of clothes."

Sakura nodded following her out after she sent Kankurou a glare. Reina led her to the doctors lounge on her office floor. "I didn't know that you and Kankurou -"

Sakura cut her off. "NO! No! Kankurou is my friend. That's it."

The nurse didn't look too convinced. Sakura sighed following her into the ladies' locker room. "He was healing my lip."

Reina looked guilty and forced a smile, "I had no idea he was a medic."

Sakura smiled, "He isn't. He just picked up my Jutsu and thinks he's a medic."

Reina smiled at her handing her pale green nurse scrubs and pointing her to the showers. Sakura could see the unasked question in her favorite nurse's eyes. Was she mad that she had gotten hurt because of her? And Sakura wanted nothing more than to ease her mind.

"By all means Reina, if you still want to give him that sponge bath, go ahead."

The brunette blushed, "Sakura-sama!"

She smiled at the girl patting her shoulder as she walked to the showers. She turned on the blessedly hot water and stripped herself of her grimy, rumpled clothes. She washed her hair and her body enjoying the feeling of the hot water on her weary bones. Yesterday was exhausting and she hadn't recovered her full strength but today would probably drain her just the same.

* * *

Kankurou left Sakura's office the second the door closed behind her and Reina. He brought himself to the seventh floor and to the high security wing. He slipped past the Black Ops guards and entered into last night's assailants room. He eyed the extra large restraints and the array of bruises across his body. The doctors treated the fatal wound Kankurou gave him, a busted lung, and nothing more. In such a short amount of time Sakura had gained almost everyone in the hospitals' respect. To make sure no one would ever try to lay a hand on their beloved chief of medicine the hospital took out their own punishment on the man that had hit a worn and weary Sakura trying to defend her subordinate. They thought he could live with two broken legs and busted ribs and Kankurou didn't disagree. After what he did to Sakura he was lucky Kankurou didn't kill him.

From the beginning of their studentship Baki had ingrained in him that woman were above men. They gave life, protected life, and for that they should be honored. Kankurou would never raise a hand to a women as long as he lived. He would defend himself only if she gave the preemptive strike. When he saw how Sakura stumbled back when that drunkard bastard hit her, something inside him snapped. It took Reina screaming at him and two orderlies dragging him away to stop him for plunging a kunai into the senseless brute's heart. And now he was strapped in a bed, in a drug induced sleep. Kankurou pulled a shuriken from his holster and let it soar, slicing the IV line and letting the morphine spill on the spotless tiles.

The second the drug was cut off the man's breathing hitched and the machine started to bleep. Another shuriken shut it up. The two ANBU at the door made no move to stop Kankurou. He was guessing that they had been there when Sakura had helped save him and Gaara and he was also sure that they had come of their own free will. Because if they were ordered, Gaara would have been here that night, in the middle of a raging storm, to deliver this man's judgment. Kankurou watched as he woke up from his happy, delirious sleep.

The man's eyes settled on Kankurou and soon they were the size of baseballs in the recognition of him. He felt the fear roll off of him as he took a step forward. The heart monitor's beeping was getting steadily louder.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to finish the job."

The cold voice he used didn't do anything to calm the man. He mashed the nurse button and Kankurou grinned causing the man to sink back into the hospital bed. He was breathing raggedly now.

"I'm sorry but you been denied privileges."

The man stuttered, grimacing as he talked, most likely from the broken ribs. "Wh-what?"

Kankurou took another step forward.

"The only thing stopping me from killing you is Sakura."

The man looked confused. Kankurou could feel the ANBU's attention turn to him and the wife beater.

"You know the pink haired women that you struck last night?"

The man stuttered some more looking around the room for some sort of escape. Kankurou laughed a cold cackle forcing the man's eyes once more to look at his fierce demon's face.

"The only reason you're alive and treated is because of her. You see Sakura doesn't like people being killed in her hospital. So instead you're going to be transferred to Suna's prison. And that pain you're feeling now; you'd better get used to it, because in jail they don't give you morphine or any sort of painkiller. And you've got two broken legs and six broken ribs."

The man was panting now, fear oozing from every pore in his body as Kankurou stood, hands in pockets, watching his terrified face.

"You see that medic you hit last night, Sakura, the one you should be worshipping right about now, she is a dignitary. She is Haruno Sakura, the apprentice to the Godaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and a dear friend to our Kazekage."

He let that settle in before taking a step towards the man who tried to push himself further away from him.

"Gaara wants your head, the Hokage wants your head, I want your head."

The man's heart monitor was going berserk now and it was cramping Kankurou's style, another shuriken silenced it. The man looked like he had just seen his life flash before his eyes.

"But she insists that you live. The price for hurting an ally of Suna is pretty steep. Life, no chance of parole, not even a trial. But I guess that's better than death. You've been given a second chance. I suggest you use it to turn your pathetic life around. But remember this. Real men don't hit women you worthless trash."

Letting him stew in his own fear Kankurou walked to the door and shut it behind him quietly. The smaller of the two ANBU turned to him.

"Sir, is any of that true?'

Kankurou shrugged, "Are you here on Gaara's orders or your own?"

The two guards looked at each other and back to him.

"She's healed us both when new were ambushed on the outskirts of wind. She was heading back to Konoha with her team. She didn't even have to but she clocked her sensei and then got the loud blonde she was traveling with to help her bandage us up and heal us as best she could. We only made it back to Suna alive because of her. Last night we were helping bring in the wounded and when we heard what happened we figured you could use backup."

Kankurou nodded. "I haven't told Gaara yet. He has enough to worry about right now. I want you two to bring him to jail after he gets cleared by a doctor. Tell them it's my orders. They won't question it."

The two men nodded taking up their position again. When they thought Kankurou was out of ear shot the taller of the two spoke quietly to his partner. "Don't you think it's just a little bit overkill though?"

The smaller ninja laughed, "You obviously never spent time with Baki-senpai."

Kankurou smiled, setting off to find Sakura.

* * *

When Reina handed her the medical file for the Captain of the rescue team her heart fell. The man she had lost last night was his brother. She was supposed to wait for Kankurou to get back from were ever he'd run off to but she didn't want to wait. She knew what waiting for news about your team felt like. The helplessness of not knowing. The mission replaying in your mind. Agonizing over every detail, trying to find any fault on your part for the possible death of a comrade. She tucked the rest of his teams files under her arm and found his room in the ICU.

"Captain Ichibu, do you remember me?"

The resting Captain sat up in bed at her soft voice. "Of course, I don't usually forgot the face of the person that saves my life Haruno-sama."

She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "Please call me Sakura."

He smiled at her as she sat in the chair next to his bed side. His smile was kind and soft but it didn't reach his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"You said you'd get me information on my team."

She smiled at him and tried not to force it. It was never easy to break the news. "Two of your teammates were seriously injured after they went in to retrieve you."

She studied him silently, judging him, seeing how he took it this far. "Your second in command, Isami, an iron support rod pierced her heart."

She looked into his ears and saw fear, wild raging fear. "She went into cardiac arrest and her heart stopped 15 times. I was the one to heal her. After scanning her for other internal injuries it appeared that she was unharmed."

The Captain slumped in the bed. He ran a shaky hand though his hair letting out the breath he had been holding. "Where is she?"

"She's resting in the room next door. She needs to take it easy for a while."

He nodded swiftly looking back to her. "What of the others?"

She pulled out the younger ninja's charts. "Your two junior officers were relatively unharmed. They said that your brother, Jiyuu, pulled Isami out of the way when the building collapsed a second time. They took Isami while your brother went back in to get you. He had severe internal bleeding from when he used himself as a shield to protect you when the ceiling gave a second time. I tried to save him but I was unable to. I'm sorry Ichibu."

She could only watch as the ninja fell quiet.

"I've never seen someone refuse my chakra."

He startled her by laughing as silent tears fell down his face. "It was his own Ninjutsu. He called it the Chakra Kaijou no Jutsu. He cast it on himself. It's basically the physical version of a do not resuscitate order."

She must have looked shocked because he laughed some more before drying his eyes.

"Our father was wounded in battle. Both his legs were lost. He had to give up his life as a ninja. My brother said that he should have died on the battlefield. So he came up with the Justus to protect himself from losing the life he loved."

Sakura nodded. She wouldn't know what she'd do if she could be a ninja anymore. She had the hospital but if she ever lost her healing abilities it would crush her. She thought back to the time before she asked for Tsunade's guidance. She was a hindrance to her team back then. She would never want to feel that useless again.

"He will be honored as hero, I guarantee you that."

He smiled at her some of the sadness leaving his eyes. "Thank you Sakura. For saving me and my team."

She nodded, "I'll break the news to the rest of your team if you want."

"No, I'll do that. But could I see Isami?"

"You have to promise me that both of you will stick to your own bed."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"As soon as she woke up she asked for you. She asked for Ichibu and not captain Ichibu. I just guessed. She asked to share a room with you. I don't mind. Just don't start the celebrating early. You are both still recovering from serious injuries."

He laughed quietly. "Don't worry about me Sakura, it's Isami you have keep an eye on."

She smiled at him, most ninja's accepted a death of a comrade easily, but that of a family member. She was surprised that he had taken it so well. But looks were deceiving, she learned that way with Sasuke. She would ask Isami to keep a close eye on him. As she stood to leave her caught her hand.

"I know that I'm the patient and all but it looks like you could use some rest too Sakura."

She smiled at him gripping his hand in hers. "I'll see you later Ichibu maybe Isami too."

As soon as she was out the door she headed to the nurses' station to return the files to their cabinet and to tell the nurse that Isami and Ichibu would be sharing a double as soon as one was available. She felt like a bolder had been dropped in the pit of her stomach. She found another thing that could stop her healing technique. She walked into her office and stood in front of the desk, shifting through papers tying to find blank parchment to write to Tsunade to tell her her findings and to ask her if it was possible to break or reverse the Ninjutsu. She gave up on finding the paper, realizing that she had used it all on writing down certain plants and herbs that could be a cure for her ten patients. The weight in her stomach doubled.

She lost one patient and if she didn't figure out what illness had effected them she'd be losing ten more. She saw how they weren't showing any signs of getting better. She saw how the body aches and fever would eventually became more and more painful. Soon she would have to put the children on low dose painkillers just to keep them comfortable. She glared at her desk as she placed her hands on it. That's all she'd did for them since she got here. She made them comfortable while trying everything she could think of. The next step was trying some of her own remedies and a few of Tsunades concoctions. And she was tired. Half of her chakra had come back to her with last night's sleep but she wouldn't be back up to full strength until tomorrow. And thinking about her past was exhausting. Whatever energy she had gotten back during the night was leaving her quickly now.

"You think we should tell Gaara about what happened last night?"

He saw her shoulders slump as his words. When she turned around he felt his heart tug. She looked worn out.

"After my rounds we'll go."

She gave him a half hearted smile but he wasn't going to have any of it. "No, you're going to tell Gaara about what happened and then you're going straight home."

She walked passed him but he caught her wrist and held it gently. She figured she'd never get used to how soft his hand were.

"Sakura, don't fight me on this okay?"

Brown eyes looked down into her green ones, pleading with her. She tugged her wrist away gently, "Okay."

He smiled at her, "Good because you look horrible, you'd scare 'em to death."

She shook her head and he watched her closely. Sakura had never not had a comeback ready for his childish retorts and his put downs. He was walking out the hospital doors when he came to a realization. He didn't like this Sakura, at all. He followed by her closely, close enough in fact to bump her shoulder a few times. About the fifth time she caught his arm and jerked him to face her.

"Cut it out. I'm tired okay, I'm not going to keel over. I'm just tired."

"Easy Sakura."

She pulled his hands that he was holding in front of him down and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. Maybe you should tell Gaara what happened."

"Nah you have to do it, you're the chief of medicine. Besides, I'm just the handsome bodyguard in the background."

She give him a smile, and as tired as it was it was genuine. He threw an arm over her shoulders and lead her into Kazekage tower. He didn't really trust her walking on her own right now. Matsuri wasn't at her desk so Kankurou walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in."

He opened the door to see Gaara's desk swamped in blueprints. He was rearranging things so that the people who lost their homes had somewhere to stay.

"Sakura has some news for you."

He smiled when he saw Sakura's pink hair like most who knew her did. But his smiled immediately fell as he took in her ragged appearance. Kankurou traced the streak of paint by the corner of his left eye. Gaara caught the action as tucked two fingers in his vest as if he was rearranging the weight. Long ago Kankurou made up these signals with his siblings. Gaara would tuck fingers in his vest, Kankurou would trace his face paint, and Temari would play with her hair. It was secret gestures and depending on where their fingers were placed and how many it meant one of three things; we need to talk in secret, something's wrong, or get out now. It came in handy for them many times over the years.

Gaara stood and used his sand to drag a chair in the corner of the room in front of his desk.

"Please Sakura, sit down."

She gratefully excepted the seat wasting no time to inform the Kazekage about the storm's devastation.

"There were four casualties. One of them was a sand shinobi by the name of Rikuka Jiyuu. He died saving two of his teammates. He used a Jutsu on himself that's I've never seen before. The Chakra Kaijou no Jutsu. He repelled my healing techniques, which is probably why I'm so tired."

Gaara watched her carefully. "I can see what I can do, but I don't think I could ban this Jutsu."

Sakura shook her head. "You can't. He used it of his own free will and it only works on the caster. You can't ban it unless it had the potential to hurt others."

Gaara nodded, urging her to continue on.

"The other three were civilians that didn't get to the hospital in time. And I'm afraid to say that the ten patients that have been under my care show no improvement. I'm going to have to start using some of my own techniques soon."

She rubbed her eyes while she sighed and Gaara shot Kankurou a questioning look. All he could do was frown, he didn't know that they weren't doing well. It's probably why she is was worn out; she's worrying.

"And after the storm died down I was completely out of chakra and some drunken baka try to assault my apprentice, Reina. I stopped him from hitting her but I was too drained to fight back. If Kankurou hadn't had an a amazing sense of timing I would have gotten more than just backhanded."

Gaara's eyes widened and Kankurou took a step toward his little brother. "It's all been handled."

Gaara sent him a cold stare but he didn't back down. He traced the edge of his eye again. He would explain it all later. Gaara took a second before nodding. Another look at Sakura and they both knew that the kunoichi couldn't handle this right now.

"Okay, if that is all, I want you to go and rest Sakura. You look like you need it."

She gave him another tired smile and pulled herself from the chair. "I'll make Gyoza for dinner."

She made her way to the door as the sand brothers shared heavy sighs and head shakes. She was already dead tired and yet she still wanted to make them dinner. She never stopped amazing them.

Kankurou followed her out the door and into the elevator.

"You don't have to make us dinner. We're big boys Sakura."

Two floors passed and she hadn't said a word. Her head met his shoulder softly and he smiled at her. She fell asleep standing up. But it was a short lived nap. When the elevator stopped she lost her balance and snapped awake. She looked up to see if Kankurou had caught her dozing. And with that big grin on his stupid face, of course he did.

"What're you looking at?"

He laughed as he pushed her out the open doors. "You just look different with your hair up and with the scrubs on. You look like a doctor."

She rolled her eyes and walked home with him shadowing her. She opened the door and walked into the living room.

"Nuh-uh. I'll drag you to your room. You know I'm good for it."

She frowned at him while she laid on the sofa. "I just want to watch the news and see how bad the storm was."

He didn't want to argue with her about it. She was tired enough as it was. And it was noon so the news world be coming on soon. Being awake for three more minutes wouldn't hurt her. He sat down on the armrest and watched some pointless commercial about teeth whitening until her heard the jingle for the news station come on. He watched as they showed a building gutted, missing it's northern and eastern walls. They were lucky to have had so few casualties. He knew the only reason there was so few was because of Sakura. Sure there were a lot of injuries but it could have been a lot worse.

"Alright you saw the news now go to sleep."

As he turned to Sakura his voice lowered to a quiet murmur. She was curled up on the couch, out cold. It wasn't her bed but it would do. He was pretty tired himself. He barely slept. Sakura's words repeating in his head as the storm died in the dark night. What if he didn't stop her? What if he didn't pull her away? Would she have given her life to save the dying ninja? He knew Sakura and he knew the answer. That was what had kept him up most of the night. The thought of losing Sakura didn't sit well with him. He ripped the cowl off his head and pulled at his hair. He was too tired to think anymore. He drug himself over to the chair closest to the sofa and kicked his feet up on the coffee table trying to stretch out the tension in his back. He wasn't used to bending down so much. He'd probably pulled something and he was going to ask Sakura to fix it but not anymore. She was drained so he'd have to settle with the sand ninja way. Grin and bear it.

* * *

Chakra Kaijou no Jutsu - Chakra Blocking Technique

It's my birthday! And this is my present to you! ENJOY AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry that this is so late. But my writing process is all over the place. I write as my ideas come. Which means right now I've got the whole ending done but no middle. So please bear with me and my writing deficit disorder.

Oh, by the way, italics are thoughts. Enjoy Chapter 7. _Even though I don't like it much._

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

What's that sound? Is it... It's raining. It can't be. It isn't the raining season.

Sakura opened her eyes to stare at the coffee table. Everything cleared up in her head as she blinked the sleep form her eyes. She fell asleep on the couch. She looked at the clock in the corner of the living on its perch on the book case. Eight o'clock. She'd been asleep for seven hours. She felt better now as she stretched and the raining sound became clear. It was coming from the kitchen with soft bangs and clacks. She slid off the sofa. Making her way to the archway to the kitchen. Kankurou was doing the dishes quietly. Well as quietly as he could. She was about to make a crack at how good of a housewife he'd be when she saw how he was standing. Like another ninja she knew, he was usually slouched over. But now he was standing perfectly straight.

"What did you do to your back?"

He turned his whole body to face her. That wasn't a good sign. "Nothing, it's just stiff."

She cocked an eyebrow as he turned back to the sink.

"How'd you sleep? You feel any better?"

She walked closer to him, "I feel great actually, but you don't look too good."

He leaned forward as she laid her hand on his back. "I'm fine Sakura."

She laughed as he walked towards the door to his room. "You can't even turn your head to face me. You must have pulled something. You're not used to bending over like that for so long."

She smirked when he had to turn his whole body toward her to give her a dirty look.

"Come on I'll fix it."

He turned away. "No."

"Come on Kankurou don't be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. You're still recuperating."

She walked closer to him. "You make it sound like I'm the one in pain."

He leaned down to sneer at her and she saw the grimace on his lips and before he knew it he was pinned face down on top of the dinner table with Sakura straddling his thighs.

"You've proven your point, you're all rested up, now get off Sakura."

She had her hands on his shoulders pressing him down to keep him from moving. "It's my duty as a medic to make sure you're okay."

He grunted pushing himself up off the table only to be met with some resistance. She wasn't joking when she said she was better. She was applying chakra to the palms of her hands to keep him still.

"It's my duty as your body guard to make sure you don't overexert yourself."

She pushed him down onto the table until his cheek was resting on the smooth wood. "And as your friend I don't like to see you in pain."

He sighed at her attempt of a guilt trip. "Sakura."

He felt her fingers on his neck and he felt a slight pinch. "Sakura."

He tried to sit up but couldn't. He tried again and he didn't even budge. His body wasn't responding. He could feel her though, the warmth of her body against his as her hands pulled up his shirt. "Sakura what the hell did you do to me!?"

She pulled his black shirt over his head, gently taking his arms and laying them by his sides. She finally started to talk as she bundled up his shirt as a makeshift pillow and laid in under his right cheek.

"It's something Neji taught me."

Visions of him as a vegetable for the rest of his life raced across his mind. "WHAT!?"

"Stop freaking out, it's nothing from the Hyuuga clan. He showed me how to use pressure points in hand to hand combat. I just cut off your ability to move your muscles."

"WHAT!?"

He felt her hands gently trail from his shoulder to the small of his back. "It'll wear off. Calm down."

He could feel the rush of chakra enter his system as it smoothed over his strained, sore muscles. It was cooling and warm at the same time and he wasn't going to deny it. It felt wonderful.

"Kankurou, I didn't know it was this bad."

He heard the disappointment in her voice. He grunted as she worked out a knot on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"You have a lot of old tears, I can fix them, but you must have been in a lot of discomfort."

He laughed as he relaxed into her chakra enhanced ministrations. "I followed the sand shinobi way."

He caught her smile out the corner of his eye as she pushed more chakra into a sore muscle that had him closing his eyes in pain then relaxing in the pleasure of her hands.

"I guess it's exactly like the Leaf shinobi way. Grin and bear it right?"

He grunted and she didn't know if it was from what she was saying or doing. She concentrated her chakra into fixing the tight tendons and working out the knots that had accumulated over the last few days. She had the feeling that more than a few were her fault.

"So, why don't you have back pain?"

"You mean besides having magic hands?"

She felt his laugh through her hands. It was a weird sensation but it was oddly pleasant. She smiled down at his broad shoulders. "I stretch."

Minutes passed by in silence except for Kankurou's relaxed sighs. He wasn't too bothered by his inability to move a muscle. He wasn't sure he would if he could. Sakura's hands were like magic. He didn't want her to stop. He felt her chakra leak into his body in little bursts. She healed the strains and old injuries as she worked out kinks and tension. It took him everything he had to not purr, or worse, moan as her skilled hands kneaded his muscles. Only one thing would ruin his state of perfect relaxation. And that one thing just so happened to open his mouth.

"Tables are for eating."

Kankurou's eyes snapped up to Gaara while Sakura laughed, never stopping her hand movements. "And they can make wonderful massage tables."

Gaara took one look at her smiling face. He couldn't scold her with her face like that. She was happy, a 360 degree turn around from the kunoichi in his office earlier. Kankurou wasn't happy however.

"Gaara's back is probably in worse shape than mine. His gourd is like 3 times heavier than my scrolls."

He saw Gaara shrug his shoulders in his peripheral vision as he walked around the table. "I stretch."

Kankurou grumbled but it soon turned into a throaty hum as Sakura massaged his aching lower back. Gaara watched as his brother turned into putty underneath the medic-nin's hands.

"I've already eaten. I'll be in the study," he voice was carried away and Kankurou can hear him on the stairs, "Try not to drool Kankurou, we eat there."

He could hear Sakura fighting back laughter.

"I'm not drooling."

"Mhmm, sure you're not."

He let a deep hum rumble in his throat as her hands found yet another knot and began to massage it away. If he was drooling he didn't care now. "You're too good at this."

She giggled as she leaned forward to put more of her weight into getting rid of a stubborn deep knot. "It was part of my training. But I never had to incapacitate Kakashi or Naruto before."

"And I thought I was special."

She shifted her weight , pressing herself into his back, to reach his deltoids and trapezius muscles. "But this is my first time doing it on a table."

The second those words left her lips his mind twisted them into something far from the innocent way she said them. How her hips were currently pressed into his backside wasn't helping.

"Genma would die if he saw us right now."

His dirty daydreams were invaded by the senbon wielding ninja and everything flew out the window.

_One way to kill my libido._

"Why's that?"

She laughed as she sat like she was before. "He's been begging for one of my massages for months now."

"He's definitely missing out."

He relaxed again as her hands manipulated the muscles in his neck and shoulders. Pretty soon all he was focused on was the warmth of her hands on his back.

* * *

He felt something poke him in the face. "Mmph."

He was too relaxed to get up but when he didn't open his eyes he got another poke. "MMPH."

Not wanting to get another poke he opened his eyes to see a bowl in front of his face. He looked up even more to see Sakura smiling back at him. "Dinner's done. Think you can sit up?"

He groaned as he did what he was told and slid off the table. He stretched his back a little and smiled when he felt no pain. "How long have I been out for?"

"An hour tops."

She scooted a bowl towards him and he picked it up gratefully. "Thank you Sakura."

She smiled at him as he sat down opposite of her. "I won't have to use force next time will I?"

He laughed eating his pot stickers. "Next time you won't be coming home drained."

She shrugged rubbing her own neck. "I'm kinda tired still, do you mind cleaning up?"

He shook his head. Sakura was the kind of cook that cleaned as she went. He had a few bowls and a pot or two to clean. He'd clean the whole house if she said she's give just one of his hands a massage. "Go to sleep, I'll take care of it."

She stood up and smiled at him. "Night Kankurou."

"Night."

He ate his food in quiet and waited for Gaara. He knew that he was itching to know why Sakura was put into a harmful position. He was just finishing the dishes when the Kazekage enter the kitchen.

"What do you mean someone struck her?"

He sighed as he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel. "Is she asleep?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Yes, now explain."

They both sat at the table together.

"Some drunk guy stumbled in from the storm. Sakura was supposed to have gone to her office to get some sleep. I was helping a medic fix a back injury. I heard the yelling. He tried to hit Reina but Sakura stopped him. I was should have been there. It was my fault she was hit."

Gaara didn't try to console him because it was his fault. He failed her as a bodyguard. "And what of the assailant?"

"Sakura didn't ask what happened to him directly. But I couldn't kill him."

_Even though I wanted to._

"Sakura wouldn't want him dead."

_Even though I wanted him dead. _

"She did tell me to beat the crap out of him. And now he's in Suna prison for life with two broken legs and several broken ribs. It's a minor incident but I've already sent a messenger bird to Konoha this morning after the storm cleared."

Gaara sat back taking all this in. He had Baki as a sensei too. He understood. He sighed rubbed his fingers against his eye lids. "She seemed pretty worn out today."

"She had to tell one of her patients his brother died saving his life. She was still drained from saving so many people. And on top of that she is worried about her ten patients. I didn't know that they were doing so bad."

Gaara snorted, "You're around her twenty four seven you should have noticed."

"I'm not a doctor. It's my job to look after her, not her patients."

Gaara eyed Kankurou for a few seconds. "There's something you're not telling me."

What happened between her and him in her office, he felt like that was between them. Gaara didn't have a right to know what went on. And he didn't want to tell his brother that Sakura still feared what he did to her nearly six years ago.

"She lost a patient, she took it hard. That Jutsu made her feel helpless. And along with that, nothing she's tried is helping the ten."

Gaara sighed and rose from the table. "Next time I want to know immediately."

Kankurou stood and leveled his brown eyes with Gaara's teal ones.

"There won't be a next time."

* * *

"I'm not your page boy Sakura. Get Reina to get your patients' blood work for you."

He walked into her office arms filled with stacks of files after stacks of files. The nurses ambushed him and once he said yes to one he had to say yes to them all. He couldn't play favorites now could he? Now he was hoping to unload them on her desk but he had no such luck. Sakura was sitting on top of it, portfolios and resumes scattered around her.

"I can't do that. She's the new head nurse. She has her own patients to look after so buck up."

He plopped the files on one side of the couch and took up the rest of the free side. "So she's asked you already?"

"Asked what?" She didn't pay much attention as she was scrutinizing a hopeful employee's list of accomplishments.

He pulled off his cowl to rearranged his messy hair. "Before the storm she wanted to ask you if she could have the Head Nurse position."

Sakura was wondering what they were talking about that day. She smiled at him as she pushed a pile of resumes off her desk and into the waste basket. Kankurou just gawked at the overwhelming pile of wasted words.

"She never asked me. I think she's the right person for the job so I gave it to her."

He raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders. "Find anyone for your replacement yet?"

She picked up yet another resume from an endless pile on the floor in front of her desk. "I'm not leaving until I figure out what's wrong with those ten patients."

Kankurou was going to leave it at that but he was startled by Sakura hugging the fancy folder to her chest.

"You want to get rid of me so soon?"

He looked into her tear rimmed eyes and panicked. He leaned forward and waved his hands out in front of him. Why the hell did he say that?

"No. No. No. I didn't mean it. I didn't- Sakura. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He was grasping at straws. He wasn't good with crying women. Especially a crying Sakura. She was the strongest girl her knew, possibly the strongest person. He didn't want her to go. He thought this mission would be boring but it wasn't not with her. He was actually enjoying himself. But he would never tell her that. She would never let him live it down. He didn't know what to do. Shit. Shit. Shi-

"Ha ha ha ha! Kankurou the great puppet master, panicking!"

He sat still, hands stopped in midair. Why was she laughing at him?

"Eh?"

She giggled some more wiping at her eyes. "Your face... Priceless!"

He folded his arms across his chest and sunk back into the sofa adverting his eyes from her face.

"Oh come on, I gotta keep you on your toes."

He growled at her. "No more dango for breakfast."

She smiled at him so innocently. Like she was incapable of anything so cruel as making him think he had made her cry. She cocked her head to the side in that cheshire grin Kankurou had come to know and love (if it wasn't turned on him) spreading across her face.

"I only had six."

"I hope you get a paper cut," he grumbled handing her the small mountain of test results.

She stuck her tongue at him as he sunk back into the couch, arms still crossed, patented demon face in full on sneer. She felt guilty for playing that particular card on him. Only Kakashi could handle her crying, odd as it was he knew exactly what to say to calm her down and cheer her up. But Kankurou hadn't done so bad himself. Today he was just a distraction from the never ending applications on her desk. She felt guilty but guilt was quickly worked away by another sweet treat. She heard Kankurou groan as she bit into the round dough as she stacked her files on her chair.

"You've got a damn stash. You're like Tsunade."

She shrugged tossing another file aside. Out of the hundred she looked at so far she only kept two for consideration. They were the head of their classes and excelled in all areas to make a well rounded head of hospital but they had the field experience that none of the others had. They had their hands bloodied on the battlefield. They had seen death and pain firsthand. They knew that it took a second to lose a live. And what if they were woman? She wasn't playing favorites. Not really. She chucked the brightly colored resume she held in the garbage as she slid of her desk.

"Come on. I've got rounds to make with the interns."

He stood grumbling under his breath, "Stupid women and their crying."

She smiled smugly all the way down to the clinic.

* * *

Everything was going well. She had two medic-nins in training doing a full boy scan on a patient. She already knew that he had a heart arrhythmia and needed a bypass just by listening to his heartbeat for a few seconds. She was waiting for their prognosis when Reina came bursting through the exam room door.

"Sakura-sama there's been an accident in the training grounds with an academy class!"

She turned toward the door. "What happened?"

"Exploding tag detonation. One of the students stole one from the teachers bag."

Sakura grabbed the two medic-nin in training by their collars and out the door after her. She pointed to a nurse as she raced down the hall.

"That patient needs open heart surgery and soon. Get him into the OR as soon as possible."

The nurses nodded her head and hurried on her way. The two boys in tow gave Sakura surprised gasps.

"You only touched him for a few seconds! Once!"

Kankurou shook his head as he followed behind them. They had a lot to learn about medicine and about Sakura.

Reina was all but running in front of them. "The teacher took most of the blow but a few of the kids got scratched up. If the damage on the training field is any show of the explosion that teacher doesn't have much time."

She pushed the interns in Reina's direction. "Heal the kids."

She dashed off to where shouts were coming from the ER. She turned to Kankurou as he ran alongside her.

"What was that saying Baki taught us? Oh yeah, throw it count to one then turn tail and run."

Sakura spared him a smile, "Funny Kakashi told us to chuck it and haul ass."

He could only shake his head as he finally entered the emergency room. He saw the disfigured teacher before Sakura and he knew that this would take a toll on even her. She immediately barked at the nurses to go help else ware as she pulled her hair into a messy bun with what seemed to be metal chopsticks.

"Damn, this is bad."

Kankurou nodded and stepped back to let her work. She ripped open his already torn and gash ridden shirt. One of the on call medics must have stopped the external bleeding but from the size of these wounds, his vital organs were probably failing from internal bleeding. Sakura immediately put her hands to his chest were the explosion did the most damage. Kankurou kept his eyes on her. This would probably sideline her for the rest of the day. An hour passed and she wavered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and braced her against him so she wouldn't fall.

"Wow, light headed."

He grunted, not moving her away because she was still healing the ninja on the table despite almost passing out. "It's called a sugar rush. Then you crash. It's why normal people don't eat dango for breakfast."

She tried to laugh but it came out as heavy sigh. "He's almost in the clear, but I won't have enough chakra soon."

"Use mine."

She craned her head around to see him completely serious. "I need your hands."

He gave her one. He could hear her roll her eyes but she let him support her still. He put his hand over hers and felt his chakra pour into the ninja. It was a weird sensation. He could feel her healing the academy teacher. He took it as ample opportunity to learn how to better use her healing Jutsu. He pulled his hand away when they both felt that he'd been healed enough to live. He never removed his hands from Sakura's waist though. Sure he felt a little tired now but Sakura wasn't far off from dozing on her feet.

"Let's get you something to eat and them home."

She nodded weakly. She would be happy to not eat dango for a while now. Lesson _learned Kankurou._ He helped her outside only to find a red haired kunoichi running down the hall towards them. Sakura tore away from his hand. She kneeled down to the girl's level.

"Sabuki are you injured?"

"No, Sensei got a bump on the head but he's okay."

She looked over the girl to make sure she was telling the truth.

"Where you on the training grounds?" She looked up to Kankurou who asked the question and grinned.

"My team was training nearby when the tag went off. Huge chunks of earth where flying our way but I stopped them."

Sakura and Kankurou exchanged wide eyed glances.

"Sabuki's become a master of the senbon. She used them to break up the earth in smaller pieces."

Kankurou looked at the Jounin that had walked up behind Sabuki.

"So how'd you get hit?"

Baki chuckled as Sabuki frowned.

"I ran out of senbon."

He patted her head.

"No worries Sabuki-chan. Sakura's healed me once before, I was hoping she'd do it again."

He offered Sakura a hand which he used to pull her into a hug. When the old friends broke off their embrace Sabuki stared up at them. "Sensei you know Doctor-chan?"

Sakura smiled at her.

"Baki's one of my dear friends," she turned to him, "now let's see about the head of yours."

Kankurou gritted his teeth together and Baki caught it. It was a tell tale sign that he was angry or worried. The older ninja stepped away from her hand. "Actually Sakura I think I might put one of your medic's in training on the spot. Test them out for you."

She smiled at him, "Make sure you do that whole mean face thing you do."

He grinned, "I'll be everything but a role model patient. I'm thinking of channeling Kakashi."

They all laughed and Sabuki looked up at them confused and left out. She tugged on Baki's sleeve. "Come on Sensei, let's get that bump looked at. You said you'd bring me to get more senbon."

Sakura kneeled down again and pulled the chopsticks from her hair. "I think that you deserve something for facing your fear."

She held them in front of Sabuki's face. "You'll get more use out of them anyway."

The small group all watched as Sakura pushed a small amount of chakra into the silver sticks. They scattered into sixty silver senbon in her hands. Sabuki's mouth gaped open in awe.

"Just exert some chakra into these hair sticks. Each one contains thirty steel senbon. You can take one out at a time too. Use chakra to put them back together like this."

She closed the senbon and turned Sabuki around. She quickly parted her hair and twisted it up into two buns securing each with one silver stick. Sabuki turned around and nearly tackled Sakura in a bear hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Sakura laughed as she pulled her hands away from her neck. "If you want to think me, get your sensei's head taken care of."

The girl nodded and tugged Baki away with her towards the nurse desk with more strength than she thought the girl had. Kankurou grasped Sakura's elbow and helped her up.

"Where'd those come from?"

He was leading her out the side exit away from the waiting room. If Sakura saw patients waiting she would try to heal them and she was exhausted as it was.

"A going away gift from Genma. Expensive too. I can use senbon as good as anybody but I prefer my fists."

He laughed as they walked out into the hot sand sun. "Aren't you going to miss them?"

She shrugged leading him to their regular lunch time ramen stand. "I can always talk him into getting me a new pair."

"I wonder what you'd have to do?"

She smacked his arm as the waitress beamed her smile at Kankurou. Sakura couldn't help but grin at him. The girl had a major school girl crush on him and he used it to his advantage. Usually he ate free but he'd pay for Sakura's bowl anyway. The first time he brought her to lunch here (instead of forcing her to eat in her office) he said that Gaara gave him an expense account. And who was she to deny him his chivalry? But now she watched as he gave the girl a wink as she prepared their order.

"You're such a flirt."

He shrugged smiling at her, "Still better than Genma."

She rested her head on one of her hands. "You don't give me presents."

He gave her a hurt look then he handed her something. She held three slender kunai in her hand. They would be perfect to hide in her boots. He grinned at her surprised face. "I noticed that you always carry a weapon even if you're not in your ninja gear. Like those chopsticks or that silver bracelet or even that onyx ring."

She tossed one kunai in her hand testing out the weight, they were perfectly balanced. The bracelet was from Tsunade. It was black cherry blossom wood with engraved cherry blossoms on it. The largest flower opened with one touch of a chakra laden finger and it contained a powerful sleeping powder. The ring was super charged with Kakashi's chakra. If Sakura ever needed him all she had to do was use her chakra to force his out signaling him to her location. He had given Naruto one too but the knuckle head refused to ever wear it. Apparently men don't wear rings. But Sakura sure did. It was intricate and beautiful. Vines of silver wrapped around the long black gem securing it in a twisted bed.

"Girl's got to have a backup plan. Naruto and Kakashi can't be my knights in shining armor all the time."

Kankurou accepted his bowl of ramen, letting his hands linger over the crushing girl's for a few seconds too many. Sakura fought back a sigh. The girl could have cooked the ramen by holding her cheek next to the bowl it was so red. She had been like that once. He bumped her shoulder as she dug in.

"You always got me."

She smiled at him and them wacked him for slurping loudly. Knight in shining armor, maybe, manner less, most definitely.


	8. Chapter 8

This is one of my favorite chapters. ENJOY!

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

It was Sakura's day off from the Hospital. More like it was Kankurou's day off from the hospital. She had been in the study all day researching. She only put her pen away when Gaara walked in with Kankurou. The puppet master looked at the mess of books everywhere. "How about you run out and get some groceries while me and Gaara clean this up."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Was he actually letting her out of his sight for more than 5 minutes?

"Last chance Sakura."

He waved some money in front of her face. She dashed to the door and ripped it out of his hands. Freedom was freedom and she'd happily push a buggy around to get it. When Sakura came home from the market it was to Gaara and Kankurou's raised voices. From the sound of it they were still in the study upstairs. She quickly put away the food and went up to her room. She walked slowly past the door and caught some of their heated conversation.

"Gaara, come on. You can handle this by yourself."

"I need you there."

She heard Kankurou's heavy footsteps and she could almost picture him yanking at his hair. "You do know what you're asking me to do right?"

"I know and if there was any other way, I wouldn't ask this of you."

She slipped past the door and stepped into her room to sit back on her bed. She tried desperately to figure out what they were talking about. A tough mission? Maybe they were talking about sending Kankurou to another country as an ambassador again. Maybe he'd have to leave. Sakura frowned thinking back to how much he said he hated it. Not to mention how much she would hate it. She leaned back against the headboard wondering who Gaara would get to replace the puppet master with. Surely nobody would make up for his missing presence. Only he could anger her and make her laugh at the same time. Instead of worrying over something that might or might not happen she sat up pulling out a few files and started to read. A few minutes later she heard their voices drop to gentle murmurs. She picked up a few words due to her ninja training. Kankurou's voice flowed into her ear.

"Fine, fine, just let me tell her."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you owe me. Big time."

The door to the study cracked open and she heard Kankurou on the stairs. "I'LL BE BACK!"

Sakura leaned forward on her bed to look into the study. "Anything I should be worried about?"

Gaara gave her a small smile as he paused outside the door. "Nothing at all Sakura."

He followed Kankurou's exit and left Sakura upstairs in the now quiet home. Sakura had a sinking feeling that they weren't telling her something. She chewed her bottom lip as she poured over her patients files. A half hour later Kankurou hurriedly rushed through her door. He held a black garment bag in her direction. "Here, get ready."

She stood up and took the bag, utterly confused. "Ready for what?"

"Gaara's birthday."

She blinked at him. "But it's not until tomorrow."

He nodded, "The elders thought it was a good idea to throw a ball the night before so the whole city could ring in his birthday at the stroke of midnight."

She nodded still not getting it. He sighed rubbing his forehead. "It's like new years with lots of ass kissing."

"Oh. What's that got to do with me?"

He grinned at her now and that sinking feeling she had turned into a sunk feeling.

"I have to go. And since I'm your bodyguard you have to come with me."

She could feel her jaw drop which only egged him on. "If I have to suffer might as well have some company."

She gripped the hanger tightly in her hands. "You have half an hour, 45 minutes tops."

She ground her teeth together as he strode to the door.

"You're my date."

She blinked, her anger totally forgotten. "Date?"

But Kankurou was already down stairs.

* * *

Sakura ignored Kankurou's voice. It was about the tenth time he asked her if she was ready yet. And it was only the third time he'd threaten to go up and get her. She looked into the bathroom mirror as she applied the last of Temari's smoky black eye shadow. She twirled a little, happy that her hair had curled perfectly to shape her face in rosette tresses. She looked down at the dress that Kankurou had gotten for her. It was made of the soft, body hugging jersey. When she first took it out of the bag she thought that it was too small and too tight. She wanted to strangle Kankurou. But now he might just kiss him and she seriously considered making him pick out all her dresses for the hospital's fundraiser balls in Konoha. The dress had a low collar that hung off both her shoulders and the sleeves stopped just above her elbows, showing off her gently shaped arms and delicate yet deadly hands. And the dress was cut in a way that hugged her every curve. The only thing that she didn't like about it was that it stopped mid-thigh, but that could be easily over looked due to the amazing things that it did to her legs. She crossed the hall and rummaged around in Temari's closet. Thank god they had the same shoe size. She found the most gorgeous pair of thick strappy black heels and almost squealed in delight as she slid them on. She quickly walked back to her room to double check her hair and makeup. She was adjusting her shoe, bending down, when Kankurou came rushing in.

"Sakura we've waited an hour…"

He stopped short as Sakura stood up straight. She smiled at him before she noticed his face. "No."

His bewildered smile fell as he looked down at his clothes. He thought he looked decent so why was she looking at him like that? "What?"

"You still have on your face paint."

He quirked a brow. "Yeah, I'm your body guard. I have to be in my ninja gear."

Sakura stalked over to him and jabbed him in the chest. "This isn't fair. I can only fit a handful of shuriken in this dress and I bet you have a summoning scroll somewhere."

He quirked an eyebrow giving the stunning kunoichi a once over. How the hell can she hide anything in that dress? He shook his head and motioned for her to exit. "Not tonight. I'm going a little more covert ops."

He grinned at her watching her anger simmer beneath ivory skin. She finally gave him a defeated sigh and a small grin that made her jade eyes sparkle under their smoky lids. Kankurou tried not to drool. She hooked her arm in his and tugged him out the door. "Let's go, we're already late."

He merely nodded and let her pull him down the stairs where Gaara waited at the bottom. Sakura smiled as she watched him fidget with his black tie. He looked nice. He had on a dark suit with a crimson red shirt that was two shades darker than his hair. It made the Kazekage's skin look as creamy as hers and it made his teal eyes pop in their dark rings. He smiled as he watched her descend the stairs. "Sakura you look lovely."

She blushed a little. "Thank you Gaara, you don't look too bad yourself."

He fidgeted with his tie again. "I'm sorry for dragging you along. But I don't like crowds."

She smiled as he opened the front door for her. "Who does?"

She pulled Kankurou out the door. Gaara walked along her right side and she hooked her arm with his as well. He seemed shocked at first but relaxed after a few minutes. Sakura had her heart set on letting everyone see the funny, sweet, caring Gaara that she and Naruto had come to know. She smiled at him before returning her gaze to the buzzing city. They got numerous waves to which each of the brothers returned with a curt nod, wave, or smile. She grinned at Kankurou. This was the first time she had ever seen him act the part of the Kazekage's brother. He was being polite and respectful which was a major change from his cockiness and jokes. She gave him a good sidelong glance. He was wearing a black suit with a crisp white oxford that happened to have non functioning buttons. She had to smile at his ego. He had purposely left the first three unfastened giving off a nice view of taunt tan skin.

"So Sakura, any comments on how I'm dressed?"

She tore her eyes away from his chest but not before he gave her a mischievous grin. "Even Naruto looks good in a suit."

He smile fell, "Ouch."

And then Gaara laughed. At first Sakura was startled by it. It was so foreign to her ears, she was used to a quiet chuckle but nothing like this. People stopped walking in the street and just watched as their leader racked with laughter. Sakura smiled at the deep happy sounds. She helped him along as the crowd continued on with their nightly tasks, a new smile on their faces. As they approached Kazekage tower Gaara managed to still his laughs and let go of Sakura's arm to straighten his tie again. "Sorry for laughing at your expense Kankurou."

The elder brother let go of her arm and stood in front of his brother. "It's good to hear you laugh little brother. Now if you don't mind I've got to make my grand entrance."

He waggled his eyes brows as he offered Sakura his hand. Sakura held up one finger. She turned back to Gaara and gave him a hug. "I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday."

Sakura smiled at him as she took Kankurou's arm again. "Kay let's go, your fan girls are waiting."

He chuckled as he led her through massive wooden doors into the large and extravagantly decorated ballroom. They were introduced but Sakura didn't hear anything. She gripped Kankurou's arm tighter as the room fell into silence. She stared out at the massive crowd as they stared back at her. Kankurou stood by her side at the top of the stairs as they waited for Gaara to be introduced and enter. He placed one of his hands over her smaller one that gripped his arm tighter. "Smile Sakura."

She did as she was told but spoke to Kankurou quietly. "Okay now I know why Gaara didn't want to come alone."

He laughed as the announcer called out Gaara's formal title. She felt half the eyes in the room shift to him but she still felt a few lingering on her. "They're all staring at my dress."

He leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. "I think they're staring at whose in the dress Sakura."

She smiled up to him feeling the heat of a blush on her cheeks as she and Kankurou descended the stairs ahead of the birthday boy. He walked her to a large round table that was decorated with candles and red flowers. Sakura sat back and watched as Gaara was welcomed into the room by officials and civilians alike. She smiled watching him thank each person in turn with a content unforced smile. "They really do love him don't they?"

Kankurou nodded watching his village appreciate his baby brother. "They do."

She smiled at him as Gaara made his way to a platform about a foot off the dance floor. He sat at the center of the table and the village elders filled in around him. She waved at Matsuri who sat next to Gaara. The girl was wearing a dress the same color as the Kazekage's shirt. Her dress was more modest but beautiful none the less. Sakura knew that they were seeing each other but…

"Why didn't Matsuri enter with Gaara?"

Kankurou looked like he wasn't going to answer her but he leaned in and played with one of her curls. He was purposely eyeing a ninja that had a bad reputation with women whose eyes were now roving over the pink haired kunoichi's body. "She didn't have to."

Sakura reared back. "W-what?"

"You didn't have to walk down with me, but I'd thought it would be a better idea. Some of your… admirers wouldn't dream of approaching you while I'm around."

He watched as Sakura kept a calm smile on her face. She didn't want to make a scene. Kankurou knew that he should stop before he was ahead but she was just too cute all flustered like she was.

"That way you won't get distracted." He was grinning now at the green eyed glare he was getting.

She stood up and cupped his cheek. "It's so sweet, the way you look out for me."

The words were cut off and harsh and she punctuated it with patting him on the cheek. She stalked off towards the ladies room and Kankurou felt around his mouth with his tongue. He was sure that she loosened a few of his teeth. He sat back in his chair returning a few looks to some of the fairer sex that he'd become acquainted with over the years. But he made sure to keep an eye on Sakura. More than a few pairs of eyes were on her tonight. He was kicking himself for getting her that dress. But she could handle herself. He knew that she'd be fine. Nobody in their right mind would try to pull something stupid on the Kazekage's birthday eve. She wouldn't do anything stupid… right?

* * *

After she calmed down and cracked a sink in the bathroom, Sakura decided to take her time going back to her seat. She was moving through the dance floor when a hand caught hers and she was pulled into another ninja rather roughly. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

She smiled up to the stunning brunette. Once she would have drooled over him but she'd seen Kakashi's bare face, anything paled in comparison to her former mentor's stunning looks. This ninja's beauty was wasted on her. "That's okay."

She turned to keep making her way out of the crowd but he tugged her back to him. "I was actually hoping you'd dance with me Sakura-chan."

She smiled at him. "So you know my name and I don't know yours? That's not the best way to become dancing partners."

He gave her a friendly smile, showing off even rows of pearly white teeth. He bowed to her, never releasing her hand. "My name is Yorikuzu. I'm a ninja in Suna Black Ops."

She was pulled closer by her wrist and she allowed him to do it as the music escalated and she couldn't hear. "Is that meant to impress me Yorikuzu?"

He shrugged pulling her closer and using her hand to lead her into a fast paced dancing step. "I supposed it wouldn't, you are the 5th's apprentice after all."

She laughed, "So you've been watching me?"

He grinned at her pulling her closer to talk as quietly as he could and still be heard in her ear. "You are a beautiful thing to watch."

She blushed, but inwardly she was kicking herself. She was getting a weird vibe from this handsome man and she didn't want to encourage anything. The song changed and Sakura found herself pulled dangerously close to Yorikuzu. She could smell his sharp aftershave. It was too strong, too unnatural. She felt his hands glide lower on her hips. "Yorikuzu, I know that Suna ninja have better manners than that."

She helped his hands to find her waist again as he laughed in her ear. "My apologies Sakura-chan."

She allowed him to hold her close and lead her in this soft slow song. She looked over his shoulder and saw the distaste in some of the male party goers eyes and she also saw a look of apology in a few passing females. Doubt grew in Sakura's mind, and her bad vibe was confirmed when she felt his hands grasp her backside. She moved gracefully, silently as she smiled up to him. She had his hands in hers and she started to crush them with perfectly controlled chakra. She would have crushed them to dust if it wasn't for the deep calm voice that broke her heated stare with the writhing Yorikuzu.

"Now Yorikuzu you wouldn't be causing trouble with the Kazekage's guest and friend, MY FRIEND, would you?"

Sakura let go of his hands and took a step back, putting space between her and the groper before she really did some damage.

"N-no Kankurou-sama. I was just entertaining Sakura with a dance."

Kankurou watched as the male ninja cradled his hands. He knew that letting Sakura out of his sight for one second would be bad. And to top that off she found herself dancing with the town womanizing scumbag. But Kankurou smiled, Sakura had fractured almost every bone in his hands. Completely healable but painfully so.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I cut in?"

He took a step toward Sakura and offered her his hand.

"Not at all Kankurou-sama. I actually have a mission in the morning. I'll give Kazekage-sama my regards and retire."

Yorikuzu bowed not meeting Kankurou eyes. The puppet master would deal with that sleaze ball later. Sakura took his hand and he focused on dancing with her instead.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier that you didn't have to walk down with me."

She sighed placing a hand on his shoulder. "You were just doing your job, even though I don't need you to."

He grinned turning her in slow circles. "You really did a number on Yorikuzu."

She returned his lopsided smile. "Actually I'm glad you came along when you did."

"Really?"

"I was two seconds away from ripping his hands off completely."

He laughed as he let her waist go to spin her out and pull her gently back in. She looked surprised.

"I've been doing this practically all my life Sakura."

She mulled this over in his mind. His father had been the Kazekage before Gaara. Of course Kankurou and his siblings had to attend these extravagant parties and gatherings and they had to know how to dance. She giggled as he pulled her to him, closer than before.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never pictured you dancing before."

"And I've never pictured you in a dress."

She leaned away from him, to give him a glare.

"I didn't mean it like that."

She frowned following his smooth lead. Was this song ever gonna end?

"What I meant was that you look beautiful Sakura."

She started at him, shocked for a few seconds before it registered in her mind then she was beaming at him. "I was actually thinking that you should help me pick out my dresses for the hospital's fundraiser balls in Konoha. You don't have bad taste."

He laughed dipping her unceremoniously. She was rather enjoying the song and her dance partner now.

"It's all Temari's doing trust me. I was her shopping buddy and pack mule for a few years to long."

She laughed as he brought her back up. It was a tinkling sound that was bright and warm. Kankurou was sure that if people weren't watching the two of them now they would be because of that enticing laugh.

He pulled her close again to whisper in her ear before the song ended. "Sakura, don't freak out, but there are a lot of people watching us."

"What do you mean?"

He couldn't explain as the song stopped and the sound of applause filled the ball room. They looked around to see all eyes were on them and that they had been the only ones dancing. Of course Sakura turned beet red and went stiff in his arms. He let go of her waist and bowed pulling her with him. He smiled at the onlookers and Sakura did the same. He took her arm and led her off the floor.

"You know what else I'd never thought I'd see you in."

That seemed to pull her out of her embarrassment, just a little. "No, what?"

He gave her another of his lopsided smiles. "Heels, I don't have to look down when I talk to you."

She elbowed him roughly in the ribs but his smile didn't fall as she dragged him back to their table. She sat down and crossed her legs and that was all Kankurou could focus on in that moment. How those impossibly longs legs glided over each other. Slender ankles leading up to shapely calves and strong, silky thighs and-

"You could have given me an earlier warning."

He tore his eyes away and looked up to her face. Thankfully she was looking out at the dance floor, if she would have caught him…he shuddered to think of what she'd do. "I was having too much fun. You're not a bad dancer."

She turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. He chuckled at her suspicious face. "You wouldn't believe how many ninja are graceful on the battlefield but nearly break your toes on the dance floor."

She laughed a little at this. "I do have a tendency to trip when I'm tired."

Kankurou wanted to throw a clever retort her way but was interrupted by Gaara's smooth voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ninja and civilian alike, I wish to toast to you. I have been honored by becoming the Hidden Sand's Godaime Kazekage. You all honor me by being here tonight to ring in my birthday," he raised his glass high in the air, "and to the people I cherish most. To my assistant and apprentice, without whom this event would not be possible, Matsuri. To my sister, Temari, who could not be here tonight because of the upcoming Chuunin exams. And to my brother Kankurou and my dear friend from Hidden Leaf, Haruno Sakura, the two of whom graced us with a dance."

Kankurou caught his brother's eye and toasted him as a cheer of "here, here!" rang throughout the hall.

He put his fluke of champagne down and looked at a pink Sakura. He chuckled, not knowing what to find funnier, her receding blush or her untrusting stare at her glass. "What's the matter Sakura, don't like Champagne?"

She looked at him and put the glass down. "Yes, it's too… girly."

He shot her a stunned looked. She really did surprise him sometimes. "Well what do you normally drink?"

"Sake."

He leaned forward and pulled her glass away from her. "Girl after my own heart."

He called a waiter over. "A bottle of sake for me and the lady."

She grinned at him. "You do know that I was trained by the Hokage as a ninja and a drinker right?"

He grinned right back at her. "Oh I know Kunoichi, I know."

The sake came quickly as did the food and it was delicious. Sakura poured herself her third glass and looked around the room. She thought the looks she had gotten earlier would have died down but they didn't. If anything they grew. She sighed using her finger to circle the rim of her glass. "Kankurou let's play a drinking game."

"I'm up for it."

She leaned forward to fill his glass again. "Okay the game's called look-see. Me and Shikamaru came up with it. We'd do a shot every time Ino got checked out."

He grinned, thinking about the blonde leaf-nin and her reputation. "Every time a guy checks you out we take a shot."

Sakura smiled her cat-like grin and Kankurou knew that something else was coming. "Every time you see a guy checking me out I take a shot… and every time I see a girl checking you out you take a shot."

He smiled at her. He knew that she would notice the glances some girls were sneaking. Just like he knew that she saw all the lust filled sidelong glances she had been getting.

"Red head three tables down to your right."

He downed the glass smiling at her. "Blonde ponytail."

Sakura emptied her glass and Kankurou refilled it. He was cute. She'd seen him in the hospital once or twice. She was trying to remember why he was there but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh, I think you'll be getting plastered tonight. The Hakka brothers. The three brawny guys at the bar."

She bent down as if to play with her shoe and snuck a peak at them inconspicuously. "I actually think one of them is staring at you."

He looked over and sure enough the smaller of the three looked away. He shrugged it wasn't the first time a guy checked him out and it probably wouldn't be the last. "Go figure, but we have rules to follow."

She stuck her tongue at him and drunk her glass, then his glass, and her glass as he refilled them. She stared over his shoulder and smiled. "Damn Kankurou that's four, the read head, AGAIN, a blonde with a scar on her shoulder, the girl dancing next to her and that women talking to Matsuri and I think, oh yes, that's a wedding ring."

She pushed her glass to him. "Look who's going to be plastered now."

He smirked drinking the clear liquid. He might have made a mistake.

* * *

Some time and more than a few bottles of sake later the party was winding down as it neared two o'clock. As was tradition Gaara gave a gift away for good luck at midnight. He gave it to Matsuri, who was undoubtedly shocked to find a long sought after Ninjutsu book. Kankurou wasn't. Gaara had sent him to the Hidden Cloud to get it. Then the cake was wheeled out and Sakura made her way to get a piece for them. When she came back with only one he had to smile.

"Some guy asked me if he could taste something sweet so I shoved your piece of cake down his throat. Sorry."

He shrugged finishing off what was left of his glass. He wasn't anywhere near being drunk but he was far away from being sober. He hadn't got half the looks Sakura had gotten and he felt bad for making her drink so he ignored some of them for her well being. He had a feeling that she knew he was cheating but as it was she was holding up fine. She was smiling constantly and laughing more with that charming laugh of hers. She had demolished her cake and was leaning forward on her elbows. She reached out to trace the painted triangle on his cheek. He watched her with an amused expression on his face. She pulled her finger away and rubbed it against her thumb, watching as she did so.

"It doesn't smudge easily."

She nodded looking back up at his face. "So why do you wear it, the face paint I mean?"

He smiled leaning closer to her. "You really want to know?"

She nodded again, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

He gave her a soft smile. "I wanted to be scary."

She looked confused. "You're not scary though, you're kinda funny. Perverted but funny."

"I wanted to be scarier than Gaara."

Her happy face fell and she stared at him for the longest time. For a few seconds her green eyes had seen past the kabuki paint. She saw pain and guilt. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "You wanted people to fear you and not Gaara?"

He nodded solemnly.

"But look at him now. You helped him become who he is."

He smiled looking at were his brother sat making Matsuri laugh. "You helped him too."

She poked him in the forehead giggling, "Not as much as you, now stop being an idiot and accept my compliment."

He nodded letting go of her hand but not moving away from her face and those soft green eyes.

She cupped his cheek and used her thumb to trace the painted triangle again. "But why do you still wear it?"

He shrugged not pulling her hand away from his face.

"I really liked what it stood for. The Kabuki players wore it to become a different person. They said that they became warriors when they put it on. They became fierce and fearless and strong. They wore face paint to become what a ninja should be."

Sakura smiled at him leaning back into her chair and pulling away her hand. "Warrior's face paint sounds much better than makeup."

He laughed at her. "Yeah, I guess it does."

They sat in comfortable silence together watching as the party was coming to a close. A fast song was ending and Sakura was sure a slow one was coming up next. She watched the Kazekage and his secret girlfriend. She could tell that they were dying to touch each other. She turned to Kankurou with a wide grin. "I'm going to ask Gaara to dance."

He looked up with furrowed brows. "What?"

She stood up and smiled at him. "I'm going to ask Gaara to dance, it would be a shame if somebody or somebodies cut in."

She took off sure that he understood her words. She bowed in front of the raised platform.

"Ah Sakura, I hope you're having a good time."

"I am Gaara but I would be thrilled if you danced with me."

He gave Sakura a confused look as did Matsuri but all they got in response was a lightning fast wink. "Of course, I'd love to dance with you Sakura."

He took her hand and walked her out onto the dance floor and as she had predicted the song changed to one similar that she had danced with Kankurou earlier. She smiled when two figures entered her peripheral vision.

"I'm sorry Gaara but could I cut in, you can't hog Sakura all to yourself."

Gaara gave them a happy grin. "Of course brother."

He took Matsuri's hand and held her close. As Sakura switched to Kankurou Matsuri mouthed thank you.

Sakura smiled as she was lead to the edge of the dance floor where the few remaining dancers blocked her view."Kankurou wait, I want to watch."

He chuckled, "they don't need more of an audience, besides I should get you home."

She sighed as he tugged her along by her hand. She wasn't ready for the cold shill that settled over the desert that night. She shook and wrapped her arms around herself but Kankurou was way ahead of her, he draped his black suit jacket over her shoulders. "Thanks."

He walked by her side, hands in pockets. "No problem."

The sake was taking a toll on her body she stumbled on a rock and Kankurou wrapped a hand around her waist to keep her steady.

"Plastered."

He smacked him on his back and stopped dead in her tracks. She pulled him to a stop and turned him around to see his back.

"You were carrying a katana! A KATANA!"

She stalked off down the street. She heard him follow her closely.

"I said I was going more covert."

She turned around to face him so suddenly that he had to grab her shoulders to stop himself from running into her. She frowned at him. "Carrying around a sword isn't covert Kankurou."

He turned her in the right direction, slipping an arm around her shoulder to prevent her from storming off and tripping or just tripping in general. "You know I had to come prepared, I'm your bodyguard."

She let out a heavy sigh and leaned into his shoulder. "I know. It's just-it's just that I feel like you don't think I can take care of myself."

He chuckled pulling her closer in a friendly half hug. "Trust me, I know that you, more than anyone, can take of yourself but you have a lot of people that will have my head if anything so much a broken nail happened to you."

She sighed again. "But still…'

But whatever she was going to say was cut short as she fell forward. Kankurou used his ninja skills to turn her in mid air, taking the fall for her. He landed roughly on the hard packed street and grunted as the handle of his katana bit into his flesh. Sakura was sprawled on top of him. They stared at each other for a moment before she brought her hands in front of her face.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

She looked down on him like he asked a dumb question, "Checking for broken nails."

Laughter spilled out across the deserted street as they got back onto their feet. He pulled Sakura into his chest as he stood again. But he didn't put her down, he cradled her in his arms. He smiled at her pouting face. "I'm just making sure all your fingers stay intact."

She still looked peeved but she didn't fight him. A free ride was free ride and she didn't know how far she could make it without falling down again. So she stuck her foot out and admired her shoes. She wondered if Temari would get mad if she took them back to Konoha with her. Almost two blocks from home and she was starting to drift off. The sake and Kankurou's warmth taking their toll on her body.

"Hey Kankurou, can I ask you a question?"

He looked down at her sleepy face. "Sure."

"What kind of aftershave do you use?"

He laughed. "I don't."

And it was true. the closest thing he ever came to aftershave was his lightly scented soap and the slight grassy smell his makeup gave off. "Why do you ask?"

He felt her shrug. "Because I like your smell much better than Yorikuzu's. His aftershave was horrible."

He had almost forgotten about that trash, he'd deal with it after he put Sakura to bed. But she was already asleep. He didn't want to leave her in a house alone, drunk, and unable to protect herself. He sighed and brought her to his room. He jostled her in his arms and her eyes snapped open. He helped her stand on the floor next to his bed and picked a clean, wrinkled t-shirt off the floor. "Change into this."

He turned around as he heard her pull the dress off her head. Drunk Sakura had no inhibitions, something he was sure to store away in the back of his mind. When he heard the clatter of her heels on the floor he turned around thinking it was safe. He gulped. She had her left leg on his bed and his shirt pulled up high on her well toned thigh. She was un-strapping a thin black shuriken holster from its hiding place. It had to be one of the, if not the most, sexiest things Kankurou had ever witnessed. He blinked rapidly as she dropped it to the floor and climbed into his bed. Damn sake, damn sake, damn sake.

"Kankurou aren't you tired too?"

Her voice was soft and sleep heavy. How could he even think of Sakura like that? She was his friend, albeit a devastatingly, unknowingly hot friend. He mentally slapped himself for his lapse in self control.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to sleep next to me again. When I'm drunk I don't punch in my sleep. Not unless you deserve it."

He sighed kicking off his dress shoes and socks and removing his katana, shirt, and belt. That womanizing playboy would have to wait until tomorrow. And with any luck his hands would be healed enough to break them again. With that final though Kankuro turned to face Sakura's back and let sleep work off the sake.

* * *

Kankurou willed the pounding throb behind his eyelids to stop. He was about to go back to sleep when all the events from last night came rushing back with the gentle breathing he felt in between his shoulder blades. He panicked for a few seconds before remembering not wanting to leave her alone. They had shared a bed and a night's sleep, nothing more. He smiled at the position he found himself in. Sakura was a cuddler. In the night they had changed potions and she had tucked herself into his back.

Her arms wrapped around his torso and one of her smooth legs wormed it's way between his to hook under his left ankle. He quickly and quietly untangled himself from her and made his way to the bathroom to shower quickly, to take the makeup off. But when he got out of the shower he forgot that there was a sleeping kunoichi in his room and he had nothing on but a fluffy towel around his waist. But why was he worried? Sakura had seen most of his bare body when she was taking care of him in the hospital. Instead of going directly back to his room he detoured to the kitchen and made a huge pot of coffee and took a second to make a quick call. When he was finished he brought two cups with him to help the hangovers he knew they both had. He put both coffees on his night stand and went about digging for a pair of boxers. When he pulled on a clean pair and pulled them on he turned around to see Sakura sitting up in bed, sipping gratefully at the coffee. He wondered how long she had been awake as he used the towel to remove the water from his hair.

"You snore."

He laughed sitting down in his chair taking his own cup. She put hers down and rubbed her temple, exerting just a little bit of chakra. "Did I do anything really stupid last night?"

He knew she would ask that. "No, we didn't do anything besides sleep."

She frowned at him. "No you dobe, I know you wouldn't take advantage of me, did I do anything stupid at the party?"

He chuckled, "How did you know that I wouldn't?"

She groaned, "Kankurou."

He sniggered before answering. "The only thing you did was dance with that scum bag Yorikuzu."

She sunk back into the pillows relieved. "Thank god. The last time I got this drunk was at Kakashi's birthday party."

Kankurou leaned forward to but his cup back down on his work bench. He opted out of telling her that dancing with him was stupid. But he had a lot of tools scattered on his work bench that were far too easy for her to reach. "And what did you do that was so stupid?"

"I sang him happy birthday."

He smiled and she could see the confusion on his face. She rose to her knees and puffed out her chest and spread her legs causing his shirt to ride up those beautiful thighs. Her voice was soft and sing songy.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kakashi, happy birthday to you."

Kankurou was thinking how much more sake he would have to get her to drink to have her reenact her little performance for his birthday. "Nothing wrong with that."

He caught the pillow before it whacked him in the face. "Joking Sakura, joking."

She was sitting back in his bed now, arms crossed and death glare in full force. He drunk his coffee taking his time to think up a safe neutral question to avoid a second pillow. "So what did Kakashi do?"

She smiled and he knew he asked the right question. Score one for Kankurou. "He wrapped me in the table cloth I was on and brought me home and then stayed with me while I puked my guts out."

He raised his cup, "Happy birthday Kakashi."

He chuckled but she just frowned at him while she finished her coffee. "I should call the hospital. I'm no good to anyone today."

He gave her a triumphant grin. "Already called."

She unfolded her legs and hopped off the bed with her cup. "Well aren't you useful."

He shrugged watching her walk to the foot of the stairs. Why did girls look so sexy when they wore your clothes? Even if said girl could kill you for watching her hips sway as she walked, Kankurou couldn't stop himself for appreciating the view.

"I need to wash this junk off. I feel like a raccoon."

He didn't miss a beat. "If it's any consolation you look like one too."

She rolled her eyes as she walked upstairs with the sound of his laughter. She walked into the bathroom and only her ninja skills prevented her from dropping her cup. "Good morning Sakura."

She adverted her eyes from Gaara's naked form. "Good m-m-morning."

She quickly removed herself from the sight of his pale skin. Once she was in the kitchen she dosed her face with cold water, whipping at it with a kitchen towel. She sat down with her empty coffee cup in her hands. And Kankurou, with his perfect timing, chose to come up for more coffee, now dressed in black pants and blue tee. "Hey there's a raccoon in my kitchen."

He was just joking with her earlier with no problems and now she sat there looking pale. He walked closer worry bubbling up. "Sakura, what's the matter?"

She didn't answer, just shook her head and watched the wood grain on the table.

"I didn't mean that raccoon thing."

"It's not that."

She looked up to him and then away. He kneeled next to her, not liking how quiet she was. "Then what is it?"

He watched her bite her lip nervously. "I saw Gaara naked."

He was silent for a few minutes and Sakura chanced a peak at him.

"What, didn't like what you saw?"

She blushed and turned away from his grinning face as he laughed. She had liked what she saw. Pale skin, toned muscles, lean, slender frame, sculpted abs and… And she couldn't help but think that she liked the other brother's body more. She liked that fact that she could hit Kankurou and not hurt him, that badly. She liked that he towered over her and that she could practically see his muscles move under his shirt when he breathed. And she loved the fact that she fit perfectly in between his broad shoulders, how she always felt safe with him. She quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind. She stood to get more coffee her shock wearing off. She didn't turn to see him sit down but she did freeze when she heard Gaara's voice.

"What's so funny?"

Kankurou clapped his brother on the back. "Seems that you embarrassed Sakura."

She turned in time to see Gaara give her a confused face. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, I've seen you naked."

Kankurou's laughter stopped and he watched the blush rise on Sakura's cheeks.

"You should really shut the door when you change."

He relaxed. Sakura's room was directly across from the study. But why did it bother him if Sakura and Gaara had slept together. He had no say in either of their sex lives. Well he had a say in Gaara's but he only had eyes for Matsuri so he never had to have a say. He was pulled from his mind's sake slow deliberation when Sakura took a step away from Gaara. He could tell she was trying not the meet his blue eyes. He didn't like to see Sakura this uneasy.

"That is an interesting scare you have Sakura."

Kankurou and Sakura both studied Gaara's face. And both were equally shocked when his lifted up her shirt. The whole room was flashed by Sakura's black lacey hip huggers and taunt ivory stomach. Said scar was about half way up her ribs, and if Gaara lifted her shirt up anymore they'd be able to tell if her underwear was color coordinated. Kankurou was mentally telling his brother higher, higher when Gaara's voice echoed concern.

"For you to have a scar the injury must have been bad."

Gaara was right, it had to have been a horrible injury for it to scar Sakura. And from what Kankurou could see from the quick glimpse of her last night, her skin was scar free. Kankurou felt guilty for thinking about her in the same way as last night, but damn, she was the epitome of a perfect kunoichi and he was a twenty year old hormone ravaged ninja. She tugged her shirt down much to his dismay and took a step away from Gaara.

"I got it while taking an ANBU exam."

Gaara and Kankurou exchanged shocked glances. "Sakura, you're in ANBU?"

Kankurou looked to her eagerly.

"I figured why not? I'm a damn good medic, I'm the best strategist second only to Shikamaru, and I was trained to track by Kakashi and Kiba. And besides just one ANBU mission's pay is more than 2 months pay at the hospital."

Kankurou just stared opened mouthed at the girl. She surprised the hell out of him. Gaara chuckled at his brothers face, "I'm sure you'll pass the physical exam."

Sakura sat down at the table with a fresh cup of coffee and a content smile at Kankurou's astonished face. "Oh, I've already passed the physical exam. The mental exam is what I still have to take."

Kankurou shook his head trying to reel in his confusion as Gaara joined them with a cup of coffee his own. "So you got the scar from taking your exam."

She nodded now looking him in the eye. "Usually for the physical exam you have to track another ANBU member in three days time to pass. But they threw in a hunter-nin to up the ante and weed out those that wouldn't cut it. I got the luck of the draw I guess."

She shrugged sipping her coffee.

"So you went up against a hunter-nin and survived."

She smiled at Gaara's amused face. "I couldn't land a hit to track him and he masked his chakra too well but the rules said nothing about tracking yourself."

Kankurou was finally pulled from his stupor. "So you let him hit you and you tracked him with your own blood."

She nodded, "I couldn't heal myself or he would sense my chakra. I could have healed it when I passed the test but I kept the scar as a trophy."

Gaara shook his head. "I'm sure you'll pass the remaining test with ease Sakura."

He stood from the table and left his cup in the sink.

"Have fun at work Gaara."

The Kazekage cracked a goofy smile that made Sakura laugh.

"But I always do brother."

Kankurou laughed watching his brother leave. "I think he only goes to work to see Matsuri anyway."

Sakura cracked up laughing and Kankurou sat back in his chair. Hangover's or not it was always nice to spend time away from the hospital with Sakura.


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Sakura had just finished another shift at the hospital and everything had gone smoothly. In fact nothing of consequence happened that week at all. Kankurou was ready for a kidnapping attempt. It was just too quiet. When Sakura was around things tended to be a little chaotic. It was one of the things he liked about her. Nothing was ever boring with Sakura around.

"KANKUROU!"

He rushed into the kitchen, kunai in hand, at the sound of panic in her voice only to find Sakura standing on the table. He dropped the kunai on the nearest counter and tried not to laugh at the terrified look in her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! KILL IT!"

He looked to where she was waving her fingers. He walked around the table to find a black salamander scurrying on the floor. He picked it up and showed it to Sakura who reeled back, looking like she was going to throw up.

"It's just a desert salamander Sakura."

"I don't care! Get it away from me!"

He chuckled as the little lizard squirmed in his hands. "It's completely harmless. The black ones at least."

Sakura didn't take her eyes off the cold blooded creature but quirked an eyebrow.

"The yellow ones are poisonous. They eat a certain plant that reacts with enzymes in their body. It makes their saliva into a paralytic. One bite will shut down your entire system in three days." He brought the salamander up to eye level to look at it better. "Just remember "Black, you're okay jack but yellow you're a dead fellow.'"

Sakura was still watching the salamander like it would spread wings and fly into her hair. "Just get it out of here."

He smirked as he walked to the round window over the kitchen sink. He opened it and deposited the little black lizard there before shutting the window tight. He walked over to Sakura and helped her down off the table. "He must have gotten separated from his mate."

Sakura's hands tightened on his shoulders and before he could finish the sentence her legs where wrapped around his torso and she clung to his neck. Her eyes darting around the kitchen like a crazy person. "You gotta find the other one!"

His arms hung limply over her thighs. He sighed, "Sakura he was too young to have a mate. You didn't let me finish."

He pulled her legs from around his waist which was easier said than done. The girl had thighs of steel.

"You're sure?"

He nodded placing her on the ground and working her fingers from their grasp on his shoulders. "I'm sure."

She nodded eyes still looking around the kitchen, suspiciously. Kankurou turned to wash his hands in the sink. "He must have gotten in here by accident. He's probably found his mother by now."

As he dried his hands he was roughly hip checked into the sink as Sakura's weight settled onto his back. He laughed, "What's the matter Sakura? Afraid of lizards?"

She didn't move, just tightened her knees' grip on his hips. "YES!"

He knew that he shouldn't laugh. Not with a temperamental kunoichi practically glued to his back with her arms wrapped around his only airway. Even though his life hanged in the balance Kankurou laughed anyway.

She growled in his ear, "So what! You're afraid of spiders!"

He shrugged which made her arms move up and down on his shoulders. "I'm not afraid, I just don't like them."

He could feel her roll her eyes. Since she didn't do him bodily harm for laughing he was feeling brave. "So what's for dinner?"

She shook her head. Her hair brushing the back of his neck as she moved, tickling his skin. "No. I'm not making anything in this kitchen until you make sure that there aren't any more lizards."

He felt her shiver at the word. She could deal with sticking her hands in others people bodies and rooting around in the organs and guts but she couldn't deal with a harmless little lizard. Blood thirsty criminals that wanted nothing more than to watch her die painfully, no problem, but lizards had her climbing on top of tables and hanging onto people like a monkey. Add another thing to Kankurou's "things about Sakura that surprise the hell out of me" list.

"Fine."

She relaxed her grip on him but she couldn't see the grin on his face as he reached for the phone on the wall. He held a button on speed dial and put the phone to his ear. "Hello, yeah, the usual. Yeah. Thanks, see you soon."

He hung up the phone and Sakura gripped his shirt tighter in her hands. "You're not putting me down in here."

He turned his face to the side, "Really now?"

One look into those mischievous brown eyes and she changed her mind. She didn't have time to get away as his hands hooked under her knees and walked into the living room. He yawned loudly as he walked over to the couch. "I'm tired all of a sudden."

He turned his back to the couch and Sakura's grip on his shirt was choking. "Don't even think about it!"

He ignored her. "Just a short nap."

"KANKUROU!!!"

But it was too late. Sakura was smushed into the cushiony sofa with Kankurou's heavy body on top of hers. And he just so happened to have landed so that his head was nestled perfectly in between her breasts.

"OW!" He immediately began to the bump on his head.

"You're a JACKASS! If I wasn't so tired I throw you off me and kick your ass!"

Kankurou leaned his head back to see her face. It was priceless. He was getting her green eyed dagger glare and he could see a vein pulsing on her forehead. He'd pay later but he didn't care. He was content with watching her struggle. He could feel her trying to lift up his shoulders only getting them about an inch off her body before having to let go. With her chakra he would have been through a wall already but her physical strength was nothing compared to his. He smirked at her and at how easy it was to get her riled up. He settled back down forcing himself not to snuggle into her chest. That would be pushing it too far. He lifted the remote off the coffee table and flipped through the channels. After about five minutes of nothing to watch Sakura had yet to say one word to him. He smiled to himself.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

He felt her cross her arms and roughly thump them down on top of his head.

"I take that as a yes."

She sighed and he felt her stir beneath him but he didn't move. She groaned as he used his chakra strings to pick out a DVD and put it in the player. "Jackass."

Kankurou didn't say anything, he just hit play on the remote and watched the previews. Halfway into the last preview her curiosity got the better of her. "What're we watching?"

He couldn't help but smile when she pulled her legs out from under him and got more comfortable. She dangled one leg off the edge of the couch and slipped the other between his thigh and the back cushion. "Triple X."

"Never saw it."

He tilted his head up again, "Seriously?"

She sneered at him, "seriously. I'm always at the hospital or on missions. Home is for sleep."

He grinned at her. "You make me feel lazy."

He could see the smile she was fighting to hide. And he knew that he was forgiven when she shoved his head in the direction of the TV. "You are lazy."

He laughed as the movie started. "Guilty as charged."

Fifteen minutes later after numerous pokes from Sakura asking if he saw Xander crash the car (yes he did) and did you see that jump on the dirt bike (of course), there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

He felt Sakura strain to see who it was. He smiled at the delivery boy from the take out place. His eyes quickly took in their seating and he nervously glanced at Kankurou.

"Sorry Kankurou-san I didn't know you had company. I would have brought you more dango."

He could feel the kunoichi's body heat under him. She was pissed now. He shrugged his shoulders, if he was going to die soon he'd like to die with food in his belly. He didn't move from his Sakura-cushion as he dug out cash from his pocket. He lazily stretched his arms out to hand the brown haired boy his money and a generous tip. "It's okay my little wad of gum here can have the dango."

When he sat up to get the bag of take out Sakura pulled herself out from under him. She glared at him and spoke through gritted teeth. "I had better get the dango jackass."

The kid looked like he wanted to disappear. The puppet master gave him a lopsided smile. "I love it when she uses pet names like that."

She smacked his shoulder hard enough for him to lean away from her. She gave the delivery boy a happy smile. "Thank you for putting up with him."

The boy seemed more at ease. Pretty girls smiling prettily at you tend to do that."No problem. See you next time."

Sakura waved and watched as he exited. Once the door was closed behind him she turned to her dearest jackass. He was already digging into canton noodles. When he saw her look at him he smiled behind his mouthful. But a smile wouldn't get him off the hook, not this time. She grabbed the remote and started to wail on his head. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

He tried to dodge but couldn't. When he saw a break in her swing he grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry!"

"No! You're not!"

He grinned at her as he tugged the remote from her hand on put it on his side of the coffee table. "Yeah, I'm not."

She lunged for him just as he placed a white container in her hand. Her stomach growled as she tried to decide what to do. She groaned as she pulled chopsticks from the bag and ripped the plastic away from them. She leaned back into the sofa and kicked her feet onto the low table in front of her. "Jackass."

They ate quietly after that. She only opened her mouth again to yell at him from trying to eat the dango.

When they were done they piled the trash on the coffee table and watched the rest of the movie in silence. Kankurou was feeling bad. He hated the silent treatment. So he decided to take it upon himself to break her of it. When triple x was over he walked over to the DVD tower and pulled another movie from its slot. He picked up a sinister looking case and pulled the disc out. He put it in the next DVD manually.

"Aliens?"

He was glad it was dark in the living room because she would have seen his grin. "Yup."

Instead of sitting on the couch like Sakura he decided to get more comfortable, he laid his head in her lap and stretched out on the long sofa. He felt her take in a quick breath then let it out slowly. A technique that she used to calm down sometimes after one of her interns did something horribly wrong at the hospital. He knew he'd won when she ran her fingers through his hair. Nobody played with his hair before quite like Sakura did. She didn't just push it around, she tugged at it gently and she rubbed her nails against his scalp. It was completely relaxing and he enjoyed every minute of it. He heard her gasp a couple of times during the movie. She would pull her hand away or tightened her hold in his spiky locks depending on the scariness of it. Almost half way through the movie though her hand stopped moving altogether.

"Sakura?"

He turned his head gently to see her slumped down into the sofa, sleeping peacefully. He turned back to the TV. After he finished watching the movie he'd bring her up to bed. Or at least that was the plan. And like most plans they never turned out quiet how you expected them to.

Kankurou woke up in a very awkward position. But he wasn't complaining. Somehow Sakura had burrowed herself under him, she did get cold easily, and he had managed to move his head from her lap to her thigh when she had turned on her side in her sleep. That was all innocent enough. His hands wrapped high around her right thigh and hugging it to his chest, that was where Sakura would draw the line between playful swat and full out body slam. He quickly untangled himself and started to pile all the empty food containers back into the plastic bag it was all delivered in. He made his way quietly to the kitchen to throw it away.

Now with that done he walked back to the living room and observed Sakura in her sleep. She hadn't moved at all. It was good news for him. If she was out cold then he could move her without waking her up. She was always grumpy when he woke her up before she was ready. He slid an arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders. He lifted her up in one smooth motion and let her weight settle across his chest as he carried her up the stairs. He felt her head nuzzle into his shirt. His thoughts strayed as he walked in the quiet house. He was thinking about how pretty Sakura looked when she was asleep as he nudged her door open with his foot. He walked to her bed and laid her down gently in the unmade mess.

She squirmed in her sleep and muttered, "Cold."

She was really out because her voice was quiet and soft. He found the edge of the warm comforter and pulled it around her, tucking it up to her chin. She grasped at it gently.

"Thanks… Kankurou."

He smiled down at her watching as she fell back into a deep sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night Sakura."

He left her room shutting her door quietly behind him. He was halfway down the stairs when he slapped his hand to his forehead. "Did I just kiss Sakura?"

He tried to reason with himself. Sakura was his friend. She was his best friend. He just tucked her in but why did he kiss her? Why? Why? Why?

_Because_, his mind rationalized, _when Temari used to tuck you in she used to kiss you there._

He shook his head to an empty house. That had to be it. It was impulse after seeing Temari do it to him countless times. Besides it was a kiss on the forehead, not on the lips. It wasn't really a kiss. Nope, not real at all. He ran his hands down his face as he walked to his bedroom to finish his disturbed sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I like how this is coming along. But, I'm still debating about starting another story. I start school again next week so posts might be few and far between. Keep those reviews coming!

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

"Concentrate."

Sakura was watching one of her interns carefully. And so was his patient. The medic-to-be's hands were shaking like crazy. Every time he'd put the suturing needle close to the wound he'd take it away just as fast dude to the violent tremor raging up his arm.

"Just breathe."

He listened to his master, in and out. A full minute passed and he tried again. He was almost there when a quake through his entire body caused him to drop the needle, tissue clamp, and the nylon thread onto the sterile metal tray with a clang. He took a step away from the patient who seemed just as relieved as the medic in training. Sakura stepped forward. She had seen enough.

"Am I making you nervous?"

The intern nodded sheepishly, "I still don't know why you want me to stitch him up, I could heal him and he'd have no down time."

She sighed as she placed her hand over the patients deep cut. She touched it for a few seconds, coating the wound in vibrant green, before pulling away and giving him a smile.

"Sorry for the wait. You can go now. Give your file to the nurse at the desk."

The man hopped off the table giving Sakura a grateful smile. She turned to her intern. "I wanted you to do it without chakra because eventually you won't have any."

The medic looked confused.

"You've never been on the battlefield, and I hope that you'll never have to, but you can't rely on your Jutsu. You have to learn how to treat wounds without the use of your chakra."

She turned her green eyes on Kankurou who was looking idly out the window. Sakura knew that he was listening though.

"Kankurou, do you mind?"

With a shake of his cowl coated head he walked over to her side and lifted up the hem of his shirt to show the intern a long thin scar running diagonally down his left side. Kankurou had told Sakura the story of the scar while eating lunch one day.

"The medic he was grouped with was depleted of chakra. If she didn't know how to do even the basic medical procedure he would have bled to death. I don't know about you but I'd rather have a scar than be dead."

The intern just stared at her awestruck. Sakura just waved her hands at the unused equipment.

"Get this exam room ready for your next patient. No chakra use today, for any of the interns. I'm not picking on just you. And next time don't be so nervous. I was in the same position as you with a much stricter Master."

With that Kankurou followed her out the door and up to her office. Sakura sighed as she fell into her cushiony chair. "They think that they'll always be able to use the Shousen no Jutsu. They've never seen what happens when you can't. I've seen it firsthand. I've felt it. I've watched comrades die in front of my eyes… and in my arms. It's made me the person I am today. I wish that they'd never have to see that or go through that but sometimes… You will never know the extent of your abilities until you've pressed yourself to the limit."

Kankurou knew that she wasn't just talking about anyone. She was talking about Elder Chiyo. Sakura had said "died in her arms". He knew that one person had ever died in Sakura's arms. He also knew how hard she took the older medic's death. He wanted to ask her about it her first day at the hospital. Recalling how she froze at the mention of her fight with Sasori, how could he have forgotten to ask her about it? Now he felt like a jackass for not seeing it sooner. Sakura was carrying a heavy burden that he didn't want her to bear alone.

"Sakura-"

He was abruptly cut off from confronting her by a bold knock at the door.

"Come in."

They both were surprised to see a ninja at the door.

"Sakura-sama," he bowed to her and then turned to bow to Kankurou, "Kankurou-sama. I've come on the Kazekage's behalf. He wishes to see you in his office immediately. I've been asked to escort Sakura-sama home."

A million things ran through Sakura's head. Something's happened that they don't want her to hear. Something bad that they didn't want to tell her right away. Kakashi finally didn't make it back in time. Naruto's recklessness finally caught up to him. Somebody finally knocked Sai's lights out for good because of his inability to keep his uncensored mouth shut. All of these dark thoughts poured into her already black mind. She was thinking of Elder Chiyo and now this-

"Sakura, everything's fine. Gaara would have came himself if something happened."

She looked up into his soft brown eyes and everything she had just been thinking, dreading disappeared. Had he become so close to her in these three weeks that he could read her so well? Sakura nodded standing up. She was glad he could. She walked around her desk and to the ninja's side. With all her dark thoughts, going home seemed like a good idea. But going somewhere else tempted her more.

* * *

She had ditched the temporary escort easily enough. She hid her chakra completely and slipped down a side street when he wasn't looking. That was about two hours ago. The poor guy was probably getting an earful from Gaara and Kankurou right about now. She felt bad about it but she needed some time alone. She had put this off for far too long. Even now she stood in front of her memorial without saying a word. She told herself that she had made peace with her death years ago. She also told herself that she didn't love the Uchiha years ago. She broke herself of one lie and one love. Now she had to ride herself of another lie. She hadn't made peace. She used the life Chiyo-baasan forfeited as her motivation to better herself, to make herself stronger, so when the time came she didn't have to sit there helplessly and watch as another person she cared for gave away their life.

"Elder Chiyo. I'm sorry."

Guilt clutched at her heart and she fell to her knees. She had disrespected her memory and her last wishes. She busied herself with work when she got back and all but cut off everyone in her life. Then she tried to live life by what the old woman asked of her. And she failed yet again. She destroyed the person most precious to her because of what? Because she was afraid of being rejected?

"I promised you. I promised you and I broke it. I'm so sorry. So, so, sorry."

Her hands trembled a she ran her fingers along the name written in Kanji. She would not fail her again. She had done it too many times.

"I will not break it again. I swear. Never again."

In the mist of her grief she hadn't noticed it. Now she felt a familiar chakra presence. His presence. He was at least fifty yards away and he wasn't coming closer. It was so low that she almost didn't notice it. She cursed herself for forgetting to mask her chakra. When she broke down she couldn't hold onto her control anymore. He chakra must have been stronger than usual from her emotional state because she was on the out skirts of town. For Kankurou to feel it he must have been concentrating really hard. She dried her eyes as she mentally kicked herself. No one could find her for hours and the first sign he had of her was radiating guilt and pain. And to top that off he had been watching her sob uncontrollably for who knows how long. She pulled herself together and made her way toward home. She felt him skirting alongside her most of the way. Maybe he didn't know that he was leaking out just a small amount of chakra or maybe he was just letting her know that he was there. Part of her felt comforted knowing that he was there, making sure she was okay, but the other part of her knew that he'd want to talk about what happened. She didn't know if she was read to tell him. She opened the door to the townhouse and stepped inside to find Kankurou on the couch watching TV. She sat in the free corner.

"What're you watching?"

She kept her face towards the TV knowing full well that her red eyes would give her away if her hadn't already seen her cry.

"Nothing good."

She chanced a peak at him out the corner of his eye. His was clenching his jaw. He had seen her. He had probably been there the second she let her control slip. He had seen it all and he was debating whether or not to ask.

_Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask._

_Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask._

But Kankurou desperately wanted to ask her about this afternoon. After nearly tearing the head off of the ninja who lost her in the first three seconds of walking her home he calmed down enough to tell Gaara not to bother searching for her. If Sakura didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be found but he knew where she'd probably go. If what she was talking about earlier had anything to dictate her direction he knew exactly where'd she be. When he saw her standing at the grave he wanted to go to her but her completely concealed chakra stopped him. She was hiding and she didn't want to be found. So he stayed back and gave her her space. Then, as he hid in the shadows watching over her, he felt her chakra explode. It was so guilt ridden and suffocatingly painful that he fought the urge to rush to her side. It was a torrent of sadness and he could only stand there and watch as her tears stained the hard packed rusty ground.

He wanted to go to her but she hadn't noticed that she let her control slip. She wanted to be alone. If he was there then she couldn't get the closure she really needed. So he stayed in the shadows and listened to everything she said. He didn't know what to do to comfort her. But this was the first time he had ever wanted to make someone else's sadness go away. This was the first time that he had ever wanted to comfort someone so badly. But he knew Sakura so he waited and watched over her until she was done and then he followed her home letting just enough chakra out for her to feel his presence. Because that was all he could do for her until she let him in.

"When you're ready I'm here."

For the first time since she sat down she looked at him and he saw the redness of her eyes. He thought that her viridian eyes looked even more beautiful even is they were surrounded by tear stained lashes. She nodded, not turning back to the TV.

"What did Gaara want?"

He didn't want her to ask, but he'd have to tell her eventually.

"I'm leaving on a mission. One of our ambassadors has gotten into some trouble. He got himself stuck in negotiations between one of the more hostile countries we do business with. I have to go smooth things over and get him out of boiling water. I've dealt with them before and I'm the only one aggressive enough not to take any of their shit. I'll be gone for a week," he took a chance to peak at her again, she was worrying her lip, "You'll have a temporary escort until I get back."

She nodded, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at first light."

She sighed and stood up. "I'll make you donburi for dinner."

Before he could even suggest they get take out she was already in the kitchen and he could hear pots clanking about. He really wanted to ask her about why she tiptoed around Elder Chiyo even at the mention of her name but he wouldn't push her. One think he knew about Sakura was that you couldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do. Even through dinner they were quiet. She asked about his mission and he explained and he asked about what she'd do while he was gone.

"I'm throwing a big party at the hospital. Free from the overbearing bodyguard at last."

She gave him a smile and he felt a bit more at ease seeing her getting back to normal. He was helping her put the dishes in the sink when she pushed him out of the way.

"Go to sleep. You'll be traveling all day tomorrow."

He took his time to read her eyes and face. She didn't want to be alone anymore she just wanted to help him out. She was always like that. Always wanting to help out her friends. So he sighed and said goodnight. He didn't want to leave her but he had too. Orders were orders.

* * *

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

Sakura shot up in bed. Bed. Why the hell was she in bed? After she cleaned up in the kitchen she watched TV in the living room because she wasn't tired. Maybe Gaara had seen her asleep and brought her up here. But her alarm clock was set. She never had to use it because Kankurou always woke her up. Gaara didn't know that.

"Kankurou," she smiled at the blaring beast before switching it off. As she clicked the switch another switch clicked in her mind. It was set for 6:55. He always told her she should sleep more. She growled as she threw her blankets off of her, "Kankurou!"

She frantically got dressed and rushed down the stairs. A shower was out of the question. She forgot that he had told her that her escort would meet her here and walk her to the hospital. Because, of course, she was still under Suna's protection even if Kankurou wasn't the one to do it. She was buttoning her shirt in place when a knock pounded on the door downstairs. She threw open the door and froze.

"Good morning Sakura-chan."

"Yorikuzu."

The handsome man tilted his head the side as he smiled. "You don't look happy to see me."

Sakura stepped out of the door and clenched her fists. "I wonder why?"

"Now, I've pulled a lot of strings to get this job so I can apologize. I was drinking and the alcohol must have gotten to my head."

Sakura ground her teeth together as they walked. She had asked Reina about this scum bag. Yeah, it must have gotten to his _head_. They walked in silence to the hospital and when they entered it was as busy as ever. A nurse hurriedly grabbed patients files off the desk catching a few on the out tray. She cursed for spilling the papers all over the floor. Sakura bent down to help her pick them up just as Yorikuzu helped himself to Sakura's backside.

"APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED!!!"

Before Yorikuzu could spew some lame ass apology he was thrown through the hospital waiting room wall and halfway into the wall across the street. Sakura walked straight to the elevator and to her office breaking a few gurney rails along the way.

* * *

"Sakura I'll be Kankurou's replacement for the rest of the day."

She smiled over the file she was scribbling in at Matsuri. "You sure Gaara can spare you?"

She laughed as she sat in Kankurou's usual spot, "I'm sure. Besides I don't think he'd like it if I go around grabbing your ass."

Sakura cringed, news got around fast in this hospital. It's gossips were worse than Konoha's.

"Why don't I get us some breakfast?"

She cringed again. Kankurou got around fast too.

* * *

Scrubbing the first few layers of your skin away was always a boring task. So Sakura let her mind wander. Kankurou had been gone for four days now. She missed him at night when she was home by herself. Gaara worked late and she never really noticed because she was always with Kankurou. Now she knew why he was always going on missions. The house was void of life. She scrubbed under her nails again for the fourth time. If she wasn't so busy with her patients she would find the hospital boring too. Lunch wasn't the same especially with her new escort. He was a quiet boy, just promoted to Jounin. The first day he had followed her so closely that he actually stepped on her heels. She had to hold him at arm's length and tell him that this was her personal space and if he'd like to keep his feet he had better give it to her.

She smirked at the rough soap she used. Kankurou would have laughed his ass off. Her smile tapered off though. Kankurou had never followed her into the bathroom. Sakura chalked it off as her new escort not paying attention, but she couldn't tell. He barely spoke to her. A nurse helped her into long gloves and tied a mask around her face. She stepped through the glass doors into the clean OR. She was assisting on a cardiac surgery today. Using her healing abilities she could reduce the dead muscle in and around the heart. The cardiac surgeon gave her a curt nod before turning around to make the first incision. They had just cracked open the patient's chest when Sakura held out her hand for a scalpel. When she saw a tan flak jacket reach out to hand it to her she saw red. Her escort had handed her the scalpel with his bare unsterilized hands.

"STOP THE PROCEDURE!"

She turned on the young man and dragged him out of the room as she heard the nurses banged equipment together to be sterilized again because the operating room was now contaminated. Sakura was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself enough not to do bodily harm to him.

"What were you thinking!?"

"I'm your bodyguard. I follow you everywhere."

"NOT INTO THE OR! What are you supposed to protect me from? The smell of iodine!?"

The ninja paled as she ripped the mask of her face. She tore the gloves off and chucked them into a biohazardous waste basket on the wall. "What where you doing!?"

He gulped before answering watching as her fist clenched and unclenched. "I overheard the nurses talking, they said that Kankurou helps you sometimes."

Patience flew out the window and Sakura tried not to rip her own hair out. "He helped me hold legs in place and to carry files. HE NEVER HELPED ME PERFORM A LIFE THREATENING SURGERY!"

Gaara found Sakura standing before him clutching the escort he appoint in one hand. She placed him on the floor gently, much more gently that she looked capable of doing right now.

"Do you know how long it takes to completely sterilize an OR? Do you know that we have to crack open a person's ribs to get to their heart? Do you know that we have to do everything all over again because my escort thought it was okay for him to follow me into the OR and then assist me in the surgery?"

Gaara just let her yell at him. He wouldn't stand for it coming from anyone else but this was Sakura and from what he could hear she was entitled to yell at him.

"Next time no one wet behind the ears!"

After completing the surgery six hours after it's scheduled time Sakura exited the OR to find Matsuri once gain waiting for her, this time a bag of take out in one hand.

"I can honestly say that Gaara had never terrified anyone like you did to that escort."

Sakura grumbled into the elevator, "he was lucky I didn't throw him through a wall."

Matsuri pushed down the five button. "Gaara had no idea that Yorikuzu switched with places with one of his buddies. But as soon as he out of the hospital he's being shipped to Tea country to guard the Modoroki Shrine during the race."

"As long as Kankurou doesn't find out."

Matsuri followed her quietly to her office to eat lunch with her. Kankurou had explicitly stated that Sakura's new escort should make sure she ate lunch. He was also adamant that she'd leave the hospital no later than seven. Matsuri was taken aback by his vigilance. She did feel that Kankurou should know about this incident. She was his charge after all even if he wasn't here. And besides even if he didn't notice it, he cared for Sakura much more than Matsuri had seen Kankurou care for anyone except for his siblings. He made sure she ate and slept, that was part of his job, but he made sure she laughed and smiled, that was something they didn't put in the bodyguard description at the academy.

* * *

"So you're my new escort? I think Gaara finally got it right this time."

Sakura beamed at Isami. This girl she could get along with. Once she regained consciousness she was a lively and energetic. She reminded Sakura of a younger version of her mother.

"Gaara asked for me and when he said it was you I'd be escorting I jumped at the chance. It's all I could do to thank you."

Sakura raised her hand to cut in but Isami waved her off.

"You deserve it. You saved me and Ichibu. I'll be forever grateful to you Sakura."

She nodded her head and lifted her files off the desk to return to work. That was two days ago. Now she and Isami were in the clinic with the interns.

"I don't know how this happened. Honestly, the safety switch must be faulty."

Sakura smiled over her intern's shoulder as the medic to be disinfected the wound. A four inch nail was nested in the young carpenters hand, through and through. This was the third time in a week that he had come into the clinic for something building related. He was working on fixing the buildings damned by the storm. This first time it was an accident with a busted tube of industrial strength wood glue and a hammer, the second was a broken foot from dropped two by fours, and now a nail to the hand.

Sakura laughed, "Really Araki, if you like her so much why don't you just ask her out?"

The man on the table blushed a deep rusty red as he rubbed his neck with his uninjured hand. Sakura smiled at him as she watched her intern pull out the nail. Blood gushed around it in quick spurts. Sakura watched as her student healed the broken veins and bones. She heard Isami fall forward. She quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I just got light headed all of sudden."

Sakura was confused for a moment before she felt it. Green chakra glowed over Isami stomach as she confirmed it.

"How far along are you?"

"When's the last time I was in the hospital?" She smirked wryly at Sakura as she helped her stand on her own two feet. Sakura gave her small smile and beckoned her intern to finish fixing Araki.

"You're dehydrated. I'm admitting you to the hospital. You'll have full obstetric exam. Where's Ichibu?"

"He's in Waterfall Country."

Sakura nodded as she helped her out into the hall. "I'll ask Gaara to call him back. You have to tell him, he's got to take care of you now."

Isami huffed as Sakura helped her into the elevator, "I don't need him to take care of me."

"I know you don't," she gave her a lopsided smile. "but you have to let him do something so he feels useful."

Isami laughed all the way to the maternity ward where Sakura sighed her in and asked the head of the maternity ward to give her the exam. She wanted to make sure Isami was okay. It was her job after all.

* * *

Sakura cursed under her breath. Her new escort was supposed to meet her at home and walk with her here. She was delighted that one never showed up. Nobody was there to follow her around or goad her to eat something or rest. But right now she could use some help. This morning alone she had to carry at least fifty different files to her office and not to mention handle the sexual harassment complaint from one of the nurses. She had it set in her mind to give Yorikuzu a swift right hook only to be disappointed to find that someone already beat her to the punch, literally. She figured one of the nurses finally got tired of his roaming hands. They were all happy he was leaving today, now it would have to be pushed back to tomorrow. He had a concussion. She sent a male nurse to keep an eye on him. Sakura didn't want him to slip into a coma, no matter how better the world would be without him awake in it.

Now she was rooting around her shelf of scrolls without any luck of finding the one that held all of her research on ACE inhibitors. She needed it to make a herbal concoction for the open heart patient to help insure that his heart stay the way they had fixed it. She cursed under her breath again as she finally found it. She stared up at the highest shelf. The scroll was nearly two feet above her reach. She pulled herself onto the shelf itself and climbed it like a ladder. Just as her hand grasped the cream colored parchment her footing slipped. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the floor but it never came.

"I'm gone for one week and you've put one escort in the hospital, another in the mental ward, and you frightened the head psychologist so much that he's taking vacation leave until you're finished here."

It was damn good to hear his voice, even as laughter filled as it was. And as far as she was concerned they deserved what they got. Maybe not the purple haired, golden eyed psychologist though. He was trying to teach her interns that knowing how to read your patients emotions as well as pain was helpful. He didn't have to try to peak into Sakura's mind. She didn't like her privacy to be invaded so she pushed one of her most dark and painful memories to the front of her mind. The time Itachi had caught her in his Tsukuyomi. He broke away a second later shaking uncontrollably. Sakura had asked him if he saw something he didn't like and then he passed out. The vacation explained why she hadn't seen him in three days.

"And then you almost crack your skull open. I swear your more trouble than your worth."

Sakura opened her eyes to purple paint pulled into a smile and warm honey-brown eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly still held in his arms.

"I thought you'd never get back."

She felt him set her down to return the gesture. "And I thought that I could leave you alone for a week. This just proves that I'll have to stick with you."

Those words made Sakura more happier than they should have. She hugged Kankurou again and enjoyed how his laugh rumbled through her body as he hugged her back. And like always there was a knock at the door and Reina entered. Embarrassment flushed across her face and Kankurou leaned back and away from Sakura to smile at her.

"Reina-chan I don't think you'll have to give me that sponge bath now."

He waggled his eyebrows which got him a harsh smack on the head via the scroll Sakura had in her hand. She walked over to Reina and handed the scroll to her. "Thank you for coming up and getting it. Tell him that he has to take it three times a day and to put it in his tea."

Reina nodded her head and smiled at Kankurou, "It's nice to see you back. Maybe now there won't be ninja shaped holes in my clinic."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Kankurou wave goodbye to his "favorite" nurse. She noticed he wasn't giving her his usual short two finger wave. He seemed to be holding his hand delicately. She found the problem. It looked like he had a broken knuckle, it was swollen and discoloration peeked out of the fingerless glove. She scowled at him, "Did things get out of hand on your mission?"

He looked down at his hand and held it out to her, "I had to knock a little sense into someone. He had his hands all over everything. I didn't like it."

Sakura wanted to tell him that a puppeteer's hands where their weapons but he had just gotten back so she just shrugged her shoulders and set about fixing his hand with warming cool chakra.


	11. Chapter 11

Filler. Filler. Filler. And also, I go back to College Tuesday. I only go to school two days a week but with a job thrown in… who knows when I'll post again. Thank you all for the positive feedback. I was surprised at a few of the reviews, in a good way though. Keep them coming my way!

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Kankurou sat in his usual seat on the green leather sofa. Sakura was pouring over the ten's files. He had been back for three days and she had been doing this every day. He watched as Sakura signed the order to put the younger four in a drug induced coma. Now they were all in this unnatural sleep and they were all on painkillers. While Kankurou was away Sakura had to give them something because their body aches had gotten that bad and nothing she tried had worked.

"All I can do is make them comfortable."

The pen she had in her hand shattered. She slung the black ink to the floor, sending tiny pieces of plastic flying everywhere. She slammed her fist on the table. "Why can't I figure this out?"

Kankurou really wanted to yell at Gaara. He sent him out for a week leaving Sakura basically by herself. She didn't have anyone to talk to. She didn't have anyone for a week. Now he felt like yelling at himself. When he came back he thought everything was fine until he read all three of the reports Matsuri had written and given to him. The first thing he did was pay a visit to Yorikuzu. His perfect timing had come in handy seeing as that bastard was trying to feel up the nurse that was checking his vitals while she thought he was asleep.

"Now Yorikuzu, I wouldn't do that."

The nurse took in the situation, slapped her patient, and walked out the door leaving the two male ninja alone. Yorikuzu gulped. "Welcome back Kankurou-sama."

"You got off the hook last time. But now, I'm not feeling half as generous."

And then he punched him, hard enough to knock him out and to bust a knuckle on his cheekbone. Then he shadowed Sakura for the rest of the day. Matsuri was right. She was working too hard. He chuckled quietly as she struggled to push the elevator button with an armful of files. But her losing her balance was a sign that she was tired and it was only mid morning. Left to her own devices she stayed late and scrutinized every test result. Now she was rooting through them flipping pages fast enough to create a breeze. Kankurou caught her hand.

"Sakura come with me."

"I can't Kankurou."

"You need to get out of this office."

She glared at him and tried to pull away but he kept his grip on her fingers.

"I don't need to go anywhere. I NEED to figure out what I'm missing. I NEED to figure out what's wrong with them."

Kankurou just pulled her up and into him. He used her shock to form the necessary hand seals. He let her go the second they landed in an empty training ground.

She turned on him in an instant, "What the hell Kankurou?"

He took off his cowl and was thankful that he had left his summoning scrolls in her office. "We're going to spar."

She turned around and started to walk away. "I don't have time for this shit."

He let her put some ground between them before he called out to her, "You're frustrated, it's understandable."

She stopped walking but didn't turn to him. "I'm not frustrated."

Kankurou watched her carefully, a grin on his face, "And I guess that pen just didn't write good anymore. But crushing it? That's a little overkill Sakura."

He watched as her fists clenched together as she turned to him. "Kankurou. Not. Right. Now."

He kept egging her on, "Now's the perfect time, if you're not rusty that is."

Now he was getting that little line in between those slender pink brows. He'd only have to push her a little more.

"I get it though. That pen just broke on accident. You don't know your own strength. But I mean you're not frustrated. You're not angry. And you're definitely NOT rusty."

He cocked his head to the side as he smiled at her fuming face, "Right Sakura?"

He blocked her fist easily enough, stepping out of her range. "Taijutsu only."

He could only grunt as her foot met his ribs. She was still strong without her chakra enhanced strength. But he was stronger. He focused on blocking her rather than hitting her. It was just weird to fight Sakura with the intention of hurting her. Another punch was thrown to his head and he barely evaded. Then her foot connected with his chest and he was sent flying back. He picked himself off the hard ground and stood to face Sakura. "When did you get so fast?"

"They don't call him a copy cat for nothing. He's got the reflexes too."

But he couldn't even throw a retort back at her as her fist made contact with his face. He wiped the blood from his mouth as she pelted him with kicks.

"God damn it! Stop going easy on me Kankurou."

He jumped back out of her swings' reach and took a moment to eye her critically. "I don't want to hurt you Sakura."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Sakura was fast, way too fast. She was behind him already. He blocked her punchers and he could hear her annoyed grunt as he still didn't try to touch her. He felt a kunai blow by his face and instinct kicked in. He twisted her wrist to an awkward angle causing her to drop the blade and he punched her in the gut sending her tumbling back. He watched as Sakura stood up wiping dirt from her chin.

"What the hell where you thinking!?"

She smirked as she walked closer to him, sliding into a defensive stance. "I had to get you to hit me. You wanted to spar so spar."

She was on top of him again and as much as he didn't want to he couldn't just block her anymore. He could take the bruises she was giving him but he couldn't just stand there and let her wail away on him, no matter how much he didn't want to hit her. That cheshire grin planted on her face was contagious. He was grinning as she blocked another of his blows and tried to kick his feet out from under him. Sakura was going full out and he could at least do the same.

* * *

An hour later they were both breathing heavily. Sakura took a few seconds to heal the cut on her forearm from the rock she caught when Kankurou threw her to the ground. He wasn't looking any better either. He would probably be bruised up for a couple days but his workout was working out just like he planned. It got Sakura's mind off the ten and it wore her out. She charged him again and her attack was slow, slow enough for Kankurou to get one of her arms behind her back and held the other in front of her body.

He panted, "I win."

He didn't even have time to gloat as his world was turned upside down. Pain radiated threw his body as he hit the hard packed training ground. He turned his head to the girl lying next to him. "How'd you do that?"

Sakura's chest heaved for a few minutes before she got her breathing under control. "Everyone on team seven is bigger than me, taller than me, so are you. You have better reach but," she drug the hem of her ruined shirt to her face to wipe away sweat smeared dirt, "I'm lower to the ground and have a better center of gravity. I used your weight against you."

He would have laughed if he wasn't trying to breath. She turned her head to the side as she smiled at him. "I win."

He lifted his hand to heal his busted lip, his chakra waved but he got it done. He laughed, "looks like you gave me a workout."

She smiled at him and tugged his arm to her. He had busted his knuckles sometime during their fight. She laid his hand flat on her stomach and cover it with both of her hands glowing bright green. Kankurou tried to pull away but she pushed down on his hand, making it push into her stomach.

"Let me heal you, I have enough chakra left. Besides, aren't a puppet master's hands his greatest weapon."

She beamed at him and he didn't want to scold her. She finally looked relaxed, sweaty and dirty, but relaxed. So he let her heal him as he looked up at the sky and the high white clouds passing by lazily. He could feel Sakura's stomach rise and fall with every breath she took. He felt her chakra fade away but she didn't release his hand. He didn't mind it, her own hands were warm and soft. He stayed that way looking up at the sky enjoying the sky and the feel of her skin until her hand relaxed around his. He turned his head to her and smiled. She was out. He pulled his hand free gently sliding it out from under hers.

He stood up and gently shook her shoulder. She swatted his hand away sleepily. "Five more minutes Naruto."

He watched her peaceful face for a few minutes. On top of everything going on she was homesick too. He picked his cowl off the ground from where it lay next to her. Of course she would be homesick. She had spent a week in an empty house by herself. Gaara should have made an effort to get home earlier and keep her company. But he couldn't blame this all on his brother. It was his fault just as much as it was Gaara's, besides as Kazekage the town's well being was more important to him. And Gaara didn't know Sakura as well as Kankurou did. He knew for a week she was alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of guilt for breaking a promise, frustration for not being able to cure her patients, and now thoughts of home.

Kankurou grasped her hand gently and turned around as he kneeled. He lifted her arm over his shoulder and her other arm slid over his shoulder as well. He chuckled at her as instinct took over. She was used to draining herself and being carried home from her missions. He didn't have to prompt her to hold on as he hooked his hands under her knees. He had enough strength to carry her home but he was tapped out of chakra so he'd have to bring her there by foot. He didn't mind though. Now he at least knew that she was sleeping and not staying up and reading scroll after scroll.

She thought she was slick, sneaking into the study after she thought he fell asleep. She even went as far to remember which floorboards squeaked. He always noticed though. A few books were always just out of place. He knew Gaara and Gaara kept his books tidy. He noticed this little change but he didn't call her out on it. She always was in bed by midnight and it hadn't affected her… until now. He nodded at a waving merchant as he finally got into the outskirts of town. He knew why the training fields were so far out, because nobody wanted training ninja's anywhere near something damageable or of any property value, but damn, it was a long walk. Somehow Sakura had buried herself into the collar of his shirt. Her soft breath spilled down his neck warming his already hot skin. He lifted her higher forcing her soft lips away from his skin. He thought of anything and everything to take his mind away from the kunoichi pressed tightly into his back and her soft hands and even softer lips.

He was reciting the ninja code when he finally brought her home and up to her bed. Even in her sleep she was still strong. It took him a while to untangle her fingers from around his shoulders and her arms from his neck. With that done he went off to find Gaara. When he was sparring he had an idea that he really wanted to talk to the Kazekage about.

* * *

Sakura followed the smell of breakfast down the stairs. She wasn't planning on taking this scheduled day off but she had slept late anyway. And she knew that Kankurou wouldn't let her go in seeing as she had all but passed out after their sparring yesterday. She healed all the bruises she had received and felt guilty for making him actually have to hit her. But sparring was sparring and no one else had ever held back with her, not even Rock Lee who cried while fighting her but still struck her with his powerful blows. She stood at the entrance of the kitchen watching as Kankurou flipped a pancake in the air. She laughed as he repeated the process.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook?"

He chuckled adding the finished pancake to the stack he had on the counter. "I never said I couldn't cook. I said I wasn't good at it. I can make pancakes and eggs and grilled cheese and that's about it."

He turned to smile at her and stopped dead in his tracks. Sakura immediately regretted her choice in clothing. After she showered she grabbed the first thing she saw which was one of his old shirts because she needed to do the laundry. "I can go change If you want."

He shook his head as he picked up the plate of mouthwatering fluffiness. "No, it's okay."

She smiled at him as she sat down and plucked three pancakes onto her plate and poured thick syrup other them. She pushed a large chunk into her mouth and chewed. It was delicious. She cut another chunk and devoured it just as fast. She looked up to see Kankurou grinning. She swallowed and reached for her glass or orange juice.

"What?"

"I've got another mission."

He forked stopped midway to her pancake. "Oh."

He just got back and now he's going away again. Now she'd be alone again and even more escorts. She hadn't even noticed she was frowning until Kankurou spoke up again.

"What's the matter? The pancakes aren't good?"

She looked up to his cheery face, was he mad that she forced him to retaliate yesterday?

"No, they're great."

"Then you better eat them, you've gotta keep your strength up."

She cocked and eyebrow at him, what was he getting at? The cheshire grin he was spewing wasn't making her feel any better.

"I'm going on a mission and you're coming with me."

Kankurou watched as Sakura's fork stilled in her mouth and she stared at him. Before she could ask a million questions he continued, "We need a medic-nin and a guide. I talked to Gaara about it and he thinks it's a good idea. It'll give you a break from the hospital."

She pulled her fork out at waved it at him. "What do you mean "we"?"

He talked around a mouthful of pancake, "We're escorting a small group."

She was getting tired of him dancing around her questions and he could tell so he cut to the chase. "We're escorting two genin teams and their sensei's to Konoha for the Chuunin exams."

Sakura stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds then she squealed with joy as she all but jumped over the table to crush him in a hug. "When do we leave?"

He laughed as he held a skewered piece of syrup drenched pancake away from her hair. "We leave tomorrow morning. We'll be staying in Konoha for 3 days. Gaara wants you back as soon as possible."

She sat back down, her brilliant smile beaming from ear to ear. Then he watched as she devoured the rest of her breakfast in seconds. He had only seem Naruto eat like that before. He stared in awe as she guzzled down her OJ.

"Sakura what exactly are you doing?"

She hurriedly put her plate in the sink explaining as she washed the syrup from her fingers, "I have to get things in order. Somebody has to run the hospital while I'm gone, and I have to tell Tsunade, and I don't have any clean clothes because everything's dirty. Not to mention I need to pack."

Her voice got further and further away as she walked up the stairs and to her room. Kankurou just sat there smiling as he ate his well deserved breakfast.

* * *

Sakura had been hard at work all day. She set everything in order at the hospital. Reina was in charge until she got back and she was to be informed of any change in the ten's progress. If she deemed it bad enough she and Kankurou would head back to Suna as soon as possible. Now she was in the laundry room folding all of the clothes she washed and dried for herself as well as the sand brothers. She reached into the dryer to get the last piece of clothing that had gotten stuck there. She was absentmindedly folding it when she realized what she held. She immediately crinkled it in her hands. She stormed out into the kitchen where they sat eating pizza. She narrowed her eyes at Kankurou who gave her a confused stare as he noticed what she held.

"Nice underwear Sakura. Not that I mind or anything, but why are you showing them to me?"

By the end of the sentence he was grinning and she wanted to smack him. Hard. "These aren't mine you baka! Did you have a girl over while I was sleeping or something!?"

Gaara turned around to see the aforementioned panties and turned the exact same color as his hair. He rose from his chair, pulled the black lacey booty shorts from her shocked grasp and walked down the hall, slamming his door closed. Sakura stared at Kankurou for the longest time. Then a wide grin spread across his face and Sakura could feel it on hers too. She held up a finger.

"Don't laugh."

He tried to hold it in. He tried so hard but it was impossible not to laugh. Gaara had been involved in some extracurricular activities. And Sakura shed a blinding light on those activities. Those hadn't been the pink haired medic's panties, oh no, they were Matsuri's. And from the color that Gaara turned he didn't want them to know that. Soon he was clutching at anything to help him get a grip. Sakura sneered at him and turned on her heel.

"At least she has good taste, I have them in red."

Kankurou felt like somebody slammed him upside the head with a cast iron skilled like in one of those roadrunner cartoons.

_Did she really just say that?_

_Well that shut him up._

Sakura smiled smugly as she walked back into the laundry room to pick up her massive pile of folded clean clothes. Kankurou was still quiet as she passed through the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. She put her laundry away quickly then went to double check that she had everything ready for tomorrow. She was still smiling as she burrowed into her now clean bed. She had washed the sheets after waking up in them dirty and sweaty. She buried herself in the covers enjoying the silence and the thought of going home.

* * *

So I had the next chapter all written up but I didn't like how it flowed so I'm rewriting it; please, please bear with me. And thanks for reading (and reviewing)!


	12. Chapter 12

I wasn't planning on even posting this so soon but oh well. This is my third draft and I still think it's missing something but I think I got the flow better. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

The young ninja were antsy and excited. Their sensei's as well as himself and Sakura could feel all their pent up energy. Kankurou didn't know about anyone else but he wanted to strangle them for it. Since they left Suna at dawn every five minutes it was "are we there yet?". And the questions never ceased even as they made camp near Wind Country's border.

"How long will it take to get there?"

Kankurou's patience was wearing thin by the time they finished dinner. He was two seconds away from using Kuroari as a time out zone. Just as his hand was inching it's way to the scroll at his feet Sakura sat down beside him and beamed at the six genin that they were escorting to the Hidden Leaf.

"How would you all like to hear a story?"

He watched as their eyes widened, catching the glow of the fire's light. "Yeah!"

"You have to be really quiet and listen though."

They all nodded eagerly shuffling closer in their sleeping rolls. The two Jounin teachers and Kankurou let out their long held breaths. Sakura was a god send.

"Have you ever heard of the Crimson Four Leaf Clover?"

Their awed faces swung back and forth as they crowded closer to her. Kankurou was once again amazed. She had them eating out the palm of her hands in two seconds flat.

"Well, when I was genin-"

"Whoa! Sakura-san you were a genin!" One of the children asked amazed.

"Yes, everyone was a genin once, but you can't keep interrupting me okay?"

The boy nodded eagerly.

"When I was a genin me and my teammates got roped into helping a friend on his mission to find the Crimson Four Leaf Clover…"

* * *

"But she didn't stay. Wasn't Konohamaru sad?"

She smiled down at the quite girl that had asked the question. The six young shinobi were silent the whole way through her story.

"I think that he was happy because he did get his wish. Kaede won't ever be alone now."

Sakura smiled at one of the teams' Senseis. Apparently the children weren't the only ones paying attention. "Now get some sleep, all of you. We're heading out at first light and I'll be guiding you through Fire. Will be passing though lots of forest and you'll need to get your rest for tree walking."

They nodded hunkering down in their sleeping rolls. She stood up and walked off a distance to look out over her group. Medic-nins took first shifts so they'd be well rested. Almost two hours later with nothing but a few animals scurrying in the dark she felt Kankurou sit down next to her. She pulled her eyes away from the sky and to him.

"My turn."

She sat there still as he turned his back on the group to watch the woods. When she rested her back against his he laughed, "I'm a big boy Sakura."

She shrugged not moving. They were still close to the desert and she wasn't used to the drastic drop in temperature at night. "The fire's going to go out soon."

"You have a bed roll."

"You're warmer than a bed roll and besides the grounds hard."

He chuckled, "What am I, soft?"

She closed her eyes, her head resting at the base of his neck, "Softer than the cold ground."

He didn't argue, he just let her lean against him. He'd drag her back after his two hour shift. But if she wound up with a kink in her neck, it wasn't his fault.

* * *

Morning hand come and gone and once again so had the younger ninja's patience. They were flying through the trees. Sakura thought it was a good idea, it would shave almost five hours off of their travel and the kids would be able to rest longer when they got to Konoha. She sighed. Konoha. She did miss home but she wasn't finished with her mission in Suna. She was grateful for this little pick me up hidden inside a mission. She knew Gaara and Kankurou and maybe even Temari and her shishou had planned this. She smiled as one of the genin edged her out and got in front of her. His teacher scolded him.

"You should never lead your guide Kenji, especially if you don't know where you're going."

Sakura held up her hand. "It's okay. He's just excited."

The trip was quiet after that. She had especially picked this route because it forced the genin to focus on their feet and their surroundings. And it would tire them out. It spared all the older Jounin's nerves. Sakura was distracted from her musings when she heard a misplaced footfall. The young ninja in front of her had lost his footing due to lack of chakra. Sakura growled in her head. He was pushing himself, using much more chakra than he had to stay in front of her. She caught him as the other ninja slowed to a stop in the high branches. The scared Kenji looked up to see Sakura standing upside down from a branch holding him by his foot.

"If you're tired you have to tell your team. If we were on a mission you could have put us all in danger."

He nodded solemnly as she pulled him up with her until she was standing right side up again. She easily lifted him onto her back ignoring her bag as she turned back to the rest of the group.

"Does anyone else need a break?"

No one shook their heads.

"Okay, we'll keep going until we reach the Gonza river, we'll camp on its banks tonight."

She waited for a nod from the ninja's. "Okay, Kenji, hold on."

She immediately stepped off the branch to free fall twenty feet before jumping back up to level with the others."That was pretty cool right?"

She laughed as she felt his chin bump against her shoulder as he nodded. "You're so cool Sakura-san!"

"But next time if you want to race you gotta tell me."

He nodded sheepishly. "Hai."

The rest of the day's journey went by smoothly after that. They landed on the banks of the river nearly an hour before sunset. The younger ninja made quick work of starting a fire and cooking dinner. Sakura was poking at the roaring flames when Kenji sat next to her.

"Sakura-san what's Konoha like? I've never been there before."

She leaned back on her hands, thinking how to explain it to the ninja that gathered around her.

"Well it's big. And it's green. And I guess it's going to be a lot different from Suna for you guys."

One of the girls sat on her other side. "Is it true that even if we win our matches we aren't guaranteed to become Chuunin?"

She looked into the fire thinking about Naruto's fight with Neji. They had both passed even though Naruto took Neji out in the end. She turned to the children. "It's not about your abilities in the final round, even though that's a part of it. It's about this," she pointed to her heart, "The Hokage wants to see if you have the heart to give it all you've got. She wants to see if you can follow the shinobi way, whether it be Sand, Leaf, Rock, or Water."

She smiled at the kids as they took this all in. "Even when I lost in the preliminaries the first time I didn't let it get me down. My heart was there, my abilities just weren't."

The kids ooed over this bit of information. "Who did you fight?"

She poked the fire again letting her mind wander a little bit as she sensed the rest of the ninja settling down to listen."I fought Yamanaka Ino."

One of the girls gasped. "You fought with someone from the Yamanaka clan. Don't they use mind control techniques?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, they do."

"Well, how did you beat her?"

She smiled at the girl. "'I didn't. It was a tie."

"How?"

She heard Kankurou chuckle. "They knocked each other out. Major fists of fury."

She tilted her head back to smile at him. "I'd be damned if I let her beat me."

The other kids got a second wind and the questions came faster than the river she can hear flowing near them. "Who else fought?"

She grinned at the kids. "Kankurou, Gaara, Temari, Naruto-"

"He's saved the Kazekage! Tell us about his fight!"

She smiled, "Okay but then off to bed."

They all nodded eagerly and listened to her telling them how Naruto outsmarted Kiba's nose. She was on watch, gazing at the stars when his voice carried over to her as he walked closer.

"You should write a book."

She smiled at the stars. "I'd be filthy rich."

He sat next to her. "Maybe Kakashi could read your book instead of his usual smut."

"Jiraiya's books aren't that bad. They're written quite well actually."

He stared at her as she brought her eyes from the night sky to his unbelieving face.

"What? I was on a two month mission babysitting a shrine with Kakashi. I got bored. He had a spare."

He could barely even picture her holding one of those books let alone reading it. "I'm sorry, I just don't believe you."

She gave him his favorite smile.

"Junko walked alone for many months. The seasons changed yet his heart stayed heavy. He could not move on. He wanted to stay in the past yet the world would not allow it. The leaves fell and the cold wind brought snow. And with it Junko lived buried in his pain. His heart became as cold as the ice that brought the flowers to their graves. Nothing could warm him. Nothing could break his despair. He clung to the light that had evaded him so quickly once he had found it. He wished he would stop dreaming about her but he couldn't. He couldn't give up his only memories of her. So he roamed the earth as a cold, broken man. Nothing but a shell of his former self remained. He could not let go so easily this time…"

Kankurou was sure that if he read those words with his own eyes he would just as quickly dismiss it as emo drabble and flip the page. But the way she said them, it seemed like he had been Junko. He could almost feel the cold around him. "That was beautiful."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Too bad in the next chapter the spring came and Junko's "heart" was warmed by a lonely countess."

He chuckled, "Now that's a story I wouldn't mind hearing."

She pushed his shoulder away from her as she stood.

"Aw, no human space heater tonight?"

He could see hear her laugh as she walked away.

* * *

"Sakura-san are we there yet?"

"Actually, we are."

Kankurou thought they'd never reach Konoha's massive wooden gates. The two genin teams were once again full of energy and incessant questions. Sakura answered them for the sake of the rest of the team's sanity but he saw that little line between her eyes. So he decided to swoop in and save her, knight in shining armor style. "How would you guys like to hear about the time I fought Sakon and Ukon with Inuzuka Kiba?"

Of course they did. They listened intently to everything he said. He might not have been as good as Sakura but it did the job to shut them up most of the way until about an hour ago. But now he let out a sigh of relief as he stepped foot into Konoha.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Kankurou followed where the voice came from. The gate guardians walked out of the small booth to greet them.

"Kotetsu! Izumo!"

Sakura walked over to them and was swept into a hug from Kotetsu. He lifted her off the ground and squeezed her tight putting her down long enough for Izumo to give her a massive bear hug. She smiled up to the bandaged nosed gate watcher. "How's Kaminari?"

He chuckled, "the twins are driving her up the wall but she loves it. Shikaku is spoiling them rotten too."

She smiled at him then turned her smile to Izumo. "So how's Shizune?"

He grinned at her, "I asked her to marry me."

"What!? When? What did she say?"

"About a week after you left and she said yes."

"And Tsunade?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. Kotetsu bumped his partner's shoulder. "She walked in after he popped the question. She found them going at it on her desk."

Sakura stared wide eyed at the shorter of the two shinobi. "She knocked me out, then Shizune explained and she healed me. Then she laid into me for not telling her about us sooner. She and Shizune have been planning nonstop since then."

She hugged him again. "Congratulations. You didn't get put into a coma like Kotetsu did."

The taller, spiky haired ninja grumbled, "it was for one day. Less than six hours. It was like a nap."

She laughed at her friend's expense as Kankurou stood next to her as the genin's ooed and awed over the massive city in front of them. Kotetsu clapped him on his shoulder. "Nice to see you Kankurou."

The puppet master gave him a broad smile. "As long as it doesn't involve more of Orochimaru's test subjects, it's good to see you too."

He gave Izumo a nod, "Congrats man."

He beamed proud as can be as he wandered back into to gate watcher 's booth. Behind them they heard scuffling and a bark. Kankurou could see Sakura's face light up even more as the sand genin gasped in awe.

"You're Inuzuka Kiba!"

He nodded at the kids as they pushed towards him and the great white dog.

"They're here for the Chuunin exams."

Kankurou's eyes found that the deep voice that had spoken belonged to Shino. Sakura smiled at the heavily clothed ninja. "Kankurou told them about the time he and Kiba fought Ukon and Sakon."

They all watched as Kiba was surround by the genin who was firing question after question to the Jounin and all but tackling Akimaru who was enjoying the pets he was getting. Kankurou watched in amusement as their teachers tried to pry them away.

"SAKURRAAAAA-CHAANNN!!!"

Kankurou could see blonde hair speeding toward them. He chuckled as Sakura took a step back, away from the Naruto blur. But his humor was cut short as his spinal cord was attacked by Naruto's hug. He pushed the energetic ninja off him as he glared at Sakura. She had side stepped Naruto at the last minute and put Kankurou in Naruto's grasp.

"What the hell puppet boy?"

He turned his glare at Naruto, "look who's talking frog brain."

The blonde raised his fist and the only thing stopping him from attacking Kankurou was Sakura's arms around his neck.

"I've missed you too, Naruto."

The hokage wannabe's glare immediately fell replaced by the smile that found his face as he returned her hug.

"Naruto-kun you might have hurt Sakura-chan… if you actually hugged her like that."

The red embarrassment on his cheeks was enough to make Kankurou laugh, if it wasn't for a quick back handed slap to his chest from Sakura, knocking the breath from his lungs.

Sakura beamed at Hinata, "You're going on a mission too?"

The raven haired heiress shook her head. "No I came to see Kiba-kun and Shino-kun off. I'm helping out with the Chuunin exams this year."

Naruto threw an arm around her. "That's my girl."

Hinata blushed at his words and Sakura gave her a warm smile. She was happy that Naruto finally realized that the only love she had for him was that of a brother. And she knew her brother better than anyone. "So Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I knew that you guys were coming in today so I thought I'd spend some time with my favorite girls."

He threw his arms around Sakura and Hinata only to have the arm he draped over Sakura twisted in a painful way. "You're not slacking off are you?"

He smiled at the pink haired kunoichi as he wrangled his arm from her. He rubbed it looking nervously from Sakura to the ground. "B-but Sakura-chan, You don't know how Kaminari-sensei's been lately. She-she-she- THE TWINS!"

Sakura heard Kotetsu's booming laugh as she smacked Naruto on the head, "She's still your sensei and she's here because of you. Now go visit her or I'll kick your butt all the way there!"

The blonde paled as he absorbed Sakura's threat. He hurriedly gave Hinata a kiss and dashed off giving Kiba a confused look to which the dog boy shrugged his shoulders. Hell if he knew why these kids we asking him question after question.

"I'll catch you later Sakura, and I'll see you at dinner Hinata!"

The quiet girl waved off her boyfriend and turned to Sakura. "I should get them to their hotel rooms. It's nice to see you back Sakura. Konoha's been too quiet without you," She bowed to Kankurou, "It is nice to see you as well Kankurou-kun."

He bowed back, she had impeccable manners like what he'd expect of the Hyuuga Heiress. She got the kids away from Akimaru and Kiba long enough to give them a hug and bid them goodbye. Then, with the help of their sensei's, she led them down the busy streets of Konoha. Sakura turned to Kiba.

"Sorry about the kids. We told them stories on the way here to keep them from driving us insane. They really liked the story about you and Kankurou fighting together."

Kiba smirked at Akimaru, "You here that boy? We have a fan club."

The great white dog barked as he bounded up to Sakura for a quick pet.

"So you guys really have to leave?"

Shino answered for her in his deep voice, "Yes, we wish we could stay for the exams but Tsunade gave us a mission. We'll be gone for a few weeks." He looked out at the orangey afternoon sun. "Kiba we should go before it gets too late."

Kiba looked over Sakura's shoulder to nod at Shino then he looked into green orbs that he had been missing. "I wish I could stay. I haven't seen you in months."

Sakura shrugged, "We'll do something when I get back from Suna."

He beamed at her, his red tattooed cheeks rising with his wolfish grin, "It's a date."

Kankurou watched as the dog-boy wrapped his arms around her. That was all well and fine until the Inuzuka locked eyes with him as he kissed Sakura on the cheek. Anger pulsed in his veins. He didn't even realize he was glaring until Kiba gave him a toothy smirk. Kankurou immediately pulled his face into a schooled expression as Kiba and Akimaru sauntered past him. Kiba gave him a look that all but screamed jealous much? The puppet master just clenched his jaw. Why would that make him jealous? Did those kids test his patience this much, to where he was actually amped up enough to punch Kiba for nothing? Because that was what that kiss was, he told himself, it was nothing. He turned and watched the two man team walk though the Konoha gates.

"Come on Kankurou let's go get something to eat."

He looked reluctant to move. She could see him clench his teeth together. The genin must have gotten to him more then she thought. She grabbed his hand and tugged him after her. After a few seconds Sakura could feel his hand relax in hers, holding it gently. She thought as she walked. She was a little embarrassed that Kiba had kissed her in front of him. But she was a big girl and she could accept a friendly peck on the cheek from one of her friends. Kankurou seemed a little agitated but some warm food would be a nice way to pull him out of his peevish mood.

* * *

Kotetsu and Izumo sat back in their chairs after watching the tense goodbye. Kiba had caught a whiff of Kankurou's jealousy and he pounced on it. And poor Sakura, she was caught in the middle. When Kiba kissed her she turned two shades paler than the white of Shino's jacket. And Kankurou, if looks could kill… But what was oblivious to both of the younger ninja was the way that Kankurou calmed down the second his hand was in hers and the smile on Sakura's face as he held it. Kotetsu shook his head as he sat balancing his chair on two legs.

"Kids these days."

Izumo chuckled as he picked up his book and agreed with his friend, "Kids these days."

* * *

So I was hinting at something at the end. If you got the hint kudos to you and if you didn't message me and I'll tell you. You don't even have to say pretty please. : ]


	13. Chapter 13

Here's another chapter for you! Check out my new story, A Wolf's Cry, and tell me what you think.

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Teuchi was thrilled that Sakura was back.

"But it's only for the Chuunin exams then I'm going back to Suna. I'm still not finished with my mission."

"Then the ramen's on the house for you and your friend tonight. Think of it as a welcome home present."

Sakura smiled at the man as he prepared their meal. She turned to Kankurou who seemed to be in a better mood already. "Everyone's missed you."

She bumped his shoulder as she twirled her stool back and forth. "I've missed them too."

He looked bummed for a few seconds and she bumped his shoulder again, "But I had you so it wasn't that bad. When you left for that mission though…"

"Yeah sorry about that. I should have asked Gaara to assign it someone else."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "If there was anyone else he would have asked them before you."

He decided to switch the subject. "So Kaminari huh? I haven't seen her in a while. Too bad she's married now, I might have looked her up when I got here."

Sakura smiled at him, "I forgot that you knew her. It's been awhile since I've seen her. I think it was at the twins' birthday party last year. Terrible two's now. I can't blame Naruto for not wanting to go visit her."

He laughed as Sakura daydreamed. Then a though occurred to him as he looked at the already filling ramen stand. "Sakura where exactly am I staying?"

She accepted her bowl of Ramen from the owner and Kankurou did the same, "Arigato."

Sakura broke her chopsticks in half before answering him. "The hotels are all packed for the exams and the ambassadors suites are all filled with foreign dignitaries so you get to stay at my house."

Kankurou looked down at his food and back to her, "Then why aren't you cook-"

Sakura slapped her hand over his mouth. "Naruto comes in here every day. He and Teuchi are good friends. You promised."

He pulled her hand away from his mouth as he frowned at her, "I know I did. I won't break it but I'm just saying anything you make is better."

She looked up at him quizzically, a piece of kamaboko dangling from her chopsticks, "Really?"

He sighed, "Have I ever lied to you Sakura?"

She started naming off instance where he had, in fact, lied to her. He wanted to butt in and tell her that they weren't lies, just half truths but interrupting her would only make her list grow so he sat with his shoulder slumped, eating his ramen.

* * *

"Here, hold these."

Sakura handed Kankurou the grocery bags as she stood in front of her apartment door. He watched as she held a palm to the door, breaking the seal. He quirked an eyebrow. He shouldn't have been surprised. A chakra seal was better than any lock. He followed her in as she switched on the lights. He was surprised once again. Her apartment was sophisticated and totally different from the pink frilly monstrosity that he had been expecting. He liked the dark soothing greens and deep earthy browns and the calm midnight blues. He walked around to the huge bay windows that opened up to a balcony overlooking Konoha. If he could see all that through the curtains then she needed new ones. He pushed them back and reached for the handle to open the sliding glass door.

"Kankurou don't!"

But it was too late. As he touched the handle it felt like Kakashi's Chidori ran up his arm. He stumbled back and looked at his singed hand. Sakura was at his side in an instant. She pulled him up off the floor and into the kitchen where he hoisted himself up on a counter. "You need new curtains."

She ignored his statement, "Let me see your hand."

He smirked at the damage done to his hand, "You even sealed them from the inside."

"I told you not to touch it."

She healed his hand quickly and went to the window/door to undo the seal. He looked around the open kitchen as she went into what he expected was the bedroom to undo probably another seal, Kankurou proofing her apartment. The sudden chakra shock made his whole body feel tingly. He smirked at the unusual feeling until he saw the garbage can. It held at least nine bouquets of flowers. They were all withered and dried. He recalled Sakura's first day in Suna. He remembered seeing her furrow her brows as she mentioned something about flowers. He guessed she just never had time to throw them out. He slid off the counter and crossed into the living room looking out at the bright city.

"I'm going take a shower. Make yourself at home."

He opened his mouth-

"And no that isn't an invitation and no I will not wash your back and you will not wash mine."

He grinned at his reflection in the glass. She knew him all too well.

* * *

Sakura was glad that she thought to bring her clothes with her into the bathroom. Running around in her birthday suit with Kankurou a room away wasn't her idea of playing it safe. She sighed blissfully as she slipped into her bed. Because it was just that, her bed. Within moments the softness was luring her to sleep. She was almost pulled completely under until she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer. She growled, "Kankurou!"

He didn't move. Sakura pried his hand away from her and turned to smack him but she stopped. He was out cold. His arms were still stretched out toward her and his makeup was off. Once he was out he was out and it would take nothing short of a Kyuubi attack to wake him up. But she didn't want to disturb him. He looked peaceful and handsome. She mentally kicked herself for thinking that as she turned on her side and found a comfortable position knowing that if he tried anything funny in her sleep she could just beat that handsome face until it turned black and blue.

Kankurou cracked open one eye after Sakura turned away. He closed his eyes again and relaxed now that he knew she wouldn't kill him. But if she ever found out he was faking he'd be the next name on the memorial stone in Suna. He was going to sleep on the couch but he kept getting the feeling that he was being watched. And that feeling only grew stronger when he was in Sakura's bedroom. After he took his face paint off in the kitchen he climbed into Sakura's bed letting his senses span out around him to try and find the peeper. It was either a ninja with no chakra control what so ever or a normal civilian from the constant fluctuation of the miniscule amount of chakra. He could also sense the territorial-esc feeling the peeping tom was radiating. So he stayed where he was, not liking the feeling but not being able to track down and beat up some loser pervert because he was an ambassador to Suna. Now he knew how Sakura felt, not being able to follow natural instinct.

But soon his thoughts were cloudy as Sakura's bed lulled him into sleep. He only woke up when he felt Sakura climb in. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her warm body, protecting her from this unseen threat. He almost laughed when she growled his name. He wanted to open his eyes and ask her to keep going with the bedroom noises but he was still on a mission. He was surprised she hadn't kicked him out of bed yet. He peaked under his lashes to see why she was so quiet. She was looking down at him with soft eyes then she turned away. For some reason that look she gave him made him want to hold her again so he turned on his side and faced the wall, the bed making short work of both their weary bodies.

* * *

If it wasn't for the brown hair she would have thought Naruto was spending yet another night at her house. But as it was this wasn't her blonde teammate that had no sense of personal space, this was Kankurou and his body was tucked warmly into her side. She fought back to urge to smack him. This was her mistake. She should have kicked him out of bed last night. But she hadn't and she woke up with a teddy bear, a handsomely beautiful teddy bear. A teddy bear that she desperately wanted to get away from. If he woke up finding her laying there watching him, he would never let her live it down. Stealthily she pulled herself from his strong arm and firm chest. He didn't stir as her feet touched the cool floor. She waited until she was in the kitchen to let out her sigh as she set to work making coffee and checking to see if cereal actually went bad.

"Kankurou wake up! We've got to meet the hokage in half an hour!"

The puppet master startled awake, his head shot up from the soft, warm pillow to look around the room. His thoughts collected as he recognized his surroundings. He was in Sakura's bedroom, in her bed. He smirked as he buried his face in the heavenly bed. He was expecting to be waking up with a rather bruised brain. Her hospitality was much more astounding than his. He pulled himself to the edge of the bed and squinted at the bright sunlight glaring in through the too thin curtains.

"Kankurou did you hear me?"

He turned his head, eye still half closed to peer at her leaning in the door way. She was eating something colorful and sweet smelling. "You need new curtains."

"Leave my curtains alone, get dressed, and come eat."

He grumbled as she walked back to the kitchen, he was still sleep heavy and his voice felt thick. He had to get a bed like this. He contemplated laying back down but the sun burned the inside of his lids. He wouldn't get back to sleep. He grumbled some more and stepped out of bed and crossed the spacious room and into the bathroom for a quick shower. He was just exiting the still steamy bathroom when Sakura came in.

"Kankurou, get up no- oh."

Hers eye skipped from the bed to his still glistening chest. He smirked at the blush on her cheeks as she apologized. "Sorry I thought you fell back asleep."

He shrugged as he brushed past her into the living room and to his bag, "I thought about it."

She sat on the couch flipping through the paper she had somehow acquired as he dug out clean clothes and his face paint. He watched as Sakura lifted a slender white tube that contained the purple smear stick. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed, the news temporarily forgotten.

"It smells like grass, kind of lemony."

He pulled it from her fingers before she got purple under her nose. "It's because it's made from botanicals. Good for the skin and good for looking scary."

Sakura fought back a giggle. He was concerned about the quality of his skin. It didn't surprise her because he did have nice skin. Warm skin that was soft and smooth and was all over her skin last night. She immediately reeled her thoughts back in. Surprised at her own awareness of his soft skin still damp and only a foot away from her. She needed some safe ground and fast.

"Where do you get it from?"

He picked up his stuff and walked back to her bedroom to finish getting dressed, smiling over his shoulder, "I make it."

She cocked an eyebrow as he left her room door open leaving her alone with her thoughts of Kankurou elbow deep in plant goop. She laughed as she reminded herself to ask him how exactly green turned into purple.

* * *

"Sakura!"

The pink haired medic ninja rushed ahead of him to hug the Hokage's assistant.

"I've missed you so much!"

Sakura was beaming over Shizune's shoulder. "I've miss you too and apparently I've missed a lot of things."

Shizune held out her hand to show her the simple diamond on a gleaming sliver band. "It's beautiful!"

The girls both beamed at each other completely ignoring him. He was fine with that. Rings, dresses, and wedding cake didn't really make up much of his conversation skills. But he was happy to see her smile, for now Suna was far away and so were her ten patients.

"Shizune! Ton-Ton just ate another file!"

Shizune immediately glared at the closed door. "She force fed him one earlier this morning."

Sakura shook her head and turned to Kankurou, "We had better get in there."

He lifted one shoulder in a half shrug as she put her handle to the door.

"Shishou pigs aren't supposed to eat paper."

The hokage put down the plump pink mammal and he took his chance to scurry out to Shizune who picked him up as she shut the door.

"He was hungry."

"For unsigned mission reports?"

The blonde's honey eyes lit up with a welcome smile which quickly turned into a frown. She looked over Sakura with a deft eye and it sent a glimmer of trepidation though Kankurou. Did she see something he didn't notice?

"You haven't even gotten a tan."

Sakura laughed and it put Kankurou at ease, "I'm in a hospital. The last I heard, florescent lights aren't the best at tanning skin."

Tsunade smiled at Sakura now, "So are you going to hold off giving me your mission report?'

Sakura shook her head as she handed her a tightly sealed scroll.

"And Kankurou I suppose you have one as well, as was my agreement."

Sakura sent him a dark glare and he gave her an apologetic smile as he handed the sannin his report. A job was a job and he did his jobs well.

He was about to open his mouth when Shizune popped her head in. "Hokage-sama the dignitaries from Rice would like to have an audience with you."

The Hokage slouched in her chair, "Again?"

Shizune nodded, "they're waiting."

The hokage let out a rush of air and massaged her temples. "Sakura as much as I missed you I'm afraid that I have to kick you out of here. Trust me it's for your own good."

Sakura beamed at her master, proud that she hadn't threatened anyone visiting her city, yet. "Of course Shishou."

The Hokage stood and walked them to the door. Before Kankurou left she caught his attention. "Kankurou I'd like to talk to you privately before you leave Konoha."

He nodded, grateful that Sakura was already out the door. But as he stepped out of the entering aristocrats' way he wasn't feeling so grateful anymore. A tall, well muscled man smiled down at Sakura as they chatted friendly. If anyone else were to notice their interaction they would pass it off as friends talking. But Kankurou wasn't just anyone else. He had been by Sakura's side everyday for a month. He knew her tells and her give-aways just as she knew his. And right now he was seeing a new one. Her slender fingers dug into the hem of her shirt in a tight grip and although she wore a smile on her face it didn't meet her eyes. They were a far away, dull muted green. His jaw clenched as the other ninja's name rang clear in his mind, Chouji. He knew that the tall armor plated ninja hadn't meant to hurt her and didn't know that he was doing it know. Sakura broke it off first but if you truly cared for someone you would now when they were upset. And Kankurou narrowed his eyes at the ninja he barely remembered. He walked quietly to her side a grin plastered on his face as he slide an arm around her shoulders. The taller ninja seemed to recognize him as their conversation lulled to a stop.

"Sorry to interrupt but," He smiled down at Sakura squeezing her shoulder, "you promised to show me around."

She nodded and then turned to the ninja that she was just talking to, "I guess I'm being a bad guide."

She laughed a little and Kankurou found that he didn't like it at all. It wasn't like the laughter that spilled out of her when he said something funny. No, this laugh wasn't tinkling bells, this was cold and flat like an empty wind.

"I'll see you around Chouji."

"Yeah, I should get going too, I should be in there to make sure Tsunade doesn't take back the deal she made yesterday. See you later Sakura."

Kankurou lead her to the stairs at the end of the hall. When they reached the secluded stairwell she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked quietly down the three flights until she was outside. Kankurou followed her quietly, stealing side long glances as she lead him up a massive amount of stairs.

Sakura lead them up and up and up. She was thankful that Kankurou was quiet. She just needed some time to pull herself together. When Chouji walked up and smiled at her it was okay. She smiled back and then he hugged her and something inside her tugged. His heart had mended but hers was still scarred. Then he started talking about Anzu. He said he was thinking of marrying her. That was what hurt her the most. Everyone was finding happiness all around her. But she was the only one to ever push it away. Sharp needles tore through her heart. It was only because of her ninja training that she was able to stay smiling and talking calmly. She listened to him talk about her and praise her and every word wrapped around her heart as cold as ice. Then she felt his arm around her shoulders and she felt safe. But he couldn't do anything for the damage already done.

Kankurou didn't know that they were at their destination until Sakura sat down at the edge of the cliff and brought her chin to rest on her knees. He sat next to her and looked out over the city. He realized where they were.

"It's the top of the Hokage monument. I found Kakashi up here once, sleeping in the third's ear. I come up here to think."

He didn't say anything just looked out over the bustling city.

She wrapped her arms around her legs. "I should be happy for him shouldn't I?"

"Nobody would blame you if you weren't."

"I know."

He frowned as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He knew she would say something like that.

"It still hurts to see him. But I did this to myself. I deserve-"

She was shocked by the large warm hand that gently enclosed her mouth.

"Don't say that you deserve this because you don't."

She nodded slowly before he removed his hand. She let go of her knees and spread her legs out in front of her. She stared at her toes. "Thank you."

He felt him shrug as he looked out at the city.

"You've never been up here before?"

He sent her a lopsided grin, "Last time I was here long enough I was considered a terrorist."

She returned his grin as she wrinkled her nose, "I forgot about that."

He chuckled as they both turned to watch over the city again. Time passed quietly and that was perfectly fine with them. They laid out on the soft grass. They didn't need to be anywhere, go anywhere, or do anything. The sun was starting to warm Kankurou's black clothed skin when he felt the threat. Quicker than she could react he pinned Sakura's shoulders to the ground, his body eclipsing hers under him, protecting her from the flying pieces of earth were his head had just laid. He pulled Sakura behind him as he stood waiting for the dust to clear.

"So this is where you were my Eternal Rival?"

The voice sounded familiar but the owner of it evaded his memory. He looked back to see Sakura holding a hand to her forehead cursing silently as she stepped around Kankurou.

"Lee what are you doing?"

Kankurou blinked in surprise as the green clad ninja stepped from out of the dust.

"And with my Blossom! I challenge you to a duel! For Sakura's hand!"

He looked to Sakura for some sort of clarification. Her fist was clenching and unclenching. Not a good sign.

"Do not hold back my Eternal Rival. Let us fight for Sakura's affection!"

"Whoa, whoa, eternal rival?"

Rock Lee, in all his spandex and orange leg warmer glory gave Kankurou a thumbs up and a thousand watt smile.

"Gaara passed on the title to you, his youthful brother, as my Eternal Rival! Now let us begin!"

He started to run towards Kankurou who held up his hand his brain flashing through excuses until he stumbled onto one golden nugget.

"I can't fight you. I'm an ambassador to Suna. I would disrespect my country."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow but she didn't say anything. Both watched as Rock Lee pondered over the offered bit of information.

"I understand. Our battle for Sakura's hand shall wait, until then we shall both leave Sakura, Konoha's Beautiful Blossom, un-courted."

Kankurou fought back a laugh as he heard Sakura's simple confused statement, "Courted?"

Rock Lee struck his infamous good guy pose, "Now I must tell Gai-sensei of my Eternal Rival's Youthful Loyalty!"

Kankurou saw a whirl of orange and green rush past him. He blinked at the spot the spandex wearing ninja had just vacated trying to wrap his head around things. He'd have to tell Gaara he didn't like having strange shinobi pawned off on him as an eternal rival. Finally getting his thoughts in order he turned to a stunned kunoichi. He couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or angry. He felt a confused smile find his own face as he jerked a thumb in the direction that Rock Lee had just ran off in.

"And that's why I don't wear a onesie anymore."

Sakura stared at him for a moment before a smile bloomed on her face. The sound of her laughter carried around the top of the deserted monument, causing the silence to shatter with the sound of tinkling bells. That was the laugh that Sakura deserved to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter, enjoy!

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

After fleeing from being held accountable for the massive mini crater on top of the Hokage monument Sakura and Kankurou wandered around the city. He listened as she pointed out important places and buildings. He vaguely felt someone watching him. He pushed it to the back of his mind. Everyone was watching the famous sand sibling walk down the street. He managed to ignore most of the unhidden stares as he and Sakura walked around Konoha. For lunch they picked up little snacks from vendors as they covered as much ground as possible. It was nearly dark when they finally got back to Sakura's apartment.

"I bought ingredients for Yakitori."

Kankurou's mouth watered. Sakura made the best yakitori. He sat on the kitchen table as she pulled out all the things she needed and he couldn't help but grin. He was getting real food. Not cereal or ramen or energy bars or fish but real food, made by Sakura, who was an amazing cook. Nothing could ruin his mood. Nothing except the sound of a glass door sliding open and a booming voice.

"Oh god Sakura, don't tell me you're actually cooking. You're going to force feed it to him?"

Sakura and Kankurou turned to narrow their eyes at the blonde. Sakura stopped pulling things out and started to put them away.

"He didn't have to eat it if he didn't want to."

Naruto laughed as he handed Kankurou a package of instant ramen from one of the two brown bags he carried, "trust me, this is better than anything Sakura could ever make."

He wanted to tell them exactly how wrong he was but Sakura's green eyes pleaded and he shut his mouth as he ripped the lid off the instant ramen and glared at the back of Naruto's head wishing it would catch fire.

"You know my door is always open but why are you here?"

The blonde finished fixing his instant ramen and began to dig in, talking around his food, "Hinata is working late and the new apartment is kinda lonely without her, so I thought we'd have a movie night."

Kankurou chuckled as Sakura smacked Naruto for talking with his mouthful.

"Fine, but you had better not have brought Make Out Paradise: The Movie again."

The ramen the puppet master had already eaten sunk like lead in his stomach as Naruto grinned.

"Oh, I have something much, much better."

* * *

Three bags of popcorn and six instant ramen cups later the movie was ending and Naruto was nowhere to be found. Around eleven he ducked out to go home to Hinata leaving a mess for the medic to clean, not to mention his movie to return. It was twelve o'clock when the movie finally ended. She rolled her eyes as Naruto pulled out the movie he had brought over. Pinocchio. Kankurou threw the bowl of popcorn at his head. Eventually she talked them both out of killing each other as she put in some car racing movie she picked up a few years ago. Now Kankurou was sitting next to her on the floor, his head title toward her but not touching her. He had somehow fallen asleep during the final race. And as an even greater mystery he had gotten popcorn stuck in his hair.

She reached out and tugged them free, causing him to stir beneath her fingers. He blinked up at her, "Hn?"

She giggled quietly as she pulled one last kernel free and showed it to him. "You had popcorn in your hair."

He looked at it oddly for a minute before she stood and helped him off the floor. She took the TV off and walked to her bedroom. She was about to pull the pants she was wearing off to climb into her bed when she felt him behind her. Kankurou had followed her, eyes half closed and dazed looking. She smiled at his soft sleepy face as she took his shoulders and turned him back into the living room.

"You get the couch."

She watched as he sluggishly made his way to the couch and flopped onto it mumbling about hospitality. If he didn't rouse himself from his own sleep he was good as a robot for an hour or so. She could get him to do anything she said. She stored that away in her mind and she shut her door and made herself ready for a visit from the sand man.

* * *

Kankurou yawned yet again. Sakura had woke him up by stuffing her cold toes under him as she sipped at her cup of coffee, the Konoha Daily News folded in half in her hand. She wanted to get him up so they wouldn't be late. Today was the day of the long awaited Chuunin exams. Neither of them had to work the massive event so they were both going as spectators. Much to his dismay Sakura wanted to get there early. Her cold little piggy's wriggled under his stomach were she tucked them, pushing his legs toward the back of the couch so she could claim a corner. He could have slept the rest of the day and somehow she knew that. He grumbled as ten digits grazed the skin across his stomach. He jerked away from them.

"Ticklish are we?"

He smoothed his cheek along the sofa cushion to where he could look down at Sakura at the other end.

"No."

Her tell tale grin gave her away. Kankurou caught her toes in his hands and pulled them to his face. Sakura looked confuse for a second before his fingers started to gently rake up and down the arch of her foot. He laughed as she tried to jerk them away but his grasp was firm.

"Ticklish are we?"

She was laughing trying to not spill her coffee on herself. "N-no!"

He released her and she immediately pulled her feet under herself to avoid another attack.

"Get up and make yourself pretty. I want a good seat."

He rolled his eyes and laid on his back throwing his forearm over his face. He was only going to rest a minute more but Sakura had other ideas. He pulled his foot away from her slender finger. He removed his arm to see that she had put her coffee down. She was wiggling her fingers at him.

"I've got nine more where that came from."

He pulled his other foot away from her and stood. It was too early for him. And it still was. He yawned again as he and Sakura finally entered the stadium. Kankurou looked around and picked up on the massive amounts of ANBU prowling about. He felt a little guilty. The amp up in security was due to him and his siblings and their attack on Konoha lead by Orochimaru posing as their father. Konoha had forgiven them and Sand and Leaf had formed a close bond due mostly to Naruto. The knuckleheaded ninja bothered him sometimes but he did bring two feuding nations together in peace, not to mention he was his younger brother's best friend. He signed as he followed Sakura over to four on duty ANBU. A cat, a dog, a hawk, and a wolf. They all watched her approach except for the wolf. Kankurou stared that the slender of the four as he waved at Sakura. He received swift retribution from the burlier ninja, probably the captain of the group. Sakura giggled at the dog mask.

"Hi Sai."

She then turned her brilliant smile to the cat, "Captain Yamato," she turned to the hawk, "Neji," then she finally turned to the wolf who was still looking away, "Naruto."

The wolf turned to her, his voice muffled by his mask, "How did you know it was me?"

The hawk, Neji, answered for her, "you wouldn't look at her. You were trying too hard."

Kankurou laughed at the wolf as he crossed his arms stubbornly. Sakura just smiled as she waved Kankurou forward, "You all remember Kankurou of the Sand."

Yamato nodded as did Neji, leaving Naruto to give an noncommittal grunt. Sai, the dog, stepped forward and tilted his masked face to the side as he considered him.

"Is he one of those Drag Queens I've read about?"

Sakura could only step in front of Kankurou as he lunged for Sai. Her back was pushed firmly into his chest, halting his attack. She held her hands behind her, pressing them into his stomach to hold him at bay. Captain Yamato gave the boy a swift and hard smack to the head and Neji turned to thunk a laughing Naruto.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sai and Naruto before giving them a nod goodbye, pushing Kankurou back away with her. "Well, we had better get a seat."

Yamato waved them off as Sakura turned to continue pushing Kankurou in the directions of the stairs that lead to the seats. He was still a little ticked off as Sakura deemed the third row the best place to view the exams. He sat at her right waiting for the first exam to start. If he couldn't do some damage during a fight at least he could watch somebody else inflict it.

* * *

The second fight was under way after a Leaf ninja defeated one of the Sand ninja they escorted. It was a close match and Kankurou didn't feel disappointed, the kid was definitely outmatched to Konoha but he held his own. The Leaf girl was all about Jutus's but the Sand ninja knew how to use his head and his hands. He kept her too busy with sharp weapons for her to form her seals but lack of chakra was his demise.

"I hope he recovers enough. If he's chakra is still low it'll take at longer to get back to Suna."

His purple lips frowned slightly. She knew it was a vacation of sorts but she couldn't help but to worry about her patients. She was about to tell him she knew that Reina would contact them if anything went wrong but she closed her mouth. She felt it again. A weird rise in a chakra signature close by. It was barely noticeable. If she herself didn't have to have perfect chakra control she would have never felt it. But here it was again. And it was during a pretty impressive attack a nine year old Rock ninja delivered to a twelve year old Leaf ninja. The technique he used far too advanced for a ninja that young. She leaned into Kankurou as she searched out the abnormal chakra's source.

"You feel that?"

Kankurou leaned in to her as well, "I can't get a lock."

He had to have amazing chakra control for his puppets. She gave him a feral grin as she found the cheater in the stands. "I got him."

With the ease of ninjas Sakura stood in front of the father of the ninja from Rock, a kunai pressed to his throat as Kankurou stood on the back of his chair, chakra strings bonding the culprit's body still. Sakura turned her head to the side, eyes never leaving the cheater's face, as she called out to the Examiner down below.

"Shikamaru stop the match. They're using a Mind Replacement Jutsu to cheat."

The rest of the stadium watched in awe, they hadn't even seen the ninjas move. In an instant ANBU were surrounding the Rock ninja to take him into custody. Shikamaru was holding the exhausted Leaf ninja in his arms as his shadows held the Rock Genin from launching an attack. He called out to Sakura, "I thought you'd never figure it out."

She chuckled as she let an ANBU place chakra cuffs on the father. "Sorry, the Suna heat must have made me slow."

She and Kankurou walked back to their seats to a thunderous applause picking up whispers of amusement and awe.

"That's the Hokage's apprentice, Haruno Sakura" "Kankurou of the Sand, the greatest puppet master of them all!" "They make a good team." "I didn't even notice!"

She tried not to smile at the compliments she was listening in on. She was walking up the stairs to her chair when a smooth voice stopped her.

"It has been so boring without my little Cherry Blossom."

Her smile finally broke through as she turned to Genma. She skipped down to wrap her arms around him.

"I thought you were away on a mission."

He chuckled as he let the pink haired woman squeeze him, "I was but I heard you were coming back so I finished up and high tailed it here."

She smiled as she leaned back to look him over, "No nasty wounds either. It's good to see you're not getting careless in your old age."

He splayed a hand over where his heart should be, "Oh Sakura, you know how to touch a nerve."

His mouth slide into a sly grin as he leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "There's some more nerves I'd like you to touch."

Sakura smacked his shoulder roughly as she stepped backed, a little surprised that he hadn't used their close proximity to grab her derriere.

"I'll see you around Genma. You still owe me dinner."

He smiled sweetly at the medic as she started to walk up the stairs, "Of course sweetheart. Whenever, where ever, just give me a place and time."

Kankurou quickly cut the chakra off in his fingertips so Sakura wouldn't see them glowing bright blue but he couldn't help his smile. He saw Genma's hands snaking towards Sakura's ass and he'd be damned if he let anyone grope her again. He was late the first time and almost a week late the second time.

"Third try's the charm."

"What?" asked the said grope-ee that had sat down next to him again.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Her eyebrows pulled together a little but she let it go turning to see the next match starting up. He turned to watch as well but he couldn't get Genma's stunned face out of his mind. When his hands stopped just above firm cheeks he looked up to find the cause of his failed attempt his mouth hung open in shock. Kankurou was amazed that he even manage to keep the senbon from falling from his mouth. The older ninja got the hint and bid Sakura goodbye. Genma gave him a curt nod, he had gotten the message loud and clear. As long as Kankurou was around Sakura was safe from flying kunai, overwork, and now, Genma's hands.


	15. Chapter 15

A mystery is revealed! Tell me if you knew it was coming.

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

Kankurou frowned, eyes sill on the match. "I want to finish watching the fight."

Sakura shook her head. "You know that the girl from Sand is going to win. Her chakra control is better and she knows more Ninjutsu. Besides do you want to go eat now or wait until this match is over when everyone else wants to eat."

Kankurou still watched the match going on but he sighed standing up, waiting for Sakura to stand. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"God given talent."

He snorted as he followed her out of the stadium. She grabbed his sleeve and tugged him along. He grumbled things under his breath about her having some sort of complex but he didn't stop her from leading him into a little restaurant not four blocks for the stadium. It wasn't exactly crowded but they got a table fast because Sakura had known the hostess. Kankurou slid into the booth facing the door. He cocked an eyebrow at Sakura who slid in next to him. She leaned into him as she reached for a menu.

"Play along."

It wasn't a question and it wasn't a plea, it was a statement and she only enforced it by gripping his knee tight enough that bruises were already forming. Just as Sakura leaned back with a smile plastered on her face a tall, thin, brown haired boy with a slight build had stopped by the table.

"Sakura-chan you're finally back."

"Not for long I'm afraid. I leave in two days when the exams are done. I still have work to do in Suna."

Kankurou was a little miffed that the rather good looking boy hadn't even noticed him yet but what was bothering him was the way he was practically undressing Sakura with his eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he used his chakra strings to pick up a menu and look through it. Intimidation never hurt anyone.

"Oh, Shoukaku let me introduce you to Kankurou of the Sand."

The boy paled noticeably and Kankurou couldn't stop his smile. "So how do you know Sakura, Shoukaku?"

The boy was fuming at him now which only made his grin grow in size as he pulled Sakura closer.

"I dated Sakura for a while before she left for Suna. She mentioned you a few times."

What he didn't say is that she left for Suna because of him. Kankurou was getting annoyed with this kid. He was missing all the blatant signals that Sakura was all but throwing in his face. Sakura would never come out and just tell him off. No, Sakura was too nice to do something like that. But he was nowhere near as nice as Sakura.

"Funny. This little desert blossom didn't mention you."

Sakura stiffened in his arms but her fake smile never faltered. She leaned into him more, placing her delicate hand on his thigh, giving it a rather sensual caress.

"We never really had time to talk about it."

Kankuro leaned in closer. He was mere inches from her soft pink lips. Then the annoying boy cleared his throat and both ninjas turned their heads to see what had interrupted them. Shoukaku held his fist to his mouth.

"I, ah, should be going. I need to drop some files off at the hospital. I'll see you around Sakura-chan, Kankurou."

He nodded. His eyes lingering on Sakura's face and then left just as quickly as he came. Sakura turned to Kankurou. "Not bad Kankurou but really "dessert blossom?""

He shrugged removing his hand from her waist. "I was thinking on my toes."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Ladies room."

He nodded and began to flip through the menu searching for their lunch. By the time Sakura got back he had placed both their orders. He'd been around her so long he knew what she liked.

"I got you lemonade and Yakisoba."

She nodded scooting in the other side of the booth. "Aw come on Sakura-chan, you've got to finish what you started."

He was expecting her to shove her chopsticks up his nose and use them the scramble his brains. He mimicked the way that idiot boy said her name and she shivered. She actually shivered.

"You don't like that dude much, do you Sakura?"

He asked her quietly, afraid that he might make her shake again. She shook her head slowly.

"We met in the hospital, he's a civilian nurse. He was nice at first but as time went on he got more controlling."

Kankurou had to stifle a laugh. Picturing Sakura controlled by anyone… it was hilarious. But her quiet voice made his lighthearted mood disappear.

"I put an end to it but he refused to give up. You've seen the flowers."

Kankurou sighed. "You'd think he'd get the hint. You break up with him and ditch town for a month long mission minimum and you come back with a boyfriend on your break."

Sakura laughed at this and he felt better. The waitress wandered over and placed their orders on the table. She winked at Kankurou who was at a loss of what to do. He flirted with someone before in Sakura's presence but now, he felt like he needed to focus on Sakura so he ignored the waitress.

"Thank you for doing that Kankurou. Maybe now he'll understand."

He smiled at her, "If not we'll just have to make out outside his house."

He grabbed her chopsticks before they impaled his face. "Hey, you could've messed up my face paint."

She stuck her tongue at him as she started to eat her noodles. He sighed and dug in as well. They didn't talk again until they had both eaten their meals.

"Not bad Sakura."

She smiled at him and he saw the gleam in her eye. He sat up straight ready for an ambush and boy did he get one.

"HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

Somehow in the brief minute and a half someone had strapped a large, bright, pointed hat on his head and placed a huge piece of cake in front of him. Cake that was now being devoured by Sakura. He made short work of the hat. He crossed his arms and sulked.

"Is this payback for the whole dessert blossom thing?"

He didn't get an answer, just got a chocolate lipped smile. He fumed at the door that kept opening for the exams spectators to come in until she was finished.

"Wait outside while I pay the bill."

He finally broke his silence, "yeah."

She weaved in and out of the crowded seats as she made her way to her hostess friend. Kankurou stacked the menus as he stood and a bright blue advertisement caught his eye.

_Birthday boys and girls eat free plus a slice of homemade birthday cake!_

He smiled shaking his head and making his way outside. She must have learned how to pinch a penny from Kakashi. The Copy Nin wasn't just legendary for his ninja skills but for his skills to stretch a dollar within an inch of his life. Now that he thought about it he spread his enemies within an inch of their lives too. He was pulled from his thoughts as Sakura grasped his elbow.

"Ready to watch the rest of the exams?"

He nodded letting her pull him along until he gently tugged free after a short while. "I'll meet you there I wanted to check out a shop I saw while we were heading to lunch."

She smiled, "Save you a seat."

He waved as she rounded a corner. He turned around, face blank, hands in his pockets. "Come out Shoukaku."

The boy came out from his crouched hiding spot and stood before Kankurou. He was so close Kankurou could smell the gum the boy had been chewing. "What the hell are you doing with my Sakura-chan?!"

That was enough for him. He grabbed the boy and slammed him into a wall before he could even react. "Let's get this straight asshole. Sakura belongs to no one. NO ONE. Not me and definitely not you."

Shoukaku struggled against his hand but that only made the sand ninja tighten his grip. "She is way too nice to say this so I'll say it for her. Leave her the fuck alone. She doesn't want anything to do to you. She broke up with you. She left for Suna because of you. And she came back with ME."

He slammed him against the wall again making sure he got it all in. He leaned in closer, his voice an angry whisper. "And if you ever peep on her again, I'll cut your fucking eyes out."

He threw him roughly against the wall and disappeared only to reappear seated next to Sakura in the stadium. She didn't take her eyes off the match. "Found what you were looking for?"

He shrugged slipping an arm over the back of her chair. "Same old shit."

* * *

"Naruto I betcha can't down that pitcher of beer."

After the matches Naruto had planned for everyone to go to their favorite pub for a drink. Tenten and Neji already left, holding each other closely. Rock Lee was still helping out with the Chuunin exams with Temari and Chouji. She smirked at the puppet master. "Kankurou he's going to get plastered."

Shikamaru cut in, "he's already plastered."

She thought about this while she refilled her glass of sake. She was feeling a little more relaxed too. She shrugged which got a grin out of the painted faced demon and the bouncy blonde who was already halfway though his liter. She sighed into her cup after downing the clear liquid. "He's going to feel it in the morning."

"Looks like you're going to feel it too Forehead."

Sakura whipped around and met Ino's blue eyes. "Looks like we're both headed to hell in a hand basket Ino-pig."

Kankurou looked confused as they hugged. Shikamaru filled him in, "they're best friends."

He still looked confused but all he got was a shrug out of the genius. Sakura caught Ino staring at Kankurou. She leaned into the tall leggy blonde. "He's off limits Pig."

Ino frowned as she took Naruto's seat after he slouched off for another pitcher. "Why?"

Sakura thought about why she said this and a vague memory came to mind. "He's an ambassador. Or so says Lee."

Ino grinned, "never stopped me before."

Then Ino was gone, sitting a little too close to Kankurou.

_She can probably see that little scar on his chin she's so damn close to his face._

Just then Kankurou made eye contact. Deep brown eyes stared into bright green ones. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her. She placed both hands on the table for balance and stood. "And when the room starts spinning, it's always a good time to leave."

Naruto groaned behind her taking her seat. "Don't go Sakura-chan, Hinata's still working. Stay until she comes."

She shook her head, trying to gain her bearings more than answering him. "Nah, I kinda need my brain cells Naruto."

The boy pouted as she gave him a hug goodbye. Shikamaru got to his feet and walked to Sakura's side. "I'll walk you home. It's not fun watching other people drink if you're not drinking with them."

He was still on the job, just taking a well deserved break. She nodded taking his offered arm. She looked back to see Ino leaning heavily into Kankurou listening to his every word as she turned to go. She wanted to tell Ino just to go home and call Genma but she kept her mouth shut. She had no say in who Ino slept with and she had no say in who Kankurou slept with. She sighed as Shikamaru lead her into the cool night. Why did that bother her so much?

* * *

"What the hell?"

Loud sounds came pouring though her bedroom door. Loud sounds like chainsaws. She grinned in the dark night, he hadn't gone with Ino after all. She pulled the blankets over her head and tried to go back to sleep but the buzzing of Kankurou's drunken snores ripped through her ears. She kicked the blankets off and trudged into the living room. She stood over Kankurou, makeup still on and fully clothed. She ripped the pillow from under his head and his eyes shot open.

"Sakura?"

She slammed the pillow down on his stomach. "Snoring."

Funny how your brain can function properly at three in the morning but your body can't seem to catch up. She left him there wheezing and walked to the bedroom slamming the door and crawling into bed. When no sound came from the living room she fell into another peaceful sleep.

In the morning Sakura walked out of her bedroom fully clothed, hair still damp from her shower.

"You should take that junk off, you do look like a drag queen."

He sneered at her, "I would talk."

She walked over to him hands on her hips as he leaned against the counter in her kitchen, chasing half a bottle of aspirin with some orange juice. "You looked like someone rose you from the grave last night."

Her arms immediately fell to her sides as she remembered what she had done. It explained all the medicine he had just taken. And before she knew it she was lifting up his shirt to see a large ugly bruise stretched across his stomach. He grimaced as she touched it gingerly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I hit you that hard."

He grunted as she pushed her chakra into the wound. "Next time no violence."

She smiled, eyes never leaving her work. "You only snore when your drunk."

"And you cuddle," he teased.

She shrugged as she eased the soreness in his stomach.

"Look don't hit me oaky."

She looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow but agreed. "Okay."

"I know that Naruto crashes here sometimes, I mean the extra guy clothes, not to mention all the ramen..."

Her fingers stopped glowing as she leaned back looking over her work. "And?"

"And do you always wear sexy pajamas or do you only wear them for me?"

She threw the aspirin bottle at his head as he jumped behind the couch. "You pervert."

"I'm just saying, pink is a really good color for you." He let the mental onslaught of her standing over him take over his mind. Her tight black tank top, just slightly ridden up from her sleep and those short pink pants that were more like short pink underwear… He heard her slap cupboards closed as she stared to make breakfast. He grinned happily. She wasn't a horrid cook like team seven had warned him. She was actually a really great cook. "So whatcha making for breakfast?"

She didn't turn to him. "The girls are coming over for a late breakfast to catch up on things. You have to be out in a half hour."

He shook his head sitting down on the sofa running his hands through his hair.

"I'm not making you breakfast you perve."

"Yeah, yeah."

He decided to trudge off to the bathroom before she threw the skillet she was holding at him. When he shut the bathroom door he began the mind numbing task of taking off caked on face paint. He used nearly all of the bottle of Sakura's minty smelling makeup remover. By the time he was done and had taken a hot shower he heard voices in the kitchen. He hadn't brought his clothes in with him. He grinned evilly as he wrapped a bath towel low on his hips. He entered the living room and heard a spoon drop onto a glass plate. He looked up from digging in his bag to find Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura, although she was fuming, staring at him.

"Mornin' ladies."

He shot them a lopsided smile and watched as Tenten and Hinata blushed. Ino nearly fell off her chair. He winked at Sakura before walking into her room to change and to put on fresh kabuki paint. While he worked he used his ninja skills to listen in on the girl's conversation. He could easily pick up Ino's voice. She had spewed so many pick up lines in his ears last night he wouldn't ever forget it.

"Did you see his body. My god Sakura you have an Adonis in your apartment. He has an six pack for god's sake!"

"And did you see that back, I bet he could throw around Kotetsu's mace without any problem. And those arms!" Tenten gushed as Ino jumped in again. "And that ass!"

"INO! He can probably hear you!"

"He should! What the hell is he doing wearing all those stupid clothes for? He should just walk around naked!"

He heard Sakura's head meet the table with a gentle thump.

"It's because of the sun. The clothes I mean. He doesn't want to get burned." He smiled at Hinata's quiet voice. Naruto changed everyone and that included his once quiet girlfriend.

"If it weren't for that makeup I'd snatch him up."

"It's not makeup it's kabuki paint. Warrior's face paint." It was quiet in the kitchen and Kankurou's heart swelled with pride. Everyone called it makeup, even his siblings, but Sakura called it warrior's face paint. And then he almost felt bad about what he was planning on doing next. Almost.

He walked out and the quiet conversation seemed to quiet even more. He walked over to Sakura's chair smiling at the bemused girls.

"Catch you later Sakura." He bent down and kissed her temple. The girl's mouths dropped as they stared at him awestruck. He smiled, "Ladies."

And then he was gone.

Sakura growled, "He's going to pay for this tonight."

Tenten and Hinata looked like they were struck by lightning but Ino seemed to return to normal within seconds. "Oh I bet you will make him pay tonight. You'll make him pay dearly."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her blonde friend. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Ino snorted folding her arms across her chest and leaning back in her chair. "I bet you beat the crap out of him just to get him out of those clothes so you can feel him up while you heal him. I do it to Kiba every once and awhile."

Sakura gripped her fork in her hand, her fruit bowl completely ignored. "It's not like that!"

Ino cocked a perfect blonde brow. "I bet."

Tenten and Hinata were finally pulled from their memories of a half naked ripped ninja by the sounds of Ino's squeals as she ran for her life.

* * *

Kankurou chuckled all the way to the Hokage's office. He really shouldn't have kissed Sakura. She would be so pissed later but it really wasn't a kiss. It was just a peck, on her temple, nowhere near those soft pale pink lips, not a real kiss. But she was so cute when she was angry. It was irony at his best. Her anger and her beauty at its peak and one hell of a bad time for whomever got her that way. And more times than most it was him on the tail end of a green eyed glare and a chakra laden fist. Kankurou shook his head. He'd have to stop by a grocery and buy more aspirin and maybe more makeup remover as a gesture of peace.

He wasn't too far from the Hokage tower so he slowed to a stroll ignoring the looks he was getting. Something was bothering him. Ino was all over him last night promising things that he really wanted to hold her up on but he couldn't do it. He couldn't make himself go home with her. He got Naruto and a sober Hinata to walk her home and then headed off to Sakura's apartment. Maybe it was just that he wanted to make sure that that no good stalker took his threat seriously. Or maybe that he was so used to his bodyguard job that he didn't like not being near Sakura. Maybe it was just that he missed Sakura.

He stopped walking in the street and shook his head. How could he miss Sakura? He was with her every day for nearly four weeks. Almost 24/7. His job was to protect her. That had to be it. He was a ninja and had been given a mission. He would not fail. But he wanted to protect her. He wanted to keep her safe. But he never thought about buying a peace offering for anyone that he ever angered or offended, man or women alike. He groaned, he didn't want to think about this. The only thing thinking gave him was a headache. Just as he entered the Hokage's offices Shikamaru was leaving them. They exchanged nods and went on their own ways. Another thing he learned last night was that he didn't hate Shikamaru as much as he had thought. Even though he wasn't Sakura's teammate he was her friend and he wanted to make sure she got home safe. Maybe for Temari's sake he'd give him another chance.


	16. Chapter 16

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

So I've read a great Naruto fanfic lately. It was extremely well written but I found some things that totally outweighed the writing. The length. 45 chapters, each one nearly 4,000 words. So I'm taking the opportunity to say that Desert Blossom will not be nearly that long or someone has the permission to slap me silly!

This story will probably end with 25-30 chapters. Maybe less depending on how much stuff ends up on the cutting room floor.

And also I'd like to ask, lemon or no lemon (though the lemon will not come until the almost very end!). I think a great story doesn't need it but I've already written two separate endings and I want to know if you'll mind a little bit more than fluff.

So review and message me your thoughts!

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Kankurou walked into the waiting room of the Hokage's office and was greeted by Shizune's bright smile.

"Kankurou-sama I hope you're finding Konoha well."

He nodded returning her smile, "I am. And congratulations on the engagement. I am invited to the wedding right?"

She laughed, "Of course, so are your siblings." She gestured toward the door. "You can go in, you came before things got busy."

He smiled grasping the door handle, lucky for his good timing.

"Ah, Kankurou good morning."

He bowed, "Good morning Hokage-sama. It is, as always, an honor to be invited to Konoha-"

"Cut the crap. How's Sakura handling the situation in Suna?"

He didn't see why so many people feared Tsunade. She was pretty damn cool if he had anything to say about her. You only had to read her right to avoid her moods or a well thrown book. He slouched shoving his hands in his pockets and got down to business. "She's frustrated. I'm sure she's asked you to look at the results she brought back."

The older blonde nodding pulling out the files and placing them on top of the other ones littered on her desk, "Even if I where to go to Suna I don't think I'd be able to help them. I taught that girl everything I know. And she's the best medic I've ever seen. She'll surpass me one day soon." She sighed, "But I think that it's a lost cause."

Kankurou didn't like her prediction, "Sakura won't give up."

The blonde shook her head, "I know that. You can't force Sakura to do anything she doesn't want to do. And I taught her to keeping going until there was nothing left."

"I have faith in her. She'll figure it out."

"If she loses them it'll devastate her."

He shrugged his shoulder as he looked into golden eyes, "If it comes to that, I'll be there for her."

The Hokage stared at the relaxed ninja. He had changed so much since she first met him. He wasn't cocky anymore, he was just sure of himself. And his faith in Sakura surprised her. And how he stated that last response…

"I received your letter about the sand storm."

He knew that this was the reason behind his private meeting with the Fifth.

"I should have gone with her. I failed her as a body guard. The assailant is in Suna prison for life but it doesn't make up for my mistake-"

"I can't hold you to blame. Besides she wasn't in any real danger."

He was confused and slightly angry at the Hokage's words. If he hadn't gotten there when he did… he didn't want to think about it. He expected her to throw her desk at his head, it was what he was hoping for. He watched as the Hokage sifted through more papers before finding the one she was looking for. She looked up to him and read the confusion on his face.

"As long as you're with her she'll be fine. You've taken good care of her. Thank you, Kankurou, for watching over her. She means a lot to me, to Kakashi, to all of us. And I can see that you care for her too."

He nodded again not able to wrap his head around this side of Tsunade. She was taking the heat for him when she should be throwing him out the window. And she was complimenting him. And she knew he cared for her…

"What?"

"Yesterday, she froze when she was talking to Chouji. You saw it and you got her out of there. I'm surprised she told you about her relationship with him."

He rubbed his neck, "I kind of blackmailed it out of her."

She arched an eye brow signaling for him to continue.

"She was barely eating so I sort of tied her up and forced her to eat lunch. I played a game with her to get her to not beat the crap out of me. I'd ask a question and then she'd ask me one."

He shrugged his shoulders and Tsunade smiled. He was the perfect choice for Sakura's bodyguard.

"What's the question she asked you?"

"She asked me if I knew that I had red in my hair."

Tsunade laughed disturbing some papers on her desk. Her laugh also disturbed Kankurou. He eyed her for signs of a stroke. This Tsunade was scary to him.

"Get out of here Kankurou, I've got work to do and there's a medic you should be looking after. Even if you're not in Suna you're still on mission."

He bowed to her still bewildered. He walked out of the office and down the hall before turning around and walking back to Shizune's desk. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Has the hokage been drinking?"

"No, she hasn't touched a bottle since last week when the first of the genin arrived in Konoha."

That explained it. The hokage was suffering from sake withdrawals. He wandered out of Hokage Tower to find something to do during his last day in Konoha. His plans were cut short as a strong hand grasped his forearm and pulled him into a shop door.

* * *

As Kankurou followed Sakura around Konoha with hefty bags he could only think one thing. This girl was the master of cruel and unusual punishment. For nearly five hours she had drug him up and down this city. First it was china shop after china shop, she claimed that she had to find another set like the one she broke this morning. When he asked how it broke she said a pig got loose. And with the glare she was giving him he didn't push it. He held the bags she handed to him. Now he was definitely going to give that lazy Nara a second chance. Kankurou was coming around to his whole "troublesome women" theory. The only reason he stuck around is that he knew he was in for an ass kicking for the stunt he pulled this morning. But he'd rather be a pack mule that a punching bag thank you very much. But even so this girl knew how to bring him to within an inch of his sanity hour after hour. Her final stop was to pull him into a drapery store.

"Well, at least you're getting something useful."

She also had that polite, innocent, shut the fuck up smile down pat. And after two hours of hearing things like purely paisley and rocking rutabaga Sakura picked out the first pair of drapes she saw. A simple dark evergreen to match the colors in her bedroom and living room. He wanted to gouge his own eyes out with a kunai. He had to hand it to her though. This subtle revenge thing, it was a nice trick. He could only bow his head, because somewhere in the back of his mind he knew all the backhanded things he'd pulled on her would come back to bite him on the ass. And she was the first one to do it in such an unobtrusive way. He hand to hand it to her but he wouldn't say it out loud; he didn't think he had to. He was carrying her junk all over town like a messenger boy. By the time they had eaten (ramen of course) and gotten back to her apartment he left her to put up the new curtains and went to take a shower. When he came back she was in the bedroom stretching to reach the top of the curtain rod to slip them in place.

He tugged a shirt on and took it from her. "I got it."

She gave him the first friendly smile since this morning. "Thanks Kankurou."

He nodded as he fixed the blinds. He looked out over the city as he yawned. He sat on her bed and watched Konoha fall into sleep.

When Sakura got out the bathroom she had expected him to be doing anything but what he was doing now. Kankurou was laid out on her bed, sound asleep. She smiled as she ruffled her wet hair in a towel.

She guessed that she wore him down mentally today. Hell, she was wore down mentally. She had never done something so pointless in her life. Usually she knew what she wanted and just went it, got it, and got out. But not today, oh no, definitely not today. She had thrown almost all her china at Ino's head not to mention all her glasses and she did need new drapes because the ones she had really weren't thick enough and quite see through. She walked over to the windows and looked out at the sleeping city. It was good to be home even if she had to leave tomorrow. She almost felt bad for making Kankurou run around with her today but he deserved it. She hated that he got her so angry. But what she hated even more was how she couldn't stay angry at him. That's why she devised her little pack mule day even if it almost drove her to jam a kunai in her skull. But he had it coming a long way back.

Sensing someone watching her she zeroed in on the peeper. Four windows down and three to the right she saw Ino's binoculars gleaming in the moon light. She laughed as realized that the new black out curtains were money well spent as she waved to her friend caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She tugged the heavy curtains closed and walked back to bed. She smiled at her friend the puppet master. She really did run him ragged today and they would be sleeping on the hard ground for the next couple of days. She sighed climbing into bed and sliding under the covers. She'd let him sleep in her bed tonight. And she hoped she wouldn't regret it in the morning.

* * *

"Heavy, mmhrm heavy."

She jerked her shoulder away from the warm weight on it only to have it move lower onto her back.

"Soft, soft."

She groaned into her pillow, picturing his lopsided grin. She wasn't disappointed either as she rolled onto her back. His let his head fall gently onto her stomach. It was remedied by a swift smack to the head. He sat up rubbing the bump as he laughed.

"You felt guilty and let me sleep with you. You're a big softy," he looked down at her sleepy eyes and tousled hair, "a very soft softy."

She pulled the covers over her face and grumbled to herself about jackasses that don't own clocks. He laughed as he pulled them back down. "We've got to leave in a few hours. Come on, get up."

She let him tug the blankets away from her head. She sat up scowling at him as he sat opposite of her letting his forearms dangle over his knees as she pulled her legs from the sheets.

"I think I want tamagoyaki for breakfast."

His own cheshire grin fell across his face. "Big softy."

She kicked his leg as she climbed out of bed and made her way into the living room. Sensing an actually decent breakfast coming his way he followed. He sat on the dinner table as he watched her walk to the door to get the paper. His blood boiled for a few seconds when she came back with a bouquet in hand. He settled down when he saw that it was of handpicked wildflowers and Sakura was smiling so it couldn't be her ex suitor. He smiled smugly at his little accomplishment of scaring off the gutless stalker. She handed him a note as she pulled a scroll from the flowers.

"It's from Kakashi. He must have gotten in early this morning."

He looked over at the two inch piece of paper and his name scrawled there. It was Kakashi's handwriting all right. He flipped it open with his thumb as he watched Sakura read the note off her bouquet from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you for handling our little problem," signed with a smiley face with a line through the left eye.

_Any time Kakashi. Any time._

Sakura's squeal caught his attention as he crumbled the note in his hand and chucked it in the garbage by the sink.

"What's that for?"

She ignored his question as she practically ripped open the scroll and rummaged around in a drawer, returning with kunai in hand.

"Sakura?"

She raised to kunai high over her hand. He grabbed her wrist and he forced her to look at him.

"SAKURA?"

She picked up the scroll with her free hand. "Kakashi's letting me sign a contract with his nin-dogs! It took him forever to write it up. Now could you let go so I can sign it?!"

He let her wrist go. He knew she was excited but when she was excited she kinda looked like an ax murdered. Plus a kunai wielded like a butcher's knife? Excuse him for worrying. She sliced her palm and signed her name in blood. She even drew a little flower next to her name opposite of Kakashi's smiley face. With that done the scroll poofed out of place, probably to the home of the nin-kin. Kankurou had never seen her this giddy before. It was quite a funny and endearing site to see. She was like a kid on Christmas morning. He watched as her hands flew through the seals. She placed her bloodied palm on the floor and poof.

"YES! YES! YES!"

She plowed the great grey dog with a massive hug. She smiled up to Kankurou whose legs were being assaulted by a wagging tail that had to be made of nothing less than carbon steel.

"I got Bull as my personal summons!"

He could only smile at her confusedly. She frowned at him as she stood, scratching behind Bull's ears. "He's not much of a talker but he's a great listener and he's not always all over me for pets or treats. And he's big enough to give me a ride."

She smiled down at the big dog who was now watching Kankurou carefully. The puppet master shifted on the table away from the dog.

"A ride?"

She dug around in the cupboards pulling out a huge bowl. "I rode Bull once after I drained myself of chakra healing team seven. Instead of having someone carry me and waste what energy I just gave them Kakashi summoned Bull and he let me ride him home."

He watched as she put the bowl on the ground and empty five cups of hot instant ramen into it. "Do you really think that he should eat that?"

The massive pit bull gruffed at Kankurou who could only stare back at the dog as Sakura patted his head. "Next time I'll make you something better."

Sakura tossed him an instant ramen cup. He caught it in mid-air. "What about the tamagoyaki?"

The excited kunoichi shrugged her shoulders as she pulled out a big pot. "It's either make us breakfast or I make Kakashi miso soup. Mind you he probably hasn't had anything decent to eat since I left for Suna."

Kankurou grumbled at the instant ramen cup. Damn her for her reasoning. And damn her for finding another way out of cooking. But if she wanted to hide it from Naruto that bad that meant that she'd have to make up for it when they got back to Suna. As he ate his ramen he imagined Sakura's Onigiri and Donburi and Yakisoba and Yakitori. Pretty soon he was done with his ramen and was taking turns watching the massive dog watch him and watching Sakura as she cooked. He couldn't hold it against her for cooking for her sensei instead of him. He felt bad for Kakashi, he was after all the one that was eating the food that would have otherwise been made for Kakashi. He grinned at Bull who promptly stood up and sat by Sakura's side at the stove. He shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't much of a pet person anyway.

By the time Sakura was done with Kakashi's generous amount of miso soup (four large containers full) Kankurou was all packed up and ready to head out. Sakura tied the container's together and wrapped them in a table cloth that she tied to Bull's neck.

"I would appreciate it if you bring this over to Kakashi's apartment. We'll be heading back to Suna soon. And if he's hurt tell him to get his butt over to the hospital."

Bull nodded solemnly making his way over to Kankurou.

"Please take care of Sakura-chan, Kankurou-kun." The puppet master was shocked by the large dog's quiet calm voice.

"Sure thing Bull." He looked back to an even greater surprised Sakura as Bull exited through the balcony.

"That's the longest sentence I ever heard him speak."

"That's probably the only sentence I'll ever hear him speak."

And that was the only sentence that Kankurou kept hearing for the past month. He cleaned the kitchen while Sakura packed. It had become routine for him in Suna. She'd cook and he'd clean, most of the time she'd help out. Even now he heard her in her room pulling the new curtains closed and packing her traveling bag. He was just putting the last dishes away when she finished the seal on the living room's sliding door. She smiled at him as they both hoisted their packs on their shoulders.

"I guess we should meet everyone at the gates."

He nodded and paused outside the door to her apartment for her to locked her place up nice and tight with a chakra seal. They were at the towering gates minutes before their party arrived. He noticed that Kotetsu wasn't seated in his usual spot next to Izumo. He was hoping she wouldn't but Sakura noticed too.

"Where's Kotetsu?"

Izumo shook his head, "one of the twins tried to walk up the side of their house. He broke his leg in three places."

Kankurou watched Sakura carefully. Concern flooded her face then almost as quickly anger took over her once calm features.

"NARUTO!"

Izumo reared back and smiled, trying to placate her, something Kankurou knew rarely helped. For the sake of the gate watcher's health the puppet master intervened.

"Sakura don't worry. I'll bet he's fine."

Her green eyes bore into his brown ones and he felt like hiding in Kuroari. She really was scary when she was mad. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Kaminari is his mother after all. Naruto is probably strung up by his toes somewhere."

Her green eyed glare softened though some of its intensity still remained, "I made him go but I never thought he'd show off in front of him. He knows how smart they are! The last time anyone did that a water dragon flooded the first floor!"

"And if I remember correctly Kaminari hung me up by my toes in a tree for two days. She didn't even leave me Icha Icha to keep me company."

Sakura turned around to see Kakashi, book in lowered hand, smiling at her. Well, from what Kankurou could tell, eye crinkling at her. She grinned at the man.

"It's hard to read upside down without the use of your hands."

He cocked his head to the side as he put his book away, "true."

She hugged her teacher, friend, accidental father figure. She missed him more than she missed Naruto but she'd never tell the Kyuubi container that.

"I was just finishing giving my mission report when Tsunade was called to the ER. He's perfectly fine now but Naruto on the other hand…"

He let his sentence trail off as he let go of Sakura to shake Kankurou's hand.

"I was sent out on a mission right after Sakura left for Suna. I was planning on doing it myself but thank you for handling that little problem."

Sakura looked at both of the Jounin, confusing overriding her earlier emotions. "What problem?"

Kakashi gave her another eye crinkle, "The problem with those dreadful curtains."

She frowned at the copy-nin, "He had nothing to do with it. He just carried all the bags."

It was Kakashi's turn to be confused and Kankurou gave him the look that said you don't want to know. Kakashi was about to speak when the gasping of six (to be announced) Chuunin made them all turn around.

"That's Hatake Kakashi! Sharingan Kakashi! The Legendary Copy-nin!"

A lone onyx eye found Sakura's face and Kankurou stifled his laugh as he saw the older ninja completely freeze. He wasn't good with little kids either. And Sakura apparently knew it. She fidgeted with the skipper on her shirt.

"We told them stories on the way here to keep them occupied. They REALLY like you."

Kankurou gave the man an apologetic look, he told Sakura that she shouldn't add fuel to their fire but she answered everything then asked and told them stories about her first sensei to their annoying little heart's content. Now it was coming to bite her on the ass, big time. The kids crowded closer to the stoic ninja who stood slouched but completely stiff at the same time.

"Kakashi-sama it is so cool to meet you!"

Kankurou was surprised as the genin bowed in a sign of deep respect. They were completely reserved and in awe. He wanted to check them for fevers. They were all over Kiba when they met him. He was about to suggest that they push their trip back a few days because they were obviously still recovering from their exams when Sakura's giggle broke his thoughts.

"They asked what you were like so I told them. They know how much you like your privacy."

The Copy-nin bowed to the students, "I here you all did well on your test. The Kazekage will be proud."

They all bowed again, much to everyone, even their sensei's, surprise, "Thank you Kakashi-sama."

Unruly silver hair turned to smile at Sakura, "I've always told you you'd be a good mother."

She swatted his shoulder as he laughed, "And you would be a good father."

He gave her a skeptical look but it soon disappeared as he smiled at her again. Kankurou felt out of place somehow, like he was interrupting something personal between them. Sakura did tell him once that Kakashi had become like her second father. He was about to make some excuse up to talk to the two Jounin traveling when Sakura's arm gripped his forearm gently, holding him in place.

"Bull actually spoke to Kankurou this morning."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, a feat which in itself was hard to see because of his obtrusive hair.

"I felt you summon him."

The anger roared back in Sakura's eyes. "WHAT!? I could have been in danger!"

"You really shouldn't summon him unless it's an emergency and I knew you weren't in danger."

"How the hell would you know that!?"

The silver haired ninja pointed to the man standing next to Sakura. Kankurou's eye twitched, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Sakura immediately smiled at him grasping his arm in both hands and laughed nervously, "I'll just go tell Izumo bye."

She dashed off to the gate watchers booth and Kankurou chuckled at her embarrassment. But her completely writing him off, well is sort of stung. He didn't want to think of why it stung and the Copy-nin was more than willing to divert his attention.

"Carrying the bags huh?"

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. "I might have pushed her too far. She is the master of cruel and unusual punishment."

Kakashi gave him his first ever eye crinkle, "How exactly do you think she moved into her apartment?"

He chuckled as they shared a moment of bonding over Sakura's retaliation. But it was short lived as Kakashi turned serious. Sakura was gathering the two teams together and explain which route they would take.

"I've talked to Tsunade. Things aren't looking too good."

"She lost a patient already." He didn't know what would happen to her if she lost ten more.

"She took it hard."

He nodded his head peaking over Kakashi's shoulder, which was easily done as he was an inch or two taller than him, to look at Sakura. He hated to see her so… broken.

"I'm glad that she has you."

That sentence startled Kankurou. He stared into Kakashi's lone eye as he spoke again, "Please take care of Sakura."

He could only nod in shock at the trust the Copy-nin had in him. He was still thrown off guard as Sakura hugged Kakashi goodbye. The Copy-nin trusted him. That's not something many people could say and even fewer could even accomplish.

"Tell Hana I said hi."

That snapped him out of it as Kakashi poofed from sight after a wave to the genin leaving the village.

"Hana?" He was sure he had heard that name before.

"Yeah Kiba's sister. She's the local vet."

He knew Kakashi was a dog person, "how'd they meet."

Sakura had on his favorite smile, "I told you that me and Kiba dated."

_How could he forget?_

"Well Kakashi thought that Kiba wasn't good enough for me," Kankurou agreed with the Copy-nin there, "So he wanted to see if Kiba could hold his own in a fight with him."

Sakura smiled down at the ground they were walking on and then looked back to make sure the genin couldn't hear. They were still fawning over meeting Sharingan Kakashi. She couldn't tarnish their image of him so soon.

"Well when we showed up to the training grounds Hana was tearing into Kakashi. "How is Kiba not good enough for her?" etc. etc. We decided to go get lunch and let them yell their selves silly. But when we went back Hana had Kakashi pinned to the ground and was straddling him. They were going at it. I mean really going at it. Kiba nearly lost it when he saw Kakashi's hand up his sister's shirt. Akimaru had to tackle him before any blood was shed. That was the first time I've ever seen Kakashi blush."

Sakura was laughing now, having to grab on to Kankurou's arm for fear of falling down. He smiled at her, he was glad he had her too.

"So the dog-boy is territorial, who would have thought?"

He received a swift elbow to the ribs from the giggling kunoichi by his side. Yeah, he was glad he had her, super human strength and all.


	17. Chapter 17

I haven't been updating as much as I like. Sorry for they wait. I've had terrible writers block. But it's all better now hence the hefty chapter.

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

"Usually I'd take you through the Bosen forest but that'll just add another day to our travel and since you guys did so well on your exams… I have a surprise."

The ninja were practically hopping up and down, well except for two of the boys who had a few healing injuries. Kankurou, at least, could hold in his excitement. If you can call relief from blatant annoyance excitement. They all stopped walking through the forest and watched as Sakura held a seal in between her fingers. Kankurou watched silently as the children's excitement turned to confusion as she stood before a rather dense, over grown part of the massive forest that surrounded them. She smiled wickedly at Kankurou who shook his head amusedly, a roguish smile playing on his lips. He knew he'd be just as floored as the soon to be (or not be) Chuunin. She turned back to the forest and laid the seal on a tree trunk. But it never reached the trunk. It was held precariously in the air by an invisible wall. Then it burned up and the Jutsu fell away revealing a clean cut path through the dense forest.

"These are holy woods that the Fire monks used to worship in. They believed that each tree held the spirit of a dead warrior. We would have cut a path through it years ago but the third respected the monks so we cut a root around the forest," she turned to flash that cheshirish grin at Kankurou, "they never said about moving the ground under the trees. It took me two days to transform the earth."

"What kind of Jutsu did you use?"

Sakura smiled at the boy with his arm in a cast. He had done some damage to it during the exams, damage to his chakra vessels which was why Sakura couldn't heal him all at once. She walked away from them on the newly revealed path.

"I used my fists."

This kids fawned over her now. She had a fleeting feeling that she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Show us! Show us!"

She turned to Kankurou for help. The second she saw the laughter in his eyes she knew she was screwed. He joined in their begging; teasing her, taunting her, "Yeah Sakura, show us."

She glared at Kankurou. She was their guide and even though she 'd have plenty of chakra left she needed to be at full strength the protect all of them from anything. She was the one to have to disappoint them.

"I can't. The sacred forest remember."

The children's faces fell and she steeled herself to their round pleading puppy dog eyes. She was surprised at how well she resisted. She'd had practice with Naruto and Kiba after all.

"Come on lets go or we won't get to camp before nightfall."

"No tree walking?"

She smiled at Kenji who was striding beside her, his right arm completely wrapped from wrist to shoulder from the fire Jutsu that had burned him.

"It's still too soon to push yourselves after fighting so hard." She started to walk off again him trailing behind her a little.

"But you still fought that water demon even though you had a broken arm!"

Sakura looked back to him, "Who told you that?"

Kenji looked around at the trees at the rise in her voice, "N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her hand over her face as Kankurou stifled a laugh. She sent a glare in his direction as he failed to hold it in. His hearty deep laugh rumbled through the quiet of the haughty woods breaking the silence.

"I'm a medic-nin. I know my limits."

Kankurou was cracking up by now. He found that last sentence highly amusing. She knew her limits. Ha! More like he forced her to know her limits. How many times had he dragged her from her office? How many times had he carried her home? Sakura just tried to ignore him and think about something other than his fun at her expense.

"He said you were in a coma for a week."

She nearly lost her footing, "WHAT!? He's the one who was in a coma! For two weeks! He would have drowned if it weren't for me!"

"Really!"

She looked around to find herself being crowded by six young ninja with an eager look in their eyes. Kankurou made the decision not to tell her that he told Naruto that they liked to listen to stories. That would probably land him on the wrong end of Sakura's fist after he had shamelessly laughed at her. He shoved his hands in his pockets fighting to control his remaining chuckles as he hung back with the two Jounin's who looked grateful for Sakura's ability to enthrall anyone with her stories.

* * *

"Kenji stop moving."

"But it tickles."

"That means it's working."

She shut her eyes again and focused her chakra. The wounds weren't nearly as bad as they had been during the exams but she knew they were uncomfortable. She wouldn't be able to finish until they got back to Suna. Kenji was the last to get a checkup after they made camp and ate their collective dinner of rice and fish. She needed much more chakra to treat his teammate's extensive chakra vessel damage and it needed to be treated slowly. But she was grateful that she could numb most, if not all, of his pain. She let his arm go and opened her eyes to his smiling face, "Ill fix you up better when we get back to Suna."

He nodded as he looked at his still bandaged arm. "Will you tell us a story tonight?"

"I think I told you stories all day."

She was actually surprised that she never once ran out of stories to tell them. She thought that she might actually write a book. Recalling all her fights and battles was easy to do. She remembered them vividly and they rolled off her tongue with ease. While she was telling them she rarely had to embellish or exaggerate things. She was surprised at how some of the challenges in her life sounded to her own ears compared to her living them. She never thought of Zabuza that terrifying or her teammates being that close to death. Realization hit her in an abrupt way but not a bad way. She was proud that she went up against these threats without fear or doubt. Something that she was lacking as of late.

Another of the six that was quieter than the rest, spoke up pulling her from her musing, "But can you tell us a certain story."

She smiled at him, "Which one did you have in mind?"

"Naruto said to ask you about your fight with Sasori."

Sakura's breath stilled in her chest. She felt her whole body tense. She was too petrified to even have the slightest glimmer of anger towards Naruto for telling them that. She couldn't even bring herself to form words on her tongue. She just wanted to get out of there, away from their pleading eyes, and destroying questions.

Kankurou snapped his head to Sakura just in time to see her freeze. Her green eyes devoid of their usual sparkle, they were almost glazed over. He swiftly made his way to her side.

"Sakura I think you should take your shift."

She didn't move. He reached out and grasped her shoulder, shaking her gently, "Sakura."

She nodded once, then twice as she was pulled from her stupor. She gave the kids a weak smile, "Maybe another time."

They started to complain as she stood so Kankurou jumped in. He knew that Sakura didn't need questions now. "How about I tell you about my fight with Sasori?"

They agreed after gentle coaxing from their teachers. They saw how she reacted too. They were also privy to the information the younger ninja were lacking. They knew what exactly happened on that mission. And their eyes held a glint of understanding as Sakura walked away into the woods.

* * *

Kankurou had done his best to get the kids minds off of Sakura's sudden reaction. He wanted to pound their little faces in but they didn't know any better. Most of what the Suna villagers knew about her fight with Sasori of the Red Sands was that she won with elder Chiyo's assistance. Only high ranking ninja or the ones that were a part of the massive retrieval unit knew what really happened. He walked quietly through the woods, following Sakura's low chakra signature. He was surprised that she was sitting with her back against a massive tree trunk, watching the stars through gaps in its leaves. He stood there watching her moonlit face and the sadness that reflected in deep green eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. The same pain he had felt while watching her cry in guilt ridden agony in Suna's graveyard. He clenched his jaw as he watched her. He told her that he'd wait until she was ready. It wasn't exactly a promise but he told Sakura he wouldn't push her. No matter how much he wanted to help her, to understand the pain that flooded those jade green eyes, he wouldn't force her. He turned away from her porcelain face quietly.

"Kankurou, if the offer still stands I'm ready to tell you."

He turned slowly to face her once again, she was still looking up at the stars. Her eyes fell from the heavens to the shadows that hid his painted face as he made his way to her side. He sat next to her, his back against the tree and waited.

"I… please… don't say anything. It took me so long to tell Kakashi… just… don't interrupt."

She looked away from the stars she was staring at to see him nod.

"You know about the mission, the fight, even her death because you were there but no one knows all of it…" She looked back up to the stars, "She… I made as much antidote to Sasori's poison as I could… I tried to give her the last of it."

He watched as a small sad smile graced her face in the moon's light.

"We had both been hit with a poisoned blade but I underestimated her. Before I knew it she had plunged the last of it into my thigh. Let a horrible bruise too."

She laughed and it was cold and lifeless. He hated that laugh. He hated that because of him not being able to beat Sasori the first time, she had to face him and in return have this heavy burden to bear.

"Then we… we found Naruto and Kakashi and Gaara… She wouldn't let me help her. Wouldn't let me get her back to Suna to get the antidote. And I didn't have the energy to fight back even as she… she gave her life to save Gaara's. I knew what she was doing and I couldn't stop her."

Silent tears began to stream down her cheeks. Kankurou caught her hand and squeezed it. He had been there too. He had known too. She focused on his touch, staring down at his fingers intertwined with hers as she kept talking, "I trained so hard to be able to stop death to bring people back from the brink… I was helpless against that technique. Everything I worked for, fought for couldn't bring her back. I felt so helpless as I watched her… watched the life drain from her eyes… felt the breath leave her lungs…"

She looked up to Kankurou for the first time since he sat down next to her. His eyes were soft as he opened his mouth to speak. She shook her head making her tears fall down her face faster.

"I made a promise to her and I broke it twice. I… I thought… I felt like I had let her die all over again. I threw myself into work after I saved you. Kakashi was the one to catch on first. He made me tell him everything. Then he took me out of Konoha for awhile. Until… until I stopped feeling guilty. Then I tried so hard to do what I promised her. I tried so hard then I messed up because I was so stupid. Stupid for ever loving Sasuke. Stupid for pushing Chouji away. Stupid for trying so hard to find happiness… and I then I thought I could handle coming back to Suna. I thought that I could handle talking about her. I didn't even try to, couldn't even try to visit her grave. And then I started to fail again. I can cure the common cold in a day Kankurou, one day. But one month and not an ounce of progress. I feel so helpless."

By now Sakura's face was buried in his shirt, her hands wrapped in the black fabric pulling herself closer to him as she cried harder. Her words coming out in quiet sobs. He gently stoked her hair until he knew she was finished talking. He kept his voice low and quiet.

"Sakura, you couldn't have stopped her from doing that. She made her choice. She was dying from the poison anyway."

She sniffled into his shirt looking up to him with a mixture of hope and fear.

"I was there Sakura, not as soon as I should have been, but I was there. I knew what she was doing. Everyone suspected but I _knew_. And I couldn't do anything to stop her. It was her life to give and I respected her, honored her for giving it to save my brother."

He continued to stroke her hair and rub a strong hand against her back, trying to soothe away her regret and guilt.

"And from what I can remember Chiyo broke her promise to her country twice. She abandon the hospital and the puppeteer's guild and then she abandoned the city she helped to build. So in my book you're even."

Sakura snorted at that but it sounded more like her sniffling again.

"I believe in you Sakura. I know you'll figure out what's making them sick."

He noticed that Sakura didn't have a reaction for that, at least not instantly. She stared at him for a while until her red eyes softened in the moon's glowing light. She hugged him again, curling her hands around him.

"Thank you for giving me time. And thank you for listening and letting me cry all over you again. I really wanted to tell you because you deserve to know. I know you were worried about me. I know that was what this little trip was for. Thank you Kankurou. For taking care of me."

He wrapped his arms around her holding her still shaking body closer to him. He didn't say anything. He just waited until her breathing got shallow and even, until he felt her warm breath on his damp shirt. He noticed that she was still sitting next to him, her lithe body stretched at the hip so her upper body could rest against his chest. He picked her up gently and sat her in his lap so she wouldn't wake up with a pull in her back. He let her knees rest over one of his thighs while she sat in between his legs. He moved her head so her cheek rested against his chest so she could breath the cool night air instead of her owe breath re-filtered through his tear stained shirt. One hand kept rubbing strong, soft circles on her back while the other arm stretched across her knees. His shift would start soon but he knew that the other Jounin would handle it. They had both seen how Sakura reacted and they both knew that she needed to be alone with a friend now. He leaned his head back against the tree to look up at the stars as he listened to her breathe in the forest filled night. He was happy to be that friend.

* * *

Sakura woke up with that feeling again. The feeling that she was safe and warm. This time however, she didn't panic. She didn't feel that she had too. He seen her at her worst so what if he saw her the morning after with semi puffy red eyes and sleep mussed hair? Instead she peeked her eyes open slowly and looked around the pre dawn morning. The sun was getting ready to rise through the trees. She was about to go back to sleep when everything came rushing back. She turned to face a still sleeping Kankurou. She planted her hands on his chest and shook him slightly. His head lulled to the side a little before his eyes snapped open, his hand tightened his purchase on her thigh.

"What?"

She ignored his protective grip as his eyes darted around for signs of attack, "We slept out here, we need to go back before the kids wake up."

He nodded silently somehow managing to lift her off him as he stood. She quirked an eyebrow at him. On a mission he was awake at the slightest sound but at home, especially while he stayed at her apartment in Konoha, he was a good as dead to the world. "How come when you're not on a mission it takes you hours to fully wake up?"

He walked quietly next to her rolling his neck around. "It's like a switch that you can turn off and on. Besides nobody really sleeps when on a mission. Our senses always have to be alert so we can't really fall into a deep sleep. I get rest but I don't hit REM."

She nodded considering his words. Now that she thought about it all the ninja's she ever shared a bed, cot, tent, or hospital room with did it too. With the exception of Naruto. He slept like a log. She smiled at her memories of him. Sleeping through a tsunami in Wave country, an avalanche in Snow, and most recently the Hokage's stampede to find him after ditching the hospital and his mission report, while he was incidentally sleeping in her office closet. Kankurou caught the smile and smiled himself too. She had gotten a heavy weight off her chest and he hoped that he'd see her smile more when they got back into Suna. Because he knew that no matter what he couldn't take her fear of failure away from her.

When they got back into camp the Jounin on duty sauntered back from his surveillance spot and sent Kankurou an inquiring look. He shifted his eyes to Sakura's form as she dug breakfast from her bag. He nodded at him gaining a sympathetic look in Sakura's direction from the other Jounin. The three of them watched as Sakura started to nudge to sleeping Chuunin awake one by one. Hopefully they wouldn't bring up Elder Chiyo again. He knew Sakura could probably handle it now but the thing was, he didn't want her to have to handle it.

* * *

It had taken longer than they had expected to wake up the still tired ninja. They set out late which is why the made camp at the border near Wind again. One ninja asked why they didn't stay in the same camp they made their first night traveling together.

"Ninja never stay in the same place twice. It lowers the chance of an ambush," she picked up the kids jittery movement at the word ambush and smiled, adding some sugar coating, "and then we get to see more of the scenery."

They had gotten here so late that is was already night and a fire had just been started, it was small and low but warm enough as Sakura dug out a slender scroll. She gave the whole camp an apologetic smile as she unwrapped it, "Sorry guys but you need to eat something so instant cup ramen will have to do."

She smiled as Kankurou grunted but rolled forward from his half sitting half leaning position on a small log near the fire. She handed out the ramen cups making sure to give the teachers an appreciative smile. The each gave her a short nod and gentle smile. They had been through it and understood. And she was glad they didn't press her, though Kankurou probably warned them not to. She handed Kenji the last cup and held it until he lifted his downcast eyes to her green ones.

"Are you mad at us Sakura-san?"

She was sidelined, "Where'd you get that idea from? Ramen's that bad?"

He shook his head feverishly. "No, no I love ramen but last night, were you mad at us? You didn't want to tell us about you fight against Sasori with Elder Chiyo? We must have done something wrong."

She felt Kankurou stiffen behind her, she glanced over her should to give him a small smile to let him know that she was fine. He was halfway leaning forward, his hand hovering over his lap like he was about to swoop her up and away from danger. She turned back to Kenji and ruffled his hair.

"You kids didn't do anything wrong except maybe wearing your sensei's down with all your questions."

He held the ramen cup gently in his hands like she might snatch it back for what he was about to say.

"But you always tell us stories especially if we ask for a particular one."

She felt eyes on her now, younger eyes echoing confusion, honey brown ones echoing concern.

She smiled at him softly, letting the tiniest hint of laughter into her voice, "I was pretty freaked out last night huh?"

Kenji nodded again.

"The thing is I lost someone very dear to me in that fight. I don't like to talk about it. In fact I've ever only told it three times. Once to the Kazekage himself for the mission report, once to my senpai, and once to one of my closest friends."

Kenji as well as the others looked at her with guilty eyes and for the briefest moment Sakura saw what she must have looked like countless times before. She gave them the biggest smile she could muster.

"One day I might be able to tell you about it but not right now. The wounds are still to fresh, okay?"

They each nodded eating their meals. Sakura felt Kankurou relax but she still felt his eyes on her. She smiled at her rag tag group. "You guys saw that huge monument in Konoha right?"

They nodded, curiosity sparking in their eyes.

"Well how about I tell you the time I found Captain Yamato hanging from the third's nose?"

* * *

Kankurou was still replaying Sakura's story in his head. Yamato was apparently very drunk and had hit on the Hokage one too many times. In the morning he woke up with a hangover and a spectacular view of Konoha hanging upside down like booger in the Third Hokage's nose. And, he chuckled, it wasn't the first time it happened. Kankurou had just made himself comfortable under a large pine tree when he lurched back with the force of her landing. He steadied himself as he tried not to laugh at how tight her arms were wrapped around him. When he found his arms moving to wrap around the smaller frame of the hysterical medic-nin, he stopped himself.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

She mumbled into his chest warming the fabric and skin underneath with barely audible words, "Lizard, BIG lizard."

True to her word a lizard scurried closer to the fire's warm light. They were near enough to the desert to have its animal inhabitants paying the sleeping group a visit. Though it wasn't nearly as big as she made it seem. He rolled his eyes but let her stay huddled on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders giving her the comfort she was searching for, "You had better make donburi for dinner when we get back."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 18

Here's another, enjoy!

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

The soft gentle slopes of the sand dunes were peaceful. The constant rise and fall of the beige earth as far as the eye could see. And Sakura was sick of it. At least with trees she had something to look at, something to focus on. They were four hours into the desert. Rocks and dry bushes had ceased to exist. For miles in front of them and miles behind them there was nothing but tan, brown, beige, and the glaring yellow of the sun. At least the heat made the kids stop talking because if they had kept at her with questions she didn't know how she'd explain to Gaara about the sudden earthquake that swallowed them whole. That's how much the heat and the landscape was getting to her. Sure Konoha wasn't all cool breezes but it was a wet heat. Something she could deal with. This was just like an oven. The air was dry and hot and her shirt stuck to her and clung to her but it did that in the Leaf too. It was really just the endless sand that was annoying her. The sand that she could feel in her boots, in between her toes. The sand that was sending gentle vibrations through her legs. Sakura stopped walking and turned to see Kankurou sink to his knees as he placed a hand on the softly trembling ground.

"Kankurou?" She was praying it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Sand storm. Coming in fast." He stood up and Sakura cursed under her breath. It wasn't a real earthquake but a sandstorm. It was her second guess and was just as bad. She looked around to see nothing but sand again.

"We don't have any cover and we can't go back. It's coming right at us. We'll never make it back to the border and it's cut off our path to Suna."

Sakura started to analyze their situation raising a hand to her chin in true Shikamaru fashion. Couldn't run, couldn't retreat, couldn't hide; not the best options. All the while the ground became more and more alive. The gentle pulse became a raging rumble. Sakura opened her eyes to see a huge wall of sand almost desecrating the entire skyline. Now she only had one choice.

"I have to time it right."

Kankurou opened his mouth to ask her what the hell she meant and shut it just as quickly when he saw his favorite smile.

"You trust me right?"

He looked back at the swirling winds of sand, "don't really have a choice."

She didn't answer just shrugged off her pack and looked at the angst ridden children. "You guys wanted to see my technique right?"

They nodded fear showing in their eyes as the massive storm closed in on them. "Everyone get behind me and stay close."

Before anyone could even ask her what she was doing she raised a glowing green boot and stomped it to the ground causing sand to fall in a massive crack. The storm raged closer still. She raised her foot again and this time a thick chunk of earth jumped up with it. The storm was almost on them as Sakura shoved her foot under the huge piece of earth floor. Her glowing hands caught the slab as her foot hefted it into the air. Kankurou was close to her back, gaping in amazement. Then the storm hit and the ninja pulled in close as the winds howled around their makeshift shelter. The entire sky darkened and only Sakura's glowing fist gave them any light. Kankurou could hear her boots sliding in the sand. She grunted as she dug her heels in and didn't budge, her hands glowing a brighter green. He heard her breathing rise and he prayed that she could hold it for a little while longer.

She ground her teeth in her mouth the same time she ground her heels into the sand. This storm was wild. She wasn't expecting it to have this much force. She applied more chakra to hold the heavy earth up against the stinging sand. She estimated that it would last fifteen minutes maybe twenty. She could hold out for that long but if it went any longer she would have to tap into her reserves. After that was gone if she didn't get them out in time… She grunted as sweat rolled down her face. She'd hold it.

A half hour later Kankurou pulled Sakura away from the massive sand barrier she created with chakra strings. She had told them the second it was safe to get out from under it. He caught her in his arms as the slab of earth smashed into the ground with the force of the added sand from the storm. He towered over her blocking her exhausted form from the sun's heat with his own shadow. She wiped sweat from her brow with shaky hands. He reached into his pack and pulled out his canteen. He held it out to her and she looked at it with narrowing eyes. He knew that she was tapped out.

"Give me a minute to rest and then we'll head out."

The younger ninja sat by quietly and just oogled the amazing ninja they were traveling with. Kankurou on the other hand frowned down at her, shoving the canteen into her hand.

"Drink it. If you get heat stroke on top of exhaustion you'll be down one of your closest friends."

She frowned at him and his choice of words as she shoved it back to him knowing full well what he was planning on doing.

"You drink half, you'll be carrying me after all. You'll burn off more energy, dehydrate faster."

He took it and swallowed a big gulp and faster than Sakura could react to in her weary state he had one hand pulling her head back and the other holding the canteen to her lips forcing the water down her throat. She swallowed it down having no other choice, some of it spilling down her neck. When he pulled the empty bottle away she leaned back with her palms on the ground for support as she caught her breath.

"Jackass."

The younger ninja gawked at her cursing. Now they'd go back to Suna with new stories of her and a slightly more colorful vocabulary but she wasn't too worried. Ninja's cursed worst than anyone and they started at a young age. It came with the title. She had started using the f-bomb at the tender age of six when a kunai caught her in the hip. She felt something on her head and looked up to find the top half of Kankurou cut off in a sea of black. She lifted her hand to her head to push back her new hat, his cowl.

"What the hell?"

He smirked down at her, "Keeps the sun off your head."

Kankurou turned to the ninja gathered around them before she could protest.

"Are you guys ready for your first mission as Chuunin?" He waited while they all nodded eagerly.

"Good, your mission is to get Sakura back to Suna as soon as possible. This is an A class mission. You'll even have to do a mission report to turn into Gaara."

Their eyes widened at his statement. He smiled at them as he lifted off his pack with Sanshouou's scroll still attached and handed it to the oldest of the boys. Then he slid out Karasu's and Kuroari's scroll and handed one each to the two girls on the team. He picked up Sakura's bag and handed it to the last Chuunin. He turned to Kenji and the other still recovering ninja.

"You two are to not undo Sakura's hard work, okay?"

The all nodded eagerly, beaming at Kankurou's praise. Sakura just scowled at him as he sunk to his knees and offered his back to her. She adjusted the cowl on her head to be able to pin his smug face with an ice cold glare.

_She had at least enough energy for that._

Kankurou smiled while she wrapped her arms around his neck as he secured his hands behind her knees. Sakura was too tired to argue. Even he was surprised when she held out so long during the storm. He knew her well enough to know that she was using her chakra reserves and that she wouldn't make it another five feet before collapsing. She was trying to show a calm face to the kids. And he decided to break that mask of hers. She'll forgive him…eventually.

* * *

"I feel like a damn cat."

He smirked. She hadn't said a single word to him in two hours except for her repeated mantra of jackass for the first five minutes of him carrying her. He turned his head to the side to glimpse her still scowling face.

"Funny, usually cats weigh less than this."

She tightened his hold on his neck as much as she could, which wasn't even enough to stop his laughter.

"But you're cooler right?"

He saw her narrow her eyes at him again.

"Black usually absorbs heat but this material is different. I worked on it with the researchers who were making our new uniforms. It's organic material. Light weight, durable, and extremely breathable. It takes the heats off our bodies almost completely. Think of it as cotton on steroids. Oddly enough the darker it was dyed the better it worked. Reactions in chemical compounds that I could explain but you might not understand."

She rolled her eyes, "You know I would but shut up. You're wasting energy running your mouth. Unless you want to put me down…"

He tightened his grips on her thighs, "And disappoint these little kids, I don't think so."

She glared at him which earned her his lopsided smile. She rolled her eyes at him as Kenji bounded up next to them.

"Sakura-san are you feeling better?"

"A little but I'm still tired, thank you guys for staying quiet but you think you can hold out till we get to Suna?"

He beamed at her, "Of course Sakura-san, you just rest!"

She let her smile fall as she turned to look at Kankurou and his smug smile, "I'm not really saying that to keep them shut up for your benefit. I actually really tired."

His smiled fell and those honey brown eyes from two nights ago reappeared. Concerned about her in a second flat. "Make sure you lock your arms. If you fall asleep and fall on your ass it's not my fault."

Sakura nodded but sighed, he might have said it in a joking tone and he might have been smiling but it didn't meet his eyes. He locked her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. They had four more hours to go and she was too tired to try to stay awake the whole time.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling like she had swallowed a box of tacks. She sat up groggily and found that, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was in her room in Suna. She lay back in bed and took a deep breath. And then laughed. She smelt like sweat. Hers and his. It was a familiar smell and it comforted her. Ninja basically made their living off of it. It didn't gross her out as it once had when she was younger. But she wasn't on a mission and she had access to a wonderful shower. She reached up and pulled Kankurou's hat off her head and ran her hand through her musky hair. She slipped out of bed and dropped the cowl to the ground and went take a shower. The water would help with her dehydration.

When she was done she pulled the sheets off the bed and piled her clothes in them, carefully tying then up into a makeshift bag. She drug it all downstairs and into the laundry room piling it all in not caring if it was clothes and sheets because they stunk all the same. Then she went to the kitchen and found a heavenly liter bottle of ice cold water. She unscrewed the cap and drunk almost half in one foul gulp. She wandered into the living and leaned against the armrest of the couch and smiled. Kankurou was asleep amongst half a dozen empty water bottles and a several full unopened ones. She grinned as she made her way to his side. Payback was in order.

Kankurou kept his breathing even. He bit his lip to stop from grinning. He knew she would pull something and when he heard a cap unscrewing he made his move. He pinned her under him on the sofa, clamping his hand down over hers on her water bottle so it wouldn't spill. He grinned at her as she gave him an innocent smile.

"I was just making sure you were hydrated Kankurou."

He chuckled, "I've lived here all my life Sakura. I know how to fight dehydration."

She nodded and squirmed under him. He didn't move. Instead he allowed a grin to find his face. Sakura's eyes flashed fear and she squirmed harder only making him put more of his weight on her.

"You look a little thirsty Sakura."

She froze as his hand moved over hers on the cold bottle. Then she strained against his arm trying to still the bottle from getting any more horizontal near her face.

"Kankurou!"

But it was too late. The rest of the bottle was emptied over her. He laughed as she coughed and sputtered and shook from the chill. He leaned down, still pinning her beneath him and smiled, "you're all wet Sakura."

Any struggle she had stopped. She stared into those honey brown eyes and realized just how warm he was pressed up against her. Her breathing hitched as his warm breath dried some of the moisture on her skin, causing a new chill, different from the temperature of the water, to rush down her spine.

Kankurou was focused on a drop of water slowly rolling down her chin. He swallowed hard remembering how thirsty he was. He leaned down to lick away that divine droplet when Sakura's voice caught him.

"Kankurou?"

His eyes finally shot up to jade green ones. He blinked forgetting what hell they were even talking about.

"There's a water bottle shanking my spleen."

He immediately pushed himself away from her, sitting back at the end of the couch as she sat up and pulled out the plastic shive. Sakura looked at the bottle in her hand and then ran the edge of her shirt over her face.

"You-you-you JACKASS!"

Then the projectiles came. Kankurou threw his hands up blocking them as he tried to get his apology in.

"Sakura - you – were trying – to – do it to – me!"

The last word was coupled with a full water bottle to his heard and he fell over the armrest to the floor with a thud. Sakura panicked.

_Where did it hit him? Where did it hit him!? OH GOD! His temple! HIS TEMPLE! I've killed him! I've KILLED him!_

She flung herself over the edge of the couch, "KANKUROU!"

Strong arms pulled her down and her panic was erased by room shaking anger. She pinned him to the ground, her knees atop his hands to keep them at his sides as she straddled him. She fixed him with a glare and his happy smile fell.

"Sakura?"

"I thought I killed you, you JACKASS!" Then she opened a full water bottle and poured it over his head. She stood up to only be pulled back down into his chest.

"Sorry to make you worry Sakura."

She looked over her shoulder to see him smiling at her, his amber eyes apologetic, she sighed, "It's okay."

The water bottle that was emptied over her head wasn't. She growled as she tackled him managing to get one hand pinned over his head and the other around a half empty bottle.

"JACKASS!"

He grinned wrapping his free hand around her wrist, "You say that but do you mean it?"

She was about to ground the bottle, water and all, into his face when the clearing of a throat caused them to turn towards the sound.

"When you're done, please make sure to clean up this mess. The water will ruin the floors."

Sakura turned a vibrant shade of red as they both watched Gaara leave. She turned to see Kankurou smiling at her. She quickly lifted herself off him and looked down at her soaked clothes. The next thing she did left Kankurou speechless. Her pale skin was set off by her black bra. And the water currently making its agonizingly slow way in between her perfectly rounded curves did not help the thoughts that ran through his mind. He thought about the way that little black dress smoothed along her every curve and contour. He was acutely aware of how dry his mouth was as he watched another droplet fall down her neck and over her collarbone. She dropped her soaking wet shirt to the floor and the slight thwack it made as it hit the small puddle shot his body in motion. He was quickly moving toward the bathroom and away from her glistening skin.

"Were the hell are you going?"

He hoped she wouldn't hear the rugged sound of his voice.

"You started it. You finish it."

He heard her mumble jackass. But he didn't care. He was going to finish something she hadn't known she started. And a cold shower was at the top of the list.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

And the plot thickens! (And I know I'm getting ahead of myself but I've already written an epilogue. Talk about jumping the gun.)

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

"Great, just great."

In her hurry Sakura tripped. She was a little bit behind from her trip to Konoha and that was four days ago. She watched as her patients' files scattered in the hall. She dropped to her knees cursing her clumsiness.

"Graceful on the battlefield and on the dance floor but a simple dropped pen…"

She ignored Kankurou as he squatted in front of her. She looked at all the files half scattered open.

She scanned the pages quickly, seeing which ones had mixed with the others. Her eyes caught names and personal information like addresses. She caught Kankurou's hand as he reached to grab a file.

"Sakura, just let me help, geeze."

He tried to pull away from her grasp but she tugged him down until his knees met the cold tile. "How could I have been so stupid?"

He had no idea what she was talking about. He ducked down to see her face and it felt like someone was clenching his heart. Her eyes held nothing but despair. She let go of his hand and pointed to the files and flipped the rest of them open.

"They all live in the same district, in the same building. Their illness, it's all connected."

He took a few files in his hands and looked at them. Confirming everything she had said. Sakura pulled one from the floor and flipped through the pages only to drop it and stand suddenly. "Only civilian doctors see civilians."

He stood up in time for her to take off down the hall. He followed, catching up to her quickly. "Sakura what are you thinking?"

She threw open one of the ten's door. One of the younger boys. "A medic never touched them. X-rays can see through bones and organs. I can see in them."

It took a minute for her words to register in his mind. "Poison?"

She nodded, "Contaminated water. It explains why no Ninja were infected."

"Because we've grow immunities to it."

She punched the nurses call button. "I need you to bring me clean water in a pan."

Memories came rushing back to Kankurou. Sakura had saved him once before by using water to expel Sasori's poison form his body. "The blood test though. You didn't find anything in them."

"It has to be made of natural compounds like that salamander's poison you told me about. It wouldn't show up on the test because they only find foreign and unnatural antibodies."

He took a step closer to the bed. "Whatever it was it had to be diluted. Any poison that can be made with plants from around here can kill you in a day's time. They've been like this for months."

Sakura pulled her hair back and away from her face. "The kids had the worst of it because they were always running around. They drunk more water."

"We'll catch whoever did this Sakura. I'll send Black Ops to search the building."

She nodded as she took the pan from the nurse that had rushed in. Sakura pulled open the small boy's robe to bare his chest. She was grateful that he was in a drug induced sleep but this would still be painful. "Nurse please hold down his legs, Kankurou hold his shoulders."

They immediately did as they were told as Sakura gather the water in the palm of her hand. Kankurou never took his eyes off of her. She had done this to save his life before. He felt it before. He held the boy down harder. She pressed the water into his chest, closing her eyes and focusing.

"It's deep in the tissue. Such small trace amounts. Damn it."

She pushed in deeper. Kankurou forced the boys shoulders still.

"This poison is much stronger than I thought. And it's everywhere. It would take me a full day to pull it out like this."

She pulled the pink tinged water out and only a tiny amount of poison came with it. Sakura held onto the bowl as she brought it to a counter in the room. Kankurou left the nurse to deal with the boy. He watched as Sakura pulled the poison from the water with a syringe.

"We need to make an antidote and get it to the ten fast. It's in all of his muscle tissue. It's why their body aches got so bad. It's wreaking havoc on their bodies. And the fever was their bodies' way of trying to fight off the infection. If it gets to their hearts…"

Kankurou didn't need her to say more. "We need to get to the green house. "

She nodded and they were off, Reina caught them by the door. "Sakura is it true? It's poison?"

News traveled fast in the hospital. "I'm sure it's poison. Kankurou and I are going to make an antidote. Stop the antibiotics that they are on. The fever is slowing the poison down, keep them on the painkillers though. They'll be in terrible pain if they were to come out of their induced comas."

Sakura quickly picked up the files on the floor and a few scrolls from her office as Kankurou called for a team of ninja to search the building and to get a sample of the building water supply. "Come on."

They flew over the rooftops as fast as they could. They had just arrived outside the green house when one of it attendants came outside. His eyes widened. "Sakura-sama I heard that you were back in town-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not here for a visit, I here for your help again."

The apothecary held open the door to the greenhouse. "Whatever you need Sakura-sama."

She swiftly entered the glass house and set about opening a scroll she had brought along with her patients' files and charts. "It's derived from Hemlock but there are gaps. The muscles are being attacked. I need tallow root, motherwort, lavender, coneflower."

"Prickly ash. If it's a concentrated form of hemlock it'll have Coniine in it. The Coniine slows down the poison's progress. The prickly ash will stop the body aches."

Sakura was relieved to have Kankurou by her side. She called out herbs and plants and Kankurou added in one or two as she gathered everything on the stainless steel work table. He started on the testing scroll as the botanist handed her the herbs and plants she would need. She was careful to write down everything she put into the mortar and pestle. She knew she was missing some things but she couldn't wait. That boy maybe had one more day left in him before the poison hit his heart then there would be nothing she could do for him. And the rest of the ten weren't too far behind him. She hadn't realized she was done crushing the plants until Kankurou took the heavy bowl from her. He took the thick pulp and added water to it. He took a dropper full of the mixture and held it over the scroll. He looked back at her for the slightest of seconds before letting it drop on the center of the circle. They whole room held its breath as it started to fade away.

"Sakura-sama you've done it again."

She smiled at the man as Kankurou filled a vile with the antidote. She knew however that having an antidote stronger than the poison would be just as deadly. The thought swam around in the back of her mind as she soon as she knew it was poison. This antidote could save them or cause their bodies to speed up the poison's process. She could remove most of the poison by hand but it would take weeks to treat all the patients, time they didn't have. And they would probably always have stiff muscles because she couldn't get all of the poison out. She had to test the antidote. Tsunade taught her that if you wouldn't take it yourself them you shouldn't give it to your patients.

"I need to talk to Gaara."

Kankurou's hands stilled on the vile as he looked at Sakura. She didn't meet his gaze. She knew that he was thinking the same thing. He quickly capped the antidote and handed it to her. "Let's go."

They landed outside of Kazekage tower where the team that Kankurou had ordered to look over the building was waiting outside for them. "You were right. Someone contaminated the building's water supply. They left this behind."

They handed Sakura a vile of the clear poison. "Why aren't you telling this to Gaara?"

Her voice came out harder than is should have and the ninja took a step back. Undoubtedly knowing of her short fuse. Kankurou spoke up. "Gaara must be meeting with the council."

Sakura spared the ninja a nod before disappearing from their sight. She felt Kankurou beside her every step of the way. She found the council meeting room from sheer memory. She opened the door and walked right in, not caring that she disrupted their meeting.

"Sakura-"

She slid the files across the table for all of them to see. "This is why I got rid of that damn civilian doctors rule. If a medic would have been able to at least treat one of these ten civilians they wouldn't be fighting for their lives right now," she held up the vile of poison before they could speak, "Somebody contaminated their building's water supply. Whoever did this was using them as guinea pigs for testing a new poison."

"Did you find a cure Sakura?"

She nodded focusing on Gaara. "The poison was still potent even though it was diluted. And it's already deep into their tissues. The antidote might kill them faster. I need to test it first."

The elders were in an uproar. "How could you ask us to use one of our own as another guinea pig!?"

"I'm not asking to use anyone. I'm asking to use it on myself."

That shut them up rather quickly.

"Sakura I cannot allow you to do that."

"Kazekage I know better than anyone-"

"I will not allow it."

"Kazekage please-"

"Sakura! My word is final."

She griped the antidote in her fist. If it was just her, Kankurou, and Gaara in his office she would have begged and pleaded but she couldn't do it here, not in front of Suna's council. She was a representative of Konoha. It would disgrace Tsunade and the Hidden Leaf.

"I'll do it."

All eyes turned to the puppet master including hers.

"Are you sure Kankurou?"

He took a step forward putting himself by Sakura's side. Eyeing her tightening grip on the vile in her hand. "I'm a sand shinobi. I'll put my life on the line to protect this village and its people. I wouldn't have spoken if I wasn't sure Kazekage-sama."

Sakura cringed at the title Kankurou used. He was using the elders against Gaara. He was using his undying devotion to his country to win. And she was helpless to stop it.

"A special team will be sent to recover information and track down those responsible for this. Sakura you have your test subject. We are all counting on you." Gaara teal eyes held hers and his unvoiced sentence settled like a weight on her chest.

_He's counting on you_.

She nodded and swiftly left without a second glance to anyone in the room. As soon as the door shut she was stopped from storming down the hall by Kankurou's hand around her arm.

"Sakura, I couldn't-"

His sentence was cut short as his head snapped to the right. He turned to look into her fierce green eyes. He deserved that. But he had to explain. "I couldn't let you put yourself in that kind of danger."

"Like I could let you do it too?"

That question hurt him worse than the searing mark on his cheek. He couldn't meet her gaze. "Sakura I trust you not to let me die."

She raised her hand to slap him again but he stopped her by catching her wrist before she made contact with his face again. When he didn't let go she balled her hand into a fist. She tore away from him as her hot angry tears finally broke free. She walked down the hall and he could only watch her as she brought her hands to wipe her face dry.

* * *

Kankurou was lying in a hospital bed in the ICU. Reina handled doing all the regular doctor stuff. She took his blood pressure, temperature, and weight. And she made him strip to just his black pants. She kept telling him that he was going to be fine. He knew that. He just wished Sakura would trust herself and her abilities. He had never seen her doubt herself before. He wanted to talk to her before but she came in only once to briefly toss him a wet nap.

"We have to be able to check you pallor."

It was the first sentence she'd said to him in an hour. Now he watched as she plunged the needle filled with the poison into his iv drip. Her thumb hovered over the plunger. He could see her fighting with herself.

"If it would be easier, Reina could do it."

She was still staring at the needle, hands unmoving.

"She owes me a sponge bath anyway."

She finally lifted her eyes from the floor a smile finding her face. "I'm potentially killing my best friend and you make me laugh. I'm not supposed to be laughing right now. I'm supposed to be hating you for making me do this."

He smiled at her from the bed. "I know Sakura."

She sat down in the chair next to his bed letting the needle hang in the drip. After a few seconds of her still looking at the floor he couldn't stand it. He had to make her understand.

"I was grateful we weren't in Gaara's office. I know that you would have done everything short of holding Matsuri hostage to get Gaara to let you test the antidote on yourself."

She smiled some more fighting back the burning in her eyes. "Stop it, I'm mad at you baka."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I couldn't take it when that guy hit you. It would kill me to see you like that little boy. I couldn't let you do it. You understand?"

"I understand that you're making me inject you with something that could kill you."

He frowned at her as she sighed using her free hand to run though her hair. "And I understand that your trying to protect me."

She looked up at him, trying to hid her fear. "And I'm damn tired of it."

Somehow she held back the tears and she swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Ready?"

"You should get Reina to do this."

She shook her head and pulled his chart out and pointed to the bottom of it for him to read the hefty bolded print. "As soon as I step foot into Wind I automatically become your doctor. Nobody else can touch you."

He tried not to act surprised. She was always surprising him, but her choice of words shocked him. She didn't want anyone else but her to touch him. Somewhere he felt something tighten in his chest. "Let's do this. Those patients don't have time on their sides."

She looked back at the needle hesitantly.

"I trust you Sakura."

She closed her eyes as she pushed the plunger all the way down. She knew he did. But why didn't she?

"It should take effect in a few minutes. You'll get a headache then the body aches then the fever and the chills. You'll be in pain but I can't give you anything."

He nodded resting his head on the pillows still looking at her.

"I'm sorry for hitting you earlier."

He sighed, "Don't apologize, I deserved it. "

A swift movement caught his eye. The two ANBU hurriedly looked away from them. Gaara sent one as Sakura's replacement escort and one to watch over him while he was undergoing treatment. He waved his hand at the door to the two ANBU stationed there. "Go home. Get some rest. You can't give me the antidote until I hit the 12 hour mark."

She shook her head and folded her legs under her in the chair she had pulled closer to the bed. "I'm your doctor. I'm not leaving this room."

He grabbed his forehead as he felt the poison take effect. "You're really going to regret not leaving. I'm a bad sick person."

"I've put up with it before. I'll gladly do it again."

He chuckled as he screwed his eyes shut as the poison entered his system fully. He already felt his arms and back start to ache. But he didn't regret. If it kept her out of harm's way he didn't regret it at all.

* * *

It was hardest to watch the first hour. Hell, who was Sakura kidding? It was hard to watch period. Her best friend was having the worst flu symptoms in his life. And she couldn't do anything to help him. It was near the four hour mark when the fever had started. All she could do was watch as he tossed in his fitful sleep and every single distressed noise he made was like a stab to her heart. Because she did this to him. Because he wouldn't let her do it to herself. She stood up and laid a cold compress on his head. His hand shot up and squeezed her wrist. The delusions had started. He probably didn't remember where he was. And his fever was raging. Even his hands where burning.

"Kankurou it's me."

She felt his hand relax around her wrist but she had to help him remove it. She pulled his fingers back gently until she was completely free then laid his hand back by his side. His muscles weren't reacting to his commands anymore. He swallowed hard. His voice was dry and rough.

"Sorry."

He looked at her with unfocused eyes as she brushed his drenched hair from his face. "It's okay."

He closed his eyes as she sank back in the chair. He was laying there in pain and she helpless to stop it until he met the twelve hour mark. For four more hours she watched as he moaned quietly in pain as his muscles pulled themselves taunt in his body. Then the chills hit him full on. He was shaking nonstop. She put two heavy blankets from the closet over his white bedspread but he still shook. She watched the clock for two more hours. The minutes ticking by so slowly she thought it had broken. She checked his vitals constantly. His heartbeat was fast but steady. She pulled his blankets tighter around him.

"Kankurou."

She brushed damp hair from his face. He wasn't answering her anymore. That was the last straw. She pulled the green syringe of antidote from her coat pocket and pushed it into his IV drip. She watched as it entered into his arm. Then she did what she wanted to do since he told her that he trusted her. She climbed into his bed and wrapped her arms around him. He grasped at her and pulled her closer still shaking slightly. Sakura let him selfishly snuggle against her, engulfing her as his massive frame molded around hers to steal her warmth. He rested his head on her shoulder as he held her tightly. Sakura prayed that this would cure him and not kill him.

* * *

More reviews please!


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone kept asking, "Does he die? Does Kankurou die?" Well here it is ladies and gentlemen, the chapter that answers your questions.

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

The ANBU at the door where thinking the same thing. They never woke up with a beautiful medic-nin in their arms after spending the night at the hospital. Sakura ignored them and looked at the heart monitor beeping quietly in the early morning. Kankurou's heart rate was erratic during the night but now it was completely clam. And his fever had finally broken. She had stayed awake and watched over him, her nerves getting the best of her. She had started to play with his hair out of habit. She stopped tugging when she heard a him stir.

"Sakura?" He lifted his head from her shoulder.

She smiled at his confused face. "You were cold."

He looked down at his arms wrapped around her waist. "So I'm alive huh?"

She laughed and he was happy to hear it.

"The ten?" he asked voice dry and rough.

"Are getting the antidote as we speak."

He tried to unhook his arms from Sakura's body. His movements were slow and difficult. Sakura felt him tense and helped him remove his grip on her. "You're going to be sore for a day or so."

He nodded as he sat up stiffly as she slid out of bed.

"I'm going to go sign you out. Then I'm taking you home."

He smiled, "Hey, that's my line."

But she was already out the door. He even went as far as to smile at the ANBU at the door. He really didn't care if they took it the wrong way. They couldn't say jack about what they saw, it being an A class mission and all. He pulled his shirt on and grimaced as his arms tensed while he held them over his head. He sat there waiting out the spasm. He knew better than to force himself to move before it was over. This wasn't as bad as Sasori's poison though. He was grateful when he felt Sakura's warm hands on his arms, guiding the shirt down then gently pulling his arms down too.

"Come on."

She helped him stand pulling one of his arms over her shoulder as she slipped her other arm around his waist. They both stopped by the door. Sakura gave their babysitters warm smiles as Kankurou tried not to lean into her too much.

"Thank you but you are relieved of your duties."

They nodded but frowned behind their masks. They've never gotten home care from a hot medic-nin either. Sakura smiled as Reina approached them as they made their way down the hall.

"Kankurou-san I'm glad that you made it even though it knew you would."

The last half of her sentence was directed toward Sakura. He tried to squeeze her shoulders but it only caused his muscles to tighten. He grinned past the pain in his arms, "I was in good hands, still am."

She adjusted his arm over her shoulders and took most of his weight. "I'm taking him home to sleep the rest of it off. I'm leaving the rest up to you Reina."

The newly instated head nurse bowed to her former master. "Of course. Rest well Kankurou."

He was trying to walk on his own but he knew that Sakura could feel his body tense and stiffen with every step he took. "I will pick you up and carry you home if you don't drop the macho act right now."

He grinned at her. Those green eyes held a spark of fury. He chuckled as he leaned all of his weight onto her. "Alright, alright."

She supported him easily as if he weighed nothing more than the white and red coat she was wearing. And she made short time of their walk too. Before he knew it she was helping him take off his shirt again in his bedroom. He grunted as he lifted his arms. Knowing that the muscle aches wouldn't leave him fully until a few days was a pain in the ass but that thought was cut short as he felt Sakura's hands on the button of his black pants.

"Whoa, Sakura!"

She pushed him back down on the bed and unzipped his fly.

"I just got out of the hospital!"

He was trying to pull her hands anywhere but there but she just swatted them away. She rolled her eyes at his shocked face as she tugged them off. "Pervert. You're getting a shower, you're drenched in sweat."

She handed him clean clothes and helped him up the stairs again and into the bathroom but before he could crack a joke about going the whole nine yards with this at home nurse thing she released his arm.

"The hot water will help your muscles but if you're not out in fifteen I'm coming in to get you."

She shoved him in and shut the door. Still bewildered, he heard her feet on the stairs. No one would blame her for wanting to take a shower too, he was caked in his own sweat and he didn't smell like a bed of flowers. But she didn't have to climb into his bed to warm him. She didn't have to stay with him all night either. He let a torrent of water flood over his body as he played with the idea of going over his time limit. He was just stepping into boxers when she banged on the door.

"I'm coming in."

It was his turn to roll his eyes as he tossed his towel in the laundry bin. She had one hand held securely over her eyes.

"I'm decent."

She pulled her hand away slowly, peeking down to see if he was telling the truth.

"Sakura, I'm too tired to flash you."

She rolled her eyes and looked down again. "Nice boxers."

They had random comic bubbles over them with action phrases riddled everywhere in bright colors. The biggest of them was "POW!" printed over his right hip and thigh in bold blue and neon green. "You picked 'em out."

She took a step forward and lifted his arm over her shoulders again. "Let's get you in back in bed."

He desperately wanted to make a joke but he really was tired. And from the looks of it so was Sakura. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of her black shorts. No one could miss the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes either. He let her help him down the stairs and into the cool dark basement. He fell back into his bed as soon as Sakura got him close enough. She started to walk towards his work bench and the black swivel chair there. He caught her hand.

"Sakura, I'm not going to let you sleep in chair. You'll get a kink in your neck."

She smiled back at him. "I'm not going to go to sleep. I've got to keep an eye on you."

He pulled her into bed with him and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest all the while ignoring the burning in his arms as they contracted painfully from the simple movement. "You haven't slept all night."

"Kankurou."

"We both need sleep."

"Kankurou."

"Just stay here, sleep with me."

She wanted to argue. She wanted to pull away from him. But he was so tired. She could hear it in his voice. And she was tired too. "Okay."

It wasn't a bad place to sleep anyway. And as long as he was in contact with her skin she could keep track of his heart rate and his temperature. He was warm too, but not from the fever. He was always warm. Some people needed a glass of water to be able to go to sleep or some needed to read a book. Sakura only needed to be warm. And somehow Kankurou was always the perfect temperature.

Kankurou knew that Sakura was tired. She was asleep almost instantly. He knew that her worry exhausted her more than anything else. For more than a month he had seen the effects of her worry and he had, most times, eased it. He cracked jokes and let her pummel him, he made sure she slept, and he only allowed her to push herself so much. He feigned sleep just to make sure she slept because that was all he could do. He was exhausted himself. His body was beyond its limits and his mind… All the while he was under the poison's influence he dreamed. He dreamed of Sakura's death countless times. Each time was more painful and gruesome and horrible than the last. And every single time he was too late to save her. It unnerved him. And he knew exactly why.

He pulled her closer to him. Somewhere and somehow the line between him and Sakura had blurred. He felt more than just friendship for her. He loved her. He didn't want to admit it but it was true. Sakura crept into his heart without him knowing it. She had gotten closer to him than any of his short lived girlfriends or love interests. And because of that he'd never tell her. For now he'd steal these few moments and keep all the memories he made with her this pass month and a half. He buried his face in his hair. It smelt like orchids. Her pink tresses smelt like wild orchids. He would never get over that. He always expected her to smell like vanilla as smooth as her skin or the cherry blossoms that she was named after. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes barely speaking, "You surprise the hell outta me."

* * *

GROWL! GROOWWWWWL!

Sakura woke up slowly fighting the warmth that lured her back into her peaceful sleep. She focused on her surroundings. Kankurou's head laid on the middle of her back. He was still deep asleep breathing easily. She checked his pulse and temperature and smiled. He was recovering quickly.

GROWL!

She mentally reprimanded her stomach as to not wake Kankurou up. But with his stomach as loud of hers… She gently lifted his head from her back and placed it back on the bed. He needed the sleep right now and he definitely needed some food. They hadn't eaten since breakfast a day ago and from what her internal clock could tell it was late afternoon. They could have gone on for two more days without nourishment but they weren't hiding from enemy ninja. And she had a kitchen stocked with food without her living vacuum cleaner of a best friend around.

She stealthily made her way into the kitchen an dug out the ingredients for her special donburi. It was his favorite dish, it was all she could do for him after she pumped him full of poison and an equally potent antidote. Comfort food would have to help heal his body. As she was reaching for the ginger an idea struck her. She grinned as she put the tangy vegetable away as she made their meal. She nearly spilt her hard work allover herself as Gaara cleared his throat.

"How is he doing?"

She turned quickly around to face him. "Oh, he's fine. He's recovering faster than I expected him to. He's still pretty tired though."

He nodded peeking over her shoulder at the stewing food. "Wonderful, donburi. I noticed you weren't in your room last night. I thought…"

"I stayed with him last night to watch over him. He's not in any kind of trouble. I'm just being overly cautious."

He helped her pull dishes from the cupboard and helped her plate the appetizing food. "I wouldn't have trusted anyone but you Sakura."

She nodded handing Gaara a bowl. "I didn't even trust myself."

She felt his hand wrap around her wrist and squeeze it gently. "Do not doubt yourself Sakura. You are too strong for that."

She smiled at him and gave him an extra scoop. "Thank you Gaara."

She sat down at the table but he didn't.

"I have work to do and Kankurou doesn't like to eat alone."

She smiled at the back of his red head as he walked through the living room to the stairs. She tucked two bottles of water under her arms and balanced their bowls in the palms of her hand. She easily descended down the basement stairs and put the bowls on the nearby workbench. It was strange to see Kankurou so completely out. She could probably let an elephant parade around his room and he wouldn't even flinch. She shook his shoulder gently, causing him to roll over onto his side.

"Hey Kankurou smell that?"

She heard his gravely mumble and his stomach rumble to life. "Fooood."

She laughed as he opened his eyes, blinking up at her. "I love this whole take home nurse thing."

She shoved his bowl into his hands and gave him his water. He tore off the cap and devoured the bottle. If she knew he was that thirsty she would have brought him another. She slid him hers as she began to eat. Nothing satisfied her stomach like a home cooked meal. Apparently it was the same for Kankurou. Her dish was getting mm's and ah's but that could be because it was the first thing he'd eaten after a near death experience. She finished her noodles while he guzzled down her bottle of water. She waited until he put his bowl down on the work bench along with the empty plastic before speaking.

"Lean forward."

He looked at her quizzically.

"Lean forward."

He did as he was told and Sakura slipped behind him, throwing her legs alongside his. He started laughing when he felt her hands gently knead his shoulders. "You treat me too good doc."

"It'll help with the stiffness."

She added little bursts of chakra as he relaxed as much as he could. She could feel the muscles in his back contract then relax. He was a hard head for not telling her sooner but she would take care of it now. She focused on his shoulders as he lowered his head to rest his chin on his chest sighing blissfully. Kakashi carried all of his stress in his neck, Naruto carried his in his shoulder, but Kankurou carried it everywhere in his back. The heavy scrolls he lugged around didn't do anything to help either but all of this tension was his body's reaction to the poison. She kept thinking about the fact that she put that poison in him. A poison that she never noticed. A poison that she overlooked because she thought that they had been scanned by a medic as well as a machine. She grunted quietly, frustrated at herself. How could she have not noticed it? How would she face Tsunade shishou? How would she tell Kankurou goodbye?

Her hands stopped for a fraction of a second. She was blindsided by a wave of sadness until she felt Kankurou lean forward, away from her. She immediately touched his shoulder and the fear that bubbled up faded away as she smiled. He had fallen asleep. She pulled him back until his head met her sternum. She rested her chin on top of his bed-head to think. She was done here. As soon as she gave the ten patients the all clear she would be expected to return home. Maybe she could get away with staying until they found the person or persons behind the poison but Gaara was spear heading the task force. She had less than a week tops. She sighed wrapping her arms around Kankurou's broad shoulders. She didn't know when or how but she fell for her friend, again. This time it was one of her best friends. She fell in love with Kankurou.

And she felt wretched about it. He knew her better than Naruto, maybe even better than Kakashi. She knew that she was important to him but she doubted he felt like she did. She couldn't ruin this friendship too. After she broke it off with Chouji they tried to be friends but it was never the same. A hand that lingered too long on her arm or him giving her the last dango turned into hope that crushed her when she looked into his eyes. He had moved on and as always it was a gesture of kindness because that was how Chouji was. He'd do anything for his friends. Kiba turned out better because it was mutual. But she couldn't tell Kankurou. She didn't want to. She didn't want to give him up just yet. She wanted to hang on just a while longer.

Then she would go home to Konoha and bury herself in work again until she forgot about the feelings she found for him. They would meet again and she would be met with his friendship. She could live with that. She could live without true love. She'd been denied it twice. Once by a boy she should have never loved in the first place and once by herself. She squirmed her way into the pillows so the headboard wouldn't eat into her back. She would cherish all the time she had with Kankurou. Before she knew it she was asleep with a hand tangled in a mess of dark brown hair.


	21. Chapter 21

I am sorry this took so long. I had a bit of writers block. So I edited some of the earlier chapters while I went back and read them to help me get a second wind. I didn't think I was foreshadowing **that** much. But the good news, everything's escalating now.

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Two days later and all but the two oldest of the ten were released from the hospital. Gaara had even gone so far as to station two Jounin in the small apartment complex to make sure the poisoneer wouldn't try anything again. Sakura would be heading home tomorrow afternoon. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the sadness in her heart. She kept telling herself that this was better. If by some miracle he would return her feelings she'd be leaving and things would end before they had started. She wouldn't throw their friendship away like that. And if he did return the sentiment what would they do? She could never ask him to leave Suna and try as hard as she might she couldn't see herself anywhere besides Konoha.

She sighed as she bottled more of the antidotes she had made. Now all of the ninja were equipped to fight this wacked poisoneer if they came across him. They were also set up with an array of other antidotes courtesy of Kankurou and her. The second he deemed himself better he drug her into his storage room and they had made, found, and retrieved dose after dose of antidotes for others poison they might come across while fighting this guy. Well guys or girls. Gaara suspected that it was a group of people. The super said that there were regular visits to the complex by maintenance men from the water board. For the ingredients of the poison that was used, at least two of the botanists were behind it because of the two person shifts they were required to work on. She just signed the charts she was handed by Kankurou. He really was a help to her now that Reina was made Head Nurse, even if he grumbled and complained about it.

"Hey today you get to tell your interns they made it through boot camp."

She growled at him, "Stop calling it that!"

He just laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving her no choice but to follow. She grumbled as she climbed in the elevator with him. Once, just once, she made them run one hundred laps. It was right after one of the female interns passed out after healing a laceration on a civilian's leg. If they didn't have enough stamina for that they should have stayed in the academy. So Sakura took them to one of Suna's bare training fields and made them run laps. When they complained she crushed the ground beneath their feet.

"I can do this one hundred more times and still have enough chakra left to heal one of you completely, if Kankurou wasn't here, possibly three."

She got a few laughs from them easing their scared expression.

"Medic-nin are still ninja. You still have to train your bodies. You all have precise chakra control but what makes a medic-nin is your stamina and sheer will power. That's the difference between a great medic and a decent medic. Healing three or healing a hundred. So give me my one hundred laps."

One of the medics grumbled under his breath.

"You never had to do one hundred laps before."

Kankurou just shook his head as he sat on a chunk of uprooted earth. Sakura smiled at how pale the medic-nin got when he noticed that everyone had heard him.

"You're right I didn't have to run one hundred laps."

The rest of the group visibly relaxed but Kankurou was still grinning.

"I had do one hundred pushups, two hundred sit ups, hit two hundred targets, and then run one hundred laps."

The interns stared in awe. "Sakura-sensei is that when you trained with the Hokage?"

She shook her head, "No that was when I was Hatake Kakashi's student. I wished the Hokage let me off that easy."

The all looked pale as she jumped out of the rubble and onto the sandy flat ground.

"I'll run with you," she glanced at Kankurou as he sprawled back on a rock, "somebody called me rusty this morning."

She smiled a little as the doors opened on ground level. She'd miss his teasing. And his jokes. And she'd miss him.

Kankurou had been studying her quietly the whole time and he saw her smile fall. He wanted to make her smile again. He wanted to keep her smiling until she walked out of the cliff path that served as Suna's gate. She must have been sad to leave the hospital. Everyone here was sad that she was leaving, Kankurou most of all.

"SURPRISE!!!"

And Sakura was. Only Kankurou's hands on her shoulders kept her from falling down after colliding with him in her shock. He smiled down at her to comment on her face but she turned on him.

"DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS KANKUROU?!"

He pulled his hands away from her, "NO! NO! I didn't know," his eyes flitted over faces pulling one out of the crowd, "Reina must have pulled this all together."

Luckily the pink haired medic let her angry gaze fall on the Head Nurse.

"I can't believe you did this! It's… too much." The girls exchanged a friendly hug.

Kankurou slid down the wall grasping at his heart. How could Sakura make his life flash before his eyes and not one second later make the whole room smile? He watched as her subordinates and other hospital workers from different departments gathered around her giving her words of appreciation and hugs. In a month these people came to know her. Her angry temper that was once unnatural and scary just a small flaw they came to love along with the pink haired medic. He caught himself watching her move throughout the hodgepodge crowd as Reina walked over to him.

"They'll miss her too."

He immediately pulled his eyes away from Sakura's smiling face to Reina's.

"But I think you'll miss her more."

He opened his mouth to deny her statement and closed it. Why did girls have this weird sixth sense? And more importantly why was it never anything good like picking lottery numbers instead of just picking up on things you'd like to keep hidden. But he just shrugged his shoulders and pulled himself off the floor. He stood next to her watching as Sakura was presented with a cake.

"I won't tell her but you should."

He could only stand there and watch Sakura smile and joke around with her now full-fledged medic-nins. Her eyes sparkled evergreen as she laughed. It was easily the only thing he heard in the crowd. He stored this moment away in his heart; her smiling face, her soft tinkling laugh, her bright viridian eyes, and those unmistakable pink locks. He joined the party after a few minutes of memorizing her hoping that the red cups being passed around were spiked with something strong.

* * *

Sakura really didn't feel like celebrating but she felt his eyes on her. So she smiled and laughed as one of her medics, no, one of Suna's medics told her how scary she was when he first met her. The truth was she was sad and she didn't want her painted faced bodyguard to see it. So she talked and laughed and hugged and ate the cake they handed her. When her face started to hurt from her actions she put her drink down. It wasn't helping much anyway since it was plain punch. She liked her on calls sober anyway.

"Alright, you've all told me to get lost so get back to work you slackers!"

They laughed and some grumbled but they didn't really listen and Sakura really didn't mind. If they were here then she could clean out her office and leave quietly. She felt Kankurou walk up alongside her as she made her way to the elevators.

"You can stay. I know how much you hated putting away those books you don't have to help me pack them too."

He shrugged as he reached out to press the up button. "You could use an extra pair of hands. I think you're leaving with more than you came here with."

"I'll help too Sakura-sama."

She smiled at the generous brunette as they all stepped into the elevator.

"I'm sorry for springing that on you. Your interns twisted my arm."

"They are their teacher's students after all. And the cake was really good even though it was kind of weird cutting into my own face."

Reina laughed as the elevator came to a gentle stop and pinged open. She stepped forward and Sakura was going to follow her out except Kankurou's voice caught her at the door.

"You're going to miss them aren't you?"

She let her hand rest on the frame to hold the door open. "I'll miss you more."

She stepped out into the hall wanting to make sure he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes. Reina was just ahead of her. She smiled back at her and turned to open the door. Sakura was nearly six feet from her when she caught the smell. It was the smell of burning paper and heated ink. Fear gripped her bones. She started to call out to her but it was too late. Reina's hand was on the door knob and Sakura could only watch as she opened the door to receive a wall of red heat and orange flames. Sakura was thrown back with the force of the explosion. She braced herself for the pain but it never came.

She felt something heavy on top of her. Not something but someone and they were breathing hard. She didn't have to open her eyes to see who it was. She could smell his face paint even over the sulfur and ash, over the smell burnt flesh. Her eyes flashed open. Her heart stopped at the pain in his eyes. He was gripping her so hard she was going to have bruises. But she didn't care, as long as he held her he was alive. The medic in her kicked in as she heard people rushing from down the hall. She gripped Kankurou's face in her hands placing her fingertips on his temples and pushing chakra there to numb him from the agonizing pain. Just peeking over his shoulder sent a shiver down her spine. He threw himself in front of her and took the entire explosion. She couldn't distinguish his black shirt from his burnt skin.

"Kankurou stay with me." He was clenching his jaw but his eyes were glossing over. She pushed more chakra into his brain cutting off the pain receptors.

"Please, please stay with me Kankurou."

His eyes locked onto hers as his breathing became less ragged. She found the bundle of nerves that lead to his spinal cord. She kept her hands there and kept the chakra flow steady. The medics and nurses finally came.

"Sakura-sama! Kankurou!"

Sakura didn't break eye contact with Kankurou. From what she guessed it was a controlled explosion. She couldn't smell any smoke. That bomb was meant for only for her. It was only meant to kill her. But they had taken Reina's life instead. And they almost took Sakura's too if it wasn't for him. Why did he save her?

"Get me morphine! We've got to get him to the burn unit NOW!"

A gurney was making its way to them and it felt like it took hours. She kept pumping chakra into Kankurou. His fingers were still digging into her arms and he was still lying on top of her. She wouldn't move him until they got him something to kill the pain

"Reina!"

Sakura didn't look toward the nurses looking through the rubble and the burnt remains of her office. She kept her voice steady. "Reina is dead. No one would have survived that explosion."

Kankurou's hands tightened his grip on her even more. She pushed more chakra into him.

"WERE THE FUCK IS MY MORPHINE!"

She started to brush away the tears that were flowing down Kankurou's face with her thumbs trying anything to soothe him.

"Just a little longer, just hold on a little longer."

Two medics rushed in with two ANBU in tow. Kankurou was given his morphine before being lifted off of Sakura and onto a gurney. They rushed him down the hall as an ANBU helped her to her feet. She saw the destruction and she felt her knees shake. She wouldn't have survived that explosion if it wasn't for Kankurou. She felt like throwing up. One of the ANBU held her arm to steady her on her feet.

"Sakura-san are you injured?"

She wanted to scream at him. A woman was dead and her best friend was critically injured from saving her life from a bomb meant to take it. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She shook her head looking down the hall where Kankurou was being wheeled into the burn unit.

"You're crying."

She raised a hand to her face to find it wet. It must have been his tears but she realized that her own were flowing freely down her face. She must have been crying for some time. She roughly wiped them away with the sleeve of her doctor's coat as she turned to the ANBU.

"Find out who did this. And someone, bring Gaara here."

She ran down the hall full out toward Kankurou. Now was not the time for her to go into shock. She had to fix him before she allowed herself that.

"Get out."

They all stared at her but did as she said when she pushed them away from him. A few of her medics stayed close by as she rushed to Kankurou's side as he was going under. She spoke to him softly.

"Kankurou, I have to separate your skin from your clothes and I have to scrub your wounds clean before I can heal them. It's going to hurt. I'm sorry."

She adjusted his morphine until she was sure he would barely feel it. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she started to meticulously pull away tiny shreds of his shirt that had melted into his skin. One of her medics stepped forward and helped her remove every peace delicately. An hour later and his skin was finally free of fabric but it was raw and pink and bleeding from cleaning the wounds. Third degree burns covered his entire back. In some spots Sakura could see that the skin was burned down to the muscle. Her hands started to shake as she started to heel the horrific burns.

"Sakura please let us help."

She nodded silently as she started on the worst of his back. It would be a slow and painstaking process. They had to regenerate muscle tissue and several layers of skin. It would take an immeasurable amount of chakra to heal him and to re-grow his destroyed skin. Another hour passed and she let her hands fall onto the soot stained bed. Her medic's kept their glowing hands moving ever so slowly, inch by meager inch down his back. They wouldn't have enough chakra to heal him completely but she was no good to him in the state she was in. She walked out in to the quiet hall and shut the door behind her. She slid down the wall falling to the floor as she cradled here head in her hands. Everything came rushing back to her; Reina, the flames, his pained expression. She didn't know how long she'd sat like that, shaking. She was trying to get her breathing under control when she was pulled off the floor by strong hands and pulled into a fierce hug.

"Sakura."

She wrapped her arms around Gaara the second she heard his voice. He pulled her into his chest.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded into his shoulder letting out a rush of air. "I am but Kankurou's has third degree burns covering every inch of his back. My medic's are healing him as best they can."

He still didn't let her go as the ANBU watched their Kazekage show an unseen amount of emotion before them. Sakura noticed now that Matsuri was watching her with sorrowful eyes. She let Gaara go and hugged her tightly.

The smaller girl held on just as tight. "I was so afraid when we heard the news Sakura."

"What about Reina?"

Matsuri held her hand as she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry Sakura. She perished in the explosion."

She gripped her hand and turned back to the Kazekage who was looking into Kankurou's room as her medics healed his back.

"I want four ANBU on this floor at all times. Two stationed at this door. Matsuri stay here with Sakura."

Gaara walked off down the hall with one ANBU close on his heels. Sakura turned to Matsuri.

"Have they found anything yet?"

Matsuri still held her hand as she spoke, "We have our best trackers working on it. There was barely anything left of your office. Whoever did this was an expert demolitionist. There are only four people in Suna who could pull it off. Gaara's having them all tracked down. We'll find out who did this."

Sakura ran a shaky hand throw her hair. An ANBU stepped forward. "You might be suffering from shock Sakura-san. Maybe you should rest."

She glared at the painted blue dog. "I'm a medic. I know when I'm in shock. I'm not leaving this hospital. Besides Gaara' had it searched from head to toe right? This is the safest place for me."

No one could argue with her reasoning. But they all went to block her from Kankurou's room door. She shouldered past the ANBU and opened the door again. She stepped in to the clean room and sat down in a chair in the corner. Matsuri was talking to the ANBU outside quietly. She kept shooting her worried glances but Sakura didn't care. She was too busy trying to keep herself from shaking at the sight in front of her. Kankurou's broken and burnt body. He was like this because of her. She pushed the heel of her palms into her eyes to force back the tears. When she pulled her hands away she saw little cracks full of gray sooty ash.

"I'll be back to check on him in a little while. Don't push yourselves."

They gave her small smiles but she didn't feel anything as she walked out the door completely ignoring the ANBU watching her. She walked to the end of the hall to the nurse's station, not glimpsing the desecrated crater that once was her office. She was glad to see that the on call room was completely deserted. She pulled out scrubs from where Reina once had. The shower was almost too hot to bear. She laughed darkly at herself. If he could bear flames she could bear hot water. Then under the stream of water and in a room of steam she cried.

* * *

"Kakashi's already on his way here."

"He can meet her halfway."

"Do you honestly think Kakashi won't want a hand in this?"

The soft voices that Sakura was hearing faded into silence. Of course they had sent word to Konoha about the attack on her life. She hadn't thought about that. She hadn't thought about anything except for those few moments during the explosion the whole night. Even after her shower she stayed in Kankurou's room. She sent her medics away around midnight and then she took up healing him as she regained her strength. The sadness she felt earlier was now just a hollow feeling surrounded by gut wrenching anger. She wanted to find out who did this and make them understand just how much she wished they'd actually taken her life. That would be far less painful than this night had been.

She wanted to drift off to sleep again but Kankurou's voice broke the silence.

"I want her out of Suna."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Have four armed ANBU escort her back to Konoha."

She slipped out of her chair pulling the blanket off her body. She took a moment to frown at the hospital's white bed spread. Then she turned her frown at the two sand brothers that had noticed that she was awake. Gaara watched her calmly but as Kankurou turned away she could see the tendons in his jaw jump as he bit down hard.

"First of all I'm not going anywhere. Second of all get back in bed. I'm not finished healing you."

Kankurou still didn't meet her eyes, "you're going back to Konoha. You're mission's over."

She growled at him as she crossed her arms. She looked at Gaara. "If you send me back you'll find your ninja four days later stumbling in the sand with some pretty nasty bruises."

Gaara's eyes widened. This was the first time Sakura had ever seen him surprised. Yes, she was implying that she would go rouge. The second she stepped over Wind country's border she would turn right back. She rushed on in his silence.

"They won't be expecting you to send me after them, it's the perfect plan."

Kankurou turned to her now, brown eyes held green and fury sparked throughout the room.

"You ARE going back to Konoha even if I have to drug you!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Let someone else handle this!"

"I'm NOT letting anyone else die for me!"

Kankurou blinked and then looked down as he heart fell. He wasn't expecting that.

"They wouldn't be expecting it."

Kankurou's head jerked up. Gaara held his brother's fuming glare. The Kazekage knew that Sakura wouldn't give this up without a fight. He knew that Kankurou knew that as well even if he was trying to deny it right now. He watched as his brother clenched his jaw. He would be with her every step of the way. She'd be well protected. He had proven that to the Kazekage one too many times already last night being the most fresh and most potent reminder.

"Sakura are you sure?"

"Gaara you can't be serious!?"

He leveled teal eyes at his older brother. Everything is his stance screamed to not disobey me. Kankurou bit his tongue at the aura of power that his little brother exuded. He had no say in this. He cursed under his breath.

"I'm sure."

"Tsunade will strangle me."

"She knows how I am. It's not your fault."

Kankurou nearly choked on his breathless utterances at the underlying meaning of her wounds.

_It's not your fault if I die_.

He swallowed hard trying to ignore the stiffness in his back. Gaara had made his decision and Kankurou could do nothing to change it.

"When do we leave?"

An ANBU's quiet landing in the room broke the tense quiet. Gaara looked at both of them, his heart heavy.

"Now."


	22. Chapter 22

Reviews are getting low and this is far overdue. College is killing me and emptying my bank account.

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Sakura lay awake looking up at the brilliant desert night sky. She tried to focus or their vast beauty but all she could think about was her kabuki faced bodyguard. He was her best friend and that was what was bothering her. They had gotten so close. She had been able to see underneath the war paint and he had cracked her tough shell. They were friends and friends were supposed to talk to each other especially when one friend nearly roasts himself alive to save the other. He hadn't looked at her at all in two days.

He hadn't spoken anymore than he needed to.

Did his back hurt? No.

Are we closing in on the rouge ninja? Yes.

I want to take a look at your back. I'm fine.

Let me heal the rest. Save your chakra.

She squirmed in her sleeping roll. Sakura knew she wouldn't get sleep until she talked to him or at least got ignored by him while she talked to him. She left her makeshift bed with all the grace of a ninja and brought herself to the outcrop of rocks that Kankurou sat by while keeping his watch. She stood behind him knowing full well that he knew she was there. Minutes passed and she thought he had fallen asleep until he snorted.

"I didn't fall asleep Sakura. Go back to bed."

She frowned at the back of the cowl coated head. A soft breeze caressed her uncovered arms. "We need to talk."

His voice was cold and calculated. It sent a shiver down her spine. "No, we don't."

She ground her teeth together. "Fine. Then don't talk. Just listen while I heal the rest of your back."

That same voice came from her once carefree friend. Goosebumps rose on her neck. "I order you to go back to sleep."

It was her turn to snort now. "You don't outrank me anymore Kankurou and I'm going to heal your back even if I have to use force to do it."

She was kneeling behind him, her fingers already gently feeling his taunt new skin on his strong back. He didn't flinch at her cold hands. He said nothing as she focused on fully healing the new tender skin. It was like he had a terrible sunburn and to think that only two days before his tan skin was burned down to muscle tissue; it caused goose bumps to race down her arms again. She delved her chakra deeper and felt how tense his muscles were. If she closed her eyes he could have been mistaken for a statue.

"Kankurou, I know that you're disappointed in me."

He stiffened even further under her glowing hands. Her heart fell.

"I should have seen it coming sooner. I should have saved Reina. I'm sorry but I can't take the cold shoulder anymore. I rather you'd yell at me than not speak to me at all."

She healed the rest of his skin and was disappointed that she could do nothing for his tense muscles.

"It's not that Sakura."

She leaned closer to him, her face inches from the back of his unturned head.

"Just tell me that I'm a pathetic excuse for a ninja. Tell me that I'm a useless kunoichi. Tell me that I'm worthless…."

"Sakura!"

She jumped pulling her hands back to herself, startled by his anger and then surprised by his gentle voice.

"Shut up. You're none of those things. You are one of the best kunoichi I've ever seen. You are the strongest I've ever seen. And you're not worthless, not to me."

Her voice was soft from the shock of his words as she leaned closer to him, her head next to his. "Then what is it?"

"It could have been you Sakura."

She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his purple lined mouth.

"If I was a second late… It could have been you."

He leaned his head against the side of hers. His voice an angry whisper, "I'm so angry that I didn't catch that bomb. I failed to protect you as a bodyguard. I let our friendship get in the way and you almost…."

Sakura didn't let him finish as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged herself to his back.

"If you should be angry at anyone it should be me. I could have easily avoided that bomb and I didn't and you got hurt trying to save me from my own stupid mistake."

She tightened her grip around his shoulders and neck screwing her eyes shut so she wouldn't cry.

She felt his soft hands on her arms, one wrapping itself around her wrist and the other gently grasping her forearm.

"Sakura."

Her voice cracked. "Those were the worst burns I've ever seen Kankurou."

One single tear escaped and she buried her face into the shoulder of his shirt. "I'm so sorry."

He held onto her arms, "I'm sorry too Sakura. I'm sorry about the past couple of days. I-I don't know what I was trying to do."

She sniffled lifting her face back up, "Just stop doing it."

He nodded as his hands rubbed her arms soothingly. Suddenly she was tugged from around his neck and she sat in between his legs with her back to his chest, his hands running up and down her arms. She let out a surprised gasp.

"You're freezing. You have goose bumps."

She simply nodded, deciding not to tell him that his cold, clipped words were what gave them to her.

After a few minutes of letting him return the warmth he had unknowingly stolen she rested against him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I made you cry."

Sakura humphed, "I cry all the time, I'm a girl."

He snorted wrapping his arms around her. "If you're that kind of girl then I'm the hokage."

She squirmed into his chest. "Huh, go figure, no boobs."

He chuckled as she settled back into him and everything felt like it was almost back to normal. But she knew that he would keep blaming himself just like she would keep blaming herself. She looked up to the sky for a distraction.

"The stars are much prettier here."

She felt his head move to join her gaze. "I see them all the time. They look the same."

Sakura laughed, "Trust me they're different. You just have to look up more often to notice."

Minutes ticked by as they stared at the inky heavens in silence.

"Sakura go to sleep."

But she was way ahead of him. She had already secured a comfortable place in his arms and her head found the junction of his collarbone and neck as a perfect pillow. He held Sakura while she slept. The tension he had been carrying the last two days slowing slipping away. He thought back to what he told her. He did know what he was trying to do. He was distancing himself. He had this stupid idea that if he wasn't her friend anymore then he could act on autopilot. No emotions necessary. That's what had almost gotten Sakura killed.

He took three seconds too many before the bomb exploded. He saw Reina's hand on the door and he could almost picture the terror on Sakura's face. He knew that she would blame herself for not saving her and he knew that he would never forgive himself for not saving Sakura. So he dove for her. He held stared at the kunoichi in his arms. It wasn't true that he hadn't looked at her. He watched her constantly as they traveled. She hadn't slept much in the last three nights. The first night he knew was his fault because she stayed with him, healing his wounds as her energy increased. And now he knew that the last two nights missed sleep was also his fault. He growled softly at his own stupidity.

He should have picked up on her distress. He should have seen the hurt in her eyes but he was too stupid to meet her gaze. To cowardly to hold them long enough to see the hatred he thought they held for him. He sighed holding her closely as her breathing warmed his chest. There was no hatred in those bright green eyes, only blatant concern and chest crunching sadness. He almost punched the ground when she called herself weak and pathetic and worthless. Sakura was none of those things. She was worth something so precious to him that he'd gladly burn alive to protect her whether ordered to or not.

She sighed and shifted in her sleep. He secured his arms around her waist, taking care to keep her warm.

He had felt the cold shiver that ran down her spine when he spoke to her. He regretted it instantly. He regretted making her lose sleep and he regretted making her shed a single tear. He let his lips brush against her forehead before he let his eyes find the sky again.

* * *

Sakura was roused from sleep by a hand shaking her gently. She craned her neck around her shoulder to see Kankurou lying next to her as dawn spilt over the sand dunes.

"We've got to get going. They're doubling back towards Suna."

She nodded and pulled herself from her sleeping roll. Kankurou did the same and she felt relieved to have him near her again and talking to her again. She rolled her pack tightly and managed to fit in her bag.

"I wish I could just use Bull. Then we wouldn't have to waste our energy following them."

Kankurou squatted next to her as he ripped open an energy bar, handing half to Sakura. "You know what Kakashi said. He could feel it when you summon him. He's already on his way here. It would only make him think the worst and then all our tailing would go down the drain."

She sat next to him as the other ninja ate their similar breakfasts.

"I don't like this."

The group of four, they were acting strange. Not covering their tracks. Did they thing that they got away with it? Or are they playing at something? The four going back towards Suna left a bitter taste in Sakura's mouth.

Kankurou had trouble swallowing down his breakfast.

"I don't either."

_They aren't covering their tracks. They are going back towards Suna. They want Sakura dead._ _They want her dead and yet here she is sitting next to me chasing them. _

He wanted her far, far away from here surrounded by ninja armed to the teeth inside of Konoha's massive walls. Alarm bells went off in his head just as loudly as they had been doing for three days when he heard Sakura's knuckles crack.

"Sakura promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Only if you promise the same."

He nodded. Anything that kept her safe wasn't stupid. He wouldn't technically be breaking his promise to her. He'd do whatever it took to keep her safe. He gave his word to the Hokage, Kakashi, and the Kazekage that he would keep her save. But above all he wanted her safe. Hepromised himself that he would keep her safe.

Sakura sat and watched him as he watched her. She wanted to keep him safe. She wanted to be the one that watched out for him. She wanted to be his helping hand. She hated breaking her promise or going back on her word but she didn't want to see him lying in a hospital bed because of her. She didn't want him to end up like Reina because of her. Anything she did to protect him wasn't stupid.

For an instant their eyes met and they could see what they were both not saying. They both opened their mouths but were cut off as one of the ANBU they traveled with knelt by them.

"They're splitting up."

Sakura nodded, "I'll go with the dog you take the ox."

Kankurou gripped her arm gently causing her to still, "You're staying with me. Every time I let out of my sight shit hits the fan."

He gave her a cheery smile and she rolled her eyes but didn't pull away. The dog ANBU nodded and partnered up with his ox counterpart and took up the two figures that they had marked heading south. Sakura turned to Kankurou as she slipped her gloves on.

"For us to work together you can't mask your chakra when you use your puppets. If I accidentally crush you I'm pretty sure Gaara would be mad."

He chuckled as he adjusted his scrolls and abandoned his pack into a cubby hole in the outcrop of rocks.

"Just in case."

He slipped her two tiny shots, his antidotes for his poisons. She slipped them into her kunai pouch before she tied her hair back. She wanted to tell him. But she knew that it could affect the mission. She kept her mouth shut. If, no, when she made it out of this she'd tell him. Because she'd almost lost him once and she really didn't feel like losing him again.

"Let's go."

Kankurou wanted to tell her so badly but he wouldn't risk it right before a deadly mission. They needed to focus. So he just smiled and started to run stealthily toward their respective marks in the distance.

"We'll take them quietly; bring them back alive if we can."

That's what Gaara wanted, so he could have a hand in their punishment. He saw Sakura' jaw clench the same time he clenched his own. Forgiveness wasn't on either of their minds today.

"Accidents happen. Antidotes don't always work."

"And rock slides are erratic and uncontrollable."


	23. Chapter 23

Better late than never right?

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Sakura slowed down to a jog. Their targets were close. She slid her lithe body into a crack in between the huge black stones that skyrocketed from the earth and towered over the otherwise barren landscape. Kankurou had told her about this place. It was called The Mourning Rocks. He said that after the First Kazekage's wife died in childbirth he came out here and desecrated the landscape. Kankurou, as well as the people of Suna, said that his love for her burned so brightly that every stone he summoned from the earth burned to black from the heat of it. She thought it would be a beautiful place to visit but now it seemed like a looming omen. She saw his hand signal and darted forward to take cover near another massive black stone. This seemed almost too easy. The wide clearing in the middle wasn't easy to defend with so many hiding places surrounding it. Sakura felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Something wasn't right. She landed near the inner circle of jagged rocks and gave Kankurou a short flat handed wave. She threw a smoke bomb and dashed into the clearing after locking on to the only chakra source she could feel. She placed a kunai at the jugular of his neck, feeling as it barely brushed against the skin there.

"You should have made sure you finished the job."

Kankurou stepped out of smoke and sneered at the back of the man's head. Sakura however was not feeling as spiteful. The bitter taste in her mouth turned sour as she sensed something out of place. She pushed herself away from the man she had in her grasp as shuriken where fired at her side. She flipped back away from the metal using her hands as a spring board to land on her feet again crouching behind Kankurou, or at least what was Kankurou. Karasu stood in front of her, lodged with shuriken. She knew right off the bat that he had replaced himself with his puppet. The sour taste rose once again to her mouth as she finally caught a glimpse of her friend's killer, her would be assassin, and the man that almost took Kankurou's life.

"YUN! You bastard!" She took two steps forward when he grinned at her. "You were behind it all!?"

"Not the only one."

Her anger had gotten the better of her. She had only searched for the presence of chakra; she hadn't searched for the presence of another human being. She dodged the kunai as Karasu pulled her back. She could almost feel Kankurou's agitation. She knew he wanted to be there right next to her, especially now. Yun wrapped his arm around his little blonde bimbo of a head nurse. Her scowl only made her look older not meaner. Sakura's tightening fists could be heard by the twisting of the leather covering her knuckles.

"Why would you want to do this!? To your own people!?"

Yun rushed forward causing Karasu to stand in front of Sakura again. Sakura knocked him out of the way as the deranged ex-head of hospital raged at her. Kankurou knew not to try to defend her again, no matter how much his hands were itching to put his puppet between her and Yun. They needed answers.

"My people! The people of Suna are strong! Not these weaklings that couldn't stand such a simple poison. They deserved what they got, those vermin!"

"BUT WHY!"

Sakura's fist was beginning to shake. She wanted to end him right where he stood be she needed to know.

"Why? WHY? WHY! Because the Kazekage should not lower himself to protect those who can't protect themselves. When no one could cure them and they called in you I was Relieved!"

He was grinning wildly now. Bile rose, hot and pungent, in Sakura's throat. Kankurou ground his teeth together so loud that any half witted tracker could have picked him out of his hiding spot. He wanted to rip him limb from limb.

"I thought you, the Hokage's apprentice, of all people would understand. I thought you would help me in my cause!"

His words sunk in and Sakura had to ground her heels in place from pounding his smile into his sneering face.

"You made sure no one else would take a good look at them. You put that rule in place so you wouldn't be found out. And only the heads of hospital took on these cases. Only you and your little slut! You bastard!"

Karasu stayed close to her as Yun laughed manically.

"Such a bright one. I'm sure that the Kazekage found my little followers by now. But they were dispensable anyway, just a cover for me. I had to drag you out here before you put two and two together. It's a shame that I'll have to kill you. I was really looking forward to working with you Sakura."

Sakura glared at him as he looked at the puppet near her.

"But you sure do like to complicate things. Getting me fired, and not dying the first time. That Reina girl looked really nice in her nurse's uniform though. Too bad she got blown to smithereens."

Sakura had to reframe from killing him with one of the large black rocks surrounding them. She forced her anger down, the ground beneath her feet crunching slightly at the welling rage of her chakra.

"And now you've put the Kazekage's brother at risk, AGAIN. I'm sure once I explain to Him about my cause he'll forgive me for killing you. But now I can't risk harming his brother. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Sakura, you really are more trouble than you're worth."

That last part struck a nerve. Kankurou whirled Karasu toward Yun and maneuvered his fingers around to launch a razor sharp katana, soaked with poison directly at him. But Yun was quicker than he ever let on. He used the head nurse as a shield and Kankurou couldn't halt his attack in time. The gleaming poisoned blade ran her through as Yun landed a safe distance away. Sakura was at her side in an instant. Enemy or not she wouldn't stand there and watch as someone died in front of her. She was about to jam the antidote into her arm when she felt metal slide into her skin. Sakura was immediately pulled away from the dying woman by Kankurou who had left his position to get her out of the way. He stood in front of her as she pulled the blade from her thigh. Kankurou knew that the head nurse was aiming for her femoral artery. She was aiming for a deadly blow. He recalled Karasu to them doubling the barrier in front of Sakura as she healed herself. He watched as Yun kneeled next to the dying woman.

"It's just a little scratch. Nothing you can't heal."

He watched as Yun ran his hand down her face as she stared up at him lovingly. Kankurou felt his stomach turn. "You were disposable too."

Kankurou saw the pain contort the blonde face as Yun snapped her neck, killing her. Sakura was up and charging Yun again. Kankuro forced Yun back so Sakura could collect the injured woman although he knew it was too late for her. He never took his eyes off Yun.

"Sakura."

She stood beside him after leaning her against one of the outcrop of rocks. "She's dead. That bastard, she was completely in love with him and he killed her."

Kankurou ignored the aching in he felt in his heart. "Summon bull."

But Sakura was already forming the hand seals. The great dog immediately took up a defensive stance.

"Bull I need you to track the two ANBU you smell on me. Bring them back here as fast as you can. Go!"

The gray dog was a blur as he wove in and out of the huge black stones. Sakura faced Yun with Kankurou. She caught the swift movements of Yun's hand and pulled Kankurou down as green smoke filled the air around them. They both darted backwards separating themselves. Sakura should have stayed with Kankurou. If he inhaled any of the poison she could at least remove some of it from his lungs. But she didn't have any time to ponder over his well being as Yun's bitter laugh echoed across the clearing. It reminded Sakura of Iruka scratching his nails on the chalkboard to get her attention. It made her teeth hurt.

"Oh, don't worry it's not poisonous to humans. I can't use anything that could harm the Kazekage's brother."

The green cleared and Sakura stepped back onto the clearing, Kankurou followed suit placing himself next to her, slightly in front of her. She knew that the same dark scowl was on her face as well.

"Besides I have something special for Sakura. A going away gift."

He waved a sharp kunai thick red poison gleaming menacingly in the hot dessert sun. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the evil mad man.

"Get out of here."

Her eyes met hard brown ones. Kankurou was the first to look back to Yun.

"I'm serious. Follow Bull and track the others. I'll be fine."

Sakura snorted pulling out a kunai.

"Try using Karasu."

Kankurou moved his hands but the puppet fell apart.

"I could taste it in the air after it cleared. It was caustic acid. The poison wasn't meant for us. It was meant to eat the metal joints of your puppets. You can't fight without a weapon and I'm not leaving you alone and defenseless."

Yun's maniacal laugh was haunting their ears.

"Oh he won't be defenseless. He knows what he has to do."

The crazed man waved his hand toward the dead nurse. A chill ran down Sakura's spine. She knew what Yun was talking about. But Kankurou would never use that. The puppeteer's guild forbid anyone from ever using it. It required the use of a freshly dead body before rig mortise set in. The reanimation technique was almost as taboo as trying to bring puppets to life, like Sasori had done.

"Sakura, get going."

She clenched the kunai in her hand tighter. His eyes were hard and cold, his jaw clenched so tight she thought his teeth would shatter. He was a fool to even consider it.

"Kankurou use me as you puppet. I'm faster than you and with you pulling the strings…"

He pulled off the rest of his scrolls now useless due to Yun's hidden poisons, and handed them to her.

"Get out of here now. Go back to Suna."

She held the scrolls tightly against her chest. She knew he was right. Yun would never kill Kankurou. He might leave him for dead but he would never take his life.

"Kankurou…"

Now his brown eye softened as he finally looked into her own viridian eyes and she saw something that made her heart sinks lower than ever before. He was pleading, desperately trying to get her to leave.

"Sakura, please."

She swallowed hard. She was going to hate herself for putting him through this but she'd beg him to forgive him later. She quickly dropped his scrolls and dashed forward swinging a chakra glowing fist at Yun's head. He was just as shocked as Kankurou. Yun darted back and Sakura took the chance to throw a painfully forced smile at Kankurou.

"You didn't say pretty please."

If he hadn't already shattered his teeth Sakura was sure he did now. His jaw clenched down as she followed a retreating Yun. She felt Kankurou's cool charka strings attached to her body. She was surprised how superfine they were. They were almost invisible but their slightness didn't betray their strength. The thinner chakra strings where the more control the puppeteer had. Sakura was sure that Kankurou's chakra strings would take everything she had to break free. She dodged Yun's blade fast enough but Kankurou tugged her back, leaving a large gap between her and Yun. She pulled forward making him give her slack. She maneuvered easily through Yun's quick handed movements. He was trying to hit her with everything he had. She blocked his kunai and connected with his stomach feeling the break of something like water bursting in a balloon. He dodged her kick and too cover behind a large black stone but Sakura had no intention of letting him slip away. Her fist met with the blackened stone.

It cracked but did not shatter. Her hand however…

Kankurou pulled her back. The cracking sound wasn't made by just the rocks. And Yun heard it too. He left his hiding spot only to launch a wave of shuriken at the pain stricken kunoichi. Kankurou did the only thing he could think of, he put himself in the line of fire. He felt four sharp blades gain purchase in the skin and muscles on the side of his chest as he hurriedly dashed off with Sakura to get her out of harm's way so she could heal her broken hand. She was biting her lip and holding her hand to her chest, her glove did nothing to stop the impact. He could see red blood and the beginning of white bone in the gaps the stone had torn in the black leather. He put her down in a trio of huge stones and watched as she hissed past the pain in her hand. But she was more worried about him. She could spot the sharp metal protruding from his black shirt.

"You idiot!"

He snorted, regretting it as the metal tugged his skin. He pulled her hand to him and swiftly reset her fingers and her knuckles. She braced herself against the rock but didn't make a sound except a small whimper that was carried away by the wind. Kankurou didn't say anything. If he spoke now he might not be able to do what he needed to do.

"Poison?"

Kankurou couldn't talk so he just shook his head as bright green flowed into her hand. He let out a silent sigh when he saw the skin knit together. Sakura was getting worried. Between his wounds and the dark look in his eyes, her stomach was sinking lower and lower. She was sure it made a hole to the other side of the world by now. She reached to pull out the first of the coal grey shuriken but he caught it. She looked up at a purple lined smile and dread filled her bones. He placed a hand on her head; his eyes still as hard as the blackened rocks around them.

"Sorry Sakura."

She was confused until she felt his chakra enter her system. She felt the beginning of the Kanashibari no Jutsu engulf her body. He was using the body paralysis technique on her. It would take time to flood chakra to every inch of her system and nullify the Jutsu.

"Son of a bi-"

He watched as her green eyes glazed over. The jutsu wouldn't hold her long but it would give him enough time to beat the utter living shit out of Yun. He found him in his cubby hole smirking. An exploding tag sent him back into the opening and into a mini minefield. Kankurou wasn't as fast as Sakura but he knew how to set up a trap. Yun's left arm hung uselessly from its socket and dripped blood into the darkened sand.

The crazed doctor looked at his wounds and whistled.

"Aren't you glad I didn't use my poison on you? Kazekage-sama would have my life for making such a mistake."

Kankurou glared at the crazed man, "I'll have your life for trying to take hers."

The puppet master could only watch as disbelief flooded his face and then pure outrage.

"WHAT! The Kazekage's brother! You side with that, that worthless trash!?"

Now it was Kankurou's turn to be outraged. "She's worth more than your life. More than mine."

Without his puppets Kankurou knew that he was at a disadvantage. But he wouldn't lose. He'd couldn't lose because if he did he would surely loose her too. He met Yun's kunai causing a spark to ignite from the sheer pressure behind the strike. But Yun wasn't made the head of hospital for nothing even though he hadn't been sent out in the field for years his ninja skills were still as sharp as the needle he used to poison his own patients. He was blocking Kankurou shot for shot. But Yun was getting sloppy probably from blood loss. Kankurou saw an opening and lunged. The blade caught Yun in the abdomen just as Kankurou's body was thrown back as white hot electricity flooded his system, temporarily paralyzing him like he did to Sakura. The bastard had a trick up his sleeve, a lightening scroll. Kankurou was still shaking from the kilowatts forced into his body as Yun pulled his face up to him.

"I really did not want to do this but I can't forgive you. The Kazekage will understand."

The doctor's slender hand paused over one of Kankurou's wounds. He jammed a shuriken deeper into his rib cage. Kankurou didn't give him the satisfaction of crying out in pain. He tried to use his chakra strings but his chakra system was still in shock.

Yun laughed, "You can't do anything to stop me from killing you can you? So weak! The Kazekage's own brother!"

Kankurou saw a flash of pink and his heart lurched as he heard the sounds of bones cracking as Yun took a few forced steps back. But she was moving slower than usual from the damn Jutsu he put her under.

"SAKURA!"

He wrapped chakra string around her and pulled her back but nothing happened. Everything seemed to stop completely and then start up again in slow motion. Sakura's glowing green hand pierced Yun's body cutting clean through his heart and sent thick red gushing to the sandy ground. He could only watch as Sakura staggered back from Yun's crumpled body. Everything in the world fell away and all he knew was that he would give up anything and everything to take her place. He rushed to her and it was like he was walking in the thickest sand. He knelt at her side and he was suffocating in the pain that gripped his chest.

Sakura could feel the poison clawing its way into her system. She felt it rage in her veins. As she fell she knew though, it was worth it. Saving him was a fair trade for her life. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him but she choked on her words at the desperate look in his eyes. She tried to ease that look that cut her deeper than the poisoned blade in her stomach.

"I broke your chakra strings."

She laughed up at him and that snapped him out of his dream like state. He pulled the kunai from her abdomen and tucked it into his pouch. He would need it for an antidote. He pressed his hand into the wound as blood seeped into the ground he knelt on.

"Be quiet, stop talking."

He patched her up as best he could with his still erratic and uneven chakra. Someone would have to fix it completely but it would stop the bleeding. So much of her vibrant red blood was spilled around them. He couldn't let her die here. He wouldn't let her die. He could feel the burn of unshed tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried since Gaara was presumed dead.

"Why did you do that Sakura?"

She gripped his shirt as a tear trickled down her bloodied cheek. "I promised someone to protect those precious to me."

He had trouble breathing past the pain in his chest. "Why didn't you let me take that hit?"

She laughed up at him once again, running her thumb across his cheek. "You're face paint is smeared."

He caught her hand and held it tightly. "I'll get you back to Suna. You'll be fine."

Her eyes were unfocused as she stared at him and his heart dropped. This wasn't good; the poison was affecting her already. And all the blood she lost wasn't helping. He picked her up and ran full out towards Suna. They were a day away now. He had to get her there in time. He had to.

"You'll be fine," he murmured to her as he looked around for any sign of her summons.

He couldn't wait for the other two from his team. Bull would lead them back when he caught scent of Sakura's blood. He gritted his teeth at the thought of her blood spilling for him. How could he have been so stupid to think that she wouldn't try to fight? But he never expected her to break his strings. He had tried to pull her out of the way. He would have taken that kunai for her. Why? Why didn't she let him?

He nearly lost his footing when his vision blurred. He felt a sharp pain tear across his chest. The trouble he had breathing was from the shuriken lodged deep into his right side. He ground his teeth past the pain. He couldn't stop now. He had to keep moving and Sakura's strangled gasp was all the motivation he needed. He stiffened when he felt two chakra signatures running along side of him.

He still didn't relax as he caught sight of the sand headbands. One noticed the blood running freely down his side.

"Kankurou, sir, I'll take her."

He held her tighter against him and growled at the man. He wouldn't let her go until he got her into one of her trained medics' hands. "I've got her."

He felt Sakura go limp in his arms. He shook her as they ran. "Sakura, stay with me."

She didn't open her eyes but he could feel her ragged breathing. "Kankurou."

He could feel her slipping away. "Sakura, don't you dare go to sleep!"

"I'm sorry…" Her grip in his shirt loosened and her hand fell limply down his chest. She was burning in his arms. Her eyes fluttered behind closed lids.

"Stay with me Sakura!" He shook heard harder, her head lulling to his chest.

"Damn it, Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"

He shook her again and she didn't respond. He pushed himself; he had to get her to the hospital and fast. The two ninja running alongside him picked up their pace as they exchanged nervous glances from the pale, pink haired medic-nin to the visibly distraught puppeteer.

* * *

Gaara was waiting in the ER, apparently Bull was much faster and smarter than he gave the big dog credit for. "Kankurou."

He pushed past him and laid her on a gurney as a medic-nin began to heal her injuries. They tried to push him out the room but he stood where he was; his eyes never leaving Sakura who was getting paler by the second. Gaara forced Kankurou to look at him by stepping in front of her, blocking his line of sight.

"What happened?"

"Yun tried to kill Sakura when she found a cure. He was the one behind the experiment, the bomb, everything. "

Another medic-nin came over and pulled the weapons from his chest and torso. He grunted as his chest heaved trying to pull in much needed air. "Just bandage them."

The medic did as she was told. He flinched as another shuriken was ripped from his body. He pulled out the kunai that had stabbed her. "He said that he made this especially for her. It's laced with poison. It affected her almost instantly."

"I'll have the poison team get started on an antidote right away."

He tore himself away from the medic who was trying to wrap the cuts on his forearm. He walked toward Gaara not hearing a damn thing he said. He glanced over his little brother's shoulder at the Kunoichi that was lying there writhing in pain even in her relentless sleep.

"You should rest."

He glared at the Kazekage. "I don't have time to rest. I have to figure out what that bastard poisoned her with!"

He turned on his heel and flew out of the hospital to his house and descended into his room. He only stopped long enough to break the chakra seal on his storage room door. He pulled things off the shelves letting parts of puppets clatter to the floor. Flying over the rooftops, he landed outside of the green house in seconds. He walked in and pushed things off the table as he started to align the vials and scrolls he brought from his own personal research. The same botanist as before approached him carefully.

"Kankurou-sama?"

He didn't spare the man a glance. "I'm taking over your green house."

"May I ask why?"

His calm voice did nothing but anger the sand ninja. "Sakura's been poisoned. With this."

He pulled the kunai from his pouch and slammed it on the table.

"Is she…?"

"We don't have time to waste!"

He nodded taking the weapon and vigorously started to break down the poison.

Hours passed and the poison was almost completely deconstructed except for one thing.

"God damn it!" Kankurou slammed his hands down on the table making everything on it jump and clatter together.

"Kankurou-sama maybe you should take a break."

"I won't take a break until she's in the clear."

The startled man took a step forward. "It's just that you're bleeding rather profusely from your torso and you're scaring the other botanist."

Kankurou froze. "Scary."

The botanist looked at him like the blood loss was going to his head.

"Scary!" He moved him out of the way and began searching through the green house for a particular plant.

"Kankurou-sama what are you looking for?"

"Deadly nightshade, belladonna."

"But why?"

He grunted as he passed yet another row of plants. "Yellow Salamanders eat it and it turns into a paralytic-"

The man was following closely on his heels and jumped in before he could finish. "But it's much faster acting than that. It would need much more… enzymes!"

Finally the herboligist was onto his train of thought. Everything they had broken down made up one big enzyme. The brunt of the poison was a catalyst to make the actual toxin act faster. He jumped at the bush and ripped a twig of it off. He rushed to the table and tossed it in. Pouring a glob onto the paper he held his breath. When it disappeared he sagged against the table.

"We'll get to work on a stronger antidote right away."

Kankurou just looked through the viles he brought along with him. He picked three vials of the same tinted mauve color. "No time, I'll give her a higher dosage."

Breathing was becoming more and more difficult as he hit the hospital doors. He flew up the stairs and didn't pay any attention to the small arsenal of ANBU stationed around Sakura's room door. He knew that she'd be in the ICU by now. Gaara was sitting by her bedside, Matsuri holding his hand. She was lying in bed, beads of sweat pouring down her pale skin. An oxygen mask covered her pain stricken face. His heart ached, this was worse than any of his delirious dreams. He stuck out the vials as his knees gave out from under him, from the pain of seeing her like this or from his wounds, he didn't know. He could see feet coming closer to him in the blackness dancing around the edge of his vision.

"Give them to her. Now!" Then he felt the world slip away.

* * *

"_Sakura."_

_She was surrounded by dark grey in every direction she looked._

"_Sakura."_

_She couldn't feel her body. But she could hear a familiar voice calling her. _

"_Child, why are you here? It's not your time."_

_Sakura squinted as white light burst through the gray._

"_Girl speak when spoken to! Why did you come?"_

_She blinked. The room or wherever she was, was such a bright light, she didn't know if it was blinding her or helping her see. "Elder Chiyo?"_

_The wrinkled old ninja gave her a once over. "Well girl are you gonna answer me?"_

"_I, I can't remember."_

_The old woman pointed to her stomach. Sakura looked down to see a gaping hole there, blood pouring freely down to the floor. Her thigh was gashed opened and there were cuts all over her arms. She looked up to Elder Chiyo._

"_Remember now?"_

_Silent tears fell down her face as she clutched her stomach. The older woman's face softened, "Now tell me why are you here?"_

"_I protected someone precious to me."_

_A wrinkled face broke out into a toothy grin. "I'm glad to see you've kept your promise."_

_Sakura looked down to her stomach to see her wounds completely gone. Did this mean? "But at what expense."_

_The old woman chuckled, "Stupid girl, you're not dead. No. No. No. You're not dead yet."_

_Sakura took a step forward as Chiyo wavered in front of her face._

"_You have to fight now Sakura. He's given you the cure now it's your turn. Just like the men leaving the hard part to us women."_

_Sakura took a step forward as Elder Chiyo turned away. It seemed like every step she took she got pushed back three. "What do you mean? Elder Chiyo? Why are you here?"_

"_I mean that you're precious person won't let you die. So you have to fight to live now. Fight for him. For you. And why am I here? I'm senile girl. I wandered into the wrong place."_

_But Sakura couldn't ask her anything else as cool waves lapped at her burning body. How did she not feel that before? It felt like flames were raging all around her and in her. She could taste the sulfuric burn in the back of her throat. But now a soothing calm rushed over her. She closed her eyes letting the gray engulf her in its cooling flow, Elder Chiyo's words repeating in her mind._

_**Fight for him. For you. You're most precious person won't let you die.**_

_She didn't know if she was really crying or if her tears were really shed wherever she was but the tears came. They were just as cool as the liquid pouring into and over her body._

_**He won't let me die. **_

**_

* * *

_**

_Sakura._

Kankurou sat bolt upright in bed. He blinked a few times. He was at home. He looked down at his bloody clothes. He took his shirt off and felt the newly healed skin where his wounds were. He growled as he made his way to shower off the caked on blood. He watched as it tainted the water and washed down the drain. Then his fist met the tiled wall. This was her blood too. He cursed. Why did Gaara send him home? He should be there by her side. He turned off the water and tried to calm his raging mind. He quickly changed into clean clothes and rushed to the front door. He had made it to the bottom step when a ninja blocked his path.

"I'm sorry Kankurou-sama the Kazekage has ordered you to rest here."

Kankurou was about to knock this man out. The only thing that stopped his was Baki's hand on the ninja's shoulder.

"I think you should let him through."

Kankurou was relieved to see his former teacher but only for an instant. All his thoughts were focused on Sakura.

"But Baki-sama!"

"He's rested enough."

"But he's only been asleep an hour."

Kankurou lost his patience and jumped over the railing and dashed to the hospital. When the ninja made a move to go after him Baki's hand tightening its hold on his shoulder.

"Let him go."

The ninja looked torn between his need to follow orders and Baki's soft voice.

"Why do you think Gaara assigned Kankurou to be Sakura-chan's bodyguard?"

"I-I don't know."

Baki smiled at the empty street Kankurou had just run down. "Because he owed her his life and Kankurou would be damned if he didn't pay her back."

* * *

"Leave."

The guards at the door looked at each other the confusion apparent on each of their faces quickly replaced with pure fear. Gaara had commanded that they not leave their post under pain of torture. All the guards were fearful of their Kazekage's wrath but the sheer anger in the puppet master's eyes made Gaara, on his worst day, seem like a harmless kitten.

"LEAVE!"

They were happy to comply at his cold voice and fierce glare, torture would probably be more merciful than Kankurou was right now. A nurse nearby approached him hesitantly. Much of the whole hospital knew what had happened, the whole building was quiet and almost devoid of life.

"Sakura-sama's fever broke but she still hasn't woken up yet. Her medic's healed all of the damage done to her nervous system."

He was still looking into the darkened room, the only light shining over her now peaceful face. Kankurou swallowed and asked the question he dreaded of asking but had to hear. "Was, was I too late?"

"It's up to her now."

She left him standing by the door. He entered quietly shutting the door gently even though he could slam it and she wouldn't rouse. He couldn't bring himself to go near her. He was still so angry. She was like this because of him. She might die because of him. He felt a presence next to him. He never lifted his eyes from Sakura's pale face.

"I'm not leaving. Not until she wakes up."

Gaara didn't say anything, he just walked over to his brother and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Matsuri who had walked in quietly gave him a warm hug that he didn't return. He didn't have the heart to.

"I won't send the guards back. Kakashi and Naruto should here by tomorrow morning. I sent Bull to tell them what happened."

Kankurou nodded as his brother lead Matsuri from the room shutting the door and letting the darkness engulf him.


	24. Chapter 24

I forgot to mention last time that I'll be updating every Wednesday until the end, which will sadly be in 5 chapters.

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Naruto burst through the door, eyes wide. Kakashi came through quietly, his lone eye landing on the pink haired kunoichi's pale body. Kankurou's rough voice made them both turn their eyes to the dark corner in which the puppet master sat in stillness.

"Why didn't she let me take the hit? Why did she save me? She could have saved herself... She could have saved herself when I couldn't."

His voice was full of despair. Kakashi's own heart ached for the boy. He too had asked himself those very same questions so many times before. But Naruto was raging mad. He picked Kankurou out of the chair and forced him to meet his blue eyed gaze. His knuckles turned white on the grip he had in Kankurou's clothes.

"Don't you give up on her! Do you hear me! Don't you dare give up on her!"

He shook the older ninja.

"She chose you because she knew you would make it. Because she trusted you to get her back in time. She trusted you to not give up on her!"

Realization hit Kankurou in a way that only Naruto could make it. Kakashi saw the defiant gleam in Naruto's eyes and he also saw that same gleam come back into roaring force in Kankurou's eyes.

"We have a twenty-four hour window with any poison but this stuff was strong. I gave her the antidote nearly 6 hours ago, 12 hours after she got struck by the poisoned kunai."

He looked down as Naruto loosened his grip and walked over to Sakura's bedside.

"I'll see you in 6 hours Sakura-chan."

He brushed some of her pink hair out of her face and looked to Kakashi who gave the desolate puppeteer a kind, if somewhat, forced smile.

"We have to talk to Gaara. We have a few rouge ninja to uproot."

Kakashi and Naruto both popped their knuckles loudly, the sound echoing through the room, escalating the maliciousness of it. They weren't going to uproot them quietly and Kankurou nodded his agreement.

"Make sure someone sends for us the second she wakes up."

Kankurou nodded firmly as they left rather hesitantly. He would love to find those bastards that had a hand in hurting Sakura but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. Even when he made the antidote he was thinking about her. The blood that wouldn't stop flowing, her tangled mess of pink hair, her bright laughter that she was able to break his chakra strings even as she lay in the bloodied sand.

He went to her side and crawled into the bed next to her. Carefully he cradled the sleeping beauty in his arms. He kissed her cool forehead softly.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, I'm so sorry. But I won't let you give up… Naruto would kill me."

Exhaustion and fear finally took their toll and he fell asleep with Sakura in his arms.

* * *

It was early morning from what Kankurou could tell. Nurses were talking quietly in the hall and the window let warm light cascade down his back. He felt no desire to move. No desire to wake up. That is until he felt a hand run through his hair. His eyes shot open. He pulled away to look at her face.

"You're finally awake."

Sakura's hand ran through the soft brown spikes again. It wasn't a dream. She was awake and alive and breathing. He caught her hand and pulled it gently to his face. She cupped his cheek and gave him a tired smile. He lifted her into his lap as he sat up hugging her to his chest. He caressed her still pale cheek and looked into those green eyes that had begun to see past the paint he always wore. He wanted to tell her so many things. Like how scared he was or how stupid she was for doing something so idiotic. But one thing rang out in his mind the loudest.

"Sakura, I love you."

She smiled instantly, her hand still holding his tanned face. Waking up to find him asleep next to her was something she wanted for the rest of her life. She didn't regret what she did, her aching body was worth his smile. If she had to do it over again she would have done exactly the same but maybe she would tell him what she had been wanting to say for the past week. Hearing him say those words only reaffirmed her thoughts.

"I know Kankurou, I love you too."

The overwhelming desperate sadness that had held Kankurou captive for nearly a day shattered at her words. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her slowly, taking all the time he wanted. At first it was gentle, nothing more than a sweet caress until a though struck him. What the hell was he doing? She had almost died and he wanted her to know exactly how he felt about her. He kissed her with all the passion he held. He broke it off when her heart beat monitor went into overdrive and a nurse came rushing in. He held Sakura in his arms, not paying attention to the threats the nurse was yelling at him.

"Sakura I have to do something. But I'll be back, okay."

She nodded as he kissed her one more time, sliding her off his lap and onto her bed carefully, tucking her back in. He turned to the nurse.

"What the hell are you standing there for?! Make sure she's okay!"

With that he left the nurse in shocked awe and his heart warmed at Sakura's tired laughter. He went to where he knew he would find Kakashi and Naruto as well as Gaara and Baki. The dungeons were as dark as his mood had been earlier. He opened a door and stepped forward. Naruto's head rose from glaring at one of the four treacherous ninja. He felt the rest of the room's eyes bearing down on him.

"She's awake. She's getting seen by a doctor as we speak."

He narrowed his eyes at the four unshaken men.

"You had better pray that she comes out of this just as perfect as she was before."

One man snorted and that was all Kankurou needed. He pulled the man off the floor and held him at his full height. It was one of the two botanists that had helped Yun create the poison. The other two were the demolition experts that had tried to blow her up. The leach dangled nearly a foot in the air. His eyes were wide open in shock. The rest of the room watched in awe. They had never seen Kankurou this deadly looking before. His kabuki paint, that had made him look like a fierce demon, paled in comparison to the look he gave to this pathetic excuse of a ninja. He wasn't wearing his face paint and he wasn't using his chakra strings. He was using his hands. He felt the fear roll off the three other traitor ninja.

"Kankurou."

Gaara's voice broke the quiet that had settled in the room.

"Don't worry little bro. I'll only beat him to within an inch of his life. But he'll be alive enough for the execution. I'll make sure of that."

And with that Kankurou reached back and punched. The man's face crunched behind his powerful fist. He felt bone splitting and cracking under his knuckles. He knew by the time this was done his once smooth knuckles would be red and raw from the beating the traitors would get. But he'd gladly ruin his hands for her. Everyone in the room watched as he delivered another blow to the already writhing man.

Then Naruto continued what was interrupted when Kankurou walked in. He landed another sound punch on the man that kneeled closest to him. Kankurou dropped the man to the ground and kicked him hard in the gut were the poisoned kunai had struck Sakura. Kakashi kicked another leach onto his back.

Gaara watched on silently as Baki joined in the brutal interrogation. He knew what he felt for Sakura. She was his friend, one of the first outside his siblings. He loved her as much as the others. He felt the need to teach these traitors a lesson, but his lesson would be the worst of all. He would give them what they deserved for betraying their country and hurting a dear friend. He would give them the lesson of a life time, death. So instead he watched as his friends showed their devotion to Sakura. She wouldn't like what they were doing but then again he would ban anyone from talking about what took place in this room on this day. What Sakura didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Sakura finally was left alone. From the second the on call doctor came in and gave her the all clear until the new head of hospital, a red haired woman named Aisha, forced Sakura's former students out the door Sakura hadn't had a moment's peace. She hadn't realized that she had made such an impact while she was in Suna. People trailed in endlessly. Even Baki was dragged in by Sabuki who refused to let Sakura go. She finally convinced the girl that she was never in any danger, Kankurou was with her after all. Sabuki finally let go after falling asleep due to a well placed burst of chakra. Baki hefted her into his arms as Sakura tried to stretch the stiffness from her bones.

"I guess its two-one now."

She looked up at Baki quizzically as she pulled out the nose piece spilling oxygen into her lungs and pulled it off her head, "Two to one?"

Baki chuckled adjusting his hold on his sleeping pupil, "You've saved Kankurou's life twice now. It seems like he's behind. He'll have to make it up to you."

Sakura's jaw hug open in shock as the elder ninja gave her a jovial wink as he walked out the door, a snuggling red head welded to his neck. She called out to him, "Did everyone else know but us?" She didn't get an answer and she didn't expect to. She sighed as she leaned back into her almost comfortable bed and tried to ignore the stiffness in her muscles and bones.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, and Kankurou entered Sakura's hospital room completely calm and each one had a smile on their faces, a smile that could only come from carrying out righteous retribution. From what Sakura's doctor told them in the hall, she'd be free to go home tonight, and that she would only be sore for a couple of days. Naruto rushed in and wrapped her in a bunch crunching hug. Kakashi walked over and pried him off her and then gave the kunoichi a softer version of the blonde's hug. Kankurou hung back, letting her team, her friends have their moment together. But Sakura being Sakura called out to him. And he had made up his mind. He wouldn't deny Sakura anything. She always got her way before anyway. He sat on the edge of her bed and she took his hands in her smaller ones.

"What did you do to your hands?"

He gave her a grin and Kakashi and Naruto picked it up. "Things got a little rough."

Sakura saw their knowing smiles and frowned. "Naruto let me see your hands."

He shook his head and tried to move but Sakura had already caught his collar. "Let me see."

Naruto sheepishly held his hands out for her to see.

"Kakashi."

The Copy-nin held his hands behind his back as he whistled a nameless tune, pretending not to hear her.

Sakura sighed and let go of Naruto's collar, "I'm out for one day. ONE DAY and all three of you are already scraped up."

She sighed brushing her fingers over Kankurou's knuckles.

"Well it's a good thing that you're here to take care of us."

Kakashi was quick to notice their interaction and a smile was hidden behind his mask. She had finally gotten over the Uchiha and Chouji. Naruto however hadn't picked up on it yet. Kakashi clapped him on the shoulder.

"How about we go get cleaned up and let Sakura rest. We'll see her in the morning."

"But Kakashi-sensei..."

"I'm fine Naruto, really, go."

She smiled up to him looking better than before.

The blonde reluctantly gave in. "Okay."

The knucklehead hugged her but not as tightly as before. Kakashi settled for ruffling her hair. He let Naruto wander out ahead of him and when he knew Naruto was out of ears reach he turned back to them and smiled, his eye crinkling joyfully.

"Kankurou, take care of her for us."

He looked dumbfounded before nodding. Kakashi took one last look at the final member of his team. She was happy, tired and a little worse for wear, but happy. That was good enough for him. He waved goodbye and went to find Naruto.

Kankurou smiled and looked down to Sakura.

"Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Sakura smiled into his warm shoulder as he carried her to his house. When she was released the doctors sent up a wheelchair but Kankurou wouldn't let her get out of bed.

"We won't be needing that."

He just scooped her up and carried her down the hall all the while getting looks and a few cat calls from the nurses. Now they were walking down the street and the looks and cat calls didn't stop unless it was a vulgar comment then Kankurou would send the dirty minded onlooker a glare that could level a building. His protectiveness was climbing the charts to overbearing. She shifted a little in his arms. He loosened his grip yet somehow held her more firmly against him.

"You okay?"

"When will everyone stop asking that? I'm fine. My body just aches a little. Nothing I can't handle."

He laughed at her squeezing her gently. "We know you can, but you can't stop us from worrying."

She rested her head on his shoulder again as he neared the steps that lead to the door to their shared house. He opened it and closed it without so much as moving even one of Sakura's hairs out of place.

He carried her easily up the stairs and to the room that Sakura had stayed in for the past month.

"You know Temari decorated this room for me. Well I was on a mission and I came home to find this whole room redecorated and all my stuff either thrown out or in the basement. The only thing she kept of mine was this bed."

He laid her down gently on the smooth blue-black comforter, pulling off her shoes and placing them on the ground. She laughed as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off the black long sleeved shirt and climbed in next to her.

"My favorite thing about this room is the bed. It's huge and it's so soft."

He smiled looking down at her, "My thought's exactly."

She couldn't stop looking at him. She ran her fingers through sun softened brown spikes. She reached her head up and he met her in a kiss. Her lips molded to his almost perfectly. She sighed contentedly and Kankurou used it as an opportunity to slide his tongue between her teeth to explore her mouth. He was gentle but she knew that he was holding back. She pulled his head down forcing his lips to press against hers more firmly as she used her tongue to usher him on. He steadied himself by placing his hands on both sides of her body until he was hovering over her. He bit her lip gently and she could feel him smile in the kiss he planted on the corner of her mouth.

She responded by running her hands along his chest as he settled on top of her. She tilted her head up as his kisses landed on her chin, down her neck, across her collar bone. She nearly moaned as his fingers crept under her shirt to caress her soft milky skin. It felt like her whole body was on fire in a good way, but it ached. She didn't know if it ached for him and his touch or from the poison. But she wouldn't let Kankurou know that. She wanted him as much as she could tell he wanted her. Her body burned against his. She lifted her leg to wrap around his thigh and fought back a hiss from the simple action as he continued to lavish her neck with hot kisses. The pain she felt was washed out by the unimaginable pleasure of Kankurou's fingers running over her stomach, his fingertips glowing with chakra. His soft hands sent little shock waves through her entire body. He bit her lip as he soft fingers trailed further upward. He really did have amazing hands.

She felt amazing, more amazing than he could ever possibly dream but Kankurou stopped his hands from moving any further up her shirt. They were just short of those heavenly mounds of flesh but he fought himself as he kissed her passionately again, gaining another moan from the pink haired woman that had captured his heart. He felt her whole body stiffen as she threw her leg over him and he couldn't mistake the intake of breath she took as he lowered his full weight onto her for anything but a stifled cry of pain. He wouldn't deny her anything. But this, they'd have to wait until she was better. Then he wouldn't have to hold back and she could feel all of the pleasure and none of the pain. With one final tug of her lips he shifted his weight and lowered himself to her right, between her and the wall.

"Kankurou?"

Her voice was husky and needy and he almost rethought his plan. But he saw her wince as she rolled on her side to lay face to face with him. He ran his hands down her face, one thumb running along her chin as the other hand embedded itself in her soft pink locks.

"Sakura, we won't do this until your better."

She pouted and it nearly broke his control. How he wanted to capture those pink lips with his and make her never want to pout again... He rested his forehead against hers to regain control of his thoughts.

"I want this, god do I want this, but not now, not with you still hurting."

He pulled back to watch her beautiful face in the silver moon light that filtered through the curtain. She started to speak but he ran a thumb across her cheek, watching her green eyes sparkle in the dim light.

"I've been through this with weaker poison. I pushed myself before I was ready and it hurt. I don't want you to feel that. I don't want you to feel pain, ever."

She started into his eyes and saw nothing but desperate love.

"Okay."

He kissed her forehead gently pulling her closer so she could rest in his arms. They didn't fall asleep for some time. They just laid there sharing their warmth and listening to the tempo of their hearts beating.


	25. Chapter 25

I forgot to mention last time that I'll be updating every Wednesday until the end, which will sadly be in 5 chapters.

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Kankurou woke up from one of the most peaceful sleeps he had ever had. His arms closed around the beauty that slept next to him. Or that's what his arms would have done if said beauty was still there. Panic settled into the pit of his stomach. He pulled on a t-shirt as he rushed down the hall peeking into rooms quickly trying to catch a glimpse of pink hair. He was having a flashback of himself curled in a ball in Kazekage tower after pushing himself too hard when he was recovering from Sasori's poison. He remembered the spasms that racked his body were so painful that he couldn't even call out for help.

He rushed down the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when he found her sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast and drinking her tea. He leaned against the door frame hoping that she didn't see his rushed, almost frantic, entrance.

"You could have woken me up."

She turned, smiling at his frowning face. "You looked tired."

He laughed, "I looked tired?"

She turned away still smiling. "I slept for almost 48 hours. I'm tired of sleeping."

He walked over to the counter and hoped onto it, watching Sakura finish off her tea. He smiled a little as she placed her dishes in the sink, the action putting her next to him. His grin grew as she slipped in between his knees and leaned into him.

"Kankurou."

Her warm, breathy whisper tickled the sensitive skin on his neck. He pulled her closer as her lips landed softly on his skin.

"You should be more careful, you almost tripped on the stairs."

His eyes widened in shock as she leaned back, a smug smile on her face. He gave her a crooked grin rubbing the back of his neck. She smacked him upside his head.

"Stop worrying about me!"

He watched, rubbing where her fist met his head, as she walked away into the living room. He turned to see Gaara in the archway in the hall.

"Sakura seems to be in good spirits."

"Yeah," he smiled as he slid off the counter still rubbing his head, "she is."

Gaara nodded entering the kitchen. Kankurou looked at his brother and could tell he wanted to say something more.

"Gaara what is it?"

The Kazekage sat down with a cup of tea. Kankurou watched him closely. "I know how you feel about Sakura. It's the same way I feel about Matsuri."

He sat down waiting for him to get to the point.

"I saw what you went through while she was in the hospital."

The red haired ninja paused looking into his cup of brown liquid like it held the answer to a question unasked.

"As Kazekage, I cannot have any weakness."

Kankurou heard the second meaning in his words. Yun had snapped. Years of watching ninja die in his hands had led him off the deep end. He had taken a scientific theory and turned it into a holy rule; only the strong survive. Yun had to get rid of the weak. And as sick as it was Kankurou understood what he was thinking. If no one was weak, no one would die. Yun just wanted to stop the pain. And when Sakura tried to save "the weak" he had wanted to kill her. Now Gaara was thinking that another crazed person would see Matsuri as his personal weakness. If Matsuri was at risk, he'd take her out of that risk. The puppeteer ran his hands through his hair.

"Gaara do you love her?"

Teal eyes rose from the tabletop to stare at his brother like he asked a stupid question. "Of course."

"You'd do anything for her?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"You'd do anything to protect her?"

"Yes."

He sat back in his chair collecting his thoughts. His younger brother sat there patiently.

"I've never fought harder than when I did when I was trying to protect Sakura from Yun."

Gaara's eyes urged him to explain.

"In all my years as a ninja I've always fought to protect this city, my friends, my family. I thought that was all the motivation I needed. But when I was fighting, when I was fighting for her, it felt… right. I felt stronger, I felt faster, I fought harder than I ever have in my life. For years I fought for the things I loved, but now I will fight for the person I love. Does that make sense Gaara?"

Gaara sat there taking in his brother's words. He had never now Kankurou to be one for deep conversations.

"You're saying that Matsuri is my strength, not my weakness."

Kankurou nodded eagerly. "And if you pushed her away, you would only hurt her."

Gaara looked solemn for a few seconds. "I never want to hurt her."

"Trust me little brother, I know the feeling."

He gave his brother a small smile as he stood, confident that Gaara would never think of Matsuri as his weakness again. Gaara watched as Kankurou left to find his strength in the form of a pink haired medic-nin. Kankurou had just sank into the couch and wrapped an arm around the movie watching Sakura when a loud knock nearly shook the door. Sakura made a move to get it but Kankurou held her down.

"I'll get it. You stay here."

He kissed her quickly to silence any of her protests and jumped over the couch. He opened the door and moved out of the way as a yellow flash pushed passed him.

"SAAAKURRRAA-CHAAAN!"

He looked bewildered at Kakashi who was standing at the door apologizing profusely.

"The nurses said that Sakura was staying with you while on her mission. Naruto wanted to come keep her company while she recovered."

He nodded stepping to the side to allow Kakashi to enter. He was surprised to find another ninja, clad in black behind him.

"Hello Kankurou-kun."

He stared at the smiling face and felt the impulse to slam the door into it. Kakashi's voice stopped him from acting on his instincts.

"Kankurou this is Sai, the newest member of team seven."

The boy entered, closing the door behind him as he did so. "I was on an ANBU mission when I got the news. I arrived late last night. I wish I could have been here to help."

Kakashi and Kankurou sent him a cold look that stopped him from saying more. Kankurou lead them into the living room were Naruto sat in front of Sakura on the coffee table talking to her animatedly.

"Seriously the ramen bowl was this big."

The blonde held his arms open wide, too wide to be a bowl of ramen. Kakashi walked over to ruffle her hair.

"Nice to see you up and about Sakura."

She fixed her hair sending him a warning glance as Kankurou sat on the armrest on the sofa.

"Ah Naruto, I thought I heard your voice."

The Kyuubi container jumped up to hug his red haired friend. "I'm surprised you aren't at Kazekage tower already."

Gaara smiled, "I was actually heading there right now but I can spare a minute or two."

Kankurou didn't pay attention much as he watched Sakura talk to her team. He was thrown into a sudden wave of sadness as he realized that in three days she would be heading back home. He was pulled from his thoughts as Naruto stood in front of him.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded leading the energetic ninja up the stairs to the study, but not before Sakura sent him a confused look. He gave her a wink as he walked out of the room. He had barely shut the door when Naruto turned on his heel and his smile fell.

"I'm not as stupid as I look Kankurou. Did you think I wouldn't notice what's going on?"

Kankurou leaned against the closed door. He decided to play dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I didn't get into ANBU for nothing you baka. I see the glances you two keep stealing. Don't deny it."

Kankurou sighed pushing himself off the door, "And what, you're going to tell me to leave her alone? I don't care if you don't like it."

Naruto's jaw clenched, "DAMN RIGHT I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Kankurou bit back the anger and sighed. He didn't want to fight and least of all with him.

"I love her Naruto."

The blonde took a step forward, a finger pointed in Kankurou's face.

"I can't stop Sakura from doing what she wants, but I SWEAR if you do anything to hurt her..."

Kankurou cut him off. The taller ninja invaded Naruto's personal space never breaking eye contact. Naruto met his challenge and didn't pull back.

"I could never even think about hurting her. And I'd kill anyone that ever tries to. I love her."

Naruto leaned back and smiled, "That's all I wanted to hear."

Kankurou blinked taking a step back to regain some space. Did everyone on team seven have these severe mood swings?

"We all know that she can take care of herself but we still feel the need to protect her. It's taken so long for her to get over…"

Kankurou saw the muscles in Naruto's jaw clench at even the vague mention of him. He felt the same way about the Uchiha. And now that he thought about it, Chouji even though Sakura was the one who hurt herself.

"But I can see the way she looks at you," The knuckled headed ninja's eyes softened just a little before turning hard blue once again, "And I know that if you do something or push her to do something she doesn't want or isn't ready for she'll give you a piece of her mind. And then her boys will give you a piece of theirs."

He had to hand it to Naruto, he was much smarter than he looked and his threat wasn't hollow.

"I hear you loud and clear. But it will never come to that."

He narrowed his eyes as he opened the door. "It had better not."

They walked downstairs, friendly faces on. But Sakura wasn't buying any of it. She zeroed in on Naruto as he sat in front of her again. Kakashi had his blue book in hand but he was watching everyone in the room like a hawk. Sakura broke the tension as she turned to face Naruto.

"So Naruto, what did you boys talk about?"

Naruto just grinned at her, "Nothing at all Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked to Kankurou and let a perfectly arched pink eyebrow rise. Kakashi knew, Gaara knew, now Naruto knew and he didn't give a crap about Sai, that kid just weirded him out. So he did what he wanted to do before they were interrupted. He scooped Sakura up in his arms and sat down with her on the couch and kissed her. Not the make out session he had in mind but a short kiss, enough to get his point across. At first she sat there in shock looking around the room and finally looking up into Kankurou's smiling face. She elbowed him roughly in the ribs causing him to wrinkle his nose as he grunted.

"I wanted to tell them."

She turned to Naruto, who was very approving of her abuse of Kankurou's person. "I figured it out all by myself Sakura-chan. No help from Kakashi-sensei although I think he wasn't going to tell me at all…"

She then turned to Kakashi who lowered his book, a full on eye crinkle gracing his face. After she gave him a beaming smile she turned to Sai.

"I hope that he has a big enough dick to keep you happy Sakura-chan!"

Kankurou sat frozen for a second before he had to wrap his arms around a fuming Kunoichi to stop her from beating her teammate into a bloody stain on the rug. Naruto was already in front of him.

"He didn't mean it Kankurou. He isn't good with people."

Kakashi walked over to smack Sai in the head with his book. "He isn't house trained yet."

They were both looking at Kankurou, trying to gauge his reaction. But Kankurou just kept hold of the writhing Kunoichi in his arms. She was the one they should be worried about.

"Sai you're dead. You hear me? DEAD!"

He smiled at Sakura's words, "If Sakura wants to kill him, by all means."

He pulled her against his chest as she made a lunge for the confused Sai.

"NOT UNTIL YOU'RE BETTER!"

Sakura humphed at the three resounding baritones and leaned back into the warmth of Kankurou's chest as she muttered, "I'm fine."

Thankful that the crisis was adverted, the whole room let out a sigh, "We know."

Sai just looked utterly confused, and maybe it was better that way.

* * *

Sakura was finally resting. Team Kakashi stayed with them the whole day, much to Kankurou's dismay. But he knew Sakura would never ask them to leave so he held her and let her lean into him while they talked and got her caught up on what she had missed in Konoha. He brought her up to bed after her boys left when their dinner of takeout was demolished. She beat him away from her and walked, quite stiffly he noted, to the bathroom to shower as he did the same in his own bathroom on the first floor. He was done in 3 minutes tops and sat on her bed listening for any sign of stress from his kunoichi. He chuckled to himself remembering his own words. He said to her ex-stalker that she belonged to no one, not even him. But now… He didn't know.

He'd already accepted the fact that he was wrapped around those delicately deadly little fingers of hers. He'd been for some time now. But it was completely her decision if she wanted him. But he had a good idea of what her answer might be as she crept into the room, hair still damp, with nothing but a towel on.

"Tease."

She stuck her tongue at him as she picked out an outfit to wear. He smiled when he saw it was a tight blank tank top and skimpy shorts. When she made no move to cover herself he turned his head away from her. She really was a tease. He didn't move until her fingers wove into the side of his head and gently caressed his hair. He buried his face in her stomach and pulled her closer. He couldn't hide the smile form his voice.

"I knew you wore them for me."

He chuckled as he received a swift smack on his shoulder. But he made up for it. He lifted her off her feet and laid her onto bed, never moving his head from his pillow. He traced small circles on the creamy thigh that became his new, tantalizing view. She ran her hands through his hair, weaving them in and out, tugging just hard enough.

"How are you feeling?"

Her hands never stopped moving.

"Sore."

He laughed and buried his face into her strong yet soft stomach. He took advantage of a stretch of skin that was exposed leaving gentle kisses along her hipbone.

"Just rest my desert blossom."

Sakura giggled at her new pet name as she wove a mismatched pattern through Kankurou's thick brown hair. She felt him snuggle into her, his breath sending little waves of warmth over her skin. She had heard what he told Gaara that morning. She had been thinking about it all day. Her smile wasn't just from Naruto stories or Sai's run in's with Kaminari. She was all his. But somehow, she knew that she was all his long before now. And she was very sure that he was all hers. He had bled out nearly half of his blood, not resting until he made sure her life wasn't in jeopardy anymore. He had even somehow managed to get on Kakashi's good side. She had never seen the Copy-nin smile so much away from Hanna's presence. And Naruto hadn't tried to kill him. Whatever her puppeteer had said had satisfied Naruto. And nothing short of Hinata and Ichiraku's ramen satisfied Naruto. Kankurou wanted her. She sighed happily relaxing into the soft bed as she played with his hair.

Kankurou stayed that way enjoying her touch and the way she breathed, until her hands stilled and she fell asleep. He pulled her close against him, making sure that she wouldn't escape before he was ready to let her go.

* * *

Kankurou felt someone tugging on his toes. He located Sakura's hands. She had moved in her sleep and now her body was tucked into his side; one hand on his chest and the other tucked under him as she snuggled for warmth. He opened his eyes slowly and gave the sleeping girl a kiss before lifting his heard to glare at the unwelcome visitor.

"Kankurou that was really sweet."

He rolled his eyes before whispering to her, "What do you want Temari?"

She was gushing and Kankurou fought the urge to throw something at his sister.

"Gaara told me about the assignation attempt and I came home as soon as I could. And then I find you like this…"

Temari clasped her hands together and held them against her heart. He rubbed his face with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Sakura.

"What, you and Shikamaru don't sleep together?"

She smacked his foot and he felt it jostle his leg.

"Don't wake her up!"

She frowned at his harsh whisper, "I wasn't trying to but you were being a jackass!"

"Yeah, sorry."

"So she's alright?"

He held her hand on his chest and sighed, "The poison should be out of her system by now. She'll be ready to leave by tomorrow."

Temari frowned at him. "You just figured out you love her and now you're letting her go."

He sighed again laying his head on his pillow. "I can't ask her to stay with me. She'd never leave Konoha."

"Then you leave Suna."

He looked up to her, "And why haven't you left yet?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "My job you dumbass. I have to come back."

He rolled his eyes, "You and I can't leave Gaara and you know it."

The sand siblings shared a heavy sigh. Ever since they were little they had protected Gaara, loved him, raised him, watched him grow into a remarkable ninja, an amazing man, and a benevolent Kazekage. It was hard to break away from something you've done for so long.

"And we wouldn't be sand ninja anymore."

He opened his eyes to look at his unusually sad sister. That thought had never crossed his mind.

"Did you come all this way to depress me even more?"

She gave him a weak smile. "No I came back to see if she was alright."

He gave her an offended look.

"And I came to check on you too little brother."

He grimaced, she was about to ask him to do something that he couldn't say no to. She always threw in little brother card to remind him that she was older and her word was law.

"So why did you really come up here?"

She smiled devilishly at him.

"Since I haven't been home and I haven't been able to see team 7 because Tsunade is always sending them on missions, I figured we'd all go out and eat a nice dinner tonight."

He growled.

"I take that as a yes."

He growled again.

"Okay then. We'll all meet here at 7 and then go to dinner. Dress nice."

She went to leave but stopped and looked back at him, that god awful grin still in place.

"Oh, only Sakura, Matsuri, and I get to wear makeup."

He fought the urge to throw his pillow at her. Instead he fumed at the ceiling for a few minutes before turning back to a waking Sakura. She stretched her arms out before settling back into his chest mumbling.

"Morning."

He kissed her hair. "Guess who's back?"

She groaned burying her face into his skin, "Don't say Naruto, it's too early."

He laughed, "No, not Naruto, Temari."

"Really? I haven't seen her in a while."

She sat up and looked around the room. Kankurou pulled her back down so she was resting against him again.

"Yeah and she planned a big dinner out with Gaara and your team tonight."

She squirmed next to him, laying on her back using his bicep as a cushion while she stretched out her arms and legs.

"That's nice, but I'd rather just stay here all day."

He smiled rolling onto his side to capture her in his arms, "Can do."


	26. Chapter 26

I wanted to post this earlier, sorry for the delay a bit of creativity struck. I was also thinking of doing another Naruto fanfiction after I wrap Desert Blossom up. I'm very open to any ideas or pairings you might have in mind. Well here's chapter 26. Only two or three chapters left now!

And thanks to the 130 reviews. You guys make me want to write more!

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Kankurou woke up again around lunch time and groaned into his pillow. He picked up Temari's note.

NO MAKEUP.

He was getting tired of waking up only to find Sakura completely gone. He laid in bed missing her warmth and her silky ivory skin. He breathed in deeply letting her smell fill his lungs and invade his mind. He rested his arm over the spot she had fit so perfectly in as the fell asleep again after Temari's visit. She would be occupying that spot for one more night. He quickly sealed off those thoughts. He didn't want to think about that. He'd deal with it after she was gone. He was still thinking about what to do. What he told his sister this morning was true. Gaara had changed tenfold. Meeting Naruto had changed him. Meeting Sakura had changed him. But Kankurou knew that one person had changed him the most, Matsuri. She was the very first ninja to ever speak to him. It might have been because she was his secretary and had to but she never stopped trying with him. She'd talk to him and joke with him even though he remained hidden in his cold shell. But eventually little by little the girl wormed her way underneath Gaara's skin and cracked his cold exterior away bit my bit and Kankurou was happy that she did. People saw the way she interacted with him and they started to treat him as a human being not some once monster that was still to be feared. He knew though that even with all that Gaara was still not ready to have his family just ripped away from him. And Kankurou could not ask Sakura to just drop everything and stay here with him. Because he knew that she'd do it for him. And he knew that he wouldn't let her just leave behind all her friends and nearly family behind. He groaned in frustration before he decided to head downstairs for lunch. He had barely reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard a knock on the door. He really didn't want to think of who it could be. He was in a bit of a grumpy mood already.

"Come in."

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl to pour cereal in. As he reached for milk he was vaguely aware that someone was watching him.

"You know you look almost normal without your makeup."

He turned to glare at Naruto, "It's not makeup."

The blonde leaned against the wall. "Yeah, right."

Kankurou sighed stirring his cocoa puffs, "What're you doing here Naruto?"

The blonde gave him a smug smile. "Sakura sent me to wake you up."

"Where's the rest of your team?"

Naruto sat down next to him at the table. "Sakura and Temari took Sai with them. He needs appropriate clothes and apparently he has good taste."

Kankurou stared questionably at Naruto who answered him with a go figure look and a shrug. "Kakashi is with Gaara helping with reorganizing teams."

And while they were organizing the new teams the ninja themselves were being evaluated by psychologists. Kakashi was helping Gaara to stop another Yun in the making. Kankurou scooped up another mouthful and talked while he ate. Sakura wasn't here to yell at him anyway, neither was his brother or sister for that matter. "And that leaves you bored out of your mind."

The blonde nodded leaning back in his chair waiting for the older ninja to finish the puffs. "And Sakura sent me to ask you a question."

Kankurou picked up his bowl and put it in the sink. "What is it?"

He turned around to watch as Naruto played with his thumbs. "I bought a new apartment for me and Hinata and I kind of, I'm tight on cash…"

Kankurou nodded getting the picture. He vaguely remembered having clothes in the closet of his old room that he had grown out of. Naruto was shorter than him but not by much and they had the same build.

"I have some stuff you can have. I never had time to go through my closet and Temari would kill me if I just threw out those clothes."

"Why?"

Kankurou and Naruto were climbing the stairs up to the second story. "Temari has expensive taste. I think one of those shirts cost a thousand bucks."

Naruto tripped on the stairs and Kankurou laughed. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

He opened the door to his old room and headed for the closet. He pulled out button up shirts, long sleeve v necks, t-shirts, jeans, and dress pants. He basically had anything and everything the blonde knuckleheaded ninja would and could ever need. Temari got bored easily and they had a small fortune from their dad's wealth. Each moment she spent not in Konoha or on another job or moping about being home away from Konoha resulted in another pair of pants for him or a new shirt for Gaara.

"Heh, got shoes too."

By the time he was done he couldn't see Naruto's face, arms, or upper body. "How am I supposed to bring this stuff home?"

He laid out a small scroll and took the contents of the closest and heaped it on.

"Pick out what you want to wear tonight."

He lifted out a black button up and some dark jeans and some black boots. Kankurou made the hands seals and poof, all the clothes were contained on a tiny scroll. He handed it to Naruto who stood in awe.

"You're not as much of an asshole as I thought you were."

"You're not as dumb as I thought you were."

Naruto shrugged scroll in hand. "See you at 7."

Kankurou watched as he left behind a single solitary leaf. It was around one o'clock and if he knew Temari the girls and the weirdo wouldn't be back before five. Four hours to kill and only one thing he could think of doing, besides wrapping his arms around a certain pink haired woman.

* * *

He had been working on Karasu for nearly four and half hours when Temari banged on his door.

"Kankurou."

"Yeah."

He was already cleaning his hands of oil and grime. He had planned on spending every second he could with Sakura before she left. And he had been thinking of kissing her all day. Something about those pale pink lips that curved into that perfect smile made him go absolutely crazy. He smiled as she made his way to the stairs as his sister's voice poured through the door again.

"You can't come on the second floor. At all."

He came to a sudden stop as he looked up at the basement door annoyed, "Temari."

"No, I haven't seen Sakura in almost a year. I demand to have proper girl time."

He shook his head. He knew better than to argue with her. By the time he talked her into letting him see his desert blossom it would be time to leave for dinner. He sighed, "Fine."

But somehow he had the feeling she was already running up the stairs.

* * *

He finished repairing his puppet just as the clock marked 6:30. Yun really did a number on it. Every joint had to be replaced and much of the framing. He pulled himself from his worktable and up the stairs to shower. He had to fight the urge to go up to Temari's room and see what the girls were doing. Knowing that if he interrupted Temari would lay into him he decided against it. Having a black eye was not something he wanted tonight. So he grumbled all the way back to his room and began to get dressed. He picked out a dark red shirt and black pants and black shoes like he had just given Naruto earlier. He played with a tie for a while before pulling it off his head. How in the world anyone could stand wearing one he didn't know. He mused over the fact that he didn't know what Sakura would be wearing as he climbed the basement stairs on his way to the living room. Temari did say that they had to dress nice. He grinned hoping that the little black dress he got her would make another appearance. He stopped smiling when he found Sai playing around with a few trinkets in the living room. He felt better when he saw Naruto though, even if only a little.

"Well he looks..."

"Nice?" Naruto offered.

Kankurou turned to stare at Sai with him. He was wearing something only his sister could make a male ninja wear. A pale pink oxford with gray pants and a gray vest completed with a dark purple tie with thin pink stripes. He gave Naruto a sad shake of the head. The future hokage returned the gesture as Kankurou sat on the sofa next to him.

"The thing is, he likes it."

"Likes what Naruto-kun?'

The blonde sighed, "The weather Sai, the weather."

The pale boy smiled that annoying fake smile. "It is pleasant here, is it not?"

He went back to looking at things and Kankurou ignored him.

"I see the clothes fit."

And it was true. Naruto had to roll up the sleeves but he expected them to be rolled up anyway.

"Yeah, thanks."

He shrugged tugging the remote from his hand and turning it off. It was five minutes to seven anyway. "It's not like I was using them."

"Using what Kankurou-kun?"

Kankurou leaned back to see that Sai had made his way to the DVD tower in the corner and was scrutinizing the titles.

"Sun block Sai."

The pale ninja shrugged and continued to thumb throw the cases.

"He's weird."

Naruto let out another sigh, "I know."

Kankurou tossed the remote onto the coffee table and stood up to button the cuffs of his shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open Kakashi-sensei!"

He quirked an eye brow at Naruto but let it slide. _Rambunctious little non idiot._

"I'm sorry I'm late, you see a little girl had lost her kitten and seeing her so sad…"

"Save the crap sensei, you're actually on time."

Kakashi glared at the back of Naruto's head then turned to Kankurou, a friendly eye crinkle on his face. He filled him in.

"Temari and Sakura are upstairs."

"As well as Matsuri."

He turned to find his brother standing in the archway to the kitchen dressed completely in black.

"She insisted that she join in on "girl time'."

Kankurou gave his brother a knowing grin and turned back to Kakashi who he noticed had chosen a navy blue dress shirt, with customary navy blue mask, and dark grey slacks to wear out.

"So, I'm early for once and I take it the girls aren't ready."

Kankurou nodded his head, "And we aren't allowed on the second floor."

The silver haired ninja sat down in one of the club chairs and pulled out his faithful companion in the form of a little blue book. He chuckled as he opened it, "Such a shame."

Naruto snorted, "I wouldn't go up there if you paid me."

"Then you're glad we're not up there anymore."

Gaara smiled at the sound of Matsuri's soft voice. He crossed into the living room and into the foyer to greet her and the rest of them followed. Kankuro saw Matsuri first and she looked nice. Gaara lavished her with praises and a quick kiss that had her blushing madly.

"Gaara take it easy, she isn't used to PDA."

Kankurou watched his sister descend the stairs in a dark blue dress.

"Ah, Temari, you look stunning."

Kankurou rolled his eyes at the Copy-nin at his side. He knew that he didn't want to go stag. He had his sights set on escorting Temari tonight. He chuckled darkly in his head. That left Naruto and Sai. He was pulled from his thoughts as Naruto's voice rang throughout the roomy hall.

"Sakura-chan you look hot!"

Sai offered his opinion, "You are indeed very… sexy."

Kankurou ignored the pale, gaily clad ninja. He could only focus on Sakura as she descended the last step. His breathing hitched as his eyes traveled up those long legs to the low v neck of her dress that showed off lusciously pale skin. Then he saw those pink lips coated by something he desperately wanted to taste. And her eyes, her eyes are what made his mind go blank. They were so green like the purest jade and ringed with gold that made her skin seemed like it glowed. He could only look in awe of the beauty that stood before him.

* * *

At first she hadn't even noticed Kankurou when she walked down. She did notice Naruto and his ever present grin though. He looked like something out of a magazine. The black shirt and jeans fit him perfectly and the dark colors only made his eyes and hair pop. And Kakashi, well, Kakashi could wear a potato sack and still look handsome. She smiled at Matsuri and Gaara. They were too cute. Matsuri was all flustered over a kiss on the cheek. She did look beautiful and so did Temari. Sakura silently thanked Temari for her excellent taste and her talking skill with the dress shop owner. The girls all had gotten the same dress but it different cuts and shades.

Matsuri had gone with dark purple, Temari with dark blue, but they insisted that Sakura wear pale green. Sai's approval was what helped her make her final decision. She liked the dress enough though. Like the other girls' it was kimono like, an updated version of the traditional dress. Its sleeves stopped at the elbow and had a deep v in the front. And she was glad that it reached her knees unlike the little black dress that Kankurou had given her. But hers was the only one with a pattern. It had beautiful feathers in deep golds and browns scattered all over it, trimmed in rich dark jade. And she had let Temari fix her hair and makeup while Matsuri dug around for the perfect pair of shoes. This happened to be 3 inch peep toe heels that Sakura could barely walk in. She worried about falling over when she finally made the last step and looked up to see Kankurou's eyes watching her. She was floored. She didn't know how she didn't notice him right away. He was gorgeous. If she wasn't already in love with the puppet master she would have had her first brush with love at first sight. His dark cabaret red shirt brought out the red in his hair and the gold in his eyes. The shirt fit him perfectly showing off his well sculpted arms and shoulders. But it wasn't the outfit that did her in. It was his eyes. The golden brown orbs peered at her with unmistakable awe then she watched as they changed from warm honey to burning amber. They smoldered. For a second she forgot how to breathe entirely. It seemed like Kankurou was having the same problem. She smiled as she saw Kakashi smack him on the back.

Her former sensei gave her an eye crinkle, "Sakura you look lovely."

Kankurou took a step forward smiling at her, his eyes still looking at her in that breath taking way. "Sakura you're beautiful."

She beamed at him as he stood in front of her. "You don't clean up too bad yourself."

He used his thumb and forefinger to pull her chin up to gently kiss her, but Sakura wasn't done yet. She hadn't seen him all day. He wasn't getting away with a lazy peck. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him flush against her. And he didn't fight it. He slid his hands around her waist encouraging her as her tongue flicked over his bottom lip. Then Sakura heard someone laugh.

"They don't seem to be too shy about PDA."

Sakura broke the kiss and blushed at Gaara who was smiling happily, arm around Matsuri's waist. She cleared her throat as she saw Naruto glaring at the back of Kankurou's head. She untangled her arms from around his neck and he removed his hands from around her waist turning to face the other watching ninja. He caught her hand in his. Sakura smiled up to him and then back to Kakashi who looked like he was on the verge of hugging them. She sighed. He needed to have kids of his own.

"Alright I guess we should go. I have reservations at the finest restaurant in town."

Gaara and Matsuri headed out first followed by Temari. Kakashi extended her his arm and she took it gratefully. Sakura had to fight back a laugh. Temari had already told them that it was her goal to see what was behind that mask. She had badgered Sakura about it all day and she hadn't let out a peep. She was the first person to see his face in nearly twenty years. He was her friend and for all intent purposes her father. She wouldn't give out that information if he didn't give it freely himself. Not to mention it would breech her doctor patient contract. Sakura smiled wider when Naruto came to a blatant realization.

"HELL NO! Me and Sai! MAN HE LOOKS GAY!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder as she walked down the steps and into the street to tease Naruto, "How will I ever break this to Hinata?"

Kankurou laughed hugging Sakura to his side as Naruto recovered from his shock. "I love Hinata! I would never cheat on her. And damn well not with him. He looks like a, like a big fruit cake!"

Sakura clung to Kankurou as she tried to muffle her laughter at the furious blush on Naruto's cheeks.


	27. Chapter 27

This is way overdue. There is no excuse. Sorry for the delay. Here's chapter 27.

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Sakura was expecting a few stares once they got there. They were having dinner with the three most revered people in Suna after all. But she still couldn't hide her nerves as every eye landed on her and sometimes lingered there a little too long. She felt Kankurou wrap a protective arm around her and pull her closer. It calmed her nerves but she liked being behind the scenes. She felt her name being whispered around the room. Naruto laughed at her side.

"Looks like you're a Suna Celebrity Sakura."

She smacked Naruto for good measure as she was lead to the table. She should have known that Temari was too much of a social person to except a private room, but a table right in the heart of the restaurant nearly right on the dance floor was just a little too much. She seated herself between Kakashi and Kankurou. He seemed not to mind the eyes on them so she tried to ignore it too. It was surprisingly easy to do especially with all of her friends there, especially with Kankurou at her side.

* * *

"I don't get it."

Kankurou watched as yet another girl approached Sai who immediately had her blushing and laughing and leading her onto the dance floor. He felt Sakura laugh next to him as she stole more of the food off of his plate.

"He lies or at least he says the opposite of what he's thinking."

Kankurou turned to Sakura who just dismissed him with a grin. It was better that he knew as little as possible about the boy anyway. He might not be tempted to smack that fake smile off his fake if he ignored him. He had more important people to think about anyway. And she happened to be eating all of his food. He slid his fingers into her left hand, holding it gently under the table. She gave him a beaming smile which quickly grew as he used his chopsticks with his left hand.

"Show off."

"Only for you."

She elbowed him gently in his side but didn't pull her hand away from his. He smiled at Naruto who was busy telling a gaggle of girls all about his girl. Kankurou know knew everything about the raven haired girl. She liked to sleep on the right side, had never had a cavity, and can sing like a bird. Somehow Kankurou knew that Hinata might not be comfortable with all of Suna knowing these facts about her. He was about to share his little tidbit of information with him when he felt Sakura tug his hand to pull his attention back to her and her wide smile. It was hard to look past her and to see what she wanted him to see but he did. And Kankurou was glad he did. He could almost see the sweat drop on Kakashi's forehead as a red head nearly poured herself into his lap to talk to him rather seductively. The terror in the elite's eyes had Kankurou laughing. Kakashi looked like he wanted to run for the hills.

"I don't know, my wife wouldn't like that would she Sakura?"

Kankurou could only watch as the copy-nin threw himself at Sakura's mercy.

"I don't think she would…dad."

The red headed woman clearly wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth. Kakashi saw her adverse reaction and rushed on.

"Besides all my dances are reserved for my daughter."

He offered Sakura his hand. Kankurou squeezed her hand and let it go so she could dance with him. He didn't want to let go of her, not after he'd have to let her go in the morning but he wasn't the only one that had almost lost her. He watched her as Kakashi escorted her to the dance floor. He lead her to the smooth jazz beat. Like everything the elite ninja did he danced exceptionally well. But that wouldn't stop her from ragging on him.

"I wonder how mad Hana would get if I told her about that red head."

"Sakura, don't play with me like that."

She smiled as he dipped her but her smile soon fell as he spoke again.

"I was really worried about you, we all were."

She crossed her wrist behind his neck, the emotion in his onyx eye was painful to see.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I had-"

"-a promise to keep. I know."

He gave her a small smile that was easy to see behind the mask from years of learning how to decipher his covered face, "But you're happy."

She leaned back to smile at him, "I'm happy."

He spun her out at arm's length, she could see his grin still hidden behind the mask as he pulled her back in holding her hand against his chest.

"Then that's enough for me."

She smiled at him as the song faded out. She gave him a quick hug and a warning before heading off to the bar for another drink.

"Go ask Temari to dance, and be careful she's trying to get you drunk so she can see your face."

"You tried that once. How did it work out for you?"

She shook her head as she smiled as memories of her waking up under a table accompanied her to the bar. She gave the bartender her order and sat watching the couples spin around the floor. She turned around to the clink of a glass that was clearly not her drink and in the seat next to her was clearly not her date.

"I thought that you might be thirsty after all that dancing."

She gave the tan man a polite smile as she pushed it away in favor of her now delivered club soda. Drinking was never a good idea after getting out of the hospital, especially after being poisoned.

"So I finally get to lay my eyes on the woman who Suna has fallen in love with."

Sakura tried not to laugh at his blatant pick up line. She had heard worse but she was almost certain that Kankurou was watching.

"I'm not what you expected?"

He leaned in closer, "No, you are much more beautiful."

Sakura thought that he would end the conversation there but she was wrong.

"You'd make an even more beautiful girlfriend."

Sakura nearly choked on her drink. The whole town had known that there was something between Kankurou and herself even if they were oblivious to it themselves. Tonight their constant contact had solidified that with almost everyone in the room that they had finally realized it. But she shouldn't have worried as she felt Kankurou close to her back. She turned her head to see him smiling at the now weary pick up artist.

"Oh, she does make a beautiful girlfriend."

He held out his hand and Sakura tried not to laugh at the fearful expression on the man's face as she walked back to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around the smug puppeteer.

"You took your time coming over."

She followed his steps as a smoky blues song started up. She watched as Kankurou shrugged smiling at her pulling her closer still. His honey eyes burned with laughter, "I thought I'd give him a chance."

"And what if I took it?"

"I don't think that you would have." Sakura was just picking on him and the reaction she got was much more than she hoped for. Their kiss that had been disrupted earlier came to its conclusion in a rush of passion and hunger. His lips wear just as eager as hers and it thrilled her. Just when she was about to stop dancing altogether and focus on the kiss he pulled his mouth a way from hers with a happy grin.

"How's that for PDA?"

She giggled as she moved against him. It was just like at Gaara's birthday except maybe for the fact that his hand were just above where Yorikuzu's were before she crushed them, not that she minded. And she felt every eye on her once again.

"Everyone is watching us aren't they?"

He smiled at her and nodded, "Yup."

"Then let's give them a show."

He dipped her low on the dance floor, one of his smooth hands wrapped around her thigh to balance her before bringing her back up slowly to the sound of applause. Sakura still couldn't stop the blush completely but as his hand slid back into hers she didn't mind it much. As long as he was there she had a feeling she wouldn't mind anything much.

* * *

"A toast. To Sakura and Kankurou for finally putting two and two together!"

Kankurou shot his sister a dirty look as she threw back her clear glass of hard liquor and refilled Kakashi's glass as he did the same. She really was heading for an early grave if she kept drinking like this and tonight it looked like she was going to take the Copy-nin with her. But little did she know, probably from her buzzed state, that Kakashi was feeding his own drinks back to her. As she poured him another cup he would use his lightning fast reflexes to exchange her empty glass for his full one. She was too busy trying to sneak a peek at his face to notice her never empty glass. Kankurou took another drink of his scotch and put it down for the rest of the night. He didn't want to be drunk tonight. He looked back to where Sakura had moved to sit closer to Matsuri to talk. No wonder his eyes weren't the only ones that kept drifting back to her. She was gorgeous. The color of her dress against her pale skin, the golden smoke on her eyes, the laugh that spilt from her lips… if he hadn't already noticed his feelings for her he would have been a goner tonight. He couldn't keep the smile from his lips. And he couldn't keep the thought of her leaving from his mind. And it seemed like Gaara wouldn't let it leave either. As the girls made a mandatory bathroom trip his brother pulled his attention away from a stunning retreading kunoichi.

"Kankurou, I have something to tell you…"

* * *

"So Matsuri, Gaara is staying over at your house right?"

Sakura watched as the poor girl turned bright ink in the bathroom mirror.

"Yes, he is."

She could also see Temari's sly grin.

"And I have devoted myself to seeing that damned sensei of yours face for every Suna woman tonight. I plan on taking it into the wee hours of the morning. That just leaves you and Kankurou home all alone."

"We were always home along Temari."

The slightly intoxicated elder sand sibling wrapped an arm around Sakura and looked at her in the mirror's reflection.

"Yes but you were never home alone with the Kankurou you just made out with on the dance floor. And it being your last night in Suna and all…"

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. Though the thought had crossed her mind, especially when they were lip locked on the dance floor…

"Now come on! My work is far from done. Beware Copy Cat Kakashi, I'm sending you home to Hana with one foul hangover! … Not to mention mask less!"

Sakura followed her out with her cheeks still tinted pink. But whatever worry she had was gone when she walked out and saw him. He was gorgeous. Every woman in the room was sneaking second and third glances at his golden eyes, defined body, and heart stopping smile… and she got to sleep next to him. She walked over to the table and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go home."

He didn't need any prompting. He stood up and took her hand.

"Don't forget, we leave tomorrow at sunrise."

Sakura smiled at the eye creased Kakashi. She didn't need any reminding and from the gentle squeeze her hand got neither did Kankurou.

* * *

When they got home Sakura had lead them both upstairs to her bedroom. Kankurou sat on her bed his head down, his body slightly hunched forward as he looked at his feet. He had to tell her before anything else.

Sakura walked into her room face fresh from washing her makeup off. Kankurou looked up and gave her a sad smile. Her heart lurched.

"I've got a mission."

She slid in bed behind him speaking to his back quietly.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Where?"

"I can't say."

She knew that. She was still a ninja from another country. And some missions if not all were like this; strictly confidential.

"How long?"

"A month."

She knew he was pushing his limit on his contract. She bit her lip. Tonight had gone so well leave it to Gaara to through a brick into the mix.

"I'll write to you every chance I get."

She huffed at the back of his head. He couldn't tell her where he was going or what he was doing but he'd write.

"Don't. It'll jeopardize your mission."

He started to talk but she rushed on, "In one month exactly I'll write here. If you don't write back in exactly 3 days, the time it takes for a letter to reach Konoha, I'll be right back here. Then I'll give Gaara a piece of my mind for taking you away from me."

She heard him chuckle, "I told him that you'd be pissed that he ruined your last night here."

Sakura stared at the nape of his neck and his soft brown hair smoothed down there. She placed a kissed right below his flattened locks. His laughter quieted instantly as she trailed her kisses to the crook of his neck. She followed his smooth skin with her lips. Her hands ran up over his shoulders, down the thick expanse of the start of his chest, and into the part of his shirt as she planted kisses up the side of his neck. Her hands glided down his chest gently cresting and falling over his rippled abdomen, the buttons on his shirt gently tugging free of their holds as her hands forced them open. Sakura grinned into his skin as Kankurou's breath hitched slightly as she pressed herself against his back, hugging herself tightly against him. She whispered into his ear as her fingers tucked themselves into the waist band of his pants.

"Who said it was ruined?"

His lips were on hers in pure unbridled lust and it felt wonderful. She hadn't realized that he had turned around in her hands or that he picked her up and relocated them until she felt her head meet pillow. She was too busy relishing in the fact that he was just as good with his tongue as he was with his hands. She kept up with his constant motions; pushing, feeling, tasting. She tugged on his shirt and he smirked into the kiss as he rid himself of the garment.

"Always getting me out of my clothes."

She smirked right back at him. "You should just go around naked."

Her laughter turned into a whimper as his lips found her neck and his tongue brushed against her pulse. She raked her nails gently down his back before running them down his chest feeling his muscles, one flowing smoothly into the next. Her body ached. The poison was completely out of her system but she still ached. She crushed her lips against his as his hands played with the sash of her dress. She ached for him.

"Kankurou."

Her heart fluttered at how much emotion his brown eyes held. She studied his face. His warm skin, soft lips, earthen eyes, his sun softened hair, she loved them. She loved him, all of him. He traced the contour of her jaw with one hand before he kissed her gently.

"I know Sakura. I love you too."

His tenderness melted what was left of her restraint. She pulled his lips back down to hers. It felt more than amazing to hear him say that and for him to know just how strongly she felt for him. She sighed in bliss as his soft hands met her heated skin. She hooked one leg over his thigh. She saw him grin devilishly when no pained reaction was heard. She watched and enjoyed as his glowing fingertips skimmed down her thigh. She drowned his neck in hot kisses. After all, his skin was hers now and she wanted all of it.

* * *

Kankurou stood in front of the counter in the upstairs bathroom. He watched as a water droplet cascaded down her neck and into the perfect valley of her breasts. He took a step forward as she smiled. When she said she wanted a shower he thought it would include him and round six of their farewell night. But she pushed him out and didn't close the curtain. It's not like he minded but he was wishing he was every single droplet of water that rushed over her lusciously pale skin. He hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her towards him in one swift jerk. He grinned at how the sudden movement caused the towel she had wrapped around her to ride up high on her thighs. She shook her head but grinned just the same at the noticeable bulge in his boxers. Just as he was leaning down to trail after the water droplet the bathroom door was thrown open and Temari staggered in. The sound of vomiting killed whatever was about to happen. He didn't have to look up to know that Sakura's eyes were looking worriedly to his sick sister. The medic in her wouldn't just let her ignore this. Instead he pulled her off the counter and placed her on the floor. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be downstairs."

She kissed him quickly before kneeling on the floor next to a sick Temari. Kankurou left the girls in the bathroom. Sakura had told him last night that Temari was had her mind set on seeing Kakashi's true face via the use of alcohol. Sakura laughed into his chest as he stroked her musky hair.

"But he can hold his liquor. Too bad for her."

"You've seen his face."

She nodded into his chest, one finger tracing a mindless pattern over his ribs.

"So who's more handsome? Me or Kakashi?"

He knew about all the rumors about the mask clad Copy-nin. Most women said he was unbearably gorgeous others, mostly men, said he had buck teeth. He was just curious and he wanted to tease his blossom a little. She turned around her green eyes glowing in the dark.

Her fingers ghosted over his jaw, "It's true he's handsome but he doesn't wear face paint. The sexyness level drops way down. But you're still damn good to look at without it."

And that lead to him letting her put his face paint on in the dark. He could have never worn it out in public but what they were doing with the paint sticks wasn't meant for public. Which was probably why the remains of the purple paint could be seen in his bathroom mirror in the form of "Sakura's" and a arrow pointed to his ass. He smiled at last night's escapades as he scrubbed the purple from his skin.

* * *

"A month and if I don't hear from you-"

He pulled the kunoichi into his arms and silenced her with a kiss. He really liked this method of shutting her up.

"I know Sakura. Gaara knows. Kakashi knows. You'll march right back here, kick some ass, and take some names if you don't hear from me within three days."

She hugged him, "try to come back in one piece okay."

He kissed her again and adjusted the straps on her bag. While she helped Temari he had pushed his shirt from last night to the bottom of the bag. He knew she liked to sleep in his shirts and it wouldn't hurt to have a piece of him with her in Konoha. He smoothed his thumb along her cheek as she gave him a sad smile.

"Sakura, it's time to go."

They both turned to look at Kakashi who seemed to be more mellow than usual. Kankurou could hear Naruto saying his goodbyes to his little brother and Matsuri. He hugged Matsuri so tightly that he picked her up off the ground. Sai tried to kiss her which got him pushed away by a blockade of sand. But Kankurou had more important things to focus on. Sakura hugged herself to his chest. For the last time in long time he inhaled her scent and held it in his lungs.

"I love you Kankurou."

"I love you too Sakura."

He stared into those green eyes and he just wanted to world to stop but he knew it wouldn't.

"You had better get going."

She nodded hesitantly before letting him go and taking a step back. He wanted to pull her back to him but he made himself stay routed to the spot. For a split second she turned back to him and the sunrise caught her in a halo of golden pink. Suddenly he was caught in the same illusion as the day she arrived in Suna. He felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He stored this sight away in his mind and with one last look he turned away from her and took to the rooftops. The sooner he got this mission over with the sooner he could be with her again. And that was all the motivation he needed.

* * *

Only one more chapter left and maybe and epilogue. Tell me what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

The Last Chapter… or is it?

*Disclaimer: It's my mind, Masashi Kishimoto's characters.*

* * *

Kankurou sat in a chair against the wall in Gaara's office. For the past two months this had become his daily routine. He sat in the office so he'd have his pick of missions. The only problem was that Gaara wouldn't let him have anymore. When Kankurou asked why Gaara just told him that he went through three A ranked missions that were supposed to last at least a month each in a total of five days. The Kazekage blackballed him from taking anything higher than C. The reasoning being that he didn't want a dead brother and Sakura didn't want a dead lover. And so it resorted in Kankurou sitting in his office, day after day, for two months.

"Gaara I could have taken that mission. Then you wouldn't have had to send a whole Chuunin team."

Gaara sighed. He was used to Kankurou's glum mood and his incessant inquiries but it was starting to wear on his nerves.

"That mission passed through Otafuku Gai."

Kankurou sent him a dirty look. "You don't trust me not to make a detour to Konoha?"

Gaara sent him a blank stare. Kankurou sat back in his chair and stared out the window. Gaara had a point. He probably would make a quick trip to Konoha.

"This sucks."

"No, what sucks is that you've reverted back into a child."

Kankurou didn't dignify Gaara with a response; he just continued to stare out the window at the bright blue sky. He was being a pain in the ass and he knew it. But he couldn't help himself. Not knowing where Sakura was, not being able to see her, to touch her, to make sure she was safe… it was driving him insane. He ticked off the days in his mind. It had been three months and four days since he last seen her. Two months and three days since he last heard from her. She was on a indefinite mission. He kept telling himself that she was a ninja and a great one at that. She was fine. However, If she hadn't contacted him in a week then he would go to Konoha and demand information with the Kazekage's permission or not. He smiled now planning out how to storm the Hokage's office. He was thinking about bribing Tsunade with sake when Gaara pulled him from his planning.

"Kankurou, I have a mission for you."

His head immediately snapped to his brother. "Where?"

"Here."

Kankurou frowned looking out towards the window again. "I'll pass."

"You have no choice in the matter. The Hokage as well as I have enjoyed the interaction between our countries. We have arranged for Konoha's ANBU poison specialist to come here. There seems to be a new version of a paralysis poison that either of our current antidotes have any effect on. This is an A rank mission. Try to behave yourself."

He forced himself not to roll his eyes at Gaara's insinuating tone. Kankurou heard the soft landing of a covert ninja.

"Ah, Kankurou meet your partner, Codename: Desert Blossom."

His heart stilled in his chest the same time his breath caught in his throat. He turned to face the ninja standing in the middle of the office. A hell cat started back at him. The dark red markings around its eyes made it just as sinister looking as much as it darkened the color of the green eyes staring at him from behind the mask. He saw the left inner ear painted red with one signifying mark; a small white O. The ninja clad in black and white ANBU gear laughed turning to the Kazekage.

"You'd think he'd be happy to see me."

Gaara smiled at her. "All of our planning has gone to waste."

Kankurou could only watch as the mask was removed, causing long pink hair to spill across bare, ivory shoulders. He was in front of her in a heartbeat, looking deep into green orbs.

"Sakura?"

She smiled at him as she slid the mask to the side of her head. "I've missed you."

Then her lips were on his in a mind blowing kiss. Kankurou wanted to take her right then and there but Gaara cleared his throat.

"As nice is it is to see you Sakura, I think it's time you held up your end of the bargain."

Sakura smiled at Gaara taking Kankurou's hand and pulling him to the door.

"Wait, what plan? What bargain?"

Sakura laughed as Kankurou turned to stare at his brother only to receive a happy smile.

"Sakura, what the hell is going on?"

She pulled him out of the Kazekage's office and past Matsuri's desk. Sakura waved to her earning a joyful squeal from the usually quiet girl.

"You were getting on Gaara's nerves. So the hokage sent me here on a mission, I don't care what she says though. She was tired of me moping around while waiting for my debriefing. She's really a softie inside-"

Sakura's sentence was cut short as he pushed her up against a wall in a quiet hall in Kazekage tower.

"Sakura, I really don't care."

And she was happily shut up by his lips on hers. It had been so long since he felt those soft lips. He almost forgot how perfectly soft they were as his tongue grazed over them. She tasted just as heavenly as before too. Warm and soft and sweet. Her hands were slipping lower until her fingers where tucked inside the waist band of his pants. He pulled away from her. Letting them each catch their breath as he pulled her down the stairs and out the front door, heading in the direction of home. They couldn't stop themselves from sneaking glance and smiling like fools all the while holding hands. The villagers sent them happy waves and friendly smiles. But Kankurou didn't care. Sakura was finally back and she had lots of making up to do. The second the door was closed she was pressed up against the wall in the hallway and his tongue slid into her mouth. All she could do was bury her hands in his clothes to pull him closer. She could smell him, the fresh grassy smell that was undeniably him. His soft hands grasping, tugging, squeezing. Those hands had haunted her dreams night after night. He felt so good pressed up against her. After a while of their make out session he pulled away out of breath. Kankurou let her go but she pulled him back. She was far from done with him.

He kissed her hands, pulling them free. "Paint."

He was gone in a second and came back just as fast, face damp. He noticed that Sakura's mask and katana hung from the stairs' railing. She ripped the cowl off his head as he ducked down to kiss her bare shoulder and the black ink that stood out on her delicately pale skin, pulling at her arm guards as she pulled at his shirt. Once he had both arm guards scattered on the floor he let her pull his shirt over his head. She lavished his skin in searing open mouthed kisses. Her gloves came off just as quickly as her chest plate. Their lips always kissing, their hands always caressing skin. He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen and sat her on the table. She threw a leg up on his shoulder and he made quick work of the boots and shin guards as they repeated the process. He leaned over her as she lay on the table. That brilliant pink hair of hers had grown longer and was splayed out around her. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Slowly he ran his hands up her calves, to her thighs, inching closer to the zipper on her pants. Sakura just watched him a mischievous grin on her face. She wasn't exactly in a rush but three months was a very long time. Just as she was about to start squirming he tugged those skin tight black pants off grinning back at her. He skimmed kisses up her bare legs as he slid her to him on the table. Soon her legs were wrapped around his waist as he held her against him. She kissed the sensitive spot on his neck as he kicked off his shoes, sucking on his raging pulse. He bumped her into the wall next to the basement door kissing her as she ran her hands over his warm body. He fumbled with the door when she pushed herself against him, groaning at the friction he felt against the tight fabric of his pants.

His hands made their way down her body to squeeze her ass as he descended down the stairs, focusing on nuzzling his face in between the black fabric around her neck and kissing her hot skin. He was at the foot of the stairs when she finally broke away panting.

"Bench?"

That one word and the way she was biting her lip had broken his already shaky control. Sakura had no idea what she could do to him. And right now, her flushed skin, lust filled gaze, and those supple pink lips that were just as deadly as her hands sent him into cave man mode.

"'Bed first, bench later."

He leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled away from him grinning.

"You promise?"

He crushed his lips against hers sliding one hand to tangle in her hair to pull her head back to expose her neck to him. The kunoichi gasped at the cool touch of a kunai as Kankurou cut that damnable high necked shirt from her skin. Oh she had no idea what she did to him, but he would show her, numerous times. They had to make up for three months and four days after all.

* * *

Gaara sat in the kitchen eating his breakfast. He smiled as Kankurou walked into the room wearing rumpled black pants.

"When she leaves for Konoha I'm going with her."

Gaara stood to place his dish in the sink. "I thought you'd never tell me."

Kankurou blinked a few times.

"I wasn't going to order you to leave. It had to be your decision, " Gaara smiled at his brothers still shocked face, "besides Matsuri is moving in."

Kankurou could only stare in shock as Gaara left the room. But he stopped short and turned back to his brother.

"You'll have to turn in your hitai-ate to the Hokage. You'll become an official leaf-nin as soon as you step though Konoha gates. The papers are already finalized."

The older brother took a step forward.

"But Gaara…"

"Suna will always welcome you, this will always be your first home. But Sakura, she is your new home now."

He hugged is little brother against him and was happy to notice how easily he returned the gesture.

"'Now if you don't mind there is a kunoichi that is waiting to hear the news and she won't like me smelling like you."

He let his brother go rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as Gaara walked out of the room. He smiled to himself as he thought about how happy Sakura was going to be. Kankurou was gathering all kinds of snacks in his arms when he caught Gaara's voice from the door.

"And this is a real mission, try to do it in a timely manner."

He grinned at the basement door.

"Of course Kazekage-sama."

He descended down quietly as not to wake Sakura, who was clothed only in one of his shirts. He would probably never get tired of seeing her wear them either. He piled the food on his now favorite and surprisingly sturdy workbench before climbing back into bed, kissing her exposed arm, following its gentle contours up to her elbow, to her shoulder, and to her neck. Her hands wove themselves in his spiky locks and she tugged just like he liked it. He continued to kiss her neck, enjoying the sighs he was getting.

"You have a tattoo."

She laughed pulling him on top of her. "All ANBU get a tattoo."

He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Not that one."

He continued to kiss her neck, making sure to pay homage to a certain spot that he found late last night. Soon she was whimpering under his kisses. He slid a hand up her thigh, caressing the creamy skin. His fingers trailed to her right hip bone and he lazily drug them over the two words written there in flowing black ink.

Kouya saku.

He finally pulled away from her neck and leaned back to see her face as he called chakra to his fingertips to trace over the words.

"Desert Blossom."

She grinned at him bringing her face closer to his lips her voice smoky and low. "I hope you're happy. You've marked me."

He smiled rolling over and pulling her on top of him. "I am happy. But you've marked me too."

She dropped her chin on his chest and watched him as he played with her hair.

He smiled, "you've marked me as a leaf ninja."

He watched as her green eyes lit up.

"Kankurou!"

She tackled him in a fierce lip lock that he was sure to lead anywhere else besides plants and poison.


	29. Chapter 29

Sakura woke up and rolled over in bed to find nothing. She groaned into her pillow as she sat up. Kankurou was always there when she woke up. Unless he was away on a mission then when he got back they'd wake up in a mess of tangled sheets. It's what she loved most about mornings, his warm body next to hers. But this morning he was MIA. She smiled though as she sat up and looked down at her left hand. She never got tired of seeing that beautiful ring. The simple diamond set in the darkest jade stone wrapped in intertwining silver. She loved it but she loved her wedding band more. Because it was made of simple silver just like his. Except while his was engraved with her name and the fire nation symbol hers was engraved with his name nestled in-between the fire nation symbol and the wind nation's symbol. The rings where a reminder of their work. If the rings were returned to the one named on them then it meant that he or she was no longer apart of this world. It was as sad as it was sweet. She remembered when he had proposed to her.

They were all at the lake. Temari had managed to get Gaara and Matsuri to come to Konoha for a visit. Temari was making Shikamaru teach her how to swim. Kiba was trying to get Gaara to build a sand castle and Naruto had just challenged her to a game of chicken.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hinata?"

Sakura watched the girl closely form atop Kankurou's sturdy broad shoulders. She was surprised to see determination in her ivory eyed gaze.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Sakura interlaced her fingers against hers, palms touching and smiled at her. The quiet girl had changed so much from being with Naruto. She glanced down to see Kankurou and Naruto in a heated glare. She shook her head as Temari yelled go. It was over quick enough. Hinata was strong but Sakura was stronger. Hinata landed with a splash only to come up giggling in Naruto's arms.

"Let's do it again!"

The blonde beamed at her, "That's my girl!"

Naruto easily coaxed Ino and Kiba to join them which gave her time alone. Sakura bent over her lover's head as she tugged on fist full's of hair. He kissed her quickly before throwing her off his shoulder and into the water. She was furious. She pulled him under. After they tired of trying to drown each other she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him support her as she floated on her back. She felt his hands skim by hers under the water. She smiled up to him as she secured her fingers around his. He smiled down at her softly as she felt the cool feel of metal on her ringer finger. She pulled herself up as she pulled her hand in front of her face. The ring dazzled her almost as much as his smile.

She nodded vigorously because she couldn't speak and she didn't need to. His lips were against hers as hungry as ever. She wrapped her hands around him not caring that he was losing his balance. After he managed to right himself they walked hand in hand back to the shore to smiling faces. She frowned at him. He planned this all out the smug bastard.

"What if I hadn't said yes?"

"Then I'd go tell Lee he can have his chance."

He smiled at her fierce grip on his hand. He pulled her closer to wrap his arms around her.

"Like I would leave…"

She held onto him tightly. He could feel her smile as she kissed the crook of his neck.

"Did you ask Tsunade?"

"It took two cases of sake to keep her quiet."

"And what about Kakashi?"

He leaned back from her to brush wet hair behind her ears, "He took me to his jeweler."

She beamed at him, stretching to her tippy toes to plant another kiss on his lips.

Now she looked out the window smiling as the sun began to rise. She pulled herself from bed and made her way to the kitchen where she could smell something delicious. She buttoned the last hole on her husband's shirt closed as she leaned in the door. She smiled at Kankurou. He wasn't wearing his kabuki paint but he was wearing pancake batter.

"Mommy! We didn't wake you did we?"

Sakura shook her head at her six year old son. She smiled at him and his green eyes sparkling under dark brown hair styled like his sensei's.

"No Kashi, I just got lonely," she looked around the kitchen and smiled at the sight she saw next. "You might want to help your sister."

The boy quickly turned around and frowned at said sibling. She was dangerously close to falling off the stool she perched on to watch her dad flip pancakes. Kashi rushed over and hooked an arm around her.

"Reina be more careful. I won't be here to catch you all the time you know."

The little girl with rosette tresses smiled at her brother with innocent jade eyes giving him a syrupy kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy put chocolate chips in my pancake. Wanna share?"

She smiled at her family as she made her way over to her husband picking up a kitchen towel. She caught his face in her hands and began to wipe away the pale globs. He snaked an arm around her, pulling her in closer for a kiss.

"If you're going to make another baby can I have a little brother?"

Kankurou chuckled as he stopped kissing his wife and turned his attention to his pancakes. The flustered kunoichi at his side could handle this.

Sakura shook her head. She wondered if it was a good idea to let Kakashi teacher her firstborn son. He was already aware of things he shouldn't be aware off but on the other hand he was about to take the Chuunin exams. She was proud and excited and scared all at once when she heard the news. But she couldn't scold the boy. He had her chakra control and his father's protectiveness. He was always helping his four year old baby sister, teaching her, looking out for her, studying her lessons from the academy together. She smiled up to Kankurou as he handed her a plate.

The man had to learn how to cook when the kids were born but he still made the best pancakes. She sat next to her daughter and pulled a chunk of pancake from her hair. If she was ever a messy eater as a child she couldn't remember. She ate her breakfast quietly watching something she'd never thought she'd have… a family.

* * *

"Hey guys go get cleaned up. We're going visit Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata today."

Two pairs of green eyes lit up the whole room. Kashi almost dashed out in his hurry but stopped short and helped his sister down off her stool. Sakura laughed as she put the plates in the sink. Kankurou came up behind her securing his arms around her.

"You're worried about her."

She leaned back into him. "I just want to check her over again. I'm sure she's fine but that's my godchild."

He kissed her cheek, "It's mine too."

She sighed as he held her tighter before he left to take a quick shower. Pancake batter would not hold kabuki paint well.

* * *

"Naruto-oji!"

Kankurou could only watch with a smile on his face as his daughter all but collided with the blonde Hokage.

"Hinata, look what I caught! A little bug. She says I'm her Uncle!"

Hinata laughed as she went off with Sakura giving Kashi a quick hair ruffle. Reina giggled throwing her little arms around the blonde's neck to hug him. "You ARE my Uncle!'

She only got a laugh out of the smiling man. Kankurou remembered when he and Sakura had taken their kids to meet their other Uncle just a month ago. Kashi had met him before, Gaara was his godfather after all. He quickly waved his hello and then was out the door with Kara, Gaara and Matsuri's seven year old daughter. And Reina, bold as always, clambered up on Gaara's desk and stared at him with clear green eyes.

"Hello Reina."

Kankurou watched in amusement. His daughter surprised him almost as much as his wife.

"Hi Uncle Gaara." She reached up, touched his eye lids, and squealed. She turned to her smiling father.

"Daddy! It's real! It's real! It's not like your paint!"

She turned back to Gaara, eyes wide as she leaned forward hands on his cheeks to look at his eyes. Even after Shukaku was extracted the dark rings around his eyes stayed. Sleep did nothing to lift the darkness. The Kazekage smiled at his niece.

"You look just a beautiful as your mother."

She smiled up at him, eyes finding the kanji on his forehead with renewed awe.

"Can I have one?" she asked pointing to the symbol of love.

Kankurou panicked. Sakura was going to kill him. But he shouldn't have worried. Gaara pulled out a pen and drew the design, a smaller version, on the back of her right hand. Gaara sent him an amused grin. Like he would cause his precious niece pain. He focused once again on Reina.

"I have a present for you."

He green eyes light up even brighter as he used his sand to present her with a fluffy teddy bear. Now it was Kankurou's turn to give Gaara an amused grin as slender blue chakra strings made the bear walk around on his desk. Gaara looked to Kankurou whose hands were in his pockets then back to the little girl in front of him. She was making the bear dance. Kankurou was flooded with pride at Gaara's wide open mouth.

Kankurou chuckled as Naruto put Reina down and they both watched as she bounded down the hall to the twins room to play with her brother and her almost cousins.

"So is Kakashi filling your kids' heads with how adults make babies?"

Naruto grunted shaking the puppet master's outstretched hand, "I caught him before he actually told Minato and Tsudae about the birds and the bees. I swear that old man is as perverted as ever."

They sat in the living room in the vast house that Naruto had built for Hinata. It met and even surpassed Hiashi's requirements. But Hinata was head of the clan now. Kankurou smiled at the blonde catching his nervous movement of tugging at the knot on his hitai-ate.

"Hinata's going to be fine. There wasn't even any complications with the twins."

The blonde slouched on the sofa, "I know. I have the best medic looking after her but still… she's my wife, the mother of my children, and the women I love. I worry."

Kankurou could agree with him. Sakura was everything to him, the reason for getting out of bed in the morning and most times getting back in, the reason to come back in one piece after a mission, the reason that made the sun rise and set. She was his wife, his lover, his best friend. And for six years she was his and now she was also his children's. He would always worry when it came to Sakura and his kids. Marriage doesn't necessarily change a man but kids, that'll break you of every bad habit. He for one never had the patience for kids, now hand him a baby and he could make goo-goo faces with the best of them. He grinned at Naruto. Somehow they had turned their rivalry into a somewhat friendship. It made Sakura and Hinata both extremely happy. Then the knucklehead actually became the hokage after Tsunade retired. Kankurou was still pulling babysitting duty for losing the bet.

"So Kashi already mastered the Chidori huh?"

Kankurou grinned widened to one of the proud daddy he was, "And Sakura is showing him how to control his chakra. He already uprooted one of the trees in the back yard. I heard the byakugan is coming along."

Now Naruto beamed his fox like grin. He loved to talk about his kids. They were the prodigies of the Hyuuga clan. The twins both had their mother's raven hair but their father's ocean blue eyes. Everyone thought that they were passed over for the bloodline trait but they were all proved wrong when they told Kakashi that they could see his face, behind the mask. The Hyuugas' set up a massive celebration. These were the first children to ever have use of the infamous byakugan without ivory eyes.

"They are doing well. Lee's kid got out of the hospital yesterday. They told him that they wouldn't go easy on him. Neji's training is definitely helping them."

Kankurou and Naruto chuckled listening as the kids played down the hall. They spent the rest of the day talking, well boasting, about their children until their wives pried them off the couch.

* * *

"Mommy do you think Kakashi-ojisan would help me with a new technique?"

Sakura ruffled her sons hair making him pull away to fix it back into its unruly style. "He doesn't like it when you call him grandpa. Call him sensei. And I think he'd be pretty happy to help."

He took off down the road when their house was in sight. And Reina was trying to do the same except she was having trouble climbing down from her dad's shoulders.

"Here you go bug."

He lifted her off his shoulder causing her to laugh at the change in height and put her down. She rushed after her brother, a swish of pink hair flying behind her in the wind.

"So how's Hinata?"

She wrapped her hand around her husband's, smiling at her kids running down the street. She had thought that the irregular heart beat was due to a heart condition but she was wrong. Today's check up proved that. It wasn't one irregular hearts beats. It was two normal ones, strong and steady.

"She's having twins again. I think two boys but it's too early to tell."

He laughed, "As long as their all healthy I don't think Naruto would care."

She smiled up to him the same time she felt the ground shift. "Please go make sure Kashi doesn't knock the door down again."

He sighed but did as he was told. He really did like that house too much to let his own son trash it.

Sakura walked down the street slowly, smiling to herself. She had everything she wanted. She fell in love and she had two amazing kids to prove it. She was the head of Konoha's hospital and went out on the odd mission. And Kankurou had fit right in. Tsunade might have made him work a little hard in the beginning to make him earn his spot but Naruto was a fair Hokage. He gave out missions by who was best suited to do them. She stopped just outside of her garden gate. Wildflowers were always in bloom. She never had to garden or pull out weeds. She was sure it was some long forgotten Jutsu but she liked it so she never minded. She stood with her hands in her pockets and stared at the house that had become her own. Naruto was so pissed when Kakashi gave it to her as a wedding present. It was one of the Hatake clans and it still sat on Hatake grounds. Kakashi's own home he lived in as a child a few hundred yards away.

"How come she gets a house!"

"Because Hinata get's my mother's wedding kimono." Secretly he would have given it to Sakura too but she was too tall for it. Kakashi just grinned at his awestruck student. He would have let it go there but he wanted to punish him for thinking his old sensei was negligent.

"That is if you ever ask her to marry you." The blonde turned beet red. He had bought the ring but it had been three years. He squabbled that he was waiting for the perfect time. Then he deemed Sakura and Kankurou's wedding reception that perfect time.

"I was hoping to find you alone Sakura."

She turned slowly at the calm voice.

"It's been years, Sasuke."

The stoic man nodded, "I would like to talk to you."

She checked him over. He wasn't carrying weapons but that didn't mean he was adverse to using Jutus's or his sharingan. She felt his chakra calm and low, almost completely not there.

"Are the four ANBU tailing you going to stay to listen?"

The slightest smirk spread on his face. "I made an agreement with Tsunade while she was still the Hokage. I was to wait until she retired to come back to Konoha. She wanted nothing to do with this."

Sakura nodded, "So you know that he's the hokage now?"

Raven hair rustled against the neck of his white shirt, "I would like to come back but only if you and Naruto allow it."

Sakura arched her eyebrow, "Even after knowing what happened here, to your clan? Konoha's part in it?"

Inky eyes widened, the first reaction she had seen on his face almost as long as she knew him.

"Of course I know all about it. I was her apprentice."

He nodded and Sakura looked him over. He wasn't here to harm anyone. He came back peacefully and under Tsunade's protection. A feat within itself was astounding for him to even consider let alone do. She stared into his cold eyes and found something behind them. Something she never saw in those eyes, something she never thought she'd see, guilt and pleading.

"I'm making yakisoba for dinner."

That smirk appeared again. "I didn't know you cooked."

She gave him a friendly smile, and it was genuine, "You don't know a lot about me anymore."

Then just like a mother protecting her cubs she turned on him. She looked him dead in the eye, any fear of his deadly eyes completely hidden, "If you do anything that I don't like…" She pressed her finger to the metal garbage can near her side. It was clumped into a ball of metal on the ground in a second flat.

"I will make sure you never do it again."

The four ANBU disappeared. Sasuke didn't stand a chance against Sakura, the legendary ANBU Captain Desert Blossom. Sasuke nodded calmly following her into the yard and up the stairs into the house. Once the door was closed she called out in the hallway.

"We have company."

Kankurou was the first to walk into the room. She watched as her husband's whole body stiffened and radiated with pure unrelenting hatred. Even muscle in his body was tensed. He was seconds from ripping Sasuke apart. She held up her hand.

"He's here to talk Kankurou. He's not going to hurt anyone."

He nodded but didn't drop his dark glare at the Uchiha. Sasuke just bowed at the Sand ninja slightly confused that he was in Sakura's house. He watched as Sakura's head shot up, he followed it and found himself staring at a little boy with mischievous dark green eyes.

"Kashi get down from there right now."

"But Mom he was escorted by four ANBU! He must be some kinda elite ninja."

The boy was around seven years old. He shouldn't have been able to sense them. He watched as the young boy flipped from the ceiling and landed gracefully in front of them.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Green eyes widened, "You're mom and uncle Naruto's old teammate? The last Uchiha?"

He nodded still feeling Kankurou's eyes on him, watching his every move.

"I bet my Chidori is better than yours." White lightening began to swirl in the palm of the young boy's hand. Sakura smacked him in back of his head and the Jutsu fell away.

"Never inside Kashi. Now where's your sister?"

While Sakura wasn't looking the little girl had already climbed in his arms. Kankurou had crossed the room and was only stopped from ripping the Uchiha's head off by Sakura's gentle hand on his arm.

"Mommy said that you have the Sharingan like Kakashi-sensei."

He nodded as he held the girl awkwardly in his hands.

"Can I see it?"

"I am afraid not."

The little girl seemed disappointed and looked like she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. And Kankurou was happy to take her out of his arms, death glare in full force.

"Kashi you and your sister go play while me and daddy make dinner and catch up with Sasuke."

The little boy opened his mouth and closed it from the look he got from his mom. He took his little sister's hand and tugged her up the stairs.

"Come on."

Sasuke followed Sakura as she walked toward the open kitchen but was cut short as Kankurou stood in front of him, "I swear to god I will not hesitate to kill you Uchiha. Just give me a reason."

Sasuke was so used to malice and the aura of hatred that Kankurou's didn't faze him even as strong as it was. "Your wife has made it perfectly clear what would happen if I over stepped my bounds."

"Damn fucking straight."

Sasuke followed them both into the kitchen and sat at the island watching the pink haired medic as she began to cook. She had let her hair grow out again. It looked good on her.

"You have beautiful children Sakura." He finally caught glimpse of her elegant wedding ring and the kids looked like her too much to not be hers. And Kankurou's reaction to him holding the girl… everything made sense. Him being and living in Konoha however, that would be an interesting story to hear.

"Thank you. Now why the hell would you ever want to come back here?"

He smirked as she cut up vegetables, she used to have all the patience in the world for him.

"This is the only place where I was ever happy, even for the slightest of seconds. And it's were the only people I've ever called my friends live. I want to come back here but only if you and Naruto agree."

"I was half expecting you to ask me to help you revive your clan." He heard Kankurou mutter none to quietly, "over my dead body."

Sakura quickly kissed him to soothe the anger bubbling up and started to add things to a huge pot. Sasuke would have asked her that but they way her eyes softened when she looked at her husband… an idiot would have seen it.

"I don't know if I ever will get married but I hope I can find what you've found in Kankurou."

The once sand ninja eyed him critically as he leaned against the counter next to his cooking wife. "You hurt them when you left. Naruto and Sakura, especially her."

"Kankurou-"

He leaned over the counter to stare directly into cold eyes ignoring his own wife's icy glare, "If she wants you here I'm fine with that. I trust my wife and right now she's putting a whole lot of trust in you and a hell of a lot of faith in me for not killing you where you stand. If you hurt my family, if you hurt her again…"

"No harm will come to your family. Not from me. And I won't touch Sakura. It took me years to figure out just how much I hurt them both, how much I've hurt this city. I'm here to make amends, if you'll let me."

Sakura smacked her husband in the chest at his little outburst. "What do you plan on doing if we allow you to come back to Konoha?"

He handed her the plate she was reaching for across the counter, "I was thinking of teaching a genin team," he looked up to Kankurou untrusting eyes, "But it seems like not a lot of parents would let their children near me."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm more than capable of being in ANBU. I've been told to seek out a Captain called Desert Blossom. If I can convince her then I can be put on the roster for the exams."

Kankurou gave him a smug smile which received another smack form his wife.

"I have no problem with you coming back. I believe everyone deserve a second chance," she jerked her thumb in her surprised husband's direction, "kami knows I gave him enough."

To everyone's shock Sasuke smiled. Sakura relaxed. This was Sasuke. He was still the boy that watched her back once, the boy that she had once loved, the boy that was seeking a home. He had changed but she knew if she looked hard enough she'd still find a few of those things except one. She didn't love him. Her heart didn't speed up when she looked at him outside of her house the first time in years. Her legs didn't turn into jelly at his smile. She turned to watch her husband frown at her. He made her heart race. He made her knees quiver.

She sighed, "And Tsunade actually let you tell her all this?'

"Not all at once. The first time I saw her I was put into the hospital, in the high security ward for two weeks. Then we had smaller meetings after that. But yes, she agreed but only if you and Naruto allow me to come back."

Kankurou rubbed a hand up and down her back. He knew what she would say. She wouldn't be the women he loved if she didn't say yes.

"I'm warning you right now my kids are going to ask a lot of questions. If you want to answer them you can but keep it PG alright. They're smart but their only kids."

The Uchiha blinked and Sakura laughed at his blank face. She could tell he was confused.

"Meet me at the hospital tomorrow morning and I'll take you over to talk to him. It's better if we do it in the Hokage tower. We don't want to put any stress on Hinata. She only just found out she's having twins again."

This time his eyes widened enough for Kankurou to smirk at him.

"A lot of things changed when you left Uchiha."

He didn't miss his insinuation, "Like Sakura marrying you."

He turned his cool eyes back to the medic as she plated up dinner. "So Naruto married the Hyuuga?"

Sakura nodded, "they have twins the same age as Kashi and Hinata is pregnant with twins again. I just confirmed it this morning. Naruto's probably running around town shouting it from the rooftops. Hiashi is probably just grinning like a fool.'

She chuckled and found it funny how at ease she was around Sasuke, one of the deadliest ninja in the world. But she had seen remorse in his eyes and him sitting there was enough for her to forgive him. But she wouldn't forget.

"Come on let's go eat."

Kankurou took the huge plate from his wife stopping long enough to give her a slow kiss. A predator was in his house and he'd be damned sure to make his territory clear, though Sakura would kick his ass later for thinking of her as property.

"Kashi, Reina! Dinner!"

The kids came rushing into the dining room and smiled when they saw that their visitor was staying.

"So Sasuke-san were you really that much of a prick when you were on mom's team?"

Sakura sent her son a dark glare but Kankurou was smiling widely.

"Did your mother say that?"

"No but it sounded like you were."

He tucked into his dinner and nearly yelped in surprise. The last time Sakura cooked for him back in team seven's starting days he was sick for a week, now it was as if he was eating at a five star restaurant. He looked to Sakura to find a smug smile across her face. Then he turned to her son.

"I was a prick. And a smug bastard. And your mother used to be a horrible cook."

"Did she make you eat broccoli too?"

He laughed lightly at the boys disgusted look, "Thankfully no."

Dinner was passed with many questions being asked by her children all of which Sakura was glad to hear answered with extremely watered-down explanations by Sasuke. She let her rambunctious son and still pouting daughter have ice cream for dessert and then sent them up to bed, sealing their rooms from hearing the conversation and alerting both parents if either left their beds. Kankurou relaxed into the sofa and pulled his wife close to him.

"Well Uchiha you have a story to tell and we don't have all night."

Sakura didn't chide him but leaned into him and his embrace. She knew that it would be a long story and she wanted to hear all of it.

* * *

Throughout the tale Sakura had shaken with rage, cried in pure anguish, and laughed whole heartedly. And Kankurou was there to ease her pain with a gentle kiss, to calm her rage with a warm embrace, and joined in her laughter. Sometimes she would tell part of her own story, matching it up with his and filling him up on the missing gaps, like her marriage to the once sand ninja. When the conversation dwindled down only a few things were left to discuss.

"I assume that people will not like the idea of me returning?"

Kankurou snorted and ignored his wife's elbow in his ribs.

"They'll want your head. But," he nodded to his wife, "with her backing you up and probably Naruto too, they will accept it…"

Sakura gave Sasuke a kind smile, "But that doesn't mean they will accept you, or trust you."

The raven haired man stood and smiled down to her and her husband.

"The only acceptance I need is from my friends."

Kankurou grinned at him and the Uchiha felt nervous about the spark that danced in the puppet master's eyes.

"And the acceptance by a certain ANBU Captain."

Sakura swatted her husband away from her as she stood.

"Of course I'll give you a chance. If you can go toe to toe with me in a fight then the other captains can't find a fault with you."

A surprised look took over his face once again and she couldn't help but smile at his astonishment. She lifted up the edge of her shirt and tugged the waist band of her pants down just enough to let him look at the black lettering there. His eyes widened even more.

"I told you a lot of things have changes since you left Uchiha."

Kankurou's hearty laugh helped him to snap out of his semi-shocked state and into the present.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You were always a remarkable kunoichi."

She looked up to him, "And you were always a great friend."

That word seemed to cast a look over his face that rarely crossed his dark eyes. He was unsure of that fact. Kankurou took notice of his doubt and the soft sad smile that took over the medic-nin's face. He silently left the room to give them space. Sakura stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm.

"No matter what anyone says, what I have said in anger, or what you have done, I will always consider you a friend. I will stand with you when you meet with Naruto. I will stand by you as you announce your return to Konoha. I will always have your back just like you've always had mine. Naruto will feel the same. He won't turn you out Sasuke. He knows where your heart lies and so do I. It's here, in Konoha. It always was."

The Uchiha hugged the pink haired girl that had changed so much since the days she had mooned over him. She was stronger now, wiser, uncompromising in her believes, a mother, a fierce fighter. He was proud to call her friend, honored to still have her love and trust and faith.

"Thank you Sakura."

She smiled at him and grasped his hand and led him to the door. His long fingers grasped the cool brass of the door handled and gently pulled the oak open to the cool air of the Konoha night. Sakura peered into the street in front of her.

"I have a guest room, if you don't want to go back there."

She watched him closely. The Uchiha compound was the last place she would want to be. But as he looked back to her, one of the few people he called friend he smiled once again. His eyes were filled with something she hoped that he would always find, peace.

"There's nothing left to haunt me there Sakura. I'll see you in the morning."

He gave her a silent nod goodnight and stepped into the dark night and disappeared. All but one ANBU remained. Sakura nodded her head to the Hawk.

"I feel better that Neji's guarding him, but not by much."

She leaned back into Kankurou's warm frame. The only support she needed right now.

* * *

"I'm glad he came." They were in their bedroom now preparing for bed.

Kankurou stopped moving the pillows and didn't meet her eyes, "Really?"

His voice was soft and she knew what he was thinking. Did she still harbor feelings for him? She walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Yes and do you want to know why?"

She didn't give him time to answer. Her lips were on his in a gentle kiss.

"Because he reminded me of what I wouldn't have if I would have stayed infatuated with him. I would have never found you. I would have never had two amazing children. I would have never found true love."

His brown eyes peered into green ones and she was lost in them. She forced herself to focus. She tugged his hand to her and held it over her heart.

"I love that you make my heart race like this."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer until she couldn't tell which breath was hers.

"I love the way your lips feel against mine."

She kissed him again passionately, pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes.

"I love the way your eyes smolder. Just like that."

By now all thoughts of Uchiha Sasuke was far from Kankurou's mind. He was focused completely on his wife, the beautiful pink haired kunoichi pressed against him. He picked her up swiftly and lowered her onto the bed leaning down to return her passionate kiss.

"I love that you wear my shirts around like it's the prettiest dress in the world."

He slipped a hand under her black tank top.

"I love the way you feel in my arms."

He caressed her neck with his breath as hers hands traveled up his arms to his chest.

"I love the way your eyes smolder." He pulled back to stare at her. "Just like that."

He was about to crawl on top of her and to get rid of that pesky shirt hindering his exploration when he felt the kids coming closer. He immediately stopped but Sakura tugged him back down into a fierce kiss. He pulled away, his voice husky.

"The kids."

She let him go her voice just as husky, "I know. I know."

They both slid to their respectable sides of the bed. He loved that she could never get enough of him because he would never be able to get enough of her. They were insatiable. It was a wonder they didn't have half a dozen kids by now.

The kids didn't even knock they just walked in blinking against the bright lamplight. It was nearly two in the morning.

"Reina had a bad dream."

Kankurou held out his arms to his sleepy baby girl, "Bug."

She half ran half walked to bed and he lifted her into it, letting her snuggle against his chest. Sakura did the same for Kashi except he climbed in by himself. He rested his head on her stomach while Kankurou flicked off the light. Sakura smiled, her husband liked to rest his head their too. Like father, like son. She looked over to her daughter, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She was tucked into the crook of his neck. Like mother like daughter too. Silently as to not disturb their kids Sakura and Kankurou found each other's hands in the night.

* * *

This epilogue was long overdue. I apologize for that and I hope that you enjoyed reading _Desert Blossom_ as much as I enjoyed writing it. - Aphiria


End file.
